Harry Potter Sa'd albari of the Lamp
by Little Angel's Perk
Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command... A Genie... Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover
1. The Graveyard

Title: Harry Potter; Sa'd al-bari of the Lamp

Author: Little Angel

Pairings: none right now….

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! NOTHING!! …not harry potter OR Aladdin.

Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command…. A genie.

Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover….

/thoughts/

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I seriously butchered chapters 32 and 33 of book four. I took some things here, summarized there…. Made stuff up randomly…. Most of the beginning of this will be from the book in some way shape or form. **MY VARIATION comes in towards the end where Voldie is speaking with Lucius. (you'll see… (if you can make it past the butchered book four beginning…)) sheepish grin :3**

Prologue: The Graveyard.

_Thud._ Harry felt his feet slam into the ground; his injured leg gave way, and he fell forward; his hand let go of the Triwizard Cup at last. He raised his head.

"Where are we?" he said.

Cedric shook his head. He got up, pulled Harry to his feet, and they looked around.

They had left Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously traveled miles - perhaps hundreds of miles - for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Harry could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Harry.

"Did anyone tell _you_ the cup was a portkey?" he asked…..

…..Someone was coming…. Harry lowered his wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cedric…. They both turned to watch the approaching figure….

...Without warning Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open….

…"Kill the spare."

"Avada Kedavra!"….. Cedric was lying spread-eagle on the ground beside him. He was dead.

For a second that contained an eternity, Harry stared into Cedric's face, at his open grey eyes, blank and expressionless as the windows of a deserted house, at his half-open mouth, which looked slightly surprised.

As he was trying to process what his eyes wouldn't believe they were seeing, he was grabbed and pulled to his feet. The man that had sent the spell at Cedric, was dragging him towards something….a grave stone… the grave of Tom Riddle.

Through the pain in his head, the denial of Cedric's death and the impossible truth of the situation, Harry dimly noted he was being tied rather tightly to the stone grave. He realized to late that his wand was not on him. He struggled briefly, but the man hit him...with a hand that was missing a finger.

THAT processed through Harry's pain fogged mind rather quickly.

Wormtail. "You!"

The traitor didn't answer. He simply checked the chords surrounding Harry, with trembling fingers, pulled out some black cloth and stuffed it into Harry's mouth, before hurrying away.

The pain in his forehead was getting worse. He heard some hissing noises at his feet, and noticed a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone he was tied to.

There was suddenly a large cauldron in his view. Wormtail pulled the bundle of robes to the cauldron, opened them and set the…. Creature... inside. "Hurry"…..

_Bone of the father…… _Bones from the grave below him forcibly shot out of the ground and into the cauldron….

_Flesh of the servant….. _Wormtail raised his right hand above the cauldron, and with trembling fingers, cut off his own hand. Blood and flesh oozed into the cauldron. Whimpering in agonizing pain, Wormtail continued...

_Blood of the enemy…. _Harry felt his arm being sliced open, blood poured down into a flask…. Wormtail brought it over to the cauldron and poured it in….

There was a blinding white light, Harry's pain from the scar intensified ten fold…. Slowly a man emerged from the cauldron….

"Robe me" …….

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Voldemort ignored the world as he slowly inspected his new body. His snake circled his feet happy to have her master returned. Wormtail whimpered pathetically off to the side, cradling the stump of his hand to his body. Harry seemed to be stuck somewhere between panic, disbelief and agonizing pain from his scar.

/Good, the less coherent he is the better this will go…/ Voldemort walked over to Wormtail, "Hold out your arm."

Wormtail raised his right arm, all the while thanking his master…

"The _other_ arm Wormtail." Voldemort was becoming impatient. He grabbed the arm barring the dark mark, pulled the sleeve down past the elbow, and Harry saw something black and red on the skin….

Voldemort pressed a long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm.

Harry's scar seared with excruciating pain. Dimly he heard, "How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?…. And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

The three of them waited. Voldemort paced, Wormtail crying, and Harry in pain and tied to the grave stone. Voldemort turned to Harry, and smiled cruelly. He started telling about his family… how his mother loved a muggle and his father left her when he found out her heritage… about the orphanage… and his revenge….

"Ah! But look, Harry! My _true_ family returns…"

The air was full of Apparating wizards. They were all dressed the same… White skeleton masks and dark black cloaks and robes. Slowly they came forward, as if in disbelief of what they would find…

One Death Eater fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort, and kissed the hem of his black robes. "Master...Master…" he murmured.

The others all followed suite, when they finished they were all in a large circle surrounding Harry's grave, Voldemort and Wormtail. There were gaps in the circle, but Voldemort seemed to be expecting that.

He began addressing his Death Eaters…. Talking of guilt and of loyalty, of unfaithfulness to their cause, of pleading innocence once he had fallen…. Of his disappointment….

One asked for forgiveness… Voldemort gave him pain.

He looked to Wormtail, who was begging… pleading for something…. Voldemort spoke of his help, and his reward. Silver mist slipped from Voldemort's wand. It hung in the air for a moment then molded itself into a hand and fitted onto Wormtail's bleeding wrist.

The traitor stopped sobbing abruptly, and examined his new hand with disbelief. He tested it and coward before Voldemort, praising him and the new addition to his body. He kissed his master's robes then crawled his way over to the circle.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Voldemort approached the man to Wormtail's right, "Lucius, my slippery friend," he whispered, halting before him. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? You never did come to find me, Lucius…. Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I dare say… however, when Wormtail came to you with news from your master and a task to be completed… I wonder how you faired with that?"

It was spoken so smoothly, almost like a caress, but it hinted at unbelievable pain and torture if the task hadn't been fulfilled. Lucius took the hint and carefully unfolded a satchel from his robes.

"It is here, My Lord, all that you wished to be brought on the day of your rebirth." Lucius opened the satchel wide and raised to a level Voldemort could peer inside. The Dark Lord viewed the contents of the bag with a growing evil grin.

"And the other part of your task?" Voldemort seemed pleased with what he had achieved so far, so Lucius responded with, "You have but tell me where you would like me to set this up for you, My Lord."

Voldemort let out a hiss that sounded almost like a laugh. He gestured to the area right in front of the grave stone holding Harry, who had, to this point, been struggling to free himself and attempt to control the ongoing pain from his scar.

Malfoy didn't even glance at Harry as he quickly started carefully emptying the satchel and preparing the items inside. Harry was torn between watching was he was doing, with an deepening sense of dread and continuing to watch Voldemort circle around his Death Eaters.

"Well done Lucius. If you have done everything right, as I suspect, then you shall be greatly rewarded…. Greatly rewarded indeed." He glanced at Harry, with a terribly wicked smile that promised something very unpleasant for him in the very near future.

Voldemort continued walking around the circle, stopping occasionally to speak to a Death Eater or address one of the vacant spots. All the while he kept half an eye on what Lucius was doing.

As Voldemort finally returned to Wormtail, having completed his rotation of his Death Eaters, Lucius seemed to be finished setting up the items.

The Death Eaters were glancing at each other through their masks, all of them extremely confused by what they saw, but with enough sense not to make a big deal of it.

Lucius had poured odd looking dessert sand in a large circle, with black candles placed at seven points around it's diameter. Touching the inside of the circle where a series of lines, slashes, dots and squiggles that didn't make any sense to the Death Eaters or Harry. They were made with the blackest of sand and seemed to come alive in the light of the stars and wands, swirling like a dark ocean.

Lucius went over to Voldemort and kneeled in front of him. "I have finished My Lord."

Voldemort walked the outside of the circle, closely and carefully inspecting his servants work.

When Voldemort was satisfied by what he saw, he glanced at Lucius, "Well done Lucius. You have served me well. When we are finished with this, you will have your reward…."

Lucius kissed the helm of his Master's robs and returned to his spot in the circle, "Thank you master… you are generous… thank you…"

Voldemort took one more look at the circle and then looked toward Harry. "You. My greatest enemy. You delayed me when you were but a babe… all because of your mother's meaningless sacrifice. There was a time, that I couldn't touch you, because of it. It brought me great pain. It cost me a host…"

Voldemort walked up to Harry, careful to not touch any part of the circle at his feet, nor step inside it. He moved his hand to Harry's face and gently touched him.

Harry's world exploded in excruciating pain. He tried to uselessly move away from Voldemort's hand, but it was to no avail. The touch just moved with him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the hand was removed and Harry's pain lessened. "You, a child that was supposed to be my greatest enemy…. You will be my most faithful servant…."

Overhead a storm seemed to be brewing.

Voldemort moved away from Harry completely, who was so warn out from it all that he just hung limply from the ropes. Blood loss, pain and exhaustion seemed to be getting the better of him.

The newly reborn Dark Lord summoned a strange looking dagger that seemed to have the same type of markings as Lucius had laid into the sand.

Voldemort went to the candle farthest away from the grave stone and knelt down. He began chanting in some archaic language unknown to any of the other people around him. When he finished, he pricked the edge of his finger with the dagger and let a drop of blood fall onto the candle.

The candle flashed up and burned a bright, blood red. The Dark Lord repeated the same process with the rest of the candles in the circle. Each one reacted exactly the same. By the time he had finished thunder was sounding and lightening was crashing in the sky. The wind had picked up, but not a single item of the circle even flickered in the storm.

"Lucius, levitate the boy away from the ropes and into the circle." Harry's eyes widened in fear. His throat dried up and his mouth felt like the cotton of the cloth still stuck there.

"Wait, remove the cloth from his mouth as well before you drop him…. I wish to hear his screams…." Voldemort had his eyes on Harry the whole time, grinning evilly as Harry struggled harder to get away.

The minute he was free from the ropes, Harry tried to get away. Unfortunately being levitated through the air, he couldn't get very far. He was shaking in fear as he was dropped into the circle. When he felt the ground beneath his side, he tried to stand.

He didn't get very far before Voldemort struck. "Now, now… there's no need for you to get up for this…." Voldemort began chanting in the same archaic language as before. The candles flared up around him in a strange dance, the odd marks of sand began to glow and Harry felt himself paralyzed on the ground.

The Boy Who Lived, whimpered, as that was the only thing he was capable of.

The candles stopped their dance and suddenly shot beams of red light straight at him. The sand began to swirl around him as well, blocking out the looming faces of the Death Eaters and Voldemort's maniac grin. However he could still hear the chanting.

Then the pain hit. Wave after excruciating wave….

The Boy Who Lived screamed and screamed. What he had felt before when Voldemort touched him was nothing compared to this. He felt like he was dying the most painful death a thousand times over. Every nerve, every bone, every bit of his being felt like it was being crushed and cracked and lit on fire.

He felt something wrap around his wrists, burning into his skin. He felt his legs twisting, swirling, attaching to something.

He felt himself being pulled somewhere. He dared not open his eyes to see what was happening….

Then finally, after what felt like an eternity of pain and impossible torture… He felt nothing.

Outside the circle, Voldemort had stopped his chanting. His Death Eaters looked on in fearful wonder. They had heard the screams of the child. And even the most cold hearted of them felt pity at the pain they had heard in his voice.

Voldemort felt nothing but happiness at his new creation. The candles had all gone out. The sand had settled. Everyone peered at where the boy had been laying moments before hand. But he wasn't there.

In the center of the circle was nothing but a golden lamp.

Voldemort's laughter rang through the night, piercing even the storm in it's intensity. He moved towards the lamp, as if to pick it up, transfixed on his creation.

"Master….?" Lucius' voice rang out… Unsure if he should be interrupting, but unable to hold back any longer.

"Silence." Voldemort stepped into the circle and knelt by the lamp. As he reached for it, a crash of lightening hit the lamp. Startled, and over powered by the force of the lightening Voldemort fell back from it and the lamp. The golden lamp began to rise off the ground and spin. The faster it went the harder it was to see.

In another blinding flash of light the lamp disappeared.

Voldemort and his followers were the only living beings left in the graveyard.

The Dark Lord's screams of fury could be heard near and far that night. They would haunt a very many people in the following nights. They promised unimaginable pain, torture, and the slowest of death's. No body would be safe from his wrath.

But, for everyone in the wizarding world, even for those who were there and witnessed the event, only one question remained….

"What in the world happened to Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived?"

+End Part One +

Okay. That's the end of the first chapter. This story is stuck in my head, so I'll be getting out the next couple of chapters rather quickly… much, MUCH faster than my other two stories…. Honest!

Fishy, and Seeing seem to be giving me a bit of writer's block. So I'm going to go with what wants to be written…. :3


	2. Is THAT a GENIE?

Title: Harry Potter; Sa'd al-bari of the Lamp

Author: Little Angel

Pairings: none right now….

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! NOTHING!! …not harry potter OR Aladdin.

Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command…. A genie.

Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover….

/thoughts/

"**English language"**

"Aladdin 'verse language"

**Author's Note:** Wow! This story made it to the favs/alerts list of like 20ish ppl! All in the same weekend… That's great! I'm glad that people are enjoying it enough to want to keep reading. If you have any constructive criticism, questions, concerns, comments, other… please let me know and I'll see what I can do to fix things/answer questions...etc.

_**Random Side Note:**_ Harry's not going to be going into the Aladdin 'verse already fluent in the language… I don't see that as very realistic…

_**Random Side Note take 2**_: The thoughts aren't being broken up into the language distinguishers of above…. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out what thoughts belong to what people….

Part I: Is THAT a GENIE??

"It's clear." A small red parrot flew over to the shoulder of it's master, whispering the words into his ear like the wind in the night. The bird's master nodded ever so slightly and carefully checked the road in front of him just incase. Years of paranoia and working with a band of thieves, had him checking over his shoulder every couple of feet, despite words of their apparent safety.

When he was sure the coast was clear he silently made his way from the shadow to the next and, following the same pattern, made it to the wall at the end of the dead end street. The parrot, which had been sitting silently on his shoulder flew three quarters up the wall and pressed in a stone.

Without a sound the wall below him opened into a dark stairway heading down. The bird flew back to his master and together the pair made their way down the stairs. After two steps in, the wall closed around them, leaving them in pitch black.

The man pulled out a small torch and used some flint to light a spark on it's end. The flame flared, then settled into a dim light, covering barely a few feet in front of the pair.

"Do you think it's gonna be here?" The bird kept his voice soft, but in the silence around them it seemed to carry down the stairs.

The man stopped and waited, straining to hear movement from below or above them.

Nothing moved nor sounded.

The man let out a relieved breath and glanced at his bird, "Quiet Iago, we don't know who is above us right now and may call the guards." His voice, barely above a whisper, was deep and smooth with a slight accent. His voice didn't carry like his companion… it seemed to be swallowed by the darkness surrounding them.

The bird, Iago, ruffled his feathers, but didn't say anything. There was something big being kept down here… Rubies and Diamonds the size of melons, and more gold and silver than thought imaginable….

It was the hidden treasure of the most notorious caravan robber in the seven desserts. After months of planning, watching, waiting, and sneaking... it was theirs for the taking.

For that, Iago could contain his thoughts and keep silent.

After what felt like hours of walking because of their slow decent, they reached the bottom of the stairs. The man stopped moving and held out the torch. He shrugged the shoulder Iago was sitting on, and felt his bird friend move away to fly down the hall.

It was hard to see, but Iago managed to tap a series of squares at the other end of the hall which would disable any traps they would have to walk through. He flew back to his perch on the man's shoulder and together they slowly walked down the hall.

The man stopped in front of their final obstacle and pulled out a small round object, no bigger than a pebble. He touched the object to the wall in three spots, in rapid session and felt it melt into the stone.

There was a woosh and the stone slide away to reveal a large room filled with fantastic treasures.

The pair contained their excitement, as best they could, but a small gasp managed to work it's way past their astounded lips at the magnificent sight.

Carefully the man moved the torch to the wall and pulled out a large satchel and handed it to Iago. The bird took it in his claws and flew off to one of the piles, filling the bag with as many things as he could.

The man took out another bag and began filling it as well. Not a word was spoken between the pair as they worked to fill their bags.

The man found a small chest with a large lock on it. He shook the chest and heard something clinging around in it. He shrugged and put it into his bag.

All to soon their bags were full and it was time to be making their get away.

The man pulled both bags together by rope and tied off the ends. He swung the bags over his shoulder and grunted as he got up, from their weight.

"You gonna make it there gramps?" Iago returned to his perch on the man's shoulder, helping to better secure the rope so it didn't fall off during their get away.

The pair grabbed their torch and moved to the door, pushing it open. When it opened Iago flew up to the same spot as before and tapped a new series of squares on the wall.

As Iago returned to his perch the wall was returning to it's original position and the man was putting the small object into his pocket.

Together they made their way down the hall and up the stairs. They stopped at the top but didn't go out the same wall as before.

The man knelt down and pushed on the wall near the top stair. The wall slide away revealing a new passage that the pair quickly got into. The man pulled the wall back to it's original position and they began crawling to freedom, and their horse.

The thieves made it to the end of the passage and halted to listen for sounds on the other side.

Nothing.

Carefully, the man put out the torch and pushed against the end of their passage. Moon light lit the passage and the open dessert was their background.

The pair cautiously edged out of the passage and replaced the wall. They were outside the limits of the small town, and surrounded by the dessert. They slowly made their way along the wall until they came to their horse, which was tittered to a pre-placed beam.

The man untied the horse's reigns and got onto it's back. Making sure no one was watching, he clicked his legs and the horse began moving. He pushed the horse faster and by dawn they came to their hide away.

Making sure they were not being followed they made their way into the hide out and removed their stolen prize.

After making sure the horse was taken care of, the man turned to his feathered companion, "Well, my feathered friend. We did it…. Although I had my reservations, what with that big mouth of yours…"

"Hey! I resent that remark Cassim. I'll have you know that I can do quiet, when it means being sneaky, and getting many pretty treasures…" The bird's eyes lit up at the words pretty treasures and he flew over to the bags, pulling on the rope in his way with clawed feet.

The man, Cassim just shook his head and pulled back his hood. Dark hair with a line of grey was revealed from under the hood, "Speaking of treasures, we had better get this loot open."

Cassim pulled apart his knot and pushed Iago's bag over to one side. "Like I said when we started, whatever you put in, was yours for the keeping."

He then proceeded to empty his bag and start shifting through his own catch.

The chest from before was revealed and he picked it up, examining it. He pulled out his lock picks and began working on the lock. In no time at all he heard it click. He removed the lock and opened the chest.

Inside, there was nothing but a small golden lamp.

Cassim's eyebrow's raised as he carefully picked up the lamp and started examining it. "I wonder why this was locked in that chest…"

Iago, hearing his mutterings, looked over to see what Cassim was eyeing. He drew a sharp breath as he realized the type of lamp his human companion was holding… "No way!"

All thoughts of his own treasure was pushed aside as Iago flew over to Cassim, "It can't be!!"

"What?" Cassim was still examining the lamp, not seeing what all the fuss was about, "What is it?"

"That… that looks like the big blue lug's lamp…. It looks like a genie's lamp!"

Cassim dropped said lamp in surprise, "This little thing? Somehow I thought it'd be… grander looking…."

The lamp sat innocently where it had been dropped, reflecting some light coming in from the rising sun.

"Well, if it IS a genie's lamp," Cassim picked the lamp back up and securely held it in his arms, "then I should be getting some wishes granted…"

He rubbed the lamp.

There was a moment of nothing, then the lamp began shaking. Smoke began flowing from the lamp's spout, filling the whole hide out.

A few minutes later, the smoke cleared and the thieving pair, coughing up a lung, looked around to see what had happened.

"What in the world?" Cassim dropped the lamp and stepped back. Iago followed his line of sight and flew off Cassim's shoulder in shock.

Cowering and shaking like a leaf not three feet from them was a small light silver…. Creature? ...Boy? ...Genie?

The pair exchanged a look and shrug. Cassim picked up the lamp and noticed the tail of smoke connecting the small genie to the lamp.

"Did Aladdin's genie act like this when he first rubbed the lamp?" Cassim stepped closer to the genie to get a better look, but the small thing whimpered, curled up smaller and pushed away from him, into a rocky wall of the hide away.

Iago, somewhat recovered from his shock, returned to Cassim's shoulder, "I don't know. I didn't know him until after he got into the castle pretending to be a noble. But, by then Jafar had a hold of the big blue lug… Do you think we should get Aladdin and Genie here?"

Cassim didn't answer right away. He didn't move at all in fact. The lack of motion seemed to help a little.

After a while, when it was apparent that the pair of thieves weren't going make any more forward advances, the genie seemed to calm down and stop shaking. A striking pair of green/gold eyes were revealed behind dark lashes. The eyes glanced at them, confusion swirling through the strange color combinations, then down at himself.

Shock, disbelief, and horror were some of the more prominent emotions written all over his face as he looked over his body. Hands were examined, the gold cuffs surrounding his wrists, chest, ears, hair, he glanced down to where his legs would be and jumped a foot in the air.

"**What the…?! My legs!"** The genie looked over at them, **"What ha..happened to me?? Who are you?"** His voice was small and wavering, full of so many emotions Cassim and Iago couldn't identify them all.

The duo exchanged another glance, this one full of their own confusion. "Did you understand a word he just said?"

Cassim shook his head in denial to his feathered friend's inquiry. "Perhaps we should get Aladdin and his genie friend here… maybe he'll be able to shed some light on this situation…"

"Well, you're still a wanted man in Agrahbah, so I'll go get them. We'll be back before sundown. Maybe you should get some sleep in the mean time… what with that all nighter we just pulled, and you getting on in years…" Iago flew away in time to avoid the swat from Cassim and started flying towards the high window exit.

"The life span of a parrot is much less than a human, perhaps you are the one in need of a nap?" But Iago was already out of their small hole in the wall and didn't respond.

Cassim turned his attention back to the small genie, who appeared to be watching him with wariness, distrust, fear, and lots of confusion. He didn't seem to understand a word the duo had said, which was confusing Cassim even more.

"As for you… perhaps you should return to your lamp until Aladdin's genie gets here. That way I can take a nap and not worry about the mystery that is you at the same time…"

The genie didn't seem to understand him, but the magic governing him must have heard him loud and clear. The smoke, which had up to that point flowed out the lamp towards the small silver genie, started retreating back into it. The genie, who was still attached to the smoke was being pulled into the lamp as well.

The look of utter terror and dread on the genie's face, when he realized what was happening and where he was going, would haunt Cassim for a very long time to come, even if he never admitted it out loud to anyone.

Because of it, he had a hard time sleeping as he waited for his second family reunion in as many years.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry was aware that he seemed to be floating, but he couldn't see through the darkness to tell for sure.

There seemed to be barriers but he couldn't feel them with his body, he just knew them to exist.

In a way the darkness seemed to be comforting. It reminded him of another time, when he was little and living in a cupboard under the stairs at his aunt and uncle's house.

Yet at the same time, it was frightening because of the other memories it dredged up from that time... from that place.

The last thing Harry remembered was lots and lots of pain. Like he was dying… /Am I dead...? No… that can't be right. My parents would meet me if I was dead… right? They wouldn't leave me alone in the afterlife as well…. Would they?… /

No. He had to believe he wasn't dead. He had to believe his parents still loved him and would be there for him when it was his time. To think his uncle was right… it was to much to bare for his sanity at this point.

/Perhaps I'm in a cell? Voldemort would do something like that… Make me think I was dead… Sensory deprivation… It would be just like him…/

That thought didn't fill him with a happy feeling either, so he tried to stop thinking about it altogether, but left in the darkness like this… it was hard not to think about it. What with his other option being his parents really didn't love him…

After what felt like an eternity of his thoughts circling around him in a depressing spiral, Harry was vaguely aware of movement. /At least I think it's movement…./

He couldn't be sure of anything at this point though, so he thought it best to wait it out and run at the first chance he got.

Or at least try to run… He wasn't so sure what his body would be able to do any more.

There was a muffled sound, almost like voices and more of the vague awareness of being moved again.

Suddenly the world around him lit up and smoke filled every fiber of his being, but strangely it didn't make him cough. Gryffindor's Golden Boy didn't have time to ponder why that was... He was being swiftly pulled through something that felt like a very thin tube. Before long the feeling was over and he was aware of his body again.

Harry was also aware of the magic.

It seemed to be flowing through every pore of his body like sand in the wind. Singing through his very being in a never ending spiral.

His awareness wasn't the same as before. This wasn't the vague awareness of darkness… No he could tell his arms were wrapped around his head. He also noted the shaking of his body. Harry couldn't feel his legs, but he chalked that up to some kind of body bind so he couldn't get away.

He was also aware of the presence of one human and one animal very near to his person.

/I'm stuck with Voldemort then… Bloody hell… this is not going to be pleasant…/

Harry was to caught up in his thoughts to properly process the noise he heard a moment later as talking. Something fell to the floor and he was aware of the thing binding his legs moving along with it.

A moment later he was aware of the object being picked up again as his bound legs moved upward with it.

More was spoken, and this time his ears picked up the sounds clearer than before. The sounds didn't process, but that was probably because he was more concerned with the human who had just stepped closer to him.

He whimpered, curled up smaller and pushed away from the other human. He was dimly aware of his body hitting a rocky object behind him.

/This must be my cell. Voldemort must have come to gloat…/ Fear and panic seemed to be volleying their way for dominance in his mind.

He heard more talking and really attempted this time to process what was being said around him, but he couldn't quite understand the words.

/Some kind of silencing charm maybe? Did he do put some kind of hex on my ears…?/

There was no further movement from the human and animal near him... No sounds being made. He thought Voldemort was waiting for him to look at him.

Calling on his Gryffindor bravery, which had gotten him through the three tasks of the tournament, Harry opened his eyes. His only consolation for that action was, he couldn't feel the nerve frying pain from before.

But he was completely shocked by what he saw. He glanced over at the human near him and… /That's definitely NOT Voldemort...so who….?/ His thoughts didn't get much farther as he caught something shinning on his body.

Or rather that his body was shinning. A light silver. Disbelief and horror seemed to be winning out on his confusion and fear as he looked over his hands, wrists, chest, felt his hair and pointed ears?!

He was almost afraid to look down at his legs, but swallowed his fear and looked anyway.

What he saw caused him to jump almost a foot in the air, although, how he managed that with no legs was a complete mystery to him. A mystery he so did not want to think about, let alone attempt to solve right now.

"**What the….!? My legs!"** Harry turned to the man that didn't look like Voldemort, **"What ha...happened to me?? ...Who...Who are you?"** He knew his voice was small and scared sounding. He knew he sounded pathetic and the man, who may or may not be Voldemort under polyjuice potion, probably wouldn't answer him…

But he had to ask anyway.

The pair, he noticed a red bird perched on the man's shoulder, exchanged a look and spoke something in a language that sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't understand.

The rest of their non-understandable conversation was momentarily drowned out by waves of realization flowing through Harry's mind.

That sounded like the language Voldemort had used during that weird ritual…

/So it is Voldemort… but why is he still talking in that lang…. Unless he hasn't finished and was just waiting for something from me….. Oh god…/ The Boy Who Lived looked over at his captors when he noticed the bird flying away and out a window.

Harry didn't understand what was said by the other man when they were alone… however, he was very much aware of the smoke surrounding his legs being pulled back into the lamp.

Before he could blink Harry was again surrounded by a darkness he couldn't see through, with a vague awareness of floating.

He was again aware of some barriers, even though he still couldn't feel them with his body.

This time, he was also more aware of what those boundries really were.

He was inside a small golden lamp.

The magic, which outside his small cell had surrounded him like sand in the wind was still there, same as before, flowing all around… all through him...

Locking him in his tiny cell.

Harry was able to piece together some vague thoughts and feelings of trepidation about how long Voldemort would keep in him this cell and apprehension about the amounts of pain he would more than likely be feeling when he was evicted into the real world again.

/Maybe he is playing a sick game… deprive my senses for some undeterminable period of time…. Then scare the crap out of me when I'm finally let out… or maybe this is all part of the ritual from before…. Maybe he's going to change me even more while I'm in here before letting me out again to look over his work…/

Harry tried desperately to think of happier thoughts, of things that wouldn't continue to plague him with more terror than he was already feeling… He really did try.

But, because he wasn't aware of how long he would be in the darkness, left with only his thoughts... his attempts for happier thoughts began evading him completely.

Soon he was left with nothing but his trepidation and apprehension of the who situation.

For the second time, when the world lit up around him and the smoke filled his every pore, when he was pulled through the small tube, which he now knew was the spout of the lamp, Harry couldn't stop the terror from taking over his very being. Nor could he stop the tremors of fear coursing through his body.

He was aware of three beings around him this time and two animals, but didn't dare open his eyes to see which Death Eater's Voldemort had brought with him for this torture session.

Harry was also aware of someone speaking in a language he could understand, but blatantly realized that it was him, pleading, asking, begging for freedom from the darkness…

"**Please… please don't put me back into the lamp again… please… I'll do anything… just not the darkness… I can't do it again… please… I can't… not again….anything you want… but please… I can't… please."**

--End Chapter--

Author's Note: ehehehe….. Don't kill me!! -hides-


	3. Denial: More than just a river in Egypt?

Title: Harry Potter; Sa'd al-bari of the Lamp

Author: Little Angel

Pairings: none right now….

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! NOTHING!! …not harry potter OR Aladdin.

Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command…. A genie.

Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover….

/thoughts/

"**English language"**

"Aladdin 'verse language"

Part II: Denial… _**More **_than just a river in Egypt?

Iago flew towards the city of Agrahba, hoping to find Aladdin and Genie as quickly as possible. There was the chance that he would have a reception similar to the last time, but it was worth the risk.

Even he could tell there was something off about the little silver genie and he didn't like it one bit. /It reminds me to much of Jafar…. Oooh no. Definitely _**not**_ thinking about that particular can of worms…./

He shivered and decided to focus on his flight and what he would say when he got there. I just hope they will be able to help with this.

After an hour more of flight, the city came into view. He picked up his speed, hoping he wouldn't be completely out of breath like last time, but knowing it probably would happen anyway.

As Iago flew through the town he kept an eye out for guards and Aladdin. Now that the former street rat was married to the princess, there was a good chance he would be at the palace. But Iago knew he liked to occasionally visit his old haunts for remembrance sake.

There was no sign of Aladdin in the streets, so Iago flew towards the palace. /Now… to get into the palace _**without**_ the guards seeing me…. No problem…/

He hoped so anyway.

Iago silently made it to the throne room of the palace without a problem. Inside he heard the distinct voices of a monkey, humor filled genie, and the swooshing of a magic rug.

/Good. The big blue lug is here…/ As he finished that thought he came in view of the three palace residents in question.

Genie was the first to spot him as he settled down on the arm of the throne.

"Hey guys! It's the bird man… back from his adventures with Al's dad!…." He flew over to Iago's perch, "He's not in trouble again is he?? Are we going to have to pull something heroic to save him? What is it this time? More diving turtles? A camel that only spits gold? Is he the prisoner of some king he managed to upset??"

"What? No," Iago looked slightly uneasy, "well, there is something we kinda got into… but not like what you think…. Look is Aladdin here? We're going to need your help with this and thought it would be good to have you both there… just in case."

Genie's eyebrows shot up, "You need _**my**_ help? What could I be of help for? What with only semi phenomenal and nearly cosmic powers, how much help could I be?"

Iago turned away for a moment to compose himself and turned back to the others, "you'd be surprised… Look, where's Aladdin? We should really be getting back sooner rather than later…"

Abu made a face and snuck behind carpet. Genie looked over at him and then turned back to Iago, "Al's been acting a bit odd lately. Ever since he found out Jasmine was pregnant with their first child… well… let's just say it's safer in here…"

Genie proceeded to poof into some military garb, complete with a large trench and cannons.

"Oh boy. This isn't going to be pretty will it."

"That's a big ten four." Iago pulled a wing up to cover his face. /I'm not sure what's going to be worse…./

After some more random antics from Genie, Iago was finally lead to the room where Aladdin and Jasmine were staying. Even from the hall, Iago could hear what they were talking about.

"Jasmine, are you sure you should be up? Here, let me get that for you…. Just lay back down…."

"Aladdin, you are acting insane! I can move around by myself! I don't need to be quarantined to the bed all day and all night! I'm only three months pregnant for Allah's sake!!" From their hiding spot outside the door the small group of magical beings and birds could tell Jasmine's temper was wearing thin. _**Very**_ thin.

The group decided it was the best time to interrupt… before Jasmine did something terminal to her husband's health.

Genie poofed into his soldier uniform again, took a big gulp of air and proceeded to knock on the door.

A duel sounding, "_**WHAT?!**_" was his response.

Very slowly he inched the door open. "Hey guys! We ah… we had a visitor that was here looking for you…. Someone we haven't seen in a while…."

Abu pushed Iago into the room. "HEY! Stupid monkey…" He turned to the married couple, "uhh… hey guys! It's so good to see you! And Jasmine… what's this I hear about a baby on the way! That's great! Ahaha…"

He nervously perched on a vanity table, far out of the range of fire.

"Iago! What are you doing here?? Is my father alright? Is he hurt? Do we need to go rescue him aga- HMMH!" Aladdin seemed to be stuck in over protective new father mode, with his attention now directed at Iago.

Genie wiggled his fingers and a seal formed over Aladdin's mouth, affectively stopping his train of speech. "Relax Al, give the bird a chance to speak! Otherwise you're going to worry yourself to an early grave!"

Aladdin crossed his arms, having tried and failed to remove the seal. He then proceeded to raise an eyebrow at Iago, cuing him to begin his explanation.

Iago made a face that was unusual for him, concern about something, and proceeded to explain the situation he and Cassim found themselves in.

"Well, you see… Cassim and I were on this… adventure the other night. We found some treasure and took it back to our hide out. We each had equal opportunity to pick what we wanted from the treasure before leaving… Well Cassim picked up this chest that was locked. He didn't think to much of it at the time, but placed it in his bag anyway then forgot about it in lou of making our get away…"

"Iago were you thieving from people?!" Jasmine's look promised a slow and painful death if she didn't like the answer to his question.

Genie chimed in before he could respond, "Looks like we have a jail bird on our hands," he poofed some prison clothes on Iago, complete with small weighted chain.

"Hey! Give me a break! The guy we were thieving from was the most notorious caravan robber in the seven desserts!! There's nothing wrong with thieving from other thieves!!"

"Actually, there is. But I'm not going to get into a morals lesson with _**you**_ at the moment. Please continue before Aladdin manages to get that seal off his mouth." Jasmine eyed her husband like a mother catching a child with his hand in the cookie jar.

Aladdin looked slightly sheepish as the princess caught him in the act. He shrugged and looked back over at Iago.

"Anyway, as I was saying… He had forgotten about the chest at first, but then we made it back to the hide out. When the horse was sorted out we both opened our bags to get a better look at out loot. Cassim came across that chest he had found and proceeded to pick the lock. Inside was a lamp… I recognized it as a genie lamp right away. It looked identical to the one genie used to have and close enough to Jafar's…" Iago shook his head to rid himself of unwanted memories.

"What's wrong with that? Cassim gets three wishes… no big deal… right?" Jasmine couldn't see the problem with what their feathered friend was saying. Genie lamps weren't that unusual in the desserts. It was just a matter of finding one that would grant you wishes.

"Unless he's done something stupid with his wishes and we have a rebellion or something on our hands…." Genie looked slightly worried that this was the case.

"Or the genie inside was like Jafar…." Aladdin had finally managed to get the seal off his mouth, but was worried about the consequences of his father's wishes and started to go off on a rant about irresponsibility.

"I can't believe he would do-" He didn't get very far before Iago interrupted him.

"Hey! Would you let me finish already!! _**Geez!**_ Yes, Cassim did rub the lamp but…" Iago paused and swallowed, then took a deep breath and let it out, "the genie inside… he was bad off. Shaking like a leaf…. Scared… he couldn't understand a thing we said! We couldn't even get close to him…. It was really bad."

The others were alarmed at how out of character Iago was acting. If it was bad enough to rattle even _**him**_ then it must've been really bad.

"Genie?" Aladdin asked their blue friend softly, "what do you think happened?"

Genie, for once, was not acting like his usual self. He had a very serious expression and looked to be deep in thought. He rubbed his chin, "I don't know… It's really hard to say for sure what happened with him. Not without meeting him in person…"

Iago let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. "We were hoping you would say that."

"Well lead the way bird man! What are we waiting for?" Genie looked ready to go. Eager to solve this new mystery.

"Aladdin, maybe you should go with them." Jasmine spoke up from her reclined position.

"What?? And leave you alone?? No way!!" Aladdin was by her side in an instant, back into over protective new father mode. "what if you need something when I'm gone? What if something happens with the baby? What- hmph!"

Jasmine cut him off this time with a a kiss. When she pulled away, Aladdin was to dazed to interrupt her next thought, "I'll be fine. You need to get away for a while and get your mind off of this. You're driving me crazy and worrying yourself to death! I'll be fine for a day or so. And I have father here, as well as the guards…. Trust me."

Aladdin looked unease for a moment, "I do trust you Jasmine, but I don't to be away from you… what if something were to happen to you? Or the baby? I'd never forgive myself…" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Promise me you'll stay here. In this room. And not move around to much. And have people help you with things you need…." He opened his eyes, pleading with her to understand his motivation behind this.

Jasmine looked him in the eye, and gently said, "I promise. And you be careful as well. Say 'Hi' to your father for me…."

Aladdin sighed, "Of course." The moment was broken when Aladdin registered the weeping happening over to their side. He glanced over to see carpet attempting to get out of Genie's grasp as he cried and Abu was scouting around for tissues for their friend. Iago looked to be stuck between sick and unease.

"Enough with the love-y dove-y mush already! We should be going soon so we can make it back by night fall."

"He's right guys!" Aladdin seemed eager to take on this new mystery, "You ready carpet?"

Said rug nodded enthusiastically and raced over to Aladdin so he could board. He swooped around to Abu, who jumped on and they raced out the balcony, Genie and Iago not far behind.

Iago landed on Aladdin's shoulder and took a moment to rest his eyes. An all night job, followed by an all day job had him exhausted. He was ready to put his head under a wing and call it a night. But he knew he had to first get them to the hide out. It was tricky to find even if you were looking right at it.

Thankfully carpet was a much faster flier than he was and they were there in no time. As they dismounted, Iago opened the door for them.

Inside they were greeted by a very tired looking Cassim, who was holding a small golden lamp that sparkled innocently in the light.

"Dad! Are you alright? Iago told us what happened… What did you do?" Aladdin hugged his father, noting the tension in his face and the bags under his eyes.

"I'm alright. I got a small nap in while I waited for you and your friends to get here." He looked over at Genie who was examining the lamp with a large microscope, careful not to actually touch it, incase it released the being inside.

"What do you make of what Iago said?" This was directed at the blue genie.

Again, Genie answered with an uncharacteristic seriousness, "It's hard to say for certain. I would have to see him when he was outside the lamp to know for sure what was wrong with him. You may even have to use your first wish to undo the damages from his last master... if it's that bad."

"Any ideas at all?" Cassim really wanted to know what was wrong with his genie. He told himself it had nothing to do with concern for his well being, and just the fact that he couldn't get three wishes from a genie that couldn't even _**speak**_ properly. The idea that he would have to use a wish to help the genie also didn't seem to bother him as much as he would've previously thought.

Genie just shrugged.

"Maybe it'd be best if you just rubbed the lamp so he can be summoned out again dad." Aladdin spoke up from next to his father.

Cassim looked a bit uneasy, but remembered what happened last time and braced himself. Iago seemed to do the same thing.

For the second time that day, Cassim rubbed the golden lamp.

Exactly like last time there was a moment of nothing, followed by smoke flowing from the lamp's spout, filling the entire hide out.

A few minutes later, when the smoke cleared and everyone stopped coughing up a lung, their eyes fell on the small silver genie curled up on his side, smoke where his legs would be pulled up to his chest, eyes tightly closed.

All of them gasped and stepped back in shock.

The small silver genie seemed to be saying something, but the group couldn't quite understand the words. However, they _**could**_ understand the feelings of fear, and apprehension wrapped up in what he was saying. It was horrifying and they were slightly glad they couldn't understand the poor creature.

Or rather, _**most**_ of them couldn't understand the silver genie. Genie had the strangest look on his face, like he knew what was being said.

"Genie? Can you understand him?" Aladdin was unsure of how to get Genie's attention. The normally humor filled, free genie was easy going and not hard to talk to.

Looking at him now though… a shiver went up Aladdin's spine as Genie didn't even look at him to respond. He had eyes only for the small silver creature on the floor.

And if looks could kill, they'd all be dead a thousand times over.

"You need to go outside. _**Now."**_ The words weren't spoken loud. But the hardness behind them had the other's edging back away from their blue friend towards the exit.

"Leave the lamp." Cassim faltered slightly, but slowly placed the lamp onto the floor.

"You… you won't hurt him will you?" Cassim was extremely concerned for the small genie, especially since he couldn't understand the situation as well as he would've liked.

Genie turned his eyes on them, "_**Outside**_." The father and son, with their two side kicks and flying rug were out the door faster than Genie could blink.

As the hide out entrance was closing up again, Genie turned back to the silver genie on the floor, who had, if it was even possible, curled up into an even smaller ball at his words.

His muttering had stopped, but his shaking had increased ten fold. He had also pushed himself as close to the wall behind him as he could, as if it helped keep the distance between them.

Genie closed his eyes and very carefully reigned in his temper. He didn't want to approach the poor boy when he couldn't present himself as a friend and not an enemy. It wouldn't do for him to take him anger out on the wrong being either.

/Oh yes./ Thought Genie, /When I find out what happened, who ever did this will _**wish**_ they were dead…/

Genie counted back from ten and relaxed as well as he could. When he was sure he could handle it, he began to slowly approach the smaller genie.

Small steps, caution, and lots of pauses later, he was finally right in front of the other genie. It was shaking even more than before and seemed to be trying to melt into the wall. The fact that he didn't seem to realize he actually _could_ melt into the wall was bothering Genie, but he wouldn't think on it for long.

Knowing what was about to happen, and readying himself for a magical backlash that would probably bring down the cave, Genie carefully pulled the smaller genie into his arms and onto his lap.

The magical backlash didn't happen. Which worried Genie even more.

He wrapped his arms around the silver genie gently, but with enough firmness that he wouldn't easily get away, and began whispering to him in his language. "**Shhhh… it's okay… no one's going to hurt you here. It's alright… you're safe… shh…" **

Genie continued whispering nonsense words and small words of comfort while carefully rubbing the boy's back.

It took a little while, but the silver genie finally began to calm down and stop shaking.

When his shaking had stopped completely the smaller genie finally opened his eyes. The words he spoke were the first ones Genie heard that showed he was mostly coherent mentally.

"**You're blue."** It seemed like a simple enough statement, but the underlining tones of confusion, guilt and pain were all caught by Genie.

Being a jokester, he responded with a small joke, hoping to lift the silver genie's spirit's some, "**And here I thought **_**you**_** were the one who was upset."**

The boy's response to the humor was not what Genie had expected, **"I'm sorry."**

Genie hid his confusion to the two simple words,** "what do you have to be sorry about little one?"**

"**He got you too… changed you into… into…" **he shook his head and didn't continue.

Instead of addressing the small genie's complete lack of knowledge about what they were, Genie decided to find out _who_ the boy was talking about.** "Who got me?"**

The boy tensed, his hands moving from the smoke that was his legs to wrap around his chest,** "you don't know his name?"**

"**Know who's name?" **Genie kept up his questioning, even though he had an idea already as to the **_type_** of person the boy was referring to…

"**It doesn't matter what his name is… you must've been a muggle then." **The boy shook his head,** "I'm sorry… I hope you didn't have a family… and that you weren't hurt to bad from this…" **

Genie's suspicions were confirmed, sometimes it paid to have semi phenomenal, nearly cosmic powers. Information was stored into his brain at such a rate and could be recalled at the slightest hint of a question needing answered, no matter who it was. That was part of the good thing about being a genie, how else could he give advice to his master if he didn't have the information that he needed?

The boy was, at one point in time, a sorcerer or knew of sorcery. Another sorcerer must've done something to him to change him into a genie. Now, the question was _**why **_and, more importantly,_** how**_? Those questions, however, could be answered when the boy trusted him more. He obviously didn't know what had happened to him, since he didn't seem to know how to control the magic flowing through him.

/He probably knew about sorcery then and wasn't actually a sorcerer./ Genie kept that thought in mind, but wanted to see if he could get the boy to tell him who did this to him. If only to sate his own curiosity and need to torture this being of evil.

"**Do you know what he changed you into?"** There was no point in playing games with the boy. It would be best to be straight forward about his own origins so as to not lose his trust later _**when**_ he found out Genie had lied to him about it…

One experience Genie knew to be fact, no matter the situation, the truth _always_ had a way of coming out. And it usually hurt the person being lied to the most.

The silver genie shook his head slightly in denial and seemed to curl up smaller. He hesitated momentarily then whispered, "**but there was a lot of pain."**

Genie hugged him a bit closer, "**I'm sorry. This type of thing is not supposed to happen unless someone **_**wishes**_** it to happen." **He sighed then, knowing their would be no way to break this to the boy lightly, said, **"This sorcerer has turned you into what I am…. A genie."**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(Harry's POV from the moment he comes out of the lamp the second time)

From the moment he was removed from his small cramped prison, Harry was aware of the people and animals surrounding him, but didn't dare open his eyes to view it. He hoped that if he kept them closed he could pretend he wasn't being held prisoner by Voldemort and his goons. He could pretend he was just curled up in his bed at Gryffindor tower, shivering because the fireplace wasn't lit and it was a cold day out…

He did try to pretend all those things. But the moment was shattered when he heard more of the strange language from before. It didn't matter, nor fully register, that this time there were different people speaking it.

Only that one of those voices was deathly angry about something. Harry hoped he wouldn't be on the receiving end of that anger, but knew deep down he probably would be. He was so afraid of the voice, he missed what the magic flowing through him seemed to be saying about the speaker. He missed the magic telling him that the voice might belong to someone who could understand his situation and help him.

Harry, however, slowly became aware of the humans and animals slowly edging from the room, their voices filled with their own fear.

Soon it was just the owner of that deathly angry voice and himself. Harry managed to quiet his own voice, so as to not provoke the stranger with him. His shivers of terror however, he could do nothing about.

Harry was aware of the other being in the room, come closer to him. His shivering increased ten fold and he tried melting into the wall he knew to be behind him. Harry suddenly recoiled in shock and fear when the other being pulled him into his arms and held him.

That was not something he was expecting to happen. And Harry wasn't sure what to make of it.

The voice from before was back, only this time. it was speaking in English so he could understand it. Offering him words of comfort and soothing away his fears even without his permission.

Harry focused on the words and the warmth surrounding him. He seemed to be more aware of the other being at this close proximity and it was confusing his senses. /Why am I able to feel him more than I felt the floor and wall? I don't understand. Maybe I could ask him…?/

Harry opened his eyes, intent on asking this being his question, but froze when he realized the arm holding him was blue. /What the? … oh no!! Not him to!!/

The question he did ask seemed to be the only coherent thing he could focus on. "**You're blue…" **And it was less of a question then a confused statement of fact.

The response to his statement was meant to be funny, Harry could tell. But the only thing he felt was guilt and pain that another had suffered like him, **"I'm sorry…"**

The other didn't change his position, or more away from Harry in obvious distain. The blue being just continued to hold him while he responded with a slightly curious inquiry. Harry refused to acknowledge to himself how much that meant to him under the circumstances.

/That's strange… He doesn't know who Voldemort is… Even if people refuse to say his name, they are at least aware of his title… he must be a muggle… I hope he didn't have a family! And that it wasn't to painful for him…/

Harry focused on the being's next question. He refused to get lost in his own thoughts and guilt at the situation they found themselves in.

/What he turned me into? What about himself? Wasn't he changed? What _**did**_ Voldemort do to me? I… I don't know…./

Harry shook his head in denial and hesitated briefly. /How can he help me if Voldemort didn't do this to him? … Maybe I can tell him about the last physical feeling I've had since coming out of the lamp that first time…. Maybe he wasn't changed by Voldemort, but someone else and being held prisoner to! Maybe he would be aware of the pain involved in this turning…. Maybe he can be trusted.../ **" but there was a lot of pain."**

The blue being hugged Harry a bit closer, "**I'm sorry. This type of thing is not supposed to happen unless someone **_**wishes**_** it to happen." **He sighed then said, **"This sorcerer has turned you into what I am…. A genie."**

Inside, Harry was a bundle of thoughts and feelings working on overdrive as he attempted to process what this blue being of magic just told him. On the outside there was only one thing he could say. One last hope that all of this was just a bad dream and he and Cedric had tied for the third task in the tournament. One word of denial that could possibly stop the information overload going through his brain.

One word that he knew to be wrong but needed to desperately cling to anyway in a last ditch effort to keep the reality of the situation at bay. One word that would let him keep his sanity in tact long enough to try to get away.

"**No…."**

-End Part II


	4. Enter Reality: Sssstage Right

Title: Harry Potter; Sa'd al-bari of the Lamp

Author: Little Angel

Pairings: none right now….

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! NOTHING!! …not harry potter OR Aladdin.

Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command…. A genie.

Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover….

/thoughts/

"**English language"**

"Aladdin 'verse language"

Part III: Enter reality…. Stage right.

The blue being hugged Harry a bit closer, "**I'm sorry. This type of thing is not supposed to happen unless someone **_**wishes**_** it to happen." **He sighed then said, **"This sorcerer has turned you into what I am…. A genie."**

Inside, Harry was a bundle of thoughts and feelings working on overdrive as he took in what this blue being just told him. On the outside there was only one thing he could say. One last hope that all of this was just a bad dream and he and Cedric had tied for the third task in the tournament. One word of denial that could possibly stop the information overload going through his brain.

One word that he knew to be wrong but needed to desperately cling to anyway in a last ditch effort to keep the reality of the situation at bay.

"**No…."**

Shock, denial, fear and understanding seemed to be flowing through Harry like waves on the magic inside him. /That's why Voldemort did that ritual… he wanted me to… to… Hogwarts… my friends…. He's going to have me…. _**Oh my god**_!! I need to get out of here!! Now!/

Genie wasn't quite expecting the small silver genie's reaction to the news, even though he probably should have.

Without warning the small genie was desperately trying to get away from Genie's embrace. "**I can't stay here! I won't let him use me against my friends… no no no no….. Have to get away…."**

Genie, however, was stronger than him and able to use his magic to aid him. No matter how hard Harry struggled he couldn't get away from the one holding him.

Panic was starting to set in again on Harry, /why isn't he letting me go? Does he work for Voldemort? Is this just some sort of trick? I need to get out of here before...before…./

Harry couldn't finish the thought, it was just to painful. He stopped struggling against the other when he finally realized there was no escape. He sat tensely against the blue genie holding him. /Maybe if I make him understand… maybe he'll let me go…./

"**Please, you have to let me go…. I can't stay here… I won't let him use me against my friends… my home…. Against everyone…. Please, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he did that…."**

Genie instantly knew what was happening with the smaller being. /He thinks he's still being held by the man that turned him… and that I'm working _**for**_ that guy. Well, we'll just have to set the record straight./

"**Hey, it's alright kiddo. The sorcerer who turned you isn't here. A friend of mine found your lamp locked away in a small chest the other night. When he unlocked the chest he rubbed your lamp and was really alarmed when he first saw you… was that the first time you've been out of the lamp since the sorcerer changed you?" **Genie felt the boy nod against his chest.

/No wonder he was so afraid when he first came out. And on top of that he didn't realize what he was… and could understand the language if he wanted to…./ A light bulb went off in Genie's mind as he pieced together the puzzle that was this silver enigma.

"**Well, kiddo, my friends and I would like to help you. Perhaps we could start with introductions? My name is Genie. It's not very original, but what the hey… my first master wasn't the brightest grain of sand in the desert."**

Ever so slowly Harry began to relax against the one still holding him. He realized that Voldemort was no where around him and he wouldn't be anytime soon. When the blue genie, /His name's Genie?/ explained his name, Harry couldn't help but chuckle a little.

In response, Genie briefly hugged him a little tighter. "**My name's Harry.**"

Inside, Genie was cheering that he was able to make the small genie, _**Harry**_ was his name, laugh, even just a little. "**How about we get off this floor and I'll introduce you to my friends. I sent them outside so we could have a bit more privacy to talk."**

"**Stand?" **Confusion was laced all through Harry's little question. /how in the world can I stand when I don't have legs?/

Genie seemed to read his mind. Without a word, he suddenly floated into a standing position. Harry, while he loved flying, was having a Neville moment and grabbed onto the closest thing to him when he was realized he was suddenly hovering in the air _**without a broom**_. THAT was going to take some getting used to.

When he realized he was clutching Genie rather tightly, he sheepishly relaxed his hold a little, but didn't let go. Genie chuckled and floated back towards the ground so his feet were touching the floor. He continued to hold onto Harry though, which gave him a bit of relief.

"**As a genie, you can float… or fly, depending on how you want to move around. Walking works to when you want to have two legs like I do at the moment."**

Harry blinked, "**I can fly?! ...wait… my legs aren't gone?!" **

In response to his first question Genie loosened his hold completely from Harry. Genie then removed Harry's arms from his person as well so he was hovering alone in the air. Harry gulped and waved his arms around expecting to fall, but somehow managed to stay in the air.

Gryffindor's golden boy looked down at himself with disbelief… /OH MY GOD!! I'm _**floating!! WITHOUT **_a _**broom**_**!!**…. Did he say I can have legs to?/

"**How…?"**

Genie once again read his mind and demonstrated going from having two legs to having a tail. "**It's just a matter of wanting to be able to walk or wanting to be more aerodynamic."**

Harry looked down at his smoke tail and willed his legs to appear. His eye brows shot up when his legs morphed into existence. He was wearing the exact same type of pants as Genie, only his were a dark emerald green, which he thought matched his eyes. His shoes were silver to match his skin, and also looked like Genie's shoes. His smokey tail, which was connected to the lamp still, was long gone.

Tension seemed to flow out of Harry's body when he realized he was no longer connected to his small prison. He knew intellectually that he could still be pulled into it against his will, but having the physical connection gone was a huge weight off his shoulders.

Although a new weight was settled there. It seemed that he had a deep midnight black cloak, which went all the way to the floor. From what he could see of it there was a silver outline around the edges of it on the outside.

It seemed that the ritual incorporated some of what he was used to wearing into his look now. /I wonder if that was supposed to happen?/

Harry didn't think on the ritual's changes for to long. Instead, he glanced over at Genie. "**I… uhh.. thanks Genie."**

He smiled at his blue friend, who was becoming more and more important to him in this strange new version of the world.

Genie just gave him a knowing smile and ruffled his hair a little. Unlike Genie, whose hair was at the back of his head in a small pony-tail, he still had his trade mark messy hair.

Harry suddenly wished he had a mirror so he could see what he looked like completely. He jumped a foot in the air when a full length mirror suddenly appeared in front of him. /how…? what in the world?/

Off to the side, Genie chuckled at his reaction. But Harry didn't take any notice. He was caught up by what he saw with his eyes. Instead of being just the bright emerald green that everyone always said were just like his mothers, there was now gold swirling around in a sea of emerald. The gold reminded him of the sand Voldemort used in his ritual and the magic that now flowed through his body. Like the gold was a representation of the magic now inside of him. He also noticed that his eyes seemed bigger somehow, just a little.

"**My eyes… they changed…" **Harry wasn't aware he had said that out loud. Genie came up behind him in the mirror to see what he was looking at. Harry noted absently that he only came up to the beginning of Genie's chest. He vaguely wondered if he would continue growing now that he was like this.

"**What color were they before?"** Genie's questions focused Harry back to the present.

"**They were the same color as my pants. A bright emerald green…. Everyone always told me I had my mother's eyes." **The last part was whispered, but Genie heard it loud and clear.

The implications behind that statement were more far reaching than he cared to admit to Harry, and Genie didn't know how to break the news to him yet. Not when there was hope Cassim might use one of his wishes to set the boy free. If they could do that, then there might be a chance the consequences wouldn't be as bad as they could be...

He'd have to talk to Cassim about that.

On the outside, however, Genie didn't show any of the thoughts swirling around like a monsoon in his head.

All Genie said was, "**I'm sorry."**

It didn't even begin to cover what he was sorry for… but it would have to do for now. He would tell Harry the news… but not today. Not when he's had so many shocks. Not when there was hope he might be able to be set free before this man who changed him could get a hold of the lamp.

While Genie was lost in his thoughts, Harry examined the rest of his body. He still had the same build as before, but his skin was a silverish color as were his shoes. He looked like he was a mascot for Slytherin house… all he was missing was the snake forked tongue….

Harry quickly stuck out his tongue and sighed when he saw it looked like any other _**normal**_ tongue. His attention turned to his ears, which were pointed like Genie's. He didn't have an earring, but thought that was best. He didn't think he could handle having anymore unwanted jewelry on his body... Around his wrists was the only gold thing on his person. He wasn't sure what they were for, but thought the cuffs were somehow connected to his prison, or lamp - depending on how you looked at it. There looked to be no physical way to take them off and felt like they were apart of the magic flowing through him.

When Harry finished his examination of his new body, he wondered how to get rid of the mirror. It poofed itself out of existence, exactly like how it got there. Harry wondered who was controlling the magic, him or Genie.

"**Finished then?"** Genie poofed himself around Harry when he saw the mirror disappear, /he seems to be getting the hang of this a little… even if it's unconsciously./

Harry didn't jump when Genie poofed in front of him, which Genie took as a good sign. **"Why don't I go get my friends in here. They're mortals and a magic carpet. Two of them were the ones to find your lamp."**

The unspoken, it's a good thing they did, otherwise we might not have met, was left unsaid. But they _**both**_ heard it loud and clear.

The topic was changed to something less tension building, "**The others don't speak this language, as you could probably tell. We'll have to use their language. And before you ask how to use it... You'll just have to **_**want**_** to be able to communicate with them… That covers speaking, understanding and writing."**

Genie paused for a moment, then said, "See if you can make yourself communicate with me using this language…"

Harry momentarily tensed as Genie switched to the language Voldemort had used to turn him into a genie. But realized that _**Genie**_ wasn't going to hurt him and the blue genie trusted his friends not to either. It wasn't the language that would hurt him, it was the person who used it.

A lesson Harry knew all to well.

Harry had no reason to fear the words Genie was saying because he trusted him. Voldemort, on the other hand, he did _**not **_trust. Harry willed himself to be able to continue communicating with Genie in this new language. He used his memory of the words to guide his intent with this new, strange magic.

Harry hesitated slightly then softly said, "Can you understand me now? Did it work?"

Genie's bright smile was all the reassurance he needed to know that he had done it right. Harry gave him a small smile in return.

Genie ruffled his hair then said, "I'll be right back with the others. You just stay in here alright?"

Harry nodded and watched as Genie poofed out of the cave. He looked around for the first time since coming out of the lamp and really took in his surroundings. As he examined the walls and small window like crevices, he realized he was probably in a cave somewhere. Where exactly he wasn't sure, but the walls and lighting all pointed to a cave type room.

He wondered how the others got in and out of this little hideaway, /do they have magic as well? Genie did mention something about a magic carpet…/

His thoughts were interrupted, however, as a rock wall seemed to slide into the surrounding rocks, creating a doorway to the outside world. Framed in it was a man with a parrot on his shoulder. Another man was behind him with a monkey on his shoulder and a ...flying rug? At his side. Genie was flying around behind all of them with a small encouraging smile on his face.

Harry took in all of this rather quickly and then turned his attention to the man at the front of the group, with the parrot. The new genie took an involuntary step back as fear gripped him when he realized _**this**_ was the man he believed to be Voldemort disguised with polyjuice potion. The one who first released from the lamp.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(The conversation between father and son outside Cassim's hideout when Genie kicked them all out…)

Father and son scrambled out of the hide out, with their respective side kicks on their shoulders. Carpet flew out after them right as the door was closing and settled on the ground.

Aladdin and Cassim looked at each other uneasily. "You don't think your genie friend would _**hurt **_the boy… do you?"

"Genie? He's never hurt a fly… unless of course you count the time Jafar was in control of his lamp… but even then…. No. There has to be something else going on." Aladdin rubbed his chin and thought back on Genie's reaction to the boy. Or rather, what he seemed to be saying… /That's it!/

"I think Genie understood what he was saying. And wasn't to happy with what he heard…." Abu and Carpet both gave affirmative nods of agreement.

"The question is, _**w**__**hat**_ was he saying that would cause Genie to react that way? I know I didn't like the tone behind the words, and that was without understanding what was being said." Iago chimed in from Cassim's shoulder.

"The silver genie was worse that time. Like he thought we were going to seriously hurt him…" Cassim thought back on the two different reactions from the small silver genie and compared them. "Either way, I'm not happy about the situation at all."

"But what _**happened **_to him to make him so afraid? And why wasn't he speaking our language?" Maybe it was seeing the small genie so afraid, or maybe it was that he seemed so child like, but Aladdin felt himself slip back into over protective parent mode like he was with Jasmine now a days.

Iago seemed to sense another worried parent rant coming on and attempted to change the subject away from the small genie, "Oh no you don't! No, soon to be parent and I'm a basket case because of it, rants until your back at the palace and Jasmine is around to hear them. And then only when _**I'M**_ loooong gone. Once is _**more **_than enough for me."

Cassim was thankful for the subject change, anything to get his mind off the haunted eyes of the silver genie as he was returned to the lamp when Iago left to find Aladdin. This particular subject change had him perking up slightly. "What's this about being a father?"

Abu made an "oh no," sound and covered his head with his arms. Carpet also seemed to be making motions of ex-nay on the parent talk.

"Jasmine's three months pregnant. I've been so worried about her and the baby…. I don't know what to do… how to act…. I'm scared to death! I mean it's not like I had a model to take after from my own childhood…." Aladdin realized a second to late what he had said, but didn't take back the words. This had been bothering him a lot over the past year or so and he needed to hash it out with his own father. Even if neither of them liked it to much.

Cassim flinched back as the words registered. Aladdin was right. He hadn't been there for his family. He thought he and Aladdin had worked this out but apparently with the idea of being a father himself, it was bringing up old fears.

"I did say I was sorry about that." Cassim said it quietly, but he knew it was heard.

"I know. And we did talk about this before you left… but, well I don't want to mess this up. I'm scared that I'll be a horrible father or do something that will have my child growing up on the streets like I did."

Cassim put a hand around Aladdin's shoulder, "The worst thing you could do as a father, would be to walk out on Jasmine and your child, never to return, on some half baked scheme to get rich or something similar."

"I would never leave Jasmine! Or our child! Ever!" Aladdin violently denied the point just made. His arms waved, as if to help emphasize his claim.

"Then, aside from not over spoiling the child, you should be a great father. Besides you'll have your friends there to help you. You won't need to worry about living on the streets because you'll be Sultan when Jasmine's father passes on."

"But what if they turn out like those snobs that were trying to court Jasmine? That would be even worse…"

"Then you teach them the value of good character and how to behave appropriately. You turned out just fine and Jasmine can help you with the technical things as well for the kid. If they become snobbish, just knock them down a few pegs. Besides, I was the same way with your mother when she was pregnant with you. She said the same thing to me, except with the whole snobby suitor issue."

Aladdin looked slightly better about the whole being a parent thing. "Thanks dad…"

"Besides, if it's a girl and she's the one being courted… well you _**are**_ friends with a genie who has semi phenomenal, nearly cosmic powers…."

That got a chuckle out of Aladdin, "That's true enough…"

Iago, who had been resting his eyes for the duration of their conversation finally decided to throw his two cents in, "Hey! Don't get to excited there Cassim. Al's having a kid… you know what that means right? _**YOU'RE**_ going to be a _**GRANDFATHER**_. Doesn't that make you feel old gramps?"

Iago quickly dodged the swat from his partner in crime, and landed on Carpet. Aladdin was chuckling at their antics.

Anything else they were going to say was cut off by the sound of Genie poofing next to carpet and scaring Iago enough to give a slightly girlish scream.

However, to this day he still denies the whole thing.

"Genie?" Father and son looked over at Genie, who was pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers and looked to be attempting to calm himself down. The normally humor filled genie rubbed a hand over his face and across his head.

"You're going to free him from being a genie on your first wish." Genie looked directly at Cassim. Being a free genie himself, he could get away with saying that to someone who was master to another genie.

It made Genie feel slightly better about the whole situation.

Cassim's eyebrows shot up, "What happened to him? Is he alright?" He momentarily avoided giving a yes or no response to Genie's statement.

The other's caught his slight avoidance, but also wanted to know what was happening with the small silver genie more. They let it slide for now.

Genie also noted the avoidance, but also knew the other would agree once he knew what was happening. With more seriousness around mortals than he ever used before, Genie began explaining what had happened with the silver genie.

"His name is Harry. He was turned into a genie against his will by an evil sorcerer, bent on using him against his family and friends… possibly even world domination…. He didn't realize that's what had happened to him and believed Cassim was the man who changed him," Genie looked over at the former king of thieves with his last statement to gage his reaction.

Shock and surprise met his look and Genie knew Cassim would be willing to help Harry, even before the other realized it himself. After thousands of years of servitude, Genie was pretty good at reading people.

"That's… horrible. Why would someone do that to a child?" Aladdin was having a hard time processing the information from Genie.

"That's not even all of it. The ritual the sorcerer used...it involved a lot of pain on Harry's part. Especially since he wasn't **_willingly_** changed. That made it even worse. I haven't told him that yet and I don't want you guys saying anything to him either. He's been through a lot and I don't want you to make it worse for him if you can stop it."

Genie began pacing as he continued. It looked like he needed to keep moving to stop himself from doing something else. No body was sure what he was stopping himself from doing, but it probably didn't bode well for whoever turned Harry.

The others were silently listening intently to Genie's words, afraid to do something that would further harm the boy. "He doesn't understand what being a genie means and what he's now capable of. I'm hoping you will free him before he needs to be put through that. He can't consciously control the magic he's able to wield right now. But I can help him with that later on. You need to stay calm with him and be patient. Al, this would be a good chance for you to practice for when you have kids, before Jasmine makes it so you can't have any more…"

The small attempt at humor helped lighten the mood a little bit.

"Hey!" Aladdin's indignant response had the others chuckling.

"Come on. I told him I was coming out to get you guys so you could meet him properly. We should be heading back inside." The others all nodded at Genie's last words.

Cassim moved to open the door again and they all walked inside the hide out. Iago was on Cassim's shoulder as they lead the way with Abu and Aladdin following behind them. Genie and carpet were the last ones inside, Genie giving Harry a small smile of encouragement over the other's heads.

Harry, they noted, was standing up watching them from across the hide out. He was slightly different from Genie in appearance and had a cloak around his shoulders that wasn't there before when he had a tail. When Harry's eyes fell on Cassim he had a momentary look of fear in his eyes and took a small step away from him.

Cassim noticed the fear and looked slightly hurt at the reaction. Logically he knew Harry might still believe him to be the one that turned him, hence the fear. It only lasted a second, before Harry shook the fear away and stepped closer to them.

"Harry, these are my friends, Cassim, Iago, Aladdin, Abu and Carpet." As Genie said each person's name, he pointed them out in some way, shape or form.

"Guys, this is Harry." Genie went up next to him and threw an arm around the small genie's shoulder. As if to reassure him and lower his unease with so many strangers surrounding him.

Carpet was the first to make a move. He flew over to Genie and Harry and held out a tasseled corner like a hand. Harry smiled slightly as he shook the tassels.

"Hello everyone." Harry turned his eyes to Cassim and Iago, "You were the ones who rubbed the lamp and let me out…. Thank you."

Cassim and Iago weren't sure what to say to that, so they settled with a small smile and a nod of the head.

Aladdin stepped up to Harry and Genie, who still had his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Hi Harry. I'm glad my dad was able to find you and you were able to meet Genie. We want to help you with the whole being stuck as a genie thing, and my dad, Cassim was going to use his first wish to set you free."

Disbelief and shock were waging war on Harry's face, "Really?" He turned to Cassim, who was picking up the lamp, "you would do that for me?"

Cassim had evidence of shock on his own face, Harry sounded like very few people ever did anything to help him without expecting something in return. It reminded him of his own childhood and Aladdin's. It wasn't a happy thought at all. "Of course I would. You didn't want to be turned into a genie. There for, it wouldn't be fair of me to let you stay that way. Not when I can help."

Genie tightened his hold on Harry's shoulder briefly, "See? Didn't I tell you they wanted to help too?"

He felt Harry relax a bit more under his arm and patted his shoulder. "Let's do this then! No time like the present I always say…"

Cassim nodded at Genie's slight hint to get this done with. "I wish for the freedom of the genie known as Harry, from his service and imprisonment in the lamp."

Nothing happened for a couple of seconds. Suddenly the lamp began to glow bright red and got really hot. Cassim let out a hiss of pain and dropped the lamp to the floor, his hands more than slightly burned. Harry, who was waiting for something to happen, started screaming in agonizing pain as the magic flowing through his became violent towards him. The golden cuffs on his wrists glowed red to match the redness from the lamp.

"Was this supposed to happen like this?" Cassim, being the only one there not present for Genie's being set free was concerned. The others all mirrored his concern and confusion as well.

"No! Genie!! What's happening!?" Aladdin's confused question was on everyone's minds. Genie, however, didn't answer. He was to busy trying to stop the magic from further harming Harry.

"Do you remember when Jafar's lamp was destroyed? Doesn't this remind you of that??" Iago was remembering another genie, Jafar, whose lamp they had destroyed. At the time, the cruel genie also seemed to be in a lot of pain as it melted away and he was destroyed once and for all.

Without warning Harry stopped screaming as the pain stopped coursing through him. The golden cuffs around his wrists also stopped glowing red. He was shaking and encased in Genie's concerned arms.

A hissing voice seemed to fill the cave, sending shivers down everyone's spines and had Harry whimpering in terror, curling up in a small ball in Genie's lap, "**Foolissssh child… did you think I would let anyone but myssself releasssse you from your imprissssonment? You will be free **_**only**_** when Lord Voldemort wisshessssss it." **The voice laughed cruelly as it faded away into nothing.

-End Part III-

**_Author's note_**: The question has been raised about this being a slash story. As of right now the answer is no. The relationship between Harry and Genie is going to be more of parent/child and/or mentor/menti. Later, when Sev is added into the picture... I can't say yes for certain. But it might be there... if you stand on your head and squint really hard... :p I don't want to give away any secrets for later yet... -sneaks away-


	5. A Pensive Experience

Title: Harry Potter; Sa'd al-bari of the Lamp

Author: Little Angel

Pairings: none right now….

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! NOTHING!! …not harry potter OR Aladdin.

Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command…. A genie.

Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover….

/thoughts/

"**English language"**

"Aladdin 'verse language"

Part IV: A Pensive Experience

A hissing voice seemed to fill the cave, sending shivers down everyone's spines and had Harry whimpering in terror, "**Foolissssh child… did you think I would let anyone but myssself releasssse you from your imprissssonment? You will be free **_**only**_** when Lord Voldemort wisssshessssss it." **The voice laughed cruelly as it faded away into nothing.

"What? Who?" Aladdin shook his head as if to get his thoughts into order, "… who was that? What did he say?"

Genie and Harry might be the only ones who could understand the words, but _**all**_ of them felt the pure _**evil**_ of the man speaking. The cave seemed darker somehow because of it. It was not a very pleasant experience.

"That was Lord Voldemort, the one who did this to me…" Harry spoke up from Genie's embrace. "I'm alright Genie…"

He started to stand up on his own, faltering slightly, but like he said, the magic had already stopped it's assault. Both genies stood up, Genie looking slightly concerned, but letting Harry stand on his own. Harry glanced at Genie's friends to gage their reactions to his words.

Pity and anger were prominent on Aladdin's face. Cassim, on the other hand, also had some pity and lots of anger, but the pity was better hidden. He also seemed to have a thoughtful air about him. "I might not be able to understand the words, but I definitely understand the implications of what I just saw… He's made it so you can't be freed at all, is that right?"

"Not quite, but your close. He's made it so only _**he **_can free me... I guess there's not really much you guys can help me with then to ever be free from this… is there?"

"Maybe not…." Cassim brought his eyebrows together in thought. "This sorcerer is the only one who can free you. But I don't think he was counting on you being taken away from him and found by someone who was friends with a genie who has semi phenomenal, nearly cosmic powers…"

Genie and Harry seemed to be catching on to what he was saying and slowly started grinning.

"You have an idea?" Iago, who was just getting over his shock at what happened, voiced the thought on the minds of the others not quite following the conversation so far.

Cassim rubbed his beard in thought, "Perhaps… is there anyway we can see how the sorcerer changed you? If we know how this Voldemort person did it, we might be able to reverse it ourselves…"

Iago's beak dropped open. "That's brilliant!"

At the same time Aladdin was saying, "that's a great idea dad!"

The newly turned silver genie began thinking about how they could see the memory of what happened. /I wonder if I could manipulate this magic so it was like we were back in the grave yard, but without actually _**going**_ there…./

As he was thinking on it, smoke seemed to be filling the cave they were in. The others noticed the smoke with some alarm, "Uhh Genie?"

"It's not me…. Harry must be trying to recreate what happened to him." Genie poofed some space suits on the non-magical beings around him so they wouldn't choke to death on the smoke before it cleared. Because Harry was still new at this, Genie wasn't sure how long it would take before they could see what he wanted to show them, hence the suits.

Harry seemed oblivious to those around him as he thought about the memory in question. Suddenly he looked up, slightly startled, "The magic is not letting me continue!"

He looked around, surprised that they were surrounded by smoke, "Genie?! What's happening?"

"Hmm, maybe Cassim has to _**wish**_ to see what happened with the ritual. It's like that time when you were drowning Al… I couldn't save you if you didn't _**wish**_ to be rescued…" Everyone's eyes turned to Cassim.

The former King of Thieves looked unsure for a moment, like he was fighting with himself. Aladdin elbowed him in the ribs, which seemed to draw him back to the present. "Oh, yes, yes. I was getting there...sheesh. I wish we could all see what happened to Harry to turn him into a genie."

The smoke surrounding them disappeared and the group found themselves in a grave yard. Genie snapped his fingers and the space suits disappeared.

"Where are we?" Everyone but Harry was looking around in surprise at the strange surroundings. Harry's eyes, however, were focused on something to their left. Abu, seeing something slither through the grass, attempted to climb a grave stone. When he got to the top he felt himself sinking, and back on the ground. He screeched at the grave stone and swatted at it.

"Abu, what's wrong?" Aladdin picked up his monkey friend and waved a hand through the grave stone. "It's not real? What's happening, Genie?"

"It's real alright. We're just here to observe, not change anything, so we can't touch anything." Was Genie's response.

"We're viewing my memory of what happened to change me. I don't think we're actually here in reality…" Harry seemed slightly unsure of his response, but this was how he intended the magic to work. He didn't think he could handle being in the presence of the _**real**_ Voldemort at the moment…

"That makes sense." Said a thoughtful Genie, "Especially if your intent was to view the memory instead of take us there in person. We can't do anything to change a memory of something that's already taken place."

Two thuds drew everyone's attention to where Harry was looking. What they saw shocked them.

"Harry, is that you?!" Iago was the one to voice the shock at seeing Harry dressed in strange clothes, wearing glasses, and bleeding in various places, barely able to stand.

"Who's that boy with you? And what are you two saying?" Cassim crossed his arms, not to happy that he couldn't understand what was happening as well as he would've liked.

"That's right! I'm sure there's a way to let you guys hear this as well…" Genie swirled his hands and pointed blue ears, like his own, materialized into existence. He flew them over to the other's ears, where they covered their natural ears. Iago's flew around his head a couple times first, before settling where human ears would normally be.

"Hey!" Iago's indignant exclamation at the magic was all he was able to say before Harry began explaining who the other boy was and what they were doing at the graveyard.

"That's Cedric. He was the other champion from my school. We were competing in a contest and both went for the prize at the same time. We had no idea what was happening. We thought it was all part of the tournament. Harry's lips twitched at Genie's antics with the ears and he turned his head away to hide his amusement from the others.

Genie noticed the move and winked at him when he turned his head back towards them.

"_Kill the spare…"_ The voice from before, which forbid Cassim from making the wish to free Harry, and a flying green light startled the wish viewers almost as much as it startled the two boys who had just pulled out little sticks. The older boy, Cedric, was laying on the ground not moving. The other Harry seemed to realize what had happened, but was in a shocked state of disbelief.

Everyone had questions about what they were seeing, but by unanimous unconscious decision, they would wait until the whole memory was viewed. Harry would be able to answer all their questions when they were back at Cassim's hide out. They didn't want to miss something important by taking up time to have questions answered.

They watched as a sniveling man tied Harry to a tomb stone. They watched as the same man put a small… creature… into a large cauldron. They watched as he seemed to be doing some kind of ritual. They drew back in horror as the small creature begin to grow and turn into a more human looking… creature. They watched as the creature, who Harry identified as Lord Voldemort, pushed down on a skull like tattoo on the sniveling man's arm.

They winced as Harry screamed in pain and listened as Voldemort seemed to be talking about family while they waited. What they were waiting for, only Harry knew. But he to, was not saying anything. Harry's own eyes were focused on Wormtail, wishing there was some way he could hurt the traitor, but knowing it was only a memory and he couldn't do anything...

Yet.

He began thinking about all the ways he could possibly use this new magic to help free his godfather Sirius Black from his **_own_** false imprisonment.

Harry was brought back to the present as he heard popping noises and black robbed people began forming a circle around Voldemort. He watched with the others as Voldemort spoke to his servants and had Lucius Malfoy begin setting up the ritual.

Genie, in particular, was paying close attention to what they blond haired man was doing. He flew around him, looking at everything from different angles, and heights. He used glasses, binoculars, a telescope, and a microscope. He even took notes on a pad of paper he conjured out of thin air.

Without any warning, as Malfoy got further in his task, Genie let out a surprised gasp and dropped his pad of paper. His various viewing instruments poofed out of existence. Genie was now looking between Voldemort and the memory Harry, who was still tied to the grave stone, with a look of dawning comprehension. He paid very careful attention to what Voldemort was saying to the memory Harry after the Dark Lord finished his inspection of the circle….

"**You. My greatest enemy. You delayed me when you were but a babe… all because of your mother's meaningless sacrifice. There was a time, that I couldn't touch you, because of it. It brought me great pain. It cost me a host…"**

Genie watched with a horrid fascination as Voldemort caressed memory Harry's forehead, right over his lightening bolt scar. The pain Harry seemed to be feeling in the memory made more sense to Genie, and he definitely did _**not**_ like where his thoughts were heading.

Around him, Aladdin, Cassim, and the genie Harry were examining the circle Lucius Malfoy had created. They could understand the words, carefully drawn with the sand but not how it connected with Harry himself.

Aladdin gasped, "This sand! It's from the Black Desert! Mozenrath's home! But, how did he get this? Mozenrath carefully guards that desert with all kinds of traps! There's no way they could've gotten this… it doesn't make sense."

"It does Al," Genie spoke quietly from where he was watching the interaction between the arch enemies in the memory. "It makes perfect sense when you put all the pieces of the puzzle together..."

Anything else Genie was going to say was cut off as he closed his mouth and focused on what Voldemort was chanting. He held up his hand to stop all the others from saying anything either.

Everyone took the hint and watched in angry silence at memory Harry's futile attempt to get away. Confusion and fear straining the air around them all, even though it was only a memory. They listened to the words being said, not quite understanding how such a dark ritual was even possible.

"_Instrument of the Ultimate power, I call you_

_Flow through a living host with the_

_Soul of my Soul_

_Born from my desire through_

_Blood of my Blood_

_Created by a sacrifice_

_Freed by my wish_

_Instrument of the Ultimate power, I call you_

_Flow through a living host…."_

Seven times, Voldemort repeated these words. Seemingly never interrupting the flow of sounds coming out of his mouth.

No one could see what was happening inside the circle of red light, because of how violently it was reacting to Voldemort's chanting. The sand began swirling around the circle in a crazed dance.

Without warning all activity stopped. The sand fell to the the ground, lifeless compared to it's previous behavior.

Voldemort had finished his chanting.

As the world around the viewers began to fill with smoke, the last thing they saw was a small golden lamp sitting innocently at the center of the circle. The only indication that the ritual was successful.

Memory Harry was no where to be seen. Smoke surrounded the group and slowly dissipated into the air, leaving them standing once more in the cave.

As the breathing members of their group finished coughing up their lungs, Harry, Genie and carpet looked around, taking in the familiar sites of the cave hide out, glad to be out of the memories.

"So, who's going to explain first? Genie or Harry?" Iago looked between the two genies, expecting some kind of verbal exchange to happen. There was a lot for them to take in and only the two genies seemed to have any reliable information.

"Let's start with Harry's explanations so we have a bit more background information when Genie explains what he knows." Cassim reasoned and the others all nodded.

"Let's start with Voldemort…. Why was he like a ghost at the beginning of the memory?" Aladdin added, curious himself as to what happened.

"For some reason, when I was a baby, Tom decided I would be a threat to him. I'm not sure why he would think that, considering I was a baby at the time and could barely say anything, let alone walk very well… Either way, he was a threat, so my parents went into hiding. The person who was their secret keeper, the only person who could tell where they were, was a traitor. He worked for Voldemort. He was the man who cut his hand off. Wormtail, was his name, he was best friends with my dad in school… they were the Marauders. They did everything together with two others. Anyway, he told Voldemort about the hiding spot and Voldemort attacked us, killing my parents and attempting to kill me. My mum did something, sacrificing herself to save me as she begged Voldemort to spear my life, even as he killed her…" Harry shook his head a moment to clear it.

"When he used the killing curse- that green light that flew at Cedric- on me, it didn't work. His spirit was pulled from his body and I was given a lightening bolt scar on my forehead…" Harry pulled his eyebrows together in thought for a moment, then felt his forehead with his hand.

It was smooth. The scar was gone. Harry was so used to seeing it there, that he didn't even take notice of it's M.I.A status when he was looking over himself in the mirror earlier that day.

Harry traced the spot it used to be, "that's odd...where did it go?"

Genie didn't say anything, but he flew went over to Harry's lamp and picked it up. Silently he turned it over so they could see the bottom of it. Embedded in the gold was a lightening bolt scar, shaped just as Harry had traced it on his forehead moments ago. "I'll explain what it's doing there when you finish your story."

The blue genie put the lamp back on the ground right side up. Harry nodded and continued speaking while the others all listened on in stunned silence. Unsure how to believe such a thing, but after witnessing what they just did, it made more and more sense.

"When I turned eleven, I learned about all of this myself. I had gotten an acceptance letter to the school of magic my parents had attended called Hogwarts. I found out about being a wizard myself and even begun learning a bit of magic. That year, Voldemort possessed our Defense Teacher and attempted to get the Philosopher's Stone, a magical creation that would help him gain his life back and give him immortality."

"Wait, wait, wait! You're a sorcerer too?? How come you never told us?!" Iago cut in before Harry could go any further.

Harry shrugged, "Back home there's a secrecy law that prevents wizards from telling non-wizards, or muggles as we call them, about our magic. It's less dangerous that way. I've just gotten used to having to hide it. And not knowing I was one myself for nine to ten years of my life may have had something to do with that as well…."

"Well," Said Aladdin, "That helps explain why Voldemort was coming after you as a baby. He could've asked an oracle and found out you would be the one to kill him, if he let you live long enough."

Harry didn't know what an oracle was, he was horrible at divination after all, but suddenly the information was flowing through his mind. It had to have come from one of his divination books. He and Ron had ended up reading them at the end of their third year, just to get a good laugh out of the absurdness of what the books talked about, and promptly forgot all about the information over the summer.

An oracle was a being from ancient Greek mythology who would be known to give often ambiguous or obscure information to a question. It was thought at that some oracles, while human, angered some powerful wizards with their predictions and were imprisoned in staffs or scepters, forced to spend eternity answering the questions of those who sought them out. /Kinda like genies…. I wonder if Genie was ever human?/

"It makes sense. Voldemort was always suspicious like that. It would be like him to consult an oracle about the possibility of ever being defeated…" Harry shrugged again.

"Getting back to your story, I'm guessing Voldemort's attempt at the stone failed, since he was still a… spirit…. Creature in your memory."

Harry nodded to answer Cassim's question. "Yeah, some friends of mine and I went after him when we found out he would go after it. After an obstacle course type set of traps we were able to catch up to him in the room he could get the stone at. With the help of some trickery, I ended up with the stone and Voldemort ended up trying to kill me. But he couldn't touch me without being horribly burned. In a desperate attempt to stop him, I grabbed him and he seemed to crumble to ash right under my hands. His spirit fled when the professor's body could no longer sustain him and he hadn't tried anything like that since then. Until the night of the third task in the tournament that is."

"But he touched you on the forehead that night, without any pain to himself." Cassim was thinking out loud, unsure how that fit into the equation.

"It was painful to Harry though… The blood! That's it! By using Harry's blood in the first ritual. The one to restore his body, he was transferring whatever was stopping him before into his own body. Which probably counter acted the whole thing to begin with!" Aladdin, having been around Genie, fighting Jafar, and going on all of their adventures, was starting to pick up things relating to magic more and more easily. Some times it paid to have magical friends all around you.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they absorbed the information Harry had just given them. It was a lot to take in. It also explained why Harry had been the one used in the rituals. Harry was the one to almost kill him as a baby. What better way for revenge than to use Harry to restore his human form. And, if Voldemort couldn't kill Harry, then it would be better to make him one of his servants.

Willing or unwilling didn't seem to be a prerequisite to work for him.

"So, now that we know why he was after you specifically, I would like to know how he was able to get the sand from the Black desert for the second ritual. It's not like Mozenrath would just _**give**_ him the materials they used willingly. I mean, he's always been interested in harnessing the powers of the genie as his own without the rules that went along with that power… There was that time he tried to syphon Eden's powers into his own… who knows what else he's come up with since then."

/Rules? What rules? And who's this Mozenrath guy? He sounds as bad as Voldemort/ Harry glanced at Genie, but thought it would be better to ask later about the rules. He was pretty sure Genie would explain it to him later when they weren't trying to solve the mystery behind his change.

"I can answer zat. But first I zhink I should start by saying I have good news, bad news and slightly shocking news… vhich vould you like to hear first?" Genie shrunk himself down and re-grew himself dressed as a college science professor with white hair, an accent, glasses, a white lab coat and a full lab desk and chalk board surrounding him. "Might I suggest the good news to start vith…?"

The other's all glanced at each other then turned to Harry, "it's up to you."

Harry thought about it for a second, then said, "Let's go with the good news first. It might make the bad news seem less bad…."

Genie nodded, "Vell, zhe good news is zat I vill be able to perform zhe vitual in order to free Harry from zhe lamp to live as a free genie, like myself."

Harry processed what Genie had just said. The accent was a little heavy so it wasn't quite that clear right away… /Did he just say he can perform the ritual to free me??/

"You can free me?" Harry couldn't stop the hope from entering his voice even if he wanted to. Genie nodded.

"Great Genie! Let's get started?? How can we help?" Aladdin looked ready to jump up onto carpet and fly out of there at a moment's notice, ready to do something to help.

Genie's face fell slightly and he released the magic surrounding him so he looked like he normally did. He rubbed the back of his head, "yes, well… that's kinda where the bad news comes in…"

"Is it the materials? Are they hard to get? Danger's no problem! We can handle that…" Cassim also was ready to start helping and began pondering how they would be able to get to the Black Desert to get what they needed without being caught.

"Uhh, not quite. Compared to this, the materials will be cake to get…." He hesitated a moment, which got everyone's attention focused back on him.

"What is it Genie?" Harry felt the hope sliding away at Genie's hesitation. He tried not to let it show in his voice, but he wasn't as successful as he would've liked when Cassim put a hand on his shoulder in silent support.

"Well, in order for me to do the ritual properly, I would need to emulate Voldemort's magical signature _**perfectly**_, which I can't guarantee unless I could be around him as he casts magic… I may have semi phenomenal, nearly cosmic powers… but even I know better than to attempt something like that without knowing for sure it would be exactly right. If I got it even a _**hair**_ wrong…. I don't even want to think about what could happen to Harry or myself…" He shuddered.

Aladdin didn't seem to catch where Genie was heading with this, but Harry had a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Can't you just pop over to where ever he is and find out what you need to know without him catching you at it?"

Genie shook his head, "It's not that. Tailing him at his hide out isn't the problem. I could do that just fine… it's more a matter of timing really… which leads me to the next bit of news I have…. The shocking bit…"

"Then what…" Aladdin trailed off as what Genie was saying sunk in.

"I uhh… well… if my calculations are correct… I won't be able to do the ritual for a little under _**four thousand years**_."

-End Part IV-

**Author's Note**: uhh.. Yes. Well… I hope that answers some of the questions that were being asked in the reviews…. -coughs- uhh...ehem… In other news, I went back into the last chapter and fixed those spelling mistakes and such that you guys pointed out. Thank you for taking the time to do that! It really helps the story run smoother (I think so anyway) :)

**Author's Note Take 2**: Eden was a genie from the T.V. Series on Disney Channel. I'm not sure if that's her name, or if I'm just grasping at straws (I don't remember the episode she was in to clearly). She was a love interest of Genie's but her master (a small boy) wished that she stay with him until he died (or something along those lines) and they ended up not being able to be together for some undetermined amount of time. Harry's going to ask Genie about that later in the story, so if you have questions you can either ask them now, or wait until later and see what is said. (and seeing as how I don't like to give away plot points without being -coughs-slightly-coughs- cryptic in the response… yes… ask at your own risk! 0:-X

**Author's Note Take 3:** Oh! About the cliff hanger…. If anyone thinks the time difference is a little extreme… there are reasons for that, which have to do with things that happen later in the story. AND if you think back to the first movie, where Aladdin and Jasmine are doing their whole "A Whole New World" song…. The places they are visiting are Egypt (with a guy working on a Sphinx), China during a holiday celebration with people in dragon costumes (which was common back then), and I believe they visited Greece as well, with all the buildings still in pretty good condition and freshly painted (so to speak). Hope that helps give a little better idea of how far back that is...


	6. To Spread Your Wings and Fly

Title: Harry Potter; Sa'd al-bari of the Lamp

Author: Little Angel

Pairings: none right now….

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! NOTHING!! …not harry potter OR Aladdin.

Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command…. A genie.

Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover….

/thoughts/

"**English language"**

"Aladdin 'verse language"

Part V: To Spread Your Wings and Fly.

"I uhh… well… if my calculations are correct… I won't be able to do the ritual for a little under _**four thousand years**_."

Stunned silence was the only response the others could give to Genie. /Did he say…._**four thousand YEARS?!/**_

Harry had a sudden urge to sit down. He felt himself fall backwards, but instead of hitting the floor he was floating in a sitting position in the air. He couldn't bring himself to figure out how THAT had happened. He was still trying to process Genie's last statement in relation to what it meant for him...and the future.

Aladdin was the first to pull himself out of his shock as some pieces of the puzzle began to fit together. "Well that explains how they were able to get the materials from the Black Desert. Mozenrath might be powerful, but there's no way he could keep the traps and magic he uses to stop intruders going for so long. Especially when he's not there to maintain them…"

Genie nodded to Aladdin's spot on assessment of how Voldemort's follower's managed to get the materials.

Cassim brought up a good point to the others, "But that doesn't explain how Voldemort was aware of the ritual in the first place…"

That bit of information was the only piece of the puzzle that wasn't fitting in to the picture, no matter what way you looked at it.

"That's true. Every evil overlord I've known… and it's been more than one since meeting YOU guys, has never written down any notes of their plans in case someone found said notes. The evil guys didn't want the good guys using what they'd written down against them." Iago, having worked with Jafar for so long and meeting many other villains since Jafar's defeat was pretty sure of his knowledge on that point.

"Voldemort did spend about thirteen years as a wondering spirit… do you think that might have been when he found out about the ritual?" Harry, who had been silent up to that point, quietly following the conversation as well as he could, tried to help them solve this puzzle.

Genie thought about that for a moment. "It's possible he could've had some type of interaction with Mozenrath from beyond the grave, being as how Voldie was slightly dead and all. Or, the Black Desert may have called to him because his magical signature may be similar to Mozenrath's. It's hard to say since that desert sometimes seems like it has a mind of it's own…"

Genie shuddered, remembering how creeped out it always made him when they had to go to that desert. Mozenrath had warped the magic of the desert so much that it was oozing with his dark personality and blackened heart. It was going to take a very long time after Mozenrath's death for the desert's magic to return to how it was meant to be and all the dark wizard's influence left the land in peace again. Until that happened however, Genie really didn't like having to visit there.

Iago suddenly had a thought, "What if Mozenrath tried a similar ritual to what Voldemort did, but used one of his zombie creations in stead of a living sacrifice and it didn't work?"

"It probably would've been after having had an taste of a genie's powers… like after you all rescued Eden was it,? from losing her magic to him," Cassim added.

Genie snapped his fingers, "That would fit into the puzzle! And it would explain why Voldie specified a _**living**_ sacrifice," he turned to Harry, "sorry to be speaking about you like you're not a real being…."

Harry nodded towards him, "Don't worry about it…" He lowered his voice to a mumble, "You're not the first to do that."

Genie's eyes seemed to harden for a moment, but before anyone noticed the anger it vanished and he continued his explanation, "When Voldemort tried to kill you as a baby and it didn't work, because of your mother's sacrifice, he forged a magical connection between the two of you. However, such a connection wasn't supposed to exist because at the time it was made, you were both living, breathing beings able to wield magic, which is why it caused you pain when around him. That connection is also what was able to bring him back to the land of the living, so to speak when he did that ritual to gain back a body.

"By using _**your**_ blood he solidified that magical connection even more. Making you into an unknowing extension of him. From the moment he used the curse on you as a baby, your magic and his magic merged together in some aspects making you both equals in power and ability.

"It was also that connection and the fact that you were a _**living**_ being, which allowed him to turn you into a genie. As a spirit he must've found out about the connection you both shared, and the ritual Mozenrath used with his zombies. He probably pieced together what was missing from Mozenrath's theory and realized he could use the magic connecting the two of you to his advantage."

Genie finished his explanation and looked around to see the others in varying states of slack jawed, glazed eye syndrome. Abu had small swirls in his eyes from where he stopped following what Genie had said. Aladdin, Cassim and Iago were doing slightly better, but still had a bit of a glazed look in their eyes from all the information.

Harry, who's brain worked like Genie's now to absorb and store information at amazing speeds so as to better give advice to masters or grant wishes knowledgeably, was thinking over what Genie had just said.

/So, basically Voldie tried to kill me, and ends up connecting us with magic instead. The magic wasn't meant to be used that way so it lashes out when we're around each other and as a spirit Voldie finds out a way to change the connection into something that would work to his advantage…. Ending up with me like this…. So does that mean we're still connected?/

"Genie, does the magic still connect us?" Harry was worried he would be somehow returned to Voldemort when the dark lord was finally born… /that's slightly confusing…/

Genie shook his head in the negative, "No. When Voldie did the ritual, the magical connection was also changed into the connection a genie has with his or her master. When someone rubs the lamp, you are magically contracted to give them three wishes and aren't allowed to leave your master until the wishes are all granted. That's also part of why the ritual was successful in the first place. If you guys weren't magically connected, then there would've been nothing to bind you into service as a genie…"

Genie hesitated for a moment looking slightly apologetic, "Without the connection, the ritual probably would've just killed you."

The others gasped in shock and Harry went slightly translucent for a moment.

/I wonder if death would've been the lesser of the two evils…/ Harry thought about what death would mean, /leaving behind my friends and Sirius…. Getting to see my parents…Giving Tom the chance to take over the wizarding world…. Seeing my parents…. Never getting a chance to free Sirius…. Seeing my parents…./

A thought entered the back of his mind, but he pushed it aside, locking it in a steal box with no key and refusing to acknowledge it when he was around so many people. There would be time later to deal with it and maybe Genie would know something about it he didn't.

Cassim went over to the lamp and picked it up, then turned it upside down. "Is that why this lightening bolt isn't on Harry's forehead any longer and now on the lamp?"

Genie nodded. "It signifies the connection that used to exist between Harry and Voldemort, but also that Harry wasn't turned into a genie naturally or willingly."

A solemn air seemed to fall over the cave's inhabitants as everyone took in everything that happened today.

Iago, who had flown all the way to Agrabah on top of getting no sleep the night before and spent the day with the others viewing memories trying to figure out the puzzle that was Harry, suddenly let out a huge yawn.

Aladdin looked over the windows, and noticed the sun was starting to go down. "It's getting late, maybe we should call it a day and keep going tomorrow?"

Abu's stomach made a large grumbling sound, which had the others chuckling.

"Perhaps food then sleep would be good." Cassim added to his son's previous thought.

Although, none of them were sure how they would be able to much food down or get any sleep after the day they had. Genie noticed the other's hesitation and poofed into some cooking garb, complete with kitchen and food. He proceeded to whip up a delicious meal using his magic that had the other's mouths watering. He added a bit of a sleeping draught to it without the others knowing, which would help them get to sleep when they finished.

Everyone but Harry, Genie and Carpet ate the meal, complimenting the cooking as their eyes started drooping closed. Genie conjured some beds for them all and levitated his mostly sleeping friends into the beds. It took less than five minutes for all of them to fall into a deep, dreamless slumber that would last through the night, giving Genie and Harry some time to talk on their own.

"Keep an eye on them will you Carpet?" Genie asked the flying rug, as he motioned that he and Harry would be outside talking. He kept his voice soft even though there would be no way the others would wake up. Carpet gave him a tasseled salute and rolled up on the end of Aladdin's bed.

Genie thought for a moment before deciding on how to get them outside. He took Harry's arm and poofed them both onto the roof of the cave. That way it would be easier for Harry to copy what he had done if he ever wanted to transport himself that way and Genie wouldn't have to try and explain it to him.

When they were both settled on the edge of the cliff over looking a desert sun set Genie asked his question, "Are you doing alright?"

It was a simple question but was asking a lot of things. With all the information Harry had received that day, on top of reliving the ritual that turned him, finding out there was a chance he may have been killed, learning he was over four thousand _**years**_ away from his friends and family, and finally knowing Voldie might be the only one who could release him from his imprisonment, even though Genie was going to try…. It was a lot to take in for one person.

Especially when said person was barely an adult.

Harry's shoulders slumped slightly as he thought how best to answer the question. He felt Genie's arm come around his shoulder in silent support and noticed how Genie seemed to have an infinite amount of patience, while he waited for Harry's response.

"I… I guess I'm alright…." Harry wasn't sure he was alright, but after having to go so long as a child unable to let others know he was in pain… it was a hard habit to break.

Genie squeezed his shoulder, as if he knew Harry wasn't being entirely truthful, but let him go.

Harry felt slightly guilty that he couldn't articulate what was inside him, so added, "It's hard to say really. I have so many questions and I'm not sure where to start. I'm afraid of some of the answers your probably going to give me, but I still want to ask the questions anyway…"

Genie didn't say anything, he just silently waited for Harry to gather his thoughts and ask him one of the many things going through his mind. The blue genie had an idea about one of the things bothering Harry, but wouldn't say anything unless Harry asked about it first… it would be better for Harry to acknowledge his question about joining his parents, instead of Genie just giving him an easy way out.

It would be harder this way, but Harry needed to ask on his own.

Harry seemed to be wrestling with himself on something but finally decided on what to say. "I'm not ever going to be able to be with my parents… am I."

Genie, who was expecting the question pulled Harry to his side. "No. I'm sorry. Unless we can free you from your servitude, you'll be stuck like this for eternity. However, since I do know what needs to be done to reverse it, we just have to wait until I can observe Voldie for a while. But even after you're freed there's still a chance that you won't be able to die…. It's very hard to kill a genie because we are beings of magic and not something that has a life force that ages and dies. Does that make sense?"

Harry was extremely tense as he leaned against Genie's side, but he nodded his head in acknowledgement. /With my luck I won't ever see my parents again…./

"I don't suppose there's some way to bring them back from the dead is there?" Harry spoke softly, but knew on some level that Genie's answer was going to be no.

"No." Genie didn't disappoint. "There are certain rules that govern being a Genie. One of the rules is we can't bring living things back from the dead. People… animals… plants. The result isn't very pretty and usually involves a lot more death because of it…."

Genie had left the part about death out when he explained the rules to Aladdin during their first meeting. Genie usually saved that part for when he knew he had an evil master or someone who was looking for a lost loved one. So they knew the consequences of what would happen. Death didn't usually stop the evil masters from asking…. But what they didn't realize was Genie usually meant their own death as well.

Harry nodded and slumped his shoulders a bit more as the reality of the situation caught up with him. After a moment of digesting what Genie said, he straightened up again. "Are there other rules I should know about?"

Genie felt the change fall over Harry but didn't say anything about it. It seemed Harry was able to adapt quickly to situations. That was good. It would serve him well when he had a better grasp of his magic and abilities. Although, Genie wondered what happened to Harry that made him able to do that at such a young age. He had a pretty good idea the death of his parents had something to do with it and made a mental note to keep an eye on the human version of Harry when the time came.

"Well, as a Genie you can't grant more than three wishes. If someone was to wish for more wishes it wouldn't work." Harry nodded as Genie explained the rules which now governed him.

"The third rule is you can't kill anyone. But at the same time, it also means you could torture someone to the point of wishing for death for months...years.. Eternity... You'd be amazed at what you can live through." Genie's voice became quiet at the end of that, as he thought back on things his more sadistic masters had him do to people who went against them… Genie felt arms enfold him in a hug.

Harry felt Genie's hesitation and gave him a hug of support in return. They didn't say anything for a moment, just sat sat in comfortable silence sharing an embrace of support.

Genie was the first to pull himself back together. He ruffled Harry's hair, "Thanks kiddo."

"Hey!" Harry laughed as his hair was messed up even more and let go of Genie to try to get him to get away from his hair. Genie finally complied and returned an arm to Harry's shoulder.

Harry briefly wondered if this was what it was like to have a father, but didn't dwell on it because Genie was talking again. "The last rule is that you can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else. But that doesn't stop a master from asking for the most powerful infatuation potion you could make, or make you conjure the strongest aphrodisiacs known to man, or attempted mind control that would _**simulate**_ love…"

Both genies shuddered at the thought. "I can't believe someone would be capable of such things… Although, after knowing Voldie and being changed into this now as a result of his own greed…. I should've seen that coming."

"Hey, trust me. The first time a master asked _**me**_ to do one of those things… let's just say I severely underestimated the levels of cruelty mankind was capable of…" Genie shook his head, not wanted to get lost in depressing thoughts about the cruelty of man…

Harry placed a hand on the dirt cover cliff under them. The normally simple action, made him realize something else that was bothering him, "Genie. How come I can't feel physical things… like the Earth beneath my hands and feet… or the air and wind… hot and cold…. But I can feel your arm on my shoulder?"

"That's a bit more complicated to answer…. Genie's are beings made entirely of magic that takes a physical form. We usually don't even resemble humans unless we want to and even then it's only in looks, nothing else. Because we don't have the things that make humans mammals, like cells, organs, skin, bones...etc we don't have the same physical sensations they would. You can feel my arm on your shoulder because I am like you, a being composed entirely of magic. You can't even feel pain unless it is done to you via magic, like how Voldie made it so you can't be released.

"There is one other thing we share with living beings though. It's the ability to feel emotion. Like sadness, happiness, anger, guilt, fear, etc. But I think that's so we can have an idea as to what drives humans to make the wishes they do. Usually they will wish for something they truly desire and in order to best provide that desire, we need to be able to understand the emotion driving it.

Harry nodded. It would take some getting used to. "But I'm aware of the fact that I'm sitting on the ground… and aware of the wind blowing even if I _**can't**_ feel it…"

Genie nodded, "That's because you used to be human. The feeling was something that used to be there, something that humans can take for granted. You know, on some level deep down, that you should be able to feel these things like you used to, but you don't anymore. The same thing goes for taste, sleeping and breathing… you don't actually need to do these things to survive anymore. Because it's guaranteed you'll survive without them."

"That's going to take some getting used to…." Harry hesitated a moment then asked something else that was on his mind, the words barely above a whisper, "Were you… at one time… did you… were you ever human like me?"

Genie didn't say anything for a long moment. Finally, Harry was about to take the question back when, "No. As far as I know I've always been a genie. I don't know how Genie's were created, no genie really knows for sure… perhaps it was the whim of a sorcerer, or perhaps some god somewhere decided it…

"I remember being surrounded by darkness followed by a pull from the magic around me. When I became aware of the outside world, I had an infinite amount of knowledge flowing through my brain and a human starring at me with a look of confusion. I just knew what I was and what I was meant to do, but nothing before that."

Harry wasn't sure what was worse, having been turned like he was, and having experienced the physical world like a living, breathing, being. Or being like Genie and never having had the chance to feel the wind through your hair, or the ground beneath your feet….

An old saying came to mind, /Is it better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all?/ He wasn't sure if it was meant to be a question, but it seemed to fit with their predicament either way.

Harry gave Genie a hug, "I'm sorry."

Genie pulled Harry closer to him, "hey. Don't worry about it kiddo. You can't miss something you've never had… right?"

Harry nodded against Genie's chest. Genie had a sudden thought and grinned, "But enough of this depressing talk. How about we teach you how to use this magic!"

Before Harry had an opportunity to answer, Genie picked him up and threw him off the cliff. "Let's start with some flying lessons!"

Harry saw a flash go off, like someone had taken out a camera and took a picture of him, before he started falling towards the Earth at death defying speeds, "GEEEEENIEEEEEEE!!"

Genie appeared next to him as a large blue bird, "Ah the joys of a father bird...teaching it's young to fly. It's such a kodiac moment…."

He wiped a tear away from his eye and pulled out the camera from before and took another picture of Harry's descent. All the while he continued falling with Harry and gave his young friend an expectant look. Harry realized Genie wanted him to figure this out before he hit the ground and thought about what it felt like with a broom… only this time without the broom.

Harry's legs warped back into a tail and he was aware of the wind around him. He could almost imagine the feel of the wind through his hair like when he was on his broom. There was still a measure of freedom with this that he only felt in the air.

The ground was coming up really fast, and Genie was starting to get slightly worried that Harry wouldn't be able to figure it out. A few seconds before Harry would've hit the ground, he pulled up into a steep ascent into the air.

Genie hadn't expected the move and slammed into the ground. He poofed out of his bird form and had a moment of disorientation as he saw little Harry's flying in circles around his head.

Someone giggled from above him.

Genie shook his head and the small Harry's disappeared. He looked up and saw Harry floating a good ten feet off the ground, desperately trying to hold in his laughter.

"You think that was funny do you? I'll show you funny…." Genie shot into the air, secretly glad he was able to get Harry to laugh at something and get the young genie's mind off the things they had just talked about.

Harry made an "eep!" sound and shot higher into the air, attempting to evade Genie. He was still a natural flier but Genie had about ten thousand years experience on him.

It was a very close call for the world's youngest seeker in a century.

The two genies spent the rest of the night flying together around the cave hide out, careful not to get to far away from the lamp.

Genie was helping Harry learn about how to use his magic by turning himself into different things which Harry then copied. After a while Harry seemed to be getting the hang of it.

Genie poofed around in the air, and Harry, after a couple of tries, was finally able to disappear and reappear in different spots without losing body parts, or reappearing with his body in different shapes.

However, they were both laughing at his failed attempts.

When Harry transported himself properly for the first time, Genie gave him a huge grin and ruffled his hair again, with a hug.

By day break both genies were grinning like loons. The weight of their previous conversations was lighter than a feature on their shoulders. The things they had talked about didn't seem as dark as before because their moods had been lightened so much.

They both poofed back into the cave with secretive smiles as they waited for the others to wake up and the new day to begin.

Harry glanced at Genie, "I… thanks Genie. For everything."

It didn't even begin to cover what he was thanking Genie for, but the older and more wiser genie seemed to get the idea.

"No thanks needed kiddo." Genie winked at him and smiled.

A groan of someone waking up interrupted the moment and they both turned towards the others, ready to face the new day and whatever it brought. A bond like that of father and son growing between them even if they didn't realize it yet.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Sunset the night before, In the Black Desert)**

As the sun set on the horizon of the Black Desert, a being dressed in midnight blue, almost black clothing, with a brown glove covering one arm suddenly stopped having a sneezing fit.

He glanced around slightly confused, but then shrugged and went back to work on his newest creation.

/Hopefully, now that I know what it feels like to have the powers of a genie, perhaps I can use my zombies and create a genie from them. Then I can syphon _**their**_ power and Aladdin will powerless to stop me…./

Evil laughter filled the evil master minds hide out. His magical flying eel was staying hidden. He knew his master was up to something and it usual involved him as the bait against Aladdin, or some kind of test dummy for the creation.

Either way, the dark laughter wasn't very reassuring for the flying eel.

-End Part V-

_**Author's Note take 1:**_ This chapter is dedicated to Cantare, with a special thanks for letting me barrow somethings from the story "The Man Who Freed Me." Cantare's story is a wonderful piece focusing on the true depth of Genie's personality and takes place through the first movie…. It's actually what inspired me to get _**this**_ story down on paper cause it made writing Genie's character much much easier! (I wasn't sure I would be able to write the true depth of his character without it turning out wrong somehow)

Anyone interested in reading it can find it here:www. fanfiction. net /u/1032935/Cantare

I highly recommend it! And the other stories that Cantare's written…. :)

Just make sure you take the spaces out of the html...

_**Author's Note take 2:**_ I would also like to thank the reviewer VB for the information on Genie's love interest's name. I went back to the previous chapter and changed it from Larissa to Eden. (We'll go with her real name and not my made up one….) :)


	7. What's In A Name?

Title: Harry Potter; Sa'd al-bari of the Lamp

Author: Little Angel

Pairings: none right now….

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! NOTHING!! …not harry potter OR Aladdin.

Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command…. A genie.

Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover….

/thoughts/

"**English language"**

"Aladdin 'verse language"

Sa'd al-bari is Arabic for "lucky star of the excellent one"

Part VI: What's In A Name?

"No." Harry crossed his arms and glared out at the others. He did _**NOT**_ like what they were proposing one bit and he was going to fight them tooth and nail on this if he needed too.

"But, if we do it this way then you won't need to worry about-" Aladdin, who was getting into overprotective parent mode was cut off as Harry, once again, disagreed with them.

"No! Absolutely NOT!! There is _**no way**_ and _**no how**_ that you're going to make me do this! Cassim's going to have to _**wish**_ for it." Harry's glare moved over to Aladdin's father and his own master, who was down to his last wish.

Cassim looked reluctant to use his last wish on this, but at the same time seemed torn because the idea seemed to be the best possible solution to their problem. Instead of Cassim getting to say anything though, Iago cut in with his own words of wisdom.

"Look kid, I understand your not wanting to do this. Seriously, I know how you feel… trust me. But this is really the best possible solution. And we won't have to worry about Voldemort getting his hands on your lamp before Genie's ready to do reverse the ritual he used in the first place!"

Harry didn't look impressed and wasn't backing down. "The answer is still _**NO**_."

Cassim tried being the voice of reason, "Genie, what do _**you**_ think we should do?"

As the others had woken up from their potion induced slumber, and breakfast had been served, Aladdin had come up with the bright idea to have Harry spend the next four thousand years in his lamp, hidden away in the far reaches of the Earth where no one but Genie, would be able to find him. This plan spoke to the soon to be parent part of Aladdin's brain and he thought Harry would agree right away with the idea.

Apparently Aladdin had thought wrong.

Harry was completely, utterly, and totally against the idea and was becoming more and more disagreeable about it the longer they tried to persuade him otherwise. When Aladdin's own children were grown to Harry's age, Aladdin would chalk up the current behavior being displayed as teenage rebellion.

And on some level, Harry's objection was a little teenage rebellion. But it was also because he did _**not**_ like that lamp. It brought him too much time to dwell on his own thoughts _**AND**_ brought up memories of a time and place he would rather very much forget.

Harry turned wide pleading eyes, complete with small tears and an upturned bottom lip on Genie. Genie almost kicked himself for helping teach Harry how to do that, as only a Genie could, so soon. The look was so pitiful and sad looking that Genie was caving into it before he had time to really think about it otherwise.

"Ohhh, don't do that…. Must try to resist that look… must think rationally…." Genie covered his eyes with his hands.

Harry sniffled pitifully for extra emphasis.

Genie snapped his fingers and Harry found himself hanging upside down from the roof of the cave, tied up from head to toe like a mummy. It would take a bit of doing for Harry to figure out how to counter Genie's magical hold.

"Way to go Genie!" Harry heard another snap of fingers and the owner of the voice who just spoke was muffling things from right next to him.

Harry found a bit of enjoyment that Genie had stuck Aladdin in the same position as him, then went back to attempting to get de-mummified.

There was some muffled coughing from below that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

Genie knew he didn't have a lot of time to consider this before Harry managed to escape his mummification, so he thought quickly about why the smaller genie would be so against the idea of remaining hidden for so long.

Although from his own experiences Genie knew the idea, while it had merit, was not very comforting to the genie stuck in the lamp. Being vaguely aware of the outside world, not knowing for sure how much time is passing around you, not having anyone to talk with, stuck with nothing but your own thoughts…

Then he thought back on how he found Harry upon their first meeting. How scared he was of being put back in the lamp, of the darkness. Of how long it took to calm him down enough to talk. Of how disoriented he was… In that instance he had only been in the lamp for a couple of hours.

He also thought back on the little things Harry said that hinted at his past. Things the other's wouldn't have noticed, but Genie did because he had over ten thousand years experience in dealing with humans and their behaviors….

Aladdin's idea was probably the safest root to take for Harry physically, in regard to his lamp being found… But at the same time, it was the worst idea for him mentally. There was no telling for sure how spending that much time wrapped in darkness, knowing you are cut off from the outside world, would affect Harry.

And Genie did _**not**_ want to put his mental health at risk if he didn't need too, since that was the most important thing to consider.

His decision was made just as Harry got himself untangled and was unraveling Aladdin. The smaller genie levitated both of them back down to the floor.

Genie didn't give either of them a chance to try and persuade him one way or another, he simply said, "While it is a sound plan to keep Harry safe physically, I am going to say no. We need to think of something else."

Genie gave Aladdin a look that said "this is not up for discussion, we _**will**_ think of something else."

The look of utter gratitude and happiness on Harry's face was more than enough for Genie to know he made the right choice. The look he gave the smaller genie in return said he was going to look out for him, no matter what, not to worry about it.

Harry felt something wield up inside him in a place he once thought Sirius would be able to fulfill. But even his beloved Godfather, in the two years he had known him, hadn't been able to give him what Genie just did.

Granted Sirius _**was**_ on the run from the Aurors… but even then, the times they did spend together Sirius seemed to be getting him mixed up with his father or they didn't have enough time alone to build the type of relationship Harry was hoping to share with his Godfather… one of a father and son...

But with Genie, Harry now knew what it felt like to be looked after by a parent. An adult willing to stick by him no matter what, listen to him in times like these, and over all just be there with him… Harry closed his eyes for a moment and let the conversation go on around him, reveling in the precious gift Genie just gave him.

He _**knew**_ Genie wouldn't let the others try to lock him away from the world, no matter what was said about it being the safest solution. In that moment, the world could've ended and Harry wouldn't care.

There was a moment of silence as Genie's words registered with everyone. Aladdin caught the look Genie sent him and swallowed his objection. He snuck a glance over at Harry and realized the younger genie was truly happy about Genie taking his side in this. He had enough sense to know there would be nothing he could say to persuade the others of this idea, short of ordering his dad to use his last wish on it.

And having Genie upset with him over something like that…. It wasn't worth what Genie would do to him and his dad if they _**did**_ make that wish.

"Any other ideas then?" Was all he said. Abu scratched his head, Iago shrugged and Harry seemed to be oblivious to the world around him for the moment. Aladdin shot his dad a glance and noticed him deep in thought.

Suddenly the King of Thieves' face lit up, "Well, if Harry is going to be staying in the real world and not locked away in a Cave of Wonders somewhere…. I think it would be better if he wasn't as recognizable to those who will be looking for him."

Everyone gave Cassim a slightly blank look. "How would we change him around?," seemed to be the universal question of the others, and asked by Iago.

"Well, we can start with his name. Make it seem like he was meant to be _**here**_ and not a stranger to the area. _**Harry**_ isn't a very common name here. In fact, it's rather strange and stands out a lot, making him easy to find. It could lead those who would do you harm right to us."

Cassim turned to Harry, "And if Voldie ever _**did**_ get a hold of your lamp, you could pretend you have no idea what he's talking about because you'll have a different name and a history that _**Harry**_ wouldn't be able to claim."

"He could also make himself look older! So he's no longer just a kid, so to speak…. And maybe make his hair a little longer…" Aladdin seemed to be in favor of this new plan of action, as he added other things they could change about Harry's appearance.

"What do you guys think?" Iago addressed his question to Genie and Harry, who were both thinking it over a lot.

"It could work. It just means Harry will have to stick around for a while so I can help him learn how to control his magic better…. A couple years at the least…" Genie looked over at Harry and winked as he said that last bit.

Harry gave him a knowing grin in return. The others were all oblivious to the small exchange. "So what would we change my name to?"

"Well, since Cassim is technically your first master, he would be the one to "name" you so to speak. Let's just hope he doesn't choose _**Genie**_… otherwise there would be waaaaaay to much confusion… we'd have to shorten your name to Junior… or something. What with there not being very much sand in these _**deserts**_ for two genie's named Genie..."

Harry's grin widened at the hidden joke. He remembered what Genie had said about _**his **_first master being a few grains of sand short of a desert when he was named…. The same thing would apply to Cassim if that's what he chose for the new name.

Cassim wasn't quite sure if he was being made fun of or not, but decided not to ask. The others just shrugged with their own confusion evident.

"That sounds okay to me… And I can just make sure I age myself like a normal human until I get to my late twenties or so, then just use that image to appear as if I'm ever summoned from the lamp." Harry seemed to be okay with the idea as well, so Cassim began pondering a good name for him.

Cassim thought back on how he came across Harry's lamp and the night time adventure he shared with Iago.

"I've got it! We'll call you 'Sa'd al-Bari,' Seeing as how I found you under a lucky star and I'm an excellent man…." There was some coughing and other strangled noises coming from the others, Iago and Genie in particular, that seemed to be hiding some words. Cassim ignored their antics in favor of looking over at Harry. "How does it sound?"

Harry shrugged, "What do you think Genie?"

"Well, all joking aside I think it fits you rather well." Genie gave him a proud look and Harry knew what he wasn't saying out loud. Genie's reaction reaffirmed the feeling running through Harry. That spot in Harry's chest swelled a little bigger knowing what Genie thought of his new name.

"Well, Sa'd al-bari, would you like to come with us back to Argabah? You can meet my wife Jasmine and the Sultan. Hey! Maybe we can find Eden and introduce you to her as well!"

"Woah there Al! Remember Cassim's role as King of Thieves? We're not exactly the most _**welcome**_ visitor's of that particular city…. Well any city really. Hence the cave hideout…?" Part of that was to remind Aladdin of his and Cassim's status as outlaws, and part of it was because Iago just didn't want to be stuck around Aladdin and Jasmine while he was in constant over protective parent mode.

"That's true Aladdin. Iago and I wouldn't really be welcome back into the city…. At least in one piece." Cassim made a slitting motion over his throat.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to stay here with you guys!" Said Genie, "I'd rather not leave Sa'd al-bari alone for a while at least until he gets a better handle on this magic of his. Besides, it'd probably be safer for him to stay away from people for a while. At least until he can pull off being a genie with out hesitation."

Harry was definitely beginning to like this new name. And he agreed with Genie about being stuck around people. With his luck someone would swipe his lamp from Cassim and who knows what would happen then. "I think I agree with Genie on this one. I'd rather not cause trouble in your city if I don't have too. Besides, with my luck someone would manage to find my lamp and probably wish for world domination or something."

Silence met his last statement and Genie sweat dropped.

"I guess I'll be sticking around here bird man!" exclaimed Genie, "Why! We could redecorate and everything! Dark and dreary cave hideouts are _**so**_ last season…."

He poofed into some interior design type clothes with rolls of fabrics, paint, and other miscellaneous things scattered around him.

"Change one thing and die blue boy." Genie wasn't put off by Iago's threat but did make all the things he was teasing them with disappear all the same.

Harry hid a smile, thinking about how much fun it would be to introduce Genie to the Weasley twins when the time came...

The world wouldn't stand a chance. He gave it five minutes from the point of the meeting for the world to be overturned.

Six if the twins needed time to get over the shock of meeting a genie.

Harry was brought out of his musings when he heard Aladdin's voice, "So Genie's going to stay here with you guys for a while…. Are you going to be okay with that dad?"

Agrabah's hero was remembering the first meeting between Genie and his father… he wasn't sure if they would make it for that long without someone there to run interference. Aladdin guessed that would be up to Iago and Sa'd al-bari….

"Maybe I should come check in with you guys every week or so….?" He wasn't too sure about the set up.

"Awww! Come on Al!! We'll be fiiiine." Genie wrapped an arm around Cassim and grabbed Iago before the small bird could fly away, affectively trapping him and cutting off his air at the same time.

"Oooh yeah," Iago crooked, "no problems at all." Sarcasm was oozing from his voice, but Genie took no notice of it.

"See!!" Cassim's eye twitched and Harry let out a small laugh covered by a completely unbelievable cough.

Abu and Aladdin shared a look, knowing they'd be back within a week if Iago didn't come begg... asking for their help before that.

"Well, if you guys are sure… perhaps it's time for Abu, Carpet and I to be heading back to the palace. I'd rather not stay away from Jasmine…. Carpet do you know the way back?"

Carpet nodded, which Harry didn't think was possible for a rug, but apparently magic could do many many things…

Carpet did a fly around all of them and as he passed Aladdin, he and Abu jumped on. "Alright then! We'll see you guys soon! Sa'd al-bari, good luck on getting your magic under control… You'll have it in no time with a teacher like Genie."

Aladdin gave the small silver genie a reassuring smile and Abu waved to everyone as they left.

"Thanks Aladdin!!" Harry called out after them as they left the cave. He turned his attention back to Genie, Cassim, and Iago. The latter two were attempting to detangle themselves from Genie's hold, with very little luck.

"You can let go now you big blue lug!! Their gone already!!" Iago was futilely attempting to fly away.

"Aww, you guys are no fun at all." Genie let go of them and poofed over near Harry, his attention still on Cassim and Iago, "so what are we doing today? Robbing some rich to feed the poor?" He switched Cassim's outfit to that of Robin Hood, Iago stuck as Little John, "Devising evil plans of somehow gathering minions? Playing find the parrot in the sand storm?"

Genie started a… relatively small.. sand storm in the cave, which had both Cassim and Iago coughing and sputtering up sand for five minutes after it finished.

"Okay," Cassim started when he was no longer spitting out sand, "rule number one: No unnecessary magic in the cave while Iago and I are here. Which means, outside with the both of you!"

Three seconds later both Genie and Harry found themselves outside the cave, on their bums, looking at each other with matching expressions of amused shock.

"You know," started Genie, "For an old guy, he sure is fast."

"I _**heard**_ that!" Genie was smacked in the back of the head with Harry's lamp, as it was thrown from in the cave before the door shut completely.

"And strong too," Added Harry when the door was closed and he was sure _**he**_ wouldn't be clocked with something as well. Old age apparently hadn't diminished Cassim's hearing none either.

The area of desert they were in was extremely remote with no wells, oasis', and the cave behind them the only bit of shelter from the heat and other elements. Coincidently, the only well in the area was _**inside**_ the cave hideout, but you would need to know how to get _**into**_ it before you could get the water inside. Because of the hideout's location the pair of genies were guaranteed they would be left alone and no random travelers would be traversing through the area.

And with Genie holding onto Harry's lamp, they didn't have to stay confined to just right outside the cave hide away. Granted they wouldn't go _**to**_ far away from it, but they could now stay far enough away from Iago and Cassim, to not bother the pair of thieves. Too much anyway.

Genie and Harry shared a mischievous grin, "So," started the still grinning Genie, "What now?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back inside the cave, Iago was voicing the same thought as Harry as he watched Cassim throw the lamp at Genie.

"You know _**gramps**_, you're pretty strong for an _**old guy**_." He flew up out of the way of Cassim's waving arm.

"I'll show you old…" Muttered Cassim at Iago as he half-heartedly threw sticks and other projectiles at his featured friend.

Cassim was aware that he had thrown the lamp at Genie's head. It was partly to give the pair of genie's a bit more leeway with how far away from Cassim they could go, _**and**_ it would give him and Iago a chance to talk more privately as well.

The King of Thieves only had one wish left, and he wanted to make sure he used it well.

"Come on down here Iago. With Genie and Sa'd al-bari out there with the lamp, we can talk about things without worrying about being interrupted and with a little more privacy. We need to talk about this last wish of mine…" Cassim gave Iago a grin that spoke to Iago's more devious and cunning side.

"This ought to be good," The small bird muttered with an identical grin, as he flew down from the ceiling of the cave where he was "hiding."

-End Part VI-

_**Author's Notes Take 1**_: The name I've chosen for Harry, when translated into English means, "Lucky star of the excellent one." I think it fits into the whole father/son relationship I'm trying to establish between Genie and Harry. Any parent would think their child a "lucky star" so to speak and well… Genie's just excellent. ;p

Part of the name also has to do with the human idea that genie's, while human in appearance (sometimes) and feelings, _**aren't**_ truly human. Cassim would want to chose something that would fit with that type of unconscious belief by others, who don't know Harry's unique history and may or may not end up with the lamp.

The translation was found on Wikipedia, I somehow came across some Arabic star charts that had the names of stars on it, with English translations. Considering all the other sites I tried that do translations didn't have languages I might be able to use (no surprise there, saddly), I went with what I could find on Wiki… hope that works for everyone! :p

_**Author's Notes Take 2:**_ When someone is speaking to, or using his name, Harry now be identified by his new name: Sa'd al-bari. When I am typing something that involves him doing something, or thinking something, I'll type 'Harry,' like I did towards the end of this chapter.

_Author's Notes Take 3:_ You guys have no idea how long I've been waiting to use this particular chapter title!! Since chapter _TWO!!_ Every time I was thinking about how this conversation would go and how I should fit it in... the story would get away from me. .;; I didn't think I would need to write a 50 page chapter (nor do I think I would), just to use this particular chapter title.


	8. War of the Worlds: Genie Style

Title: Harry Potter; Sa'd al-bari of the Lamp

Author: Little Angel

Pairings: none right now….

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! NOTHING!! …not harry potter OR Aladdin.

Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command…. A genie.

Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover….

/thoughts/

"**English language" (Or non Aladdin 'verse languages)**

"Aladdin 'verse language"

Sa'd al-bari is Arabic for "lucky star of the excellent one"

_**Author's Plead for Help!!**_ QUESTION!! Help!! Does anyone speak Monkey?? I'm not exactly sure how to write Abu any actual "lines" so to speak…. Cause I can't figure out how exactly I should do that…. Any ideas?? v.v

Part VII: War of the Worlds… Genie Style

Jasmine was pacing in her room. It had only been a day, but she was worried about the reasons for Aladdin and Genie being called away like they were. Iago looked really upset when he came to them, which hardly ever happened for the small bird. She wondered what would've happened to this genie to make him react the way he had to Cassim's summons.

"Jasmine!" The Princess of Agrabah turned towards the voice coming from her balcony. Her face lit up when she saw who it was.

"Aladdin! Was everything alright? Was it serious? Is the other genie alright?" Jasmine wrapped her arms around Aladdin before he even had a chance to step off carpet.

He gentle hugged her back and looked around to make sure they were alone. Abu and Carpet were the only others with them, so Aladdin began explaining what had happened in the two days he was away. Abu and Carpet left to give the newly reunited couple some space and went to the throne room to visit the Sultan. "It wasn't quite what we expected when we got there… It was actually worse…."

Aladdin went on to explain Genie's reaction to the other genie, and about Genie making them wait outside because of how the small genie was reacting to their presence. How he had never seen the truly serious side of Genie before that moment and how worried they all were about the situation. How the other genie was once human and how some sorcerer decided to turn him into an eternal servant. How the sorcerer was even worse than Jafar and possibly even Mozenrath on the evil villain meter…

How they couldn't free him from the lamp and how Cassim used his second wish so they could see what happened to Harry, now Sa'd al-bari, and about Genie's understanding of the ritual. How the ritual would be something Mozenrath would create sometime in the near future, but wouldn't get to work properly.

Of _**how long**_ Sa'd al-bari was stuck as a genie before they could free him. And how Genie would be staying with his father and Iago to help Sa'd al-bari train in his magic because he was so against staying in the lamp for that long.

By the time Aladdin finished telling her about the last day and a half, Jasmine had silent tears running down her cheeks. "How could anyone _**do**_ that!! He was still mostly a child…. It's horrible!"

Aladdin pulled his wife into a hug, "I know Jasmine… But Sa'd al-bari's not alone in this. Genie'll watch over him and teach him. And we can introduce him to you, Sultan, and Eden as well when Genie thinks he's got this magic stuff down pat! You'll see."

Jasmine nodded, "I guess you're right. But still, this shouldn't have happened in the first place!" Aladdin nodded, knowing he agreed with Jasmine, but unable to change the situation.

"We're just lucky dad found the lamp!! Can you imagine what would've happened if Sa'd al-bari wasn't sent here?" Aladdin picked up Jasmine, bridal style and laid her down on her bed, making her comfortable and scooting in with her.

They laid together in silence for a while thinking over what was said. "Do you think we should try to stop Mozenrath from creating this ritual in the first place?"

Aladdin shrugged, unsure of how stopping the ritual's creation would change Sa'd al-bari's own future. "I can ask Genie what he thinks when I go back to check on them next week. I wasn't to sure that leaving Genie alone with dad and Iago was the best idea in the world… but I really didn't want to stay away from you incase something happened with the baby." Aladdin laid a hand over Jasmine's stomach as he said that reassuring himself everything was fine with her and the baby.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Genie'll be busy helping Sa'd al-bari with his magic and won't have time to get into trouble with Cassim and Iago." Jasmine tried to reassure her husband about his decision. "Besides, I don't want you staying away too long, I'd miss you to much…"

Jasmine leaned up and kissed Aladdin lightly on the lips. Aladdin smiled and kissed her back.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Two Days Later: Cassim's cave hideout**

Cassim glanced over at the two genies who had, for the most part during the last two days, kept to themselves. When Cassim had "escorted" them outside after Aladdin's departure he and Iago had sat down and talked about Cassim's last wish. Both of them agreed on the wish, and Cassim wanted to wait until Aladdin came back, to talk it over with him, before he made it.

During the past two days, Cassim had heard some… interesting things going on outside the cave. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but at the same time wasn't quite brave enough to venture out and observe what the two genies were up too. The few times Iago had flown up to a window to observe the pair, he came back down within a minute covered in some gooey crusty substance, that Genie had called an Apple Pie.

After the fourth attempt, where he was covered in Blueberry pie, the small red bird had decided not to attempt the trick again.

Iago, however, was still quietly plotting his revenge.

Which was why Cassim was saddling up his horse. It was almost sun down, so he and Iago where going to make a "trip into a city" to "gather some supplies."

Harry had given them an odd look at the explanation, but Cassim had just raised an eyebrow to the silent inquiry, with a small… innocent grin.

Hopefully the two genie's wouldn't know what hit them when Cassim and Iago got back.

Genie and Harry were slightly oblivious to their departure, and seemed to be caught up in their own conversation, which was rapidly switching through different languages that Cassim didn't understand.

The former King of Thieves thought this might be part of his new genie's training, but at the same time also believed the pair wanted a little privacy with their conversation. It seemed to be not going very well for the small silver genie, who looked more than a little upset at what Genie was saying to him.

Cassim nodded over to Iago, who flew onto his shoulder, and the pair silently made their departure from the cave. They would be back by morning, giving the pair of magical beings more than enough time to finish what they were working on... he hoped so anyway.

Harry was watching his first master leave with more than a little distress. He couldn't believe what Genie was asking him to do. Genie knew how much he hated that lamp…. But the older, wiser, and bluer genie wanted him to practice staying in the lamp, then coming out again without being summoned.

"**Genie, I can't **_**do**_** this!! Can't I just stay out here?? There's no need to go back into the lamp….. Really!! I'm fine…" **Harry knew he was loosing this battle, but also didn't want to give up hope Genie would let him skip this.

Genie however, was not cooperating, **"I know this is hard for you Harry. But the lamp, even if you don't like it is still a _part_**** of _you_****. When you don't have a master to grant wishes for, it'll be a good possibility you'll be stuck in the lamp. There are times when a master will die and not complete his three wishes. When that happens you'll get pulled into the lamp no matter how hard you fight it. I want you to begin to get over this fear of the lamp so when/if something like that does happen, you'll be prepared for it… and not taken for surprise."**

The fact that Genie used his _**real**_ name, was a strong indicator for Harry that not even that puppy dog look Genie taught him would get him out of this. Harry felt his heart constrict at the thought of being inside the lamp, but also didn't want to be caught off guard if what Genie was saying were to happen. He knew Genie wouldn't be able to watch his lamp _**all**_ the time through the future, and it would be better to be prepared for the worst by learning this now while Genie _**was**_ with him and could help him get over this fear.

Harry was silent for a moment as he thought all of this over. A look of fearful determination entered his eyes and he straightened up, standing tall. He gave Genie a nodded, signaling his acceptance of the task at hand. Genie realized how hard this would be for Harry and gave him a one armed hug of support.

Genie then began to explain how the lamp worked and what Harry would need to do to enter and leave the lamp. **"Remember that when you are choosing to enter and leave the lamp while you have a master, **_**you**_** are in control of the magic. Don't let the _magic_**** control _you_****. You can stay in for as long as you want. Just shrink your body down as you connect your smoke tail to the lamp and pretend you're on a downward roller coaster hill, sliding right down the slope, ending in the lamp. Wait a little bit then use the magic to float your body back into the real world again."**

Genie pulled out his own lamp and demonstrated what he was saying. When he came back out again Harry knew it was his turn to try this. **"Just remember **_**your**_ **in control of the magic kiddo. Not the other way around."**

Harry nodded, steeled himself for the task at hand, and willed the magic to work like Genie said. He felt his smoke tail connect to the lamp and began the roller coaster decent into the lamp, shrinking his physical form down so he fit in the lamp like a glove.

It took less than five seconds for Harry to get into the lamp. Genie waited silently for Harry to finish the task and come back out of the lamp again.

Five minutes past and there was no sign of Harry.

As the ten minute mark approached, Genie was getting more than a little worried that Harry was letting the magic control him, keeping him in the lamp. He was about to rub it to summon the smaller genie back out, but as he reached for the lamp, smoke began spilling out into the cave from its spout.

When the smoke cleared Harry was standing with his arms wrapped around his chest, and tremors running up and down his body. Genie pulled Harry into a hug, running a hand through his hair. Slowly the smaller genie began to calm down.

"**Are you alright?"** Genie asked, when Harry was calmed down enough to stop shaking. Harry nodded his head in response, but didn't move from Genie's hug.

"**Was it the magic?"** At the inquiry, Harry shook his his head in silent denial then added verbally, **"Memories."**

Genie had a feeling the smaller genie was referring to more than just the ritual Voldemort used on him and was proven right when Harry began explaining what he meant with no prompting.

He told Genie about his relatives, who he was sent to live with on the eve of his parent's death. He explained about their complete and utter dislike for anything magic, and the treatment he received when he had no idea _**why**_ they were acting like they were towards him.

Harry talked about growing up living in a small cupboard under the stairs, and how he would be locked in there if chores were complete, with barely any food. How the darkness was always a reminder to him of that time and place. About the lie his aunt and uncle would tell everyone about how he came to live with them. How they would tell everyone he was at an institute for the criminally insane during the school year to hide his going to Hogwarts...

By the time he was finished, Harry was emotionally exhausted. He'd never told anyone the full extent of his treatment by his relatives, not even his friends Ron and Hermione. Genie just continued to stroke his hair and let him speak, not saying anything, but just _**being there**_, which was more than Harry could hope for. "**I'm sorry you had to go through all that."**

Genie thought about the best way for Harry to overcome these memories. A light bulb went off over his head, literally, when he figured out how to help Harry.

"**Lets try something a little different. Because we are magical beings, we can still have an awareness of the world around us even if it seems we aren't paying attention, or pretending to sleep, by closing our eyes and not responding to those around us. I want you to think about how you are looking at the world now, and closing your eyes, keep that same awareness of everything around you."**

Harry was slightly confused, but tried to do as Genie was asking him. He thought about the world around him and slowly closed his eyes, trying to keep that awareness even though he couldn't actually _**see**_ with his eyes.

He jumped slightly when he realized that even though his eyes were closed, he could still _**see**_, so to speak, the world around him.

Genie realized he was doing it and gave him the next part of the task, **"Good. Now I want you to keep that awareness, but at the same time take the roller coaster ride back into the lamp. Be aware of what's happening out here, even though you're still in there. This gives the humans that we serve, an illusion of privacy when they are making their wishes."**

Genie probably should've done this very thing when he had Aladdin as a master. But he was so angry at himself for believing that a human would actually free him because they gave their word, that he didn't do it. That move cost him a lot of things, including Jafar getting a hold of his lamp. But in the end Aladdin's quick thinking helped them rectify the situation and the young lover did manage to keep his word and free him from his eternal servitude.

Genie was brought out of his musings when Harry nodded, keeping his eyes closed. Harry began shrinking his body down and riding the roller coaster of magic into his lamp, while at the same time keeping his awareness of the world around him. He could see Genie's smile that said he was doing it right and he could see the cave become darker and lighter as the moon became hidden then unhidden by passing clouds.

It felt and looked, to Harry, like he was still outside the lamp and not surrounded by the darkness that signified his imprisonment in both memory and reality. He kept a solid hold on the outside world, which in turn kept the memories from overwhelming him a second time.

Five minutes later, Harry was able to pull himself out of the lamp with no problems. He was grinning like mad when he was completely reformed, "_**I did it!!"**_

Genie's answering proud grin removed any lingering trace of the memories' hold over him.

The pair of them practiced for the rest of the night on entering and exiting the lamp and the different ways to do so. Now that Harry had a way to cope with the memories and stop them from taking hold while he was in the lamp, he was doing much better with the exercises Genie was having him do.

By the time morning came around and Cassim was returning to the cave to take care of his horse, Harry was the master of the lamp which Voldemort had imprisoned him in. He was no longer afraid to be stuck in the lamp and was able to use being in there to his advantage.

Cassim noted the change in the smaller genie as he removed his saddle and some supplies from his horse. The former King of Thieves was relieved to see that whatever had been bothering Sa'd al-bari was taken care of and the smaller genie would get some enjoyment out of what he and Iago had planned for revenge.

As he moved the horse to get food and some water he heard Harry ask him a question, "Cassim, where's Iago? Did he come back with you?"

Cassim nodded at the two genies, "Yes, he's here. He's just outside watching the sun rise." He and Iago had spent many a morning watching the sun rise from their cave rooftop. It was a truly magnificent sight and one that was familiar to the genies as they'd done it just the other morning.

Cassim finished with his horse and put the bag he brought in with him over his shoulder. "Actually, Genie, Iago had a question for you about the last wish I have. But he wants you to walk out the door of the hideout instead of poofing out and scaring the life out of him like the last time. He mentioned something about genie's needing to be more civilized like normal people and not go popping out all over the place scaring innocent parrots."

Genie swirled himself into a three piece black suit with a single eye glass, hooked onto a golden chain. "Right-o," He was using a horribly fake British accent that had Harry cracking up, "I'll just go see what the small winged mammal wishes to converse about then."

He proceeded to stiffly walk out the front door of the cave. "Oh, Iago, my small flying friend. You wished to conve-"

Anything else he was going to say was cut off as he was covered from head to toe in a large bucket of honey. He removed the bucket in time to have sand and feathers added to the mixture of honey, while hearing a familiar voice from above him say, "Throw pies at _**me**_ will you! Take _**that**_ you big blue magical lug!"

Genie was completely flabbergasted that Iago actually managed to prank him. Hysterical laughter from behind had him turning around to see Harry and Cassim both holding their stomaches, with tears in their eyes as they saw the look of astonishment on Genie's sand, feather, and honey covered face.

Genie twisted around, ridding himself of the mixture and coincidently covering the other three members of the hide out in it.

THAT got Harry and Cassim to stop laughing as they realized they were now the ones covered in the gooey creation. Genie was the one laughing at their looks of disbelief.

"That's it! This means _**War!**_"

With that declaration began the largest, most magical and devious prank war the Seven Deserts had ever seen. Nothing and no one was spared from the madness...

...Not even Aladdin, Abu, and Carpet, when they came back to the cave a couple of days later to check and make sure the quartet had managed to survive with each other over the course of the week…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Do you think they were alright with me leaving them alone for the week Abu?" Aladdin saw the cave coming into sight and was slightly worried when Iago hadn't come to the palace begging for them to take Genie and Sa'd al-bari back there to work on the young genie's magical control.

Abu just shrugged, equally confused and wary of the situation. Aladdin jumped off carpet as he got to the entrance to the cave and opened the secret door. Inside it was quiet.

Almost too quiet.

The hero of Agrabah took a step into the cave, cautious about the lack of life in the cave. He looked around slowly and took another step inside. "Are you sure this is it Carpet?"

Carpet just gave him a gesture that said, "what? These types of caves are everywhere in the desert?"

Abu jumped onto Aladdin's shoulder and seemed to agree with Carpet's assessment of the situation. The small monkey said something that sounded like, "I don't know..."

Aladdin took a third step into the cave, "Hello? Anyone here?"

A muffled noise caught his attention and he turned around to find the source. But instead found himself hanging upside down by one foot, with his clothes changed into a pink frilly Minnie Mouse type dress. A flash went off in front of him and as the stars cleared from his vision he saw and heard the two genies, Iago and his father all rolling around on the floor clutching their stomaches and laughing at his predicament.

"Hey! What's going on?! A little help please??" He waved his arms frantically trying to get their attention. Although, instead of his voice coming out the way it normally sounded he also seemed to have the same voice as Minnie Mouse as well, which had the others laughing even harder. Especially Harry and Genie who actually knew of the character who Aladdin was dressed up as.

Aladdin heard a screeching below him and saw Abu covered from head to toe in seaweed and starfish. His monkey friend had apparently picked up something off the floor, which had exploded out at him, covering him in the two objects.

Carpet flew up and managed to untangle his foot, although how, Aladdin wasn't quite sure, but was still grateful. Carpet then flew under him, so he didn't hit the floor as the rope was no longer holding him up.

Aladdin, when his feet were on solid ground again, put his hands on his hips and glared at his friends, "What is the world is going on here?"

The others, who had just started getting over their laughter, began cracking up again as his voice was still that of Minnie Mouse and hardly very threatening.

Aladdin's glare intensified, but he refused to say anything else until his voice was back to normal. He also had to stop his own lips from twitching as he realized the others had effectively gotten one over on him. It was rather amusing.

Genie was the first to get his laughter under control, "Well…_**Allie**_…." He chuckled again and the others laughed a bit harder, "After you left last week, Sa'd al-bari and I were 'escorted' outside so we could work on magic type things. Every time Iago would go to look and see what we were up to, he would get pied in the face. Apparently he wanted revenge."

Iago took over the explanations, "Cassim and I managed to cover Genie in honey, sand and feathers, which lead to the most interesting war I've ever been a part of…"

The group then proceed to tell Aladdin about all the different pranks they had managed to pull on one another over the course of three days.

The pranks included, but were not limited to: Cassim having to sing something called Show tunes, Iago being turned into a poetry reading lemming, Genie stuck tap dancing on his hands whenever someone said the word 'magic,' Sa'd al-bari speaking in nothing up rap lyrics, purple water, unusual treats that turned you into dinosaurs and other extinct creatures, beds being short sheeted, lamps being filled with Iago's first prank gook, random outfit changes, features being sewn together, a food fight….

...And a partridge in a pie tree.

The partridge squawked and pies flew out from the tree at everyone.

Aladdin, Abu and Carpet being the only ones not knowing to duck when that happened, were covered in pie filling and crust.

Coincidently, it also stopped their laughter of what had transpired in their absence.

Genie turned into a dog, padded over to Abu and gave him a big slobbery lick on the face, "mmm! Chocolate mousse!"

Abu squeaked at him angrily and hid behind Carpet.

"Well," Aladdin started to say something, but was still talking like Minnie Mouse, and was interrupted by random chuckling from the others, "I'm glad to see you guys were able to get along while I was gone…. Genie! Will you please stop laughing and get me out of these clothes and put my voice back to normal!"

Sa'd al-bari was the one to change him back with a snap of his fingers. Aladdin looked himself over and sighed when he saw he was wearing his normal outfit. "Thanks Sa'd al-bari. It's good to see you've got better control over your magic… mostly."

As he was saying that his voice was fluctuating around different pitches, like he was going through puberty again. The others were grinning madly and Harry had a small halo hovering above his head as he correctly righted Aladdin's voice.

Aladdin gave him a suspicious look but didn't call him on the prank.

"So what's the plan for the day while we're here to visit?" Aladdin looked over at his father and Genie in particular as he said that.

Cassim glanced around the hideout, "Well, since we have two magical beings here. I say they clean up all this magical mess before we decide on anything. In the mean time, I think I would like to have a father _**son**_ moment with you outside, to talk about how I might be able to sneak into Agrabah unannounced.

Really, Cassim wanted to talk about his idea for the wish, but they would discuss their plans for any visits to Aladdin's home city as well.

As the pair of them left Cassim turned back to the others, "Oh! And no magic to clean these pies up either!"

The two genies, carpet and animals all shared a look, "I can't believe he weaseled out of the clean up with this mess!!" Iago was slightly indignant that he needed to help clean up as well.

It wasn't to good for his image after all.

Genie conjured cleaning supplies for everyone while Harry removed the magic surrounding the Partridge and the Pear tree, making them disappear.

"You heard the man!" Said Genie, "Clean up time!"

Oddly enough, they completely missed the mess of pie filling and crusts surrounding Cassim's bedding area.

When they were finished cleaning, they all lounged around the cave, reveling in the peaceful calm that signaled a cease fire, in their on going prank war.

All of them thinking up new things they might do when the cease fire ended and how those things might trickle over into their future trip to Agrabah.

-End Part VII-

_Author's Notes Take 1:_ I hope you all enjoyed slight overview of the prank war! If anyone has any ideas they'd like to have added to round 2, please let me know and I'll see about the possibility of adding them in... :p

_Author's Notes Take 2: _... look! A chapter that's ended with no really big cliff hangers!!_ o_


	9. To Be a Hero Take 1

Title: Harry Potter; Sa'd al-bari of the Lamp

Author: Little Angel

Pairings: none right now….

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! NOTHING!! …not harry potter OR Aladdin.

Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command…. A genie.

Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover….

/thoughts/

"**English language" (Or any non Aladdin 'verse languages)**

"Aladdin 'verse language"

Sa'd al-bari is Arabic for "lucky star of the excellent one"

Part VIII: To Be a Hero Take 1

"So what do you think?" Cassim's casual question broke through his son's slightly shocked brain.

Aladdin, for the most part, didn't seem to hear the question. He was having trouble processing what his father just said.

He proved this point not five seconds later with, "You want to wish for _**what?!"**_

Cassim raised an eyebrow at Aladdin's flabbergasted look. "Exactly what I said. It would make for a truly great adventure for the grandkids…. Don't you agree?"

Aladdin still seemed to be having difficulty processing the conversation, "I think I need to sit down."

He raised a hand to his head and managed to sit on a flat rock behind him without to much trouble, which was probably a good thing considering his mind-set. Cassim sat next to him and put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, "I realize this is a lot to take in, but Iago and I agree this is a good idea. Think about all the possibilities! The adventure! And, even though I couldn't be there for you growing up, that wouldn't be the case for my grandkids."

Aladdin nodded, it was true. If Sa'd al-bari could grant the wish then there would be no problems with Cassim being around for the future generations of their family. "Iago agrees with this?"

Cassim nodded, "He actually wants in on the wish too. So it would be for the two of us. I would ask you and Jasmine to join us, but that might be pushing the limits for the wish. And with you two starting a family… there might be a bit to much heart break when the kids grow older."

Aladdin nodded. He was pretty happy with the life he and Jasmine had. And wasn't sure he would want to be a part of his father's wish. It would give the pair of them time to grow closer, but Aladdin was pretty happy now, with the knowledge that his dad was alive and not dead like he previously thought. He was to old to be trying to form some kind of father son bond like he would with his own kids. Although, Cassim being around more with this wish would help them grow closer in the time they had together.

And it would give Cassim plenty of time to be a grandfather as well.

The two of them continued working out the details of Cassim's last wish well into the afternoon. They discussed the pro's and con's of the wish and the different things it would mean to Cassim and Iago, all the doors it would open for them.

Before going back into the cave, Aladdin stopped his father, "Dad, about that prank war, it seemed slightly odd for you to be partaking in something like that…."

Cassim hesitated for a moment before answering, "Well, normally you'd be right, I wouldn't take part in something like that. But I kept remembering the look on the boy's face when we first rubbed the lamp…. Iago and I thought it would help get his mind off things like that, which lead to the revenge Iago got against Genie. It was good to see something other than that fear in Sa'd al-bari's eyes when he looked at me…."

Cassim shook his head to clear away the dark thoughts, "Besides, the whole thing probably helped him work on his magic as well! Which might be why Genie declared it in the first place…"

Aladdin chuckled, that was definitely typical Genie behavior. It was good to know his dad was willing to do something like that to help Sa'd al-bari have something to laugh about in this whole mess. By the time they returned to the cave they were both famished and completely unprepared for the insanity that awaited them.

Cassim opened the secret entrance to his hideout and stopped dead in his tracks upon entering it. Aladdin, who wasn't expecting the lack of movement, walked right into his father.

"Hey! Why did y-" Aladdin stopped talking mid-sentence as his jaw hit the ground from the picture in front of them. Cassim was mirroring his look of slack-jawed disbelief as he looked around his once home.

Although, at the moment, it seemed to look more like a zoo.

Literally.

Animals of every shape, size, color, and wildlife habitat were swarming the cave.

Genie and Sa'd al-bari were in the middle of it all, seemingly arguing about something having to do with the animals wandering around them and making new ones appear. Abu and Iago were with the pair of genies stuck somewhere between egging them on, and dodging the more hostile animals appearing out of thin air at a very swift rate.

Carpet seemed to be panicking slightly and trying to get Genie and Sa'd al-bari's attention.

"_**WHAT IN ALLAH'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?!"**_ Cassim's shout seemed to stop all movement in the cave as _**everyone**_ (animal, monster, genie and carpet), turned to look at him and Aladdin. Sa'd al-bari, Iago and Abu had the grace to look slightly sheepish at his glare.

"Oh _**Good!!**_ You guys are back!!" Genie poofed over to the father and son pair, seemingly oblivious to Cassim's glare-o-death, "You can help settle this argument. Which animal here seems to be the most exotic one you've ever seen??"

Abu and Iago slapped a paw or wing to their respective heads, "Oh brother…."

"You said it monkey. Oyi."

Cassim's glare just intensified as he narrowed his eyes at Genie.

He heard a cow moo.

"Are you still sure about that wish you want to make dad?" Aladdin's amused voice spoke up from behind him.

Cassim growled at the lot of them.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(**About Six Months Later)**

"Come on slow pokes!! We have to go before we're late for Jasmine's giving birth!!" Genie was flying in circles around the cave, waiting for Cassim and Iago to get ready.

Harry was just as excited, but also nervous, because Genie felt he was finally ready to be a "real genie" so to speak. Hence the trip to Agrabah to witness the birth of Cassim's first grand child and Aladdin and Jasmine's first baby. They were also going to stop in on Eden and Dandji as well, so Genie could introduce his protegee to his love interest.

To hide the fact that Cassim and Iago were wanted criminals still, they were using disguises and a little notice-me-not magic that Harry and Genie cooked up from Harry's time as a wizard.

About once a week, over the last few months, Aladdin would come visit the quartet at Cassim's hideout. He would spend the day, bring news on Jasmine's condition and at times, act as interference between the genies and thieves when things got a little crazier than normal. Which happened a lot with Genie's jokester personality.

Over their time together, Cassim and Iago really got to know the pair of genies, and vise versa, which made Cassim's wish that much easier to make. If the four of them couldn't get along, then the wish would be useless.

"We're coming already! Sheesh!" Iago was lounging on Cassim's shoulder as the former King of Thieves clicked at his horse to get it moving.

Genie let out a Wahoo! of joy and the group started off toward Agrabah. Aladdin had wanted to send Carpet out to pick them up, but Cassim refused the offer. While he trusted the rug for the most part, he still liked the feel of riding a horse even more.

"I'll race you Genie!!" Exclaimed Sa'd al-bari, who loved flying even more now that he was free to do it without a broom.

"You're on kiddo!" The two genies were off like a shot. Cassim shook his head at the pair of them. Over the past few months Sa'd al-bari had become more accustom to how he could use the magic now a part of him. The smaller genie seemed to be able to relax around the others and wasn't as tense around Cassim and Iago as some would think. His personality was also much more reserved than Genie's, which was helping Cassim's sanity immensely. He didn't go around telling jokes like Genie did, nor did he use magic to help make the point of said jokes either. The former King of Thieves wasn't sure what he would do if he was stuck with _**TWO**_ genies like Genie.

Granted, he had yet to meet Eden. But that would be rectified shortly.

Nothing was said yet about Cassim's last wish, but the former king thought the small genie would be able to grant it. It would be a huge task, but hopefully the result would be worth it.

"I can almost taste that wish…" Iago seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Cassim about it. When Aladdin had finally gotten over the shock of the proposed wish, and had time to think on it, the former street rat was all for the slightly unorthodox wish as well.

"Patience, my feathered friend. It'll be done soon." Cassim stepped up the speed of his horse so Genie and Sa'd al-bari didn't come back teasing them about going to slow.

Meanwhile, Genie and Harry were flying circles around Cassim and Iago's position, but kept far enough away that they wouldn't be easily seen.

"Genie, about the wish thing, I know I need to explain the rules of what a master can't wish for, but can I phrase a question into a wish?" Sa'd al-bari was thinking about what would happen in the more distant future and the possibility of Voldemort getting a hold of his lamp.

Genie thought the question over. "Well it depends on how you word the question. And on how strongly the master feels about the answer. If they answer with an emphatic yes, then chances are you could get away with the deceit. But at the same time, you would be pushing the boundaries for what a genie can and can't do… Does that make sense?"

Sa'd al-bari nodded his assent, as he thought over Genie's answer. "But at the same time, you have to be careful a master doesn't try and trick more wishes out of you!"

The genie's chuckled over that as they remembered how Aladdin had tricked Genie into getting them out of the Cave of Wonders. Genie had made sure Sa'd al-bari was aware that it could happen and had been mentioning it constantly in the past couple of months.

"Are we going to see Eden as well?" Genie had told Harry all about his girlfriend, and the newer genie couldn't wait to meet her.

Genie did a couple of twists, hearts flying all around him, "Oh yes!! Eden will be at the palace as well!! She's wonderful!! You're going to love her!! She's funny and cute and smart and funny…."

Harry was also slightly worried Eden wouldn't like him, but Genie assured him they would get along famously.

As Agrabah slowly came into view, Harry and Genie began to reduce their speed so Cassim and Iago could catch up to them. Originally, Harry and Genie were going to travel through the city via lamps, in case someone got the bright idea to try to steal Sa'd al-bari's lamp from Cassim.

However, after much discussion, slight arguments, and finally massive amounts of puppy dog eyes and "fake" tears, Harry got his way and the two genies would be able to pretend to be a human as they trekked through the city. Harry morphed into what he looked like prior to the ritual, only dressed like Aladdin used to, and conjured up a horse to ride. He left off the glasses and added a turban to hide his ears.

Genie twirled into his usual human outfit of white and blue pants, a white vest and hat. His ears were also hidden under the head wear. He conjured up a horse of his own and the two of them waited for Cassim and Iago to catch up with them.

"Now remember, no magic until we reach the palace!! And stick close to Cassim and I!! I don't want you getting caught by the palace guards and thrown in the dungeon or something…." Genie gave Harry a wary look.

"I know Genie!! You've said that at least fifty times in the past 6 hours. We're just a couple guys riding camels through the city on our way to the palace! We'll be fine! _**I'll**_ be fine!" Harry looked back and saw Cassim and Iago catching up with them. The duo slowed to a stop when they came even with the disguised genies.

Cassim turned to Harry, "Now remember, no magic until we get to the palace!! And stick close to Genie and I. I don't want you drawing unnecessary attention to us from the palace guards or doing something that lands us in the dungeons…."

Cassim then turned to Genie, "And that goes for _**you**_ too!"

Harry and Genie blinked at each other as Cassim and Iago started riding ahead of them. Genie pulled out some tour guide pamphlets and began explaining about different things about the city's history and some of the adventures Aladdin had gotten them into through the years.

Harry, for his part was in awe of everything around him as they reached the front doors of the city and proceeded through them. The sounds reminded him a little of Diagon Alley, but the sights were all completely new and fascinating. He was looking all around him at an alarming rate taking in as much detail as he could. The fire eater, the man who was enchanting a rope and climbing it, the different stands trying to sell goods so they could feed their own families, the strong man, the animals…. The man sneaking up on a girl and pulling her back into an alley as she struggled against him….

Harry stopped his horse. He had to do something to help that girl! But Genie and Cassim had said no magic… He looked around and noticed the others were much farther up the street then him, as he was looking all around him at the strange sights and walking slower than them.

Gryffindor's Golden boy made a split second decision. Calling out would probably be noticed by the man. Harry quickly dismounted his horse and sent it ahead, hoping the others would see it and come back looking for him in time to help. He edged his way towards the alley's entrance and heard some noises coming from behind some carriages. It was like someone was struggling, but couldn't call out because their voice was muffled.

Harry edged his way down the narrow path, careful to avoid the barrels and other small things around him. He peeked behind the large carriage and saw a girl tied up with her hands behind her back and a cloth in her mouth. She was struggling futilely with the ropes, but unable to break them. A large man with a dark cloak and turban was rummaging through a small bag, occasionally looking over at the girl and then glancing down at something in his hand. He'd shake his head and put the object back again.

While the man's attention was focused on the bag, Harry made another split second decision. He knew Genie and Cassim said not to use magic, but there was no way he was going to let this guy kidnap a girl!! He wiggled his fingers a bit and a carbon copy of the girl appeared right next to the real one.

The girl made a startled sound and glanced around the area, her eyes catching Harry's. Harry quickly put a finger to his lips as he wiggled his fingers again, which pulled the girl towards him. The fake child was still struggling just as the real one had.

Just as the girl was behind the wagon with Harry, the man turned again towards the fake girl. He again shook his head and returned to rummaging in the bag.

Harry un-tensed a little as the man didn't seem to notice any differences with his duplicate. He turned his attention to the girl who was looking at him with astonishment in her eyes. Harry put a finger to his lips again, and made a motion that looked like he wanted to remove the gag.

The girl, still star struck, nodded. Slowly Harry removed the gag and began untying the girl. The moment her arms were free she quickly grabbed Harry around the neck, into a huge hug. The new genie wasn't quite expecting the move and caught himself on the wagon next to them.

It moved forward slightly.

Harry silently cursed his luck as the man turned his full attention on the wagon, expecting someone to jump out at him at any time. He pulled out a small dagger and looked around taking everything in. The fake girl, also didn't stop her struggling, which didn't give the man any more confidence that there was nothing there.

The new genie put on arm around the girl, firmly attached to his chest and began edging the pair of them away from the wagon and alley way. The man also began working his way towards Harry's old position.

The little girl in Harry's arms sneezed, giving them away to the man. Harry began running towards the alley's exit, just as the man came into view behind them. He saw Harry running with someone attached to him and glanced back at the girl, but she had mysteriously disappeared.

The man took off after them.

Just as Harry reached the end of the alley, he turned his attention back for only a moment to see how far away the man was from them.

That proved to be a bad move as he ran straight into a large immoveable object right in front of him.

"Ooph!" Harry went sprawling backwards, landing on his back. The girl, who'd been caught between Harry and the object, gasped for breath and had let go of Harry upon impact, falling next to him on all fours.

"Well, well… What do we have here boys? A couple of street mice maybe?" The voice was non other than the head of Agrabah's guards, Razuel.

Although, Harry didn't yet realize that bit of information. He looked up at the guard, and was about to say something but was cut off as another shadow fell over him and the girl, "Ah!! Guards!! You were in the right place at the right time!! I thank you for your timing! This boy was trying to steal my daughter away from me!! I had them cornered in this alley, but he threatened her and made me move out of the way, least he hurt her too!!"

The man who had tried to kidnap the girl, had put away his dagger and was coming out of the alley. He had the look of a distraught father, eagerly awaiting the return of his daughter. He grabbed the girl by the arms, and pulled her up. She tried to struggle, but he moved his hold from her arm to the back of her neck, stopping her movement and promising pain if she said anything.

The girl seemed to catch onto the new threat and didn't say anything verbally. There was, however, a lot of fear in her eyes.

"Is that so?" Razuel glared down at Harry and pulled him up by the front of the shirt, to a standing position. Harry's arms automatically went to the bigger man's arms to try to get him away, but knew magic would be a bad thing at the moment.

He tried pleading his case instead, "Please sir! It's not what yo-"

Razuel stopped him mid-sentence by shaking him rather roughly, "Quiet street mouse. It's off to the dungeon for you! The Sultan will decide whether you die or live minus one paw for this!"

The large guard turned his attention to the man, who was still holding the girl firmly in place, "Come to the palace and plead your case to the Sultan, to see that this boy gets what he deserves."

The man looked unease for a moment, "Surely that's not necessary. I mean you seem to have this well in hand… My daughter has had quite a fright today. It might be best for me to bring her home right away."

Razuel shook his head, "No, I insist. The Sultan will want to hear first hand how this happened. It would be best for you to join us."

The man seemed caught. He nodded his head and motioned for Razuel, Harry in toe, to proceed them.

Razuel flung Harry at the two guards with him, who caught him by an arm each and began dragging him towards the palace. Razuel waited for the man to begin walking before bringing up the rear. A small smile was on the large guards face. He caught another piece of trash from dirtying the streets of this fair city.

Harry gave up trying to explain the situation, when every time he tried to say something the guards would tighten their hold on his arms, and one would smack him upside the head rather harshly.

Had Harry still been human, it would've smarted quite a bit. But as it was, he pretended it hurt and kept silent. /Genie is _**so**_ going to kill me!! …. That is, if he wouldn't let me defend myself!!/

He was also trying to get a glimpse of the girl, who, as far as Harry knew, was still being held by the guy trying to take her. But all his efforts at that were being stopped by the man who took her in the first place, moving the pair of them right out of his line of sight.

The doors of the palace came into view and the guards on duty opened it up for the entourage at a nod from Razuel. The captain made sure everyone was in before having the guards shut the doors behind them. He gave the guards a look that said, 'Lock these and be wary.'

The pair seemed to understand and nodded ever so slightly, then proceeded to ignore the group.

"Come. The Sultan is in the throne room and will see you shortly." Razuel lead them through the gardens and up the stairs. He had the guard on duty announce them to the Sultan, and a moment later a large door was opened.

Harry peered around, taking in the throne room. He saw Aladdin and Abu standing near the Sultan's chair.

Movement caught his eye and he glanced over to his left out of the corner of his eye. Cassim and Iago were there, the former of which was glaring at him rather angrily with his arms crossed.

Genie seemed to be no where to be found, which seemed unusual to Harry. /Where would he be??/

Any thoughts on that were cut off as the guards holding him made him bow to the Sultan, head forced down.

"Sire," He heard the captain say, "This boy was found wondering the streets with this young girl and ran into us. The man with us claims to be her father and says the boy was trying to kidnap her. He had them cornered in an alley way but he threatened her and the man had to let them out, least she get hurt. Where we ran into them."

The Sultan, a small man with a white beard, rubbed his chin, "I see. Thank you Razuel, you have done well in bringing them here to our attention."

He turned towards Harry, "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Harry felt the guards let his head up, but kept hold of his arms. "Yes sir. The man is lying! That's not his daughter, he grabbed her and I followed them into the alley to try and get her out safely!! She was tied up by him!"

He glanced over at Aladdin, but the young Sultan to be wasn't giving anything away. The man spoke up, "Sire! That's a lie! Don't listen to him! He's just a lowly street rat and would say anything to sway you from the truth!"

He tightened his hold on the girl, who whimpered slightly. Aladdin stepped forward, "Your daughter is she?"

He walked over to the man and girl, seemingly studying the two of them closely to see some kind of similarity between the two. "I"m not sure I see a family resemblance…. And you seem to be holding onto her a little tightly… don't you think?"

Aladdin raised an eyebrow at him. The man reluctantly released his hold on the girl, who took a few steps away from him towards Aladdin. "It's true! That boy was trying to save me!! Honest!! That man grabbed my at one of the market stands and I was too startled to cry out!!"

"I know Dandji, it's alright. Really, Eden's been going crazy trying to find you!" The man narrowed his eyes at them and stepped back. Aladdin pulled Dandji behind his own body and turned towards the man. "Guards!! Seize him!"

Razuel and a few of the guards made a run at the man, but he was to fast for them and twisted out of the way. He ran towards the balcony, knowing the door would be guarded from the outside as well.

He didn't make it very far when, "Try to steal _**MY**_ master will you mortal?!"

A dark looming figure seemed to be materializing out of thin air and smoke seemed to be surrounding the man. The being had glowing black eyes and a dark green complexion. Lightning was crackling from her fingers as she bore down on the now trapped kidnapper.

Magical lightning hit the ground around him and he was caught up in the blasts. He screamed and disappeared before anyone could blink.

Smoke cleared, the sky brightened, and the dark green looming figure bore down on Harry next, "You! You are the one who tried to rescue my master… are you not?"

"uhh… yes?" Harry wasn't quite sure how to react to this. The guards had let him go when the green being had turned her attention on him, stepping back out of the line of fire. The Gryffindor Golden boy didn't dare take his eyes off of the figure.

"Then I have just one thing to say to you." She got even closer and Harry fought an urge to step back.

He was suddenly engulfed in a bone cracking hug, as it was his eyes bulged out slightly, "Thank you!! Thank you thank you!!"

"Eden!! Let him go before he passes out from oxygen loss!!" The girl, Dandji, came up to the pair. Eden let go of Harry and turned towards the girl, engulfing her in a hug as well. "And _YOU_!! What were you thinking leaving me behind here at the palace while you were collecting things from the market?!"

Harry's jaw dropped as he registered who the other being was, "_**YOU'RE Eden?!… **_what in the world is going on?!_**"**_

-End Part VIII-

_**Author's Notes Take 1: **_Mistress Ashley made a great picture of Harry as a genie for me!! As soon as I figure out how to upload it, or something similar, I'll put a link in and let everyone see it! (As I am not the most computer savvy) XD

_**Author's Notes Take 2**_: This will probably be one of the last chapters in the Aladdin time period. Cassim's going to make his wish in the next chapter and we'll have some more interactions between Harry and Eden. PLUS… some other things as well… ;p

_**Author's Notes Take 3:**_ CK, please let me know if I was able to address your concerns about the last chapter with this one. I hope it helped fill that missing link we were talking about! :)


	10. To Be a Hero Take 2

Title: Harry Potter; Sa'd al-bari of the Lamp

Author: Little Angel

Pairings: none right now….

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! NOTHING!! …not harry potter OR Aladdin.

Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command…. A genie.

Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover….

/thoughts/

"**English language" (Or any non Aladdin 'verse languages)**

"Aladdin 'verse language"

Sa'd al-bari is Arabic for "lucky star of the excellent one"

Part IX: To Be a Hero Take 2

Smoke cleared, the sky brightened, and the dark green looming figure bore down on Harry next, "You! You are the one who tried to rescue my master… are you not?"

"uhh… yes?" Harry wasn't quite sure how to react to this. The guards had let him go when the green being had turned her attention on him, stepping back out of the line of fire. The Gryffindor Golden boy didn't dare take his eyes off of the figure.

"Then I have just one thing to say to you." She got even closer and Harry fought an urge to step back.

He was suddenly engulfed in a bone cracking hug, as it was his eyes bulged out slightly, "Thank you!! Thank you thank you!!"

"Eden!! Let him go before he passes out from oxygen loss!!" The girl, Dandji, came up to the pair. Eden let go of Harry and turned towards the girl, engulfing her in a hug as well.

Harry's jaw dropped, "_**YOU'RE Eden?!… **_what in the world is going on?!_**"**_

The green being, Eden, twisted the girl, Dandji around in a circle and finally let her go. She turned her attention back on Harry, "Well, Dandji here was supposed to be running some errands in the market place, but was late in returning!! There's been a string of abductions happening in the last few months and we were worried she was taken as well!"

Eden turned back towards Dandji, "What possessed you to go into the market place without an escort!! Or me for that matter!!"

Dandji looked slightly sheepish, "I thought I'd be here and back in no time! I didn't want to worry you about it with Genie getting back and everything…."

Aladdin put a hand on her shoulder, "You could've asked one of the guards to take you."

Dandji gave him a look that said she didn't think she was worth that much trouble. Aladdin squeezed her arm in return. He knew how she felt. It was only a couple years since he had been a lowly street rat as well, and even now he was occasionally having trouble with the change of going from street rat to royalty. It wasn't quite that bad for Dandji, but she was staying and working at the palace now, which was a big change for one so young.

Aladdin continued talking letting the other matter drop for now. It would take some getting used to for Dandji to realize her own self-worth, "it was a good thing Sa'd al-bari saw you being kidnapped! And was able to get you away from that man by running into the guards like that!"

He turned to the captain of the guards Razuel, "Thank you for your help today with finding these two and bringing the kidnapper here to the palace."

The Sultan came up to them as well, "Yes Razuel. That was excellent work on the part of you and your men."

Razuel beamed at the compliment. He bowed to the Sultan, "It is an honor to serve this fine city, Sire. We must be getting back on duty now."

The large man nodded at Aladdin, as he and his men proceeded out the door of the throne room.

Dandji's eyes widened with a sudden realization, "Aladdin!! Eden!! The boy did magic to save me!! I thought only genie's could do magic like that!!"

Everyone's eyes turned towards Harry, who was still looking slightly gobsmacked by everything happening around him. He grinned nervously at the attention. "She was being kidnapped!! I couldn't just stand by and let that guy take her away!! And besides, she was the only one who saw me do it!"

Harry was slightly defensive and had his arm's crossed over his chest. He wasn't sure if it was alright to change back yet, so decided to stay as he was.

"Magic like a genie huh…" Eden snapped her fingers before Aladdin could make introductions, "You must be the Sa'd al-bari Aladdin told us about!! The young genie, Genie met."

Eden flew around him, inspecting his magical disguise, "Nice work! It's a very genuine look! I couldn't see the magic, but now I can because I'm looking for it!"

Harry blinked, "Uhh… thanks?"

Aladdin chuckled, "You can change back now that the guards are gone. Someone's going to have to get Genie back here now that your found…. He was going crazy when he and my father got here and you weren't with them!"

Harry twisted his body in a tight circle, allowing the magical disguise to fall away. Dandji gasped when he reformed as a genie, smoke tail and all. "Wow!! You're really a genie too!!"

Harry nodded, "My name's Sa'd al-bari. It's nice to meet you."

Before anything else was said, Cassim came up behind Harry. "We will be talking later, about this disappearing act of yours."

Harry, who wasn't expecting the move, jumped into the air, startled. He turned towards Cassim and Iago as the former King of Thieves kept talking, "But first, there are more important things to worry about. This magical disguise of yours and Genie's is working a little too well. Everyone keeps forgetting I'm even here!!"

"Dad! There you are! Where did you go?" Aladdin's voice was slightly surprised and seemed to help prove Cassim's point.

The small genie looked thoughtful for a moment. When he and Genie had devised the disguise, they hadn't meant to make it work that well. It took a moment, but Harry came up with a solution. He thought about the magical disguise for Cassim and started working some magic.

Literally, as he wiggled his fingers and streams of magic flowed out. He directed the strains of magic in different directions around Cassim and Iago, both of whom shivered at the feel of the magic.

At the same time, Eden was out on the balcony sending out some fireworks to let Genie know the missing genie was back where he should've been.

As she was getting back inside, Harry finished weaving the magic. There was a gasp from behind Cassim, "Oh my!! I should go check on how Jasmine's doing!"

The Sultan quickly walked out of the room without so much as a by-your-leave. Dandji gaped at Cassim and Iago, "Who's that? And where did he come from?"

Cassim raised an eyebrow at his young genie, "What in the world did you do?"

"I changed the magic around from something like don't notice me, to: if you see me and feel the need to have me arrested, you'll suddenly remember somewhere else you have to be."

Iago raised an eyebrow as well at the explanation, "Hmm… imagine the possibilities!!"

"Careful Iago," Aladdin warned, "I can always ask Sa'd al-bari to take that magic away from you if you abuse it…"

Iago looked as innocent as he possibly could in response, which didn't seem to help his case very much.

A large boom seemed to echo through the room.

"Ack!!" Harry was suddenly being squeezed to death, so to speak, as Genie flew into the room at speeds rivaling mach 3. He grabbed his smaller genie friend into a vice like grip and was in the process of hugging the magic out of him.

"Genie…" Aladdin was trying to get his large blue friend's attention before he said something he regretted. Although the blue genie didn't seem to be paying him any mind.

"Are you _**CRAZY**_?? What were you _**thinking**_ sneaking away from Cassim and I?! You have no idea how dangerous that was and-"

"Genie!!"

"You are _**SO grounded**_!! I mean it!! I am seriously reconsidering that cave of wonders idea for at least a couple-"

"GENIE!!" The shout and large, seemingly never ending, bucket of water falling over his head was enough to pull Genie out of his rant. Eden pried Sa'd al-bari out of Genie's grip and had a hand around his shoulder in a show of support.

Harry, for his part, looked like he was close to tears. He thought Genie would be mad, but this?? He was not expecting that reaction. He was hiding it as well as he could, but Genie caught sight of the look as he did a sponge squeezing move to dry off.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by his girlfriend, "Now hold it right there Genie!! Before you go off on the poor boy, you should at least hear _**WHY**_ he was sneaking away from you first!!" Eden was giving Genie a look that said, calm down and think about this before you do something you regret.

"Yeah!!" Dandji spoke up from near the pair. She looked over at Genie, "Sa'd al-bari was _**saving me**_ from a guy who's been kidnapping people for the past few months!! If it wasn't for him… I… I don't want to think about what would've happened…." She crossed her arms and sniffled. The gravity of the almost kidnapping seemed to catch up with her all at once.

An arm wrapped around Dandji, pulling her into a hug. She heard someone whisper into her ear, it was Sa'd al-bari, "Hey… shh. It's alright. He didn't get you and I was able to stop him in time. Besides Eden would've found you soon enough…. It's alright. Next time just remember to take a guard with you alright? Obviously you must be pretty important for someone to want to kidnap you…"

Sa'd al-bari rubbed her back encouragingly. Dandji sniffled a little and wiped her eyes, "Do you really think so?"

She looked up at him, unsure that he was telling the truth. The small silver genie nodded, "of course! I mean it to, I'm not just saying that. Besides you were really brave out there and you stood up for me with the Sultan! That has to count for something…."

Dandji smiled, starting to believe what Aladdin had said to her earlier. The small genie was just helping reinforce the belief in herself.

A throat was cleared and the duo turned to the others in the room. Aladdin and Cassim were smiling softly, Iago was looking sick but happy and Eden was grinning like mad. Sa'd al-bari turned his eyes to Genie, not sure what he would see there, but was again surprised at the small smile and apologetic eyes looking right back at him.

Eden poofed herself from next to Genie and reappeared next to Dandji. She gently nudged Harry towards Genie. When the small genie didn't move, she used a bit more force… "Hey!!"

The small silver genie sent her a slight glare at the move, as his momentum shot him forward. Genie steadied him when he was in arm's reach. "Hey kiddo, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped right into a rant without first finding out why you left like that. Especially since Cassim still had the lamp and your horse managed to catch up with us…"

"You're not mad?" From experience with his relatives, Harry did not like having those in charge of his well being angry with him. Genie had never gotten that upset with him about something before and it reminded him a little of his uncle. Especially when Genie had been talking about grounding him in a cave of wonders...

"Nah, you were trying to help someone in need of assistance and, in the end, we did manage to find you…" Genie pulled him into a gentler hug this time, "I'm sorry for exploding at you like that. But I was worried…."

He stopped talking when Sa'd al-bari hugged him back. "So I'm not grounded to a cave of wonders?"

Genie hugged him a little tighter, "No." He had considered drawing out the negative answer, but decided against it in the end.

"Enough with the mushy stuff already!!" Iago made an eww noise and hid his head behind a wing. Aladdin chuckled at his remark but didn't say anything.

A servant burst into the room, "Sir Aladdin!! It's the princess!! She's giving birth!! But there's some problems!! We need you and your magical friends there right away!!"

Aladdin paled considerably, "Allah!! She's… we're…."

Cassim put a hand on his son's shoulder to steady him, "Come on son. Let's go see what's going on."

The former King of Thieves didn't hesitate, as he quietly handed his son Sa'd al-bari's lamp, "Just in case."

Aladdin nodded and the group made their way to Jasmine's room where the Sultan, midwife and some servants were all situated.

When they got there, the Sultan was standing outside the door looking very worried, "Aladdin!! Thank Allah you're here!! There's been some complications…. Jasmine… the baby…. There's a chance they aren't going to make it!"

The Sultan's words were like a dead weight in Aladdin's chest. The thought that Jasmine wouldn't make it through the birth wasn't something he had considered. Ever.

"No…." Aladdin remembered the lamp his father had given him, he didn't even hesitate as he made a wish, "Sa'd al-bari, I wish for you to help in any way possible with the birth of our child so that no one dies!"

Sa'd al-bari felt the wish settle over him and his mind began to rapidly work through the different ways to help both mother and child. He was about to poof into the room when Eden spoke up from next to him, "I'll help as well."

The pair of genies disappeared from the hallway. The muffled sounds of Jasmine's labor did very little to reassure those not in the room. The Sultan continued his pacing, while Cassim put a supportive hand on his son's shoulder. Dandji, Abu, and Iago were worried but didn't have anything to add to the situation to make it better. Genie had tried cracking a few jokes, but Aladdin had waved him off. The former street rat's mind was completely focused on his wife and their unborn child. He hoped Sa'd al-bari would be able to successfully grant the wish. Especially since the small genie was bound by the rules of the lamp to not kill.

Finally, after what felt like days to the anxious father to be, a new sound was coming from the room…. The crying of a baby.

Followed by more crying from a second set of lungs a couple minutes later.

There was a collective jaw drop from the men in the hallway, "Oh my…"

"Is that….twins? We have twins?" Aladdin couldn't seem to process that.

The door opened and the mid-wife beckoned the new father, and grandparents into the room about five minutes later. The men walked in cautiously, not sure of what they would find.

They were greeted to the sight of Jasmine tiredly holding one of the babies in her arms, smiling happily. Eden was holding the other one while Sa'd al-bari fed some magic into the small being. Dandji was the last one in, as she had picked up Sa'd al-bari's lamp when Aladdin had dropped it on hearing two sets of baby cries. She quietly closed the door behind her and stood near the genies, watching as they worked on the little being.

Aladdin made a bee line right to his wife and one of their new children. Cassim and the Sultan followed, but stayed on the other side of the bed. "Jasmine! Are you alright?? What happened?? Did Sa'd al-bari manage to help you??"

Jasmine gave her husband a weak smile, "Hey. This is our first born, it's a boy. And yes, Sa'd al-bari and Eden were both extremely helpful… Thank you for making that wish like you did. I love you…"

Eden brought the other little baby over to the happy parents just as Jasmine finished speaking, "Here you go! This is a little girl. Born a couple of minutes after your son."

The green genie handed the baby off to Aladdin, who looked slightly panicked to be holding such a small being. "She's beautiful…. And she has your nose!"

The future Sultan sat on the edge of the bed and brought his arms down a little so his wife could see their little girl. Aladdin ran a finger gently down her cheek and gasped when her small hand reached up to grab his finger in a tight grip.

"Have you decided on names?" The Sultan's voice broke through to the new family.

"Yeah," said Jasmine, "We're going to name the little girl 'Tiger Lilly' and the boy 'Jabar Rashied.'"

"They're beautiful Al," Genie's soft voice spoke up from the side of the room and drew Aladdin's attention to the three genies. "Sa'd al-bari, thank you for granting the wish and Eden for your help as well… I don't know what I would've done if I had lost Jasmine or the babies…"

Sa'd al-bari nodded, "It was no problem. You still have two more wishes to make, you realize…"

The baby girl, Tiger Lilly, let out a huge yawn and fell asleep in Aladdin's arms. It made him realize they only had one set of baby supplies, like a crib and had an idea for a second wish.

"Here dad, would you like to hold your grand child?" Jasmine had already handed their son over to her father. Cassim gently took the baby from his son and cuddled her close, "she reminds me of when you were born…"

The former King of Thieves trailed off and cuddle the baby close as he was lost in happy memories.

Aladdin took Sa'd al-bari's lamp from Dandji and made his second wish, "I wish we could have two sets of baby things one for a boy and one for a girl."

Sa'd al-bari wiggled his fingers and a second set of baby supplies appeared next to the other things already in the room. Smoke covered all the things and when it cleared half of the supplies were decorated in greens and blues, while the other half was decorated in pinks, purples and yellows.

Both grand fathers walked their grandchildren over to their respective beds. At the boy crib a set of stairs appeared, allowing the short Sultan to climb up and gently lay the baby down inside.

"My word! How thoughtful of you!" The Sultan chuckled and finally caught sight of Cassim. The former King of Thieves had been standing out of his line of sight since entering the room. "Oh! I forgot, I have some things I need to take care of with the counsel. I'm sorry to be going like this, but it's very important!!"

He was out the door before anyone could protest. Which gave Aladdin an idea for his third and final wish, "I wish that my father and Iago were no longer wanted as criminals."

Sa'd al-bari got a devious smile on his face as he worked the magic needed to grant the wish. He imagined how he could make things a bit difficult for a certain "rat" when Ron's family went to visit Bill in Egypt…. All over the Seven Deserts wanted posters of Cassim as the King of Thieves disappeared into a state of limbo. They would stay there until Wormtail made his pivotal betrayal and would repost with a picture of him and information on his "strange ability to turn into a rat missing a finger on the front paw."

As he granted the wish, Harry felt the boundaries of his magic slightly protest the _**how**_ said wish was granted, but in the end it was fully granted. Aladdin didn't specify a particular _**how **_for his wish, which helped Harry push the limits of his magic.

He chuckled darkly, as he removed the magic surrounding Cassim and Iago. Eden and Genie noticed the chuckle and felt the magic's slight protest to the wish, but decided to wait to question the young genie about it. The humans and animals in the room were too absorbed in the new babies to pay the chuckle much mind.

Sa'd al-bari glanced at Genie after he was finished maneuvering the magic and mouthed one word, "Wormtail."

Genie quickly caught on and grinned evilly. In another language, he gave Eden a very quick overview of Sa'd al-bari's change into a genie and why Genie had been gone for so long.

When Genie finished the quick explanation, Eden looked ready to murder someone. She gave the small genie a sympathetic look and pulled him into a huge hug. "**I'm sorry."** She whispered. Aladdin's voice broke up the pair.

"So dad, now that you're here, free and the babies have been born, are you ready to make your final wish?" Aladdin walked the lamp over to his father, who took it from him gently. Iago flew over to his shoulder a huge grin on his face, "Yes. Let us commence with the final wish granting…."

Cassim nodded, "Yes. Sa'd al-bari, now that you have such good control over your magic, Iago and I would like to make our final wish. We wish for immortality as human and bird, not as genies, until such a time that you are freed from your lamp."

Information seemed to flow through Sa'd al-bari's mind as he decided on the best way to grant the wish. With Iago, it was simpler since he was a bird… but for Cassim… without turning him into a genie, the wish would be a little more difficult to grant.

The Philosopher's Stone would be out, because it continued to age your body older and older. The Fountain of Youth would turn him into a baby and he would need to go back every 100 years to drink from it…. That was it!

Sa'd al-bari weaved the magic needed to grant the wish around Cassim and Iago.

Cassim felt his body become more agile, flexible, and stronger, like he was in his twenties again. Something seemed to be flowing through him and settling around his heart, rejuvenating him. The new grandfather glanced at his reflection in the mirror, hoping to see his younger features again. But he looked exactly the same as before.

A squawk brought his attention over to Iago, who was on fire? The flames didn't seem to be burning his feathered friend, but he was flapping around like crazy. Iago's body was larger than before, and all his feathers that had been blue, or blue tipped were now on fire. His beak was thinned out and his eyes were larger with red swirls going through them.

Genie gasped as he recognized the type of bird Iago now was, "A Fire Phenix! That's brilliant!

Iago tried to say something, but it came out as a trill of song. Cassim and the genies seemed to understand him, but the mortals in the room were in awe of the magical voice Iago now had.

"Really Iago, I like the new look…. Fire suits you!" Cassim's eyes were twinkling slightly in laughter as he said that.

"You can understand him?" Aladdin was confused, he hadn't realized Iago had said anything.

Sa'd al-bari was the one to answer, "Cassim, Eden, Genie and I can all understand him because we are all immortal beings, like he is. However, if Iago decided to bond with someone, or create a mental link with them, he or she would also be able to understand him as well. Since he was a bird, this was the only way Iago can survive for eternity."

Genie took over the explanations for their feathered friend, "When your body gets old enough, you'll go through a burning day, where you're old body will burn to ash and a new hatchling will be born from the ashes. You can also transport yourself and others who might be holding onto you by fire and you're tears can heal any type of injury."

Iago let out an impressed trill.

Jasmine let out a large yawn. Everyone turned to the future queen, "Sorry. I'm just really tired. I'm going to get some sleep while I can…" Her eyes began drooping closed.

Aladdin moved to curl up with her on the bed, "Congratulations on the wish guys. I'm going to stay in here with Jasmine and the babies while she sleeps."

Cassim nodded at his son. He had done the same thing with his wife at Aladdin's birth. The group quietly left the room and started to make their way to the throne room, where the Sultan would be.

Cassim wanted to reintroduce himself, now that he didn't have the title "King of Thieves" hanging over his head.

-End Part 9-

**_Author's Notes Take 1_**: This will probably be the last chapter in the official Aladdin universe. The future chapters (ha! bad joke, sorry... I'm tired. n.n) will take place in different times and places until such a time that the HP universe catches up to the story.

_Author's Notes Take 2:_ While Severus WILL be a part of the story when Harry returns to the future, I've removed him as one of the characters you can use in a HP search for this story. (If that makes any sense...) I'll redo that later when the time lines catch up. A couple reviews and PM's about how Sev wasn't in the story made me say, to heck with it I'll add an AN to the summary when the time comes... or something. c.c


	11. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Title: Harry Potter; Sa'd al-bari of the Lamp

Author: Little Angel

Pairings: none right now….

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! NOTHING!! …not harry potter OR Aladdin.

Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command…. A genie.

Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover….

/thoughts/

Sa'd al-bari is Arabic for "lucky star of the excellent one"

Part X: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

The fire's flames loomed higher and higher in the sky. Those surrounding the flames were respectful in their silence as the new Sultan hung his head at the sight. A hand was laid on his shoulder, and he didn't need to turn around to know who it was. His grandfather, who had wished for immortality, stood by his side offering his support and sharing his pain.

Jabar glanced at his sister, who stood by her husband and their small child, also mourning the loss of their father, Aladdin, the first street rat to marry into a royal line and become Sultan.

With the help of Genie, a genie of the lamp, Aladdin had won the heart of Jasmine, his mother, who had passed just a week ago. Together they had saved the Kingdom from an evil sorcerer by the name of Jafar and other villains who had tired to take over.

The duo had ruled the kingdom with a stern but kind hand, and were favored by the people. Jabar and Tiger Lilly were raised to respect all of their subjects, as they respected their family. Tiger Lilly fell in love with the Prince of a neighboring kingdom and their marriage brought an alliance to the shores of Agrabah, as well as extra crop and trade. Jabar had married a quiet Princess from a kingdom farther away and they had a ten year old son, Aladdin, named after his now passed grandfather.

Cassim took his hand away from his grandson and moved over to his granddaughter, giving her a warm hug. The twins knew that when this day came, Cassim would be leaving to travel for a couple of years, coming back every decade or so to check in on the family and see how things were going. No words were spoken between the grandfather and his grandchildren. They each were prepared for the parting that was to come, knowing it was best for them to stand on their own feet.

Cassim glanced out past the crowd of Agrabah's subjects to the sand dunes of the desert. There, standing with the sunset behind them were four figures, a carpet, and one bird.

Without turning back to the dying flames, Cassim jumped onto his horse and rode out towards the figures in the dunes. The semi-immortal being knew his grandchildren would be good rulers. They had a good set of teachers in their parents and their friends.

Although, the idea of Genie and Eden leaving when Aladdin died would also help them. While the children did grow up with magic, they couldn't use it to solve everything in their lives. Like Cassim, Genie would stop in to check on the future generations, but it would be better for them to stand on their own feet.

Cassim glanced up at the quartet standing on the dunes waiting for him. Genie, Eden and Iago hadn't changed that much in the last twenty five years, just like himself. Sa'd al-bari, had a noticeable change in his appearance, as he had aged his body into it's late-twenties. His hair was slightly longer, as was his height. He had filled out muscularly as well and wasn't as scrawny.

Dandji was the other person who had changed, aging as time went on. She was just a young girl when Cassim had met her and now she was a woman of five feet five inches and long dark hair. She had also filled out to be a beautiful woman as well, not quite up to the beauty of the recently passed queen, but beautiful in her own way. It was odd that she hadn't developed any wrinkles around her eyes, nor did she have any graying hair on her head. The others didn't worry about it to much and brushed the lack of these signs of aging off with no particular thought.

The horse slowed to a stop as Cassim reached the dune the others were standing on. Genie, in particular seemed the most upset at the lost of his once master. They had been good friends in Aladdin's life time and, while they both knew the day of his death would separate them physically, Genie would always remember the kind spirit in his mortal friend. "I didn't realize how hard this would be."

Cassim's quite words barely carried over to the others. The reality of mortality seemed to be weighing heavily on their minds as they all nodded in agreement. Genie and Eden in particular, who had lived an eternity all their own, and were used to the short life of the mortals they served, knew not to get to attached to the ones they served, as it would make the parting that much harder to do.

Genie felt a small part of his being fall away with the passing of Aladdin, "He was truly the Diamond in the Rough. A one in a million personality."

The blue genie glanced over at Sa'd al-bari and Eden, his family that would be with him forever and perked up slightly. Sa'd al-bari would be feeling this pain ten fold when he caught up with his time-line and had to watch his friends and mortal family grow old around him. But Genie knew he and Eden would be there for him and help him get through his loss, just as he was helping Genie and later Eden get over the loss of their one time friends and masters. He had talked with the young genie about not getting to attached to the people he would be serving. It would always end in pain, no matter how much you wanted to believe otherwise. Mortals were not meant to live for eternity.

Eden gave Genie a hug. When the pair pulled apart they shared a look. They would need to watch Sa'd al-bari very carefully as time went on. He was born a mortal and was turned into an immortal being at the whim of a mad man. There was no telling what could happen with his mentality, knowing he would never be able to die, as the world changed around him.

Cassim, while he had wished for immortality, would still have the benefit of dying when Sa'd al-bari was freed from his imprisonment. Iago as well, could chose to have a final burning day, so to speak, and instead of being reborn from the ashes, leave behind a hatchling in his place.

Genie chuckled when he remembered having THAT particular conversation with Iago. The others looked at him questioningly, but he just waved them off.

"Let's head back to the old hide out for a while. That way if there's any serious problems while the new Sultan adjusts we can be near by to secretly lend a hand." Cassim was slightly worried about his grandchildren and didn't really want to leave them so soon after losing his son. The other's seemed to pick up on that and nodded in agreement.

Cassim let loose the reigns of his horse and smacked it, so it began running back towards the kingdom. He would be riding Carpet, or traveling with Iago via fire for the future. That way the group could cover more ground when traveling. Cassim and Dandji jumped onto Carpet and the others all floated or flapped into the air. They headed back to the cave hide out where they first met Sa'd al-bari.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, what now?" Dandji's quiet voice seemed to be speaking for all of them. It had been about five years since the funeral for Aladdin and the group decided it was time to move on to a new place, so to speak. They had all at some point in time, secretly visited the palace and Jabar's family to make sure everything was running smoothly.

Jabar had taken to being Sultan like a fish takes to water, which helped reassure Cassim a lot about his decision to leave the deserts and travel the world. There was also the issue of Sa'd al-bari needing to grant wishes to a master. It was all part of the genie deal. Since he didn't have a master who had made a wish like Dandji, binding the two of them together, it was important his lamp be "found" by mortals so they could get wishes. If to much time passed without him granting wishes, his lamp would vanish into a Cave of Wonders. And while it wouldn't be impossible for the others to get him out of that type of situation, it wouldn't be easy either.

"Well," said Eden, as she rubbed her chin in thought, "It's been a while since I've been out of a lamp and able to see the world, so I don't know what's still here and all that…." She thought about it for a second. "Wait! Genie is that place still around? You know, the one on the island… out in the ocean, that has all those really cool inventions? Oh, what was it called…. Atlas, Atlana…."

"Atlantis? Yes! It is still around." Genie spun around to the others, who had no idea as to what they were talking about, "Oh, you guys will really like this place!! They have some of the coolest inventions! It's really changed a lot in the last two thousand years!!"

Harry remembered hearing about Atlantis at some point in his schooling. The information came to him in more detail than he probably learned when he thought about it. Atlantis was supposedly a technologically advanced civilization of people. For reasons unknown in the future, the mythical city disappeared into the ocean, and no one was sure why, nor it's true location. Even the wizarding world couldn't locate it. Some wizards believed it was put under the fidelius charm, but Harry didn't believe it personally, nor did Hermione.

The new genie thought it would be great to visit the city prior to it's submersion into the sea, or whatever the case maybe. /Hermione would be so jealous!/

Harry decided to keep a mental list of everywhere he ended up visiting so he could tell his friends all about them when they were back to the future. He glanced over a Dandji and the two of them shared a smile, "Let's go!"

Genie lead the way and the group made their way towards the mythical city.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atlantis, it turns out, was a large volcanic island close to the equator in the Atlantic Ocean. There were large buildings, and odd things that looked very much like bicycles, that people were riding all over the place. Large statues guarded the entrances to the buildings, and seemed to depict what could be found inside of them. Large balloon like contraptions were being built in an open field, or flying around the island in the ocean, and boats of all shapes and sizes were docked all along the coast.

Oil lamps were covering the side walks, so when night fell people would still be able to be out and about. Diamonds and other gems were used as decoration all over the city and there even seemed to be some being used to power unusual contraptions in some of the buildings.

People seemed to be bartering in the market place for different things, using other items, gems, and diamonds. The atmosphere of the island seemed to be one of peace and happiness.

It was truly an amazing sight to the entire group, genie and human alike. Eden made sure to cast an invisibility charm over the group, so they could fly through the city undetected. They found a patch of woods near a cliff on one side of the island and decided to make camp there for a little while.

"I think we should explore the island! There were all kinds of things all over the place that seemed interesting enough when we flew overhead…" The group was having a bit of an argument over what would be happening now that they had a camp set up. Sa'd al-bari and Genie took care of the material things, while Eden fixed some food for everyone, as part of Dandji's wishes she had made when she was younger.

Cassim was lounging by a tree thinking about all the diamonds, and other gems that were scattered around the city so carelessly. Genie and Sa'd al-bari shared a look when Cassim mentioned "exploring" the island.

Even though the former King of Thieves had lost his title, he still had some "sticky fingers" when it came to gold, silver, and jewels. It had gotten them into some interesting situations over the years in Agrabah, but they had gotten through pretty well.

"Hmm," Genie rubbed his chin in thought, "Well, we could go in groups… But we would still need someone to stay and watch the camp, just incase…"

The last time Genie had set an alarm system at the cave, it was a scene of mass chaos that had lasted weeks on end and gave new meaning to the phrase "duck and cover." It would be less painful overall to just have one of them stay at the camp while the others were out exploring.

"We can draw twigs and the one with the shortest one can stay here!" Dandji spoke up, and began breaking twigs up into different sizes. When she was finished she held them against her palm and everyone took one. Iago ended up with the short one and huffed about being stuck at the camp by himself.

"Don't worry Iago! Carpet will be here with you." Genie's reassurance that he wouldn't be alone didn't seem to help relieve Iago's anger.

"Alright. Before we go anywhere, we need to get you two into a change of clothes." Genie proceeded to poof Cassim and Dandji into different outfits, similar to when he was helping turn Aladdin into a prince so he could enter the palace.

Ten outfits later had Cassim glaring daggers at Genie, with Sa'd al-bari and Eden trying not to laugh at his discomfort.

"What language do the Atlantans speak?" Sa'd al-bari wondered if some kind of translator magic would be needed for Cassim and Dandji.

Eden snapped her fingers. Pointed genie ears appeared on Cassim and Dandji, who Genie had just finished re-outfitting. Sa'd al-bari copied the look Genie gave Cassim, which was a long tunic with a vest outside of it and sandal shoes.

"Those ears are going to stand out a bit here…." Genie created a turban like hat and poofed it onto Cassim and Dandji's heads to hide the ears.

Cassim had his arms crossed and was still glaring at Genie, "Are you done yet?"

Genie formed a halo over his head, "Of course! Why did you prefer to wear something else?"

Cassim's eye twitched slightly and he shook his head, "No this is fine."

A giggle escaped Dandji and Sa'd al-bari, who both covered them up with a cough. Dandji's was slightly more believable as she was actually a mortal being that actually coughs.

"So! Who's exploring the island with who?" Asked Dandji. They were all getting excited about seeing the new place and wanted to get out and about as soon as possible.

"Genie, why don't you and Eden go together and Cassim, Dandji and I can go together." Harry knew Genie and Eden didn't get as much alone time as they would like, which didn't bother the immortal beings too much. But the others did try their best to let the couple have some moments to themselves on occasion. This seemed like as good a time as any for the pair to go off on their own.

"Are you sure?" Eden sounded hopeful but also didn't want to make the young genie feel left out.

"It's fine! Really!" Cassim and Dandji nodded in agreement to the groups as well.

Genie ruffled Harry's hair, "Alright kiddo! We'll be back by sunset! You guys try and do the same… there's no need to cause problems when we've only just gotten to the island!!"

Genie held out his arm for Eden, "We should go see how the volcano's doing! Perhaps get a tan while watching rivers of lava flow?"

"Oh! That sounds marvelous!!" The pair disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Cassim, Dandji and Sa'd al-bari started walking back towards the city not to far from where they were camping out. "Iago! Remember to watch the lamps and be nice to Carpet!!"

Carpet waved at their retreating backs and Iago let out a small trill, which could've been taken as an affirmative answer of some sort.

As the trio followed the trial towards the sights and sounds of Atlantis they talked about some of the differences between what they saw while flying over the town and what Harry remembered from the future.

"There are things in the future called bicycles that look similar to the things the people were riding around the city! Although, there wasn't anything powered by jewels… at least I never saw anything like that…" Harry shrugged.

"Wow! That sounds really exciting. I wish I could see those things in the future. I bet there are tons of things that are different than how they are now!" Dandji and Harry were so caught up in the conversation that they didn't realize Cassim falling behind.

The former King of Thieves had a small smile as he watched the interactions between the pair. Ever since Sa'd al-bari had saved Dandji in the market place that day so many years ago, the pair of them were almost inseparable. The times Sa'd al-bari was granting wishes or off with Genie and Eden training, Dandji would always watch for them out the windows and on the balconies until they returned.

Cassim thought he saw the roots of a budding relationship between the pair. It was small things really, like how Sa'd al-bari would always allow Dandji to walk before him. Or how he would gentle brush his arm against hers on occasion, or how they would bump shoulders when they walked together. Or how Dandji's eyes would light up whenever Sa'd al-bari entered a room, magically or otherwise.

Although, such a relationship probably wasn't such a good thing, especially since Dandji was a mortal and would be dying in about thirty or so years…. Cassim nodded to himself. He would talk to Genie about it and hope the blue being would be able to talk with his young charge before things went to far.

"Cassim!! Hurry up already!!" Dandji and Sa'd al-bari were at the end of the trail waiting for him to catch up. Getting lost in this thoughts had Cassim falling further and further back from the pair of them. He grinned sheepishly and caught up to them. They entered the city together and spent their afternoon sight seeing.

Atlantis was just as interesting in a walk through as it was on a magic carpet over head. The market area was somewhat similar to Agrabah, but at the same time, there were new things to look at in every nook and cranny. The group spent most of the day discovering the new sights and creations of the city and by the time they made it back to camp, they were exhausted.

Genie and Eden chose that same moment to poof back into the camp. Iago, who had been left camp sitting all day trilled at them all and flew off to do some exploring of his own.

"So how was your day?" Eden was sitting with Dandji, and the two were exchanging information about what they'd done that day. Sa'd al-bari was sitting with them and would speak up every once in a while to add something to the story, while also listening to Eden explain about being the inside the volcano.

Cassim, noticing Sa'd al-bari's distraction, and yet again closeness to Dandji, caught Genie's eye and tilted his head towards the tree line. The blue genie seemed to catch on quick enough and, after looking over at the trio who were talking amongst themselves, followed Cassim into the trees.

Cassim waited until they were a little ways away from the others before saying anything. "Genie, I think you need to talk to Sa'd al-bari about some things having to do with love… I believe he is falling in love with Dandji and I don't want to see them hurt because of her dying in about thirty or so years…"

Genie's jaw hit the floor. He was not expecting something like this from Cassim, but as the former King of Thieves went on to explain his reasoning it began to make more sense to Genie.

"This is interesting… No genie, to my knowledge, has ever fallen in love with a mortal before… especially since turning a mortal into a genie so they could be together would be more of a curse than a blessing…." Genie rubbed his chin in thought, "I'll talk with him soon about this. I definitely don't want to see them hurt over something like this… Thanks for letting me know!"

Cassim shook his head, "I only caught it because we were all out exploring the city together. Had you and Eden been there, you probably would've noticed something as well."

Genie thought about that for a moment. While it was true they may have noticed something, the older genies probably would've brushed it aside since they knew that such a thing would be impossible. It was a very likely possibility that Sa'd al-bari was reacting as if he was still a mortal, which would explain how he could fall in love with a mortal. But if Dandji returned those feelings…. "I'll talk to Eden as well and she can speak with Dandji about it too."

The pair returned to camp just as Dandji was getting ready for bed. Cassim decided to turn in as well and the two bid the genie's a good night. Genie thought this would be the best time to talk with Sa'd al-bari about Dandji. He wanted to make sure Sa'd al-bari understood the consequences of falling in love with a mortal and how hard the separation would be when Dandji died.

Genie put an arm around Sa'd al-bari's shoulder, "Let's go for a quick flight alright?"

Harry knew that was their code for wanting to speak about something. Genie and he had developed it when they were working on his training. It was a way of letting them talk, away from the others without having to switch between languages all the time. Plus it was the added bonus of being flying, which helped lighten the mood of any situation, especially for Harry.

The young genie nodded, and together the two of them flew into the air. As they circled the island a couple of times, Genie thought about the best way to bring up the topic.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**August 1, 1985**

Severus Snape stormed through the castle and into his dungeons, muttering darkly under his breathe. Hogwarts, the place that had been his home for seven years of schooling, and now three more years of apprenticing/teaching, was going to be replaced with the dark cold cells of Azkaban.

The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, assured the distressed Slytherin that he would do everything in his power to get the ruling overturned, but it would take some time. Time that Snape would need to spend in prison.

Ever since Voldemort's demise at the hands of the Potter spawn, Death Eaters were being turned in, or ratted out, all over the place. In a way, Serverus was surprised he lasted as long as he did without being named.

But at the same time, the Death Eaters not yet named were subtly dropping threats to those caught, as to not get turned in. No one was sure who or how the threats were being made, but the consequences were extremely severe.

This bit of information is why Snape froze when he reached his rooms and saw a golden lamp sitting innocently on his coffee table. The paranoid spy pulled out his wand and cast a bit of magic over the lamp to see if it was a threat in any way, shape or form. The results left him slightly baffled and even more paranoid than before. The lamp was very much a magical item, but that was all he could tell from his numerous tests. Severus also realized the wards protecting his rooms had not been disturbed at all since he left to talk with Albus.

Severus thought about levitating the lamp into the fireplace and starting a fire, but knew of a family of an accused Death Eater, who's home mysteriously caught on fire when the man dropped some names to the Aurors.

"Tibby!!" Snape finally called for one of the school's many house elves, who appeared seconds after hearing his name called.

"Yes Professor Snape, Sir?" The house elf looked eagerly over at the Potions Master, awaiting how he could help the second newest member of the staff.

Snape's eyes never left the lamp as he addressed the house elf, "Do you know where this lamp came from? Or who left it and how they were able to get through my wards?"

The small creature glanced around the room. As his eyes fell on the lamp in question he shook his head in a negative response, "No Sir! Tibby isn't knowing where this lamp came from. Tibby is also not knowing who left it here! Tibby does know it was not a house elf that did this Sir!"

Snape nodded, but being almost as paranoid as the Auror Mad Eye Moody, he decided to get rid of the lamp anyway, as a precautionary measure. "Very well Tibby. Remove the lamp from my rooms, and the castle. There's no telling what it may do if not handled well. And don't use magic when handling it!!"

The small house elf nodded and moved over to the coffee table to collect the lamp. As soon as his hands touched it's handle, the lamp began to shake and spin. As it spun, the lamp floated into the air, turning on it's side, so the bottom was facing the pair, house elf and human. Snape had time to notice a strange mark underneath it, that resembled some kind of lightening bolt before the lamp disappeared with a resounding crack.

The new potions master had tensed when the lamp began moving and only began to relax after it had disappeared and he cast as many detection spells as he knew. Only when the tests all came back negative, that the lamp was no longer in the rooms, nor it seemed, the castle, did Snape relax.

"Tibby is sorry Sir!! Tibby did not means to make the lamp disappear!!" The house elf was wringing it's hands nervously.

Now that the threat was removed from his rooms, Snape's thoughts went back to the Death Eater trial he would be facing in less than a week. He shook his head at the house elf, which the small creature took as a dismissal, and was left by himself to figure out how to deal with not only the trail, but also how the mysterious lamp appeared in his rooms.

-End part X-

**Author's Notes Take 1:** Hi everyone!! I want to apologize for the delay with this update. There were two reasons for it: 1. The past few weekends (which is when I do the majority of my writing) have been insanely busy. 2. The chapter absolutely REFUSED to be written... -glares at the chapter-

Personally, I'm not as happy with this one as I've been with the others, and I blame it on the fact that I could barely get a page out whenever I sat down to write it. I'll probably go back at some point and do a major edit of the chapter, but that won't be until the other chapters are all written and posted... The only part that I was sure about was the ending scene… -grins innocently-

**Author's Notes Take 2:** I should also apologize because I don't speak house elf…. XD What's written is about as close as that's going to get… so I'm sorry to those of you Dobby fans, who enjoy the disjointed speech patterns of these creatures….

**Author's Notes Take 3:** I should mention that the time jump is not a full out one... it's just a bit of a teaser for what's going to be happening in the future chapters... I was getting fed up with the chapters unwillingness to be written in just that particular time period ... and yeah... So the next chapter will be back in Atlantis, etc and hopefully will continue on from there...


	12. Be Careful What You Wish For

Title: Harry Potter; Sa'd al-bari of the Lamp

Author: Little Angel

Pairings: none right now….

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! NOTHING!! …not harry potter OR Aladdin.

Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command…. A genie.

Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover….

/thoughts/

"**Genie conversations"**

Sa'd al-bari is Arabic for "lucky star of the excellent one"

Part XI: Be Careful What You Wish For

Genie put an arm around Sa'd al-bari's shoulder, "Let's go for a quick flight alright?"

Harry knew that was their code for wanting to speak about something. Genie and he had developed it when they were working on his training. It was a way of letting them talk, away from the others without having to switch between languages all the time. Plus it was the added bonus of being flying, which helped lighten the mood of any situation, especially for Harry.

The young genie nodded, and together the two of them flew into the air. As they circled the island a couple of times, Genie thought about the best way to bring up the topic.

"Sa'd al-bari, do you remember back when we first met and you asked me about the differences between feeling something on a physical level verses the emotional level?" Having never had to have this type of conversation before, Genie wasn't sure how he would be able to convey his thoughts to his young charge.

Harry glanced over at Genie when he started talking and raised an eyebrow at the strange question. It took his mind but a moment to review their old conversation, so he nodded. "We're beings made entirely of magic and only resemble the humans we serve if we wish too. We don't feel the same physical sensations as them but, in order to grant them wishes we are able to feel all the same emotions they are capable of."

Genie nodded, he knew the younger genie would be able to answer that question, but he wasn't sure Harry completely comprehended that old conversation yet. "I also said that because you were once mortal you were still aware of the physical sensations that Eden and I can't feel… remember?"

Again, Harry nodded, although he wasn't sure why Genie would be bringing up that old conversation now.

Genie seemed to hesitate again, "How do you feel about Dandji?"

Harry stopped flying, as soon as Genie's question processed. He noted that Genie stopped moving as well and they were both just floating in the air. "Dandji?"

"She's a mortal, Harry. You have to understand that if you care for her the way I care for Eden, that she's going to be dying before the end of the next century. You'll be without her for eternity after she's gone. Humans aren't reincarnated. Once they're gone, they move on for good. I don't want to see you hurt over her death because of your lost mortality."

Genie moved over and put his hands on Harry's shoulders, "in many ways you are learning and acting like a genie needs to, but you still haven't even reached your first century yet. It's going to take some time to realize that the world around us is going to be forever changing, and we will always be the same, watching from the sidelines but never quite able to participate in all the ways we would like."

Harry was quiet as Genie's words washed over him. He realized he had been getting closer to Dandji and was falling in love with her. He just hadn't realized that **she would** be changing and growing old as well. One day she would be dead and he would be alone.

Living in their cave for the last ten years had been a bit of a safety net for Harry, he realized. In the cave the outside world didn't matter, it was only their small group. Time couldn't hurt them while they were there because it felt like they weren't apart of the world around them. It felt like they would be together forever, or at least the next four thousand years.

Genie squeezed Harry's shoulders. He saw the silent hurt seeping through Harry before the younger genie realized it himself. Genie knew what he needed to do, "But, at the same time, if being with Dandji, for the time she's on this Earth, is what you truly wish to do, then Eden and I won't stop you. We'll be here for you after her death, but you have to understand now that she will die. That's not something we can change unless she's willing to be turned into a genie like us… which is something most sane people don't usually wish for."

When Harry realized Genie and Eden would be their to support him and wouldn't try to stop him from having feelings for Dandji, the young genie's face lit up like a light. "You mean it Genie?"

"Of course kiddo, that's what family's for!" Genie ruffled Harry's hair again, like he used to when Harry looked like a teenager. In a way, the Boy Who Lived, realized that in Genie and Eden's eyes he was still just a little kid, even if he thought of himself as an adult. /That's what Genie means then by my thinking like a mortal. I still have an eternity of life… and I've barely lived for a century!/

The pair of genie's began flying again, but this time back towards their camp. Harry was thinking over what Genie had said, but one thing was still bothering him. "Genie, ever since I met Dandji, she felt different… My awareness of her was almost like how it is for you and Eden, but not quite the same. And she doesn't feel anything like the mortals we've been around…"

It was Genie's turn to stop mid-flight. "Wait, what do you mean your awareness of her is different?"

"It almost feels like she's a genie like us… but not at the same time. With mortals, I'm aware that they are shaking my hand, or hugging me, but I can't feel it. With you and Eden I can actually feel the sensation. With Dandji…. It's hard to explain. It's like she's magical, but not completely…" Harry shrugged, unsure if he was able to get his point across to Genie.

Harry saw the wheels turning in Genie's head, literally, as he proceeded the information and tried to figure out _**why**_ there would be such a difference in physical sensation between Dandji and other mortals.

/She doesn't seem to possess magic like the sorcery that Jafar used… and hasn't done any accidental magic that Sa'd al-bari's told me about from wizards of his time period…. So how…/

The reason for this strange phenomenon seemed to be hiding just out of Genie's reach. /Man! …I wish I- wait!!/

"That's it!!" Genie grabbed Harry's arm and poofed them back to camp.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eden sighed contently as she lounged around the camp fire and just watched the stars. She knew that moments like this, were few and far between. Even though she did have an eternity on Earth, the majority of that time was spent in her lamp. Hundreds, or sometimes thousands of years surrounded by darkness waiting for someone to come around and rub the lamp so she could cater to their every wish and desire… or at least THREE of those wishes and desires.

Then it was back to the lamp and the whole processed started all over again.

A cycle of never ending monotony that left little time for taking in the wonders and beauty of the ever changing world.

But then Dandji came along. A small child with no family to speak of, no money to get by with, and starving for attention and food.

Eden had seen it at least a hundred times before in her masters. Especially the ones who were on the lower end of society. Dandji had just wanted a simple meal to eat, which Eden was more than happy to "edit" for her into something more realistic so she wouldn't have to worry about going hungry for the rest of her life.

Dandji was as innocent as they came. How she managed to stay so pure living in the gutters and slums of Agrahbah, Eden didn't know. Her second wish was to stop Abysmal from hurting Genie and his former master Aladdin. Eden chuckled as she remembered how she "edited" that wish as well.

The green genie couldn't help it. There was something about Dandji that made Eden want to make things easier for her.

Then there was her third wish. The small girl must've known, on a subconscious level that with that wish she would be alone again and Eden would go off with Genie to have a Happily Ever After ending.

Which is probably the reason that instead of wishing Eden free, she voiced the thoughts going through her head. /"I wish we could always be together."/

Seven simple words spoken in a child like innocence that would ensure she wouldn't spend her life alone. Words that would connect her to someone, giving her a sense of security.

Naturally Genie had been upset. And really Eden could understand why, it's not every day two genies are able to get together, let alone fall in love.

However, there was one good thing that came out of Dandji's last wish, for Eden. She was free to come and go from her lamp as she pleased, not trapped in darkness waiting for the cycle of wish granting and waiting to restart. It was a small taste of the freedom that Genie had and she would hopefully have one day as well to share with him.

And as long as Dandji kept her lamp, she wouldn't need to grant the wishes of other masters like Sa'd al-bari did because she was still full-filling Dandji's last wish.

/Speaking of which, those two have been gone for a long time! I wonder what their talking about that's so important?/ Eden just finished that thought when Genie and Sa'd al-bari appeared on the other side of the camp fire.

Genie looked excited about something and Sa'd al-bari looked cautiously hopeful.

"Genie what's it?" The younger genie floated away from Genie and took in his surroundings. Harry noted Eden on the other side of the camp fire, lounging back in a magic chair she created just for these occasions. The forest surrounding them was quiet of everything except the night time animals like owls and crickets.

Snores were coming from the two tents set up for Cassim and Dandji. Iago was probably back from exploring and sleeping inside the tent as well.

Instead of answering Sa'd al-bari's question right away, Genie looked over at Eden excitedly, "Eden!!!"

The resounding "Shhhh!!" from both other genies quieted his next words down from the previously loud exclamation, "Eden! What were the exact words of Dandji's last wish?"

Eden and Sa'd al-bari shared a look, before she said, "I wish we could always be together… Why? Is that important for some reason?"

"Genie?" Sa'd al-bari and Eden were both not quite following Genie's thought process on this.

The large blue genie was pacing back and forth contemplating the words and possible meanings that could be gleamed from them. He seemed to be oblivious to the others for the moment.

"Genie??" Eden tried the second time to get his attention and still he continued pacing.

Sa'd al-bari looked over at Eden, "Wall or water this time?"

She smiled, "Lets do the wall, less mess that way." Harry share the smile and created a wall behind Genie.

The older genie spun again and walked straight into the wall. "Oi!"

He pulled himself away form the wall, the entire front of his body completely flattened, and wrung himself out to a normal three dimensional shape. "You could've just said my name you know!!"

Eden and Harry didn't even look at each other when they both replied at the same time, "we did."

Eden was the one to continue talking, "So what is so important about that wish Genie?"

Genie took a split second to get his thoughts in order before he started, "Well, you know how Sa'd al-bari is more aware of certain things than we are?

Eden nodded slowly. Most of the puzzle pieces were there, she just wasn't sure how to piece them together yet, "What does that have to do with Dandji's wish?"

"Weeeellllll" Genie couldn't stop the huge grin from forming on his face even if he tried, "Soooomeoooone seems to have developed a little crush!! And if my theory is correct, then this might be something that could potentially last for a long time to come!"

Eden's jaw hit the floor when she realized what Genie was saying, and Sa'd al-bari thought he might be able to erupt the volcano with the amount of heat radiating off of his face from his embarrassment. "Genie!!"

The magic Genie was creating in little hearts, doves, love songs and other such things around Harry wasn't helping his embarrassment any.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Eden wanted to make sure she had all the facts straight before teas… congratulating Harry, "Explain your theory to me, with a little bit more elaboration this time please."

"Perhaps Sa'd al-bari can help elaborate some," Genie looked over to his young charge.

"Well, Dandji feels different from other mortals. When I touch a mortal, in a hug or something I don't feel it. But with Dandji it's different. The sensation feels almost like it does with you and Genie. Only it's not exactly the same…"

"But why would…." The implications of that seemed to hit Eden like a freight train. "Oh My God!! The wish! It was vague enough to be taken as forever, if that's what Dandji was thinking when she said always… Which means we are connected way more than when I first thought!"

"Technically speaking, Dandji could live as long as you will, if that's what she chooses. But if something were to happen to you then the magic connecting the two of you would also kill her. Although, I think she could also be killed by something other than old age as well… just like the rest of us."

"Do you think she would want to life forever though? I mean, I don't want to force her to do something like that if she'd rather die and meet her family…" Sa'd al-bari spoke very quietly. He was slightly unsure that Dandji would want to spend eternity with him. In many ways she was still a mortal and might have a problem watching the world change around her. HE was still coming to grips with that as well!

Eden put an arm around Harry's shoulder, "We're her family Sa'd al-bari. She didn't have anyone before finding my lamp, which is what caused her to make her last wish like she did. She didn't want to grow up alone.

Genie spoke up from his other side, "Besides kiddo. Cassim seemed to be noticing that it was the _**two**_ of you that were falling for each other. Not just you. I was actually going to talk to Eden about it and she would've talked with Dandji. But this changes things. As long as she has the possibility of living for eternity, what better way to spend it then with her family and ones she loves? Hmm?"

Harry smiled as Genie's words washed over him. "Thanks Genie. That means a lot…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, what's on the agenda for today," Cassim was stretching out as he lounged in a lazy boy chair provided by Genie. After finishing breakfast it had begun to rain so the group had moved into one of the tents and expanded it to fit a family of elephants on the inside, complete with Lazy boy chairs and a cozy fireplace.

"Weeeeellll," Genie began grinning insanely, "We do have to check on one liiiittle thing before we go out for the day."

Eden twisted around Dandji, who was relaxing on another lazy boy chair. "Do you remember your third wish, Dandji?"

Dandji sat up straighter, "Yeah. I wished we could always be together… I really am sorry I didn't free you…."

Eden shook her head, "Don't worry about it, if what we think happened, happened then this is almost like being free…"

Iago trilled confused like for a moment and Cassim seemed to be lost with him, "What are you talking about?"

Eden ignored them for a moment, "But do you remember what you meant by always?"

Dandji drew her brows together as she thought it over. After what seemed like hours she finally shook her head in a negative fashion, "No, I was young at the time…. And I don't remember exactly what I was thinking in that moment… I could've meant forever, or just until I died… but I don't remember specifically…"

Sa'd al-bari spoke up from Dandji's other side trying to keep his hope about this under wraps, "Can we check?"

"Huh? How?" Dandji's words were spoken at the same time as Cassim's, "Why does it matter?"

Genie decided to answer Cassim's question as it seemed it would be more helpful overall, "Do you remember yesterday how we talked about Dandji and Sa'd al-bari possibly falling in love with each other? Well there's a chance they might actually be able to be together, depending on the intent behind Dandji's last wish."

Dandji's cheeks were heating up at Genie's words. Before she could refute it, Harry was kneeling by her side and taking her hand in his, "When I touch your hand like this, or brush against your arm when we walk you feel different from other mortals. It's almost like when Genie or Eden put a hand on my shoulder or ruffle my hair, but not as strong…"

"Dandji," Eden drew the attention of her young master for a moment, "Normally it's a bad idea for a genie to get attached to a mortal, because we're not able to feel physical things like you do. But because Sa'd al-bari was once a mortal like you and changed to a Genie, he's more aware of the things around him that Genie and I will never feel. But that also means that he's still occasionally following mortal thought patterns."

Genie staged a whisper, "That means he's falling in looooove with you!"

Iago hid his head under a wing and Cassim elbowed Genie in the arm, "way to be subtle."

"When Genie mentioned it to me," Sa'd al-bari brought Dandji's attention back to him, "I mentioned that you felt different than the other mortals I've been near enough to touch."

"We think it's because of your last wish. If you meant in a forever sense, then technically my magic is also flowing through you to a much lesser degree keeping you alive. But we would have to check to make sure."

"And only if you want us to… check I mean, that we might be able to be together." Sa'd al-bari tightened his hold on Dandji's hand momentarily. He smiled when she did the move back to him.

"So… there's a chance I might live forever as well?" Dandji was trying to get her head around this. She knew for a long time she'd been falling for Sa'd al-bari, but hadn't wanted to say anything because she would be leaving him alone in under a hundred years.

Eden nodded, "Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't be killed if you were to jump into a volcano or something similar…"

"Or if something happened to Eden after your normal life span...magic forbid!!" Genie knew Eden was still killable if her lamp ever managed to get damaged beyond repair as she was still tied to it. He would just have to be around to make sure nothing happened to her or Sa'd al-bari.

"So…" Dandji brought the others out of their musing, "what do we need to do to figure this out?"

The smile that crossed Harry's face was enough to light up the tent.

Eden changed Dandji's lazy boy into a single bed, "Just lay back for a moment…" The green genie moved her hands to Dandji's temples, "take a deep breath and close your eyes, this will only take a second."

The others gasped as the pair suddenly glowed green.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, we need to find someone that Sa'd al-bari can grant some wishes to-"

"I can do it!" Cassim had been getting slightly antsy over the past few days as rain seemed to have followed them to the island. It had been a week and the group had been stuck indoors for the majority of the time with the storm passing over head.

Iago trilled in agreement with him. The genie's weren't bothered by the rain, so Eden and Genie had been out and about all the time. Sa'd al-bari had decided to stay in with Dandji, Cassim and Iago, but he would also occasionally pop out for a while as well.

Luckily for the non-magical beings, the rain was finally starting to let up. Which was also why this argument had been brought into being.

"Uhh… Cassim…." Genie wasn't so sure having Cassim choosing the person who would be getting three wishes was the best idea.

"What? I could do it! Who was it that figured out the love birds over there," He nodded over at Harry and Dandji, "liked each other? Hmm??"

He crossed his arms and gave Genie a look that dared him to argue the point.

Genie of course, was still not thrilled about the idea, "But I have like ten **THOUSAND** years experience in this type of thing!! What makes you think you'd do better than I could??"

Eden and Dandji shared a look at the typical guy fight that Cassim and Genie were having. For some reason the two of them enjoyed arguing like this, even if they would never admit it, as they did it all the time. Cassim wanted to feel a little more useful in their little group and Genie just liked getting him riled up on occasion. And both of them had to admit they enjoyed the competition.

"Iago could help me, if you don't think I could do it on my own." Iago trilled in agreement again.

Harry tried to get their attention, "guys…"

"I just think I'm a little bit more qualified to find someone, as I used to serve humans myself! I know how they think!" Genie crossed his arms as well.

"Guys!" They still seemed to be wrapped up in their conversation.

Cassim retorted with, "I used to be the King of Thieves!! I think I can pick out the wrong sort of person in this type of situation!"

"Water?" Harry turned to Eden, who nodded, "water."

The two of them conjured some water over the arguing pair, "on three. One… two… three!"

As the dueling pair was drenched in water, their attention turned towards Eden and Harry,

"What was that for?!?" Was the simultaneous response.

Eden was the one to answer as she dried Cassim off, "Why don't you both find someone and Sa'd al-bari can grant wishes for the two of them. Then Dandji and I can decide which was the better pick!"

Cassim and Genie shared a look as they thought it over, "That works for me."

Genie nodded, "me too!"

"Alright boys," Eden poofed into a referee uniform, "here are the rules. You both have three years to find someone. As soon as you know who you're going to choose you have to test them. If they pass the test then they can get the wishes. Genie, since Cassim can't use magic to test his person, then I will assist him if he so chooses. Deal?"

"Deal," they said together and shook on it.

As the rain clouds began clearing up and the sun started peaking through to begin drying off the island Eden conjured up a stop light and a starting line.

"On your mark," Cassim and Genie took up their positions at the starting line.

"Get set," Carpet flew around and Cassim jumped on. Iago flew above them ready to head out.

"Go!" Eden dropped a handkerchief and the two racers were off.

Eden followed behind keeping commentary for a while, but finally decided to rejoin Harry and Dandji as they walked with their arm's linked, at a slower pace towards the city.

"Well, this should be interesting." The two girls had to agree with Harry's statement.

"So," said Dandji, "Do we want to take bets on how this is going to turn out?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**October 26, 1987**

**Surrey, England**

"Mr and Mrs. Dursley. Thank you for coming to see me this afternoon." Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley entered the second grade classroom, not noticing the art that adorned the walls or the projects on the shelves. Instead, moved right up to the chairs in front of the teachers desk, shook her hand and promptly sat down.

Vernon's chair creaked dangerously under him. But the sounds were ignored by the group.

"What has the boy done now, Mrs. Bari?" Vernon, instead, got right to the point of this conference.

"Which boy do you mean Mr. Dursley? Your son or your nephew?" The teacher raised an eyebrow and brushed some stray hair out of her face, then folded her hands over the folders of the two boys in question.

The look on Vernon's face was caught between anger that his son could possibly be in the wrong, and for the teacher even suggesting it, and the thought of his son being lumped into the same sentence as his frea- nephew.

Petunia saved him from saying something that would ultimately get him in a lot of trouble, "Our nephew is who my husband meant. The boy has always been a hand full at home. Completely unruly and unmanageable. Just let us know what the problem is and we promise it will be taken care of right away."

Mrs. Bari seemed to be frozen for a moment as she just looked at the couple across from her, not saying anything. It was a long moment later before she finally said anything, "Actually Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Potter is doing a fine job in school, given the circumstances. He never does his homework at home, but still manages to do alright on his tests. The other children seem to leave him alone for the most part, except for your son and his friends, who have taken to playing with him during recess, rather aggressively I might add."

Vernon interrupted the monologue, "Boys will be boys you know. There is nothing wrong with Dudley taking Harry under his wing on the playground. The boy doesn't have his own friends see, he's slightly unnatural like that. It's a kindness that Dudley will let his friends play with the boy at all!"

Petunia nodded along with her husband's words.

"Does that playing usually involve physical violence Mr. Dursley?" Mrs. Bari still had a calm facade up, and the parents in front of her didn't seem to notice the chill her voice seemed to be taking on.

"Well it's like Vernon said, boys will be boys." Petunia spoke up in defense of her son's behavior.

"I see." Mrs. Bari took the folders on her desk and stood to replace them in her filing cabinet. "Well, I am not one to condone physical aggression of any kind Mrs. Dursley. So, in order to insure nothing happens, accidently of course, I will be keeping Harry within my sight during lunch and recess until further notice. It would be a good time for him to work on his homework as well so he can get credit for it."

She finished closing the cabinet and turned back towards the couple, glancing momentarily to make sure the door was closed. "There is, however, one more thing that we need to discuss before you leave today."

The Dursley's looked slightly confused with the much, **much** more obvious change in Mrs. Bari's tone. "I am aware that Harry is a wizard and is capable of magic. I am also aware of the circumstances surrounding his placement with you."

The Dursley's sputtered in shock at the teacher's words and tried to protest, but she talked right over them, "I am what you would call a normal person and have no ties with the magical community in anyway you might think. However, if I ever find out that you have been mistreating that child in your home, I can guarantee that the wizards will be the _**least**_ of your worries…. Do we understand each other?"

The pair of them could only nod in their shock as they had gone rather pale and slack jawed.

"Well. That's everything then. I want to thank you for coming out for this conference today. Hopefully we won't need to have another conversation like this in the future." Mrs. Bari smiled politely as she lead the bewildered parents out of the room and shut the door behind them.

When the door closed, Mrs. Bari took a deep breath and smiled. The rest of this year was going to be much smoother, she could already tell. /I can't wait to tell Eden and the others about that conversation! They're going to be so mad that they missed it!/

-End Part XI-

**Author's Notes Take 1: **So, about the updates….. For the middle chapters here, things are going to be a bit slower, probably a little between 1-3 weeks. I have the general idea for the plot for these chapters, but nothing specific and it takes some time and lots of editing to get it to the point that I'm ready to have it up for you guys to read as well.

Once I get to to some of the later chapters, things will pick up again as I have that almost completely thought out…. It's just a matter of getting it written down! :)

**Author's Notes Take 2:** Did that bit at the end help answer the question on Dandji's life span? -grins and slinks away-


	13. How to Sink Atlantis: Wishes 1&2

Title: Harry Potter; Sa'd al-bari of the Lamp

Author: Little Angel

Pairings: Harry/Dandji; Genie/Eden

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! NOTHING!! …not harry potter OR Aladdin.

Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command…. A genie.

Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover….

/thoughts/

"**Genie conversations"**

Sa'd al-bari is Arabic for "lucky star of the excellent one"

_**Part XII: How to sink Atlantis in 3 wishes or less Part I**_

**Atlantis… 4 years later**

"I have to say," Dandji was the first to speak of their little group as she turned to address Genie and Cassim, "You two sure do know how to pick them…."

Genie was floating in the air next to Eden and Carpet, who held Cassim and Dandji sitting side by side. Iago was no where in sight, nor was Sa'd al-bari. The group was more than a mile away from Atlantis. They were watching the explosions of the volcano's eruption from behind a protective shield Genie had set up.

Genie crossed his arms and sent an "I told you so" look towards Cassim, who crossed his own arms and glared right back at the blue genie.

The impromptu staring contest was broken by Genie, "You know, I told you so, doesn't really seem to cover this particul…."

"Actually Genie," Eden interrupted her lover before he could put the blame for this solely on Cassim, "You were both to blame, and you know it." Genie had the grace to look sheepish at the reprimand.

"Yeah," Dandji added in a slightly misbelieving tone, "neither of you realized that the two guys you picked would turn out to be bitter rivals and would try to out do the other's wishes???"

"Bitter rivals is a bit harsh don't you think?" Cassim's attempted defense of their picks was accented by the island that held the city of Atlantis suddenly disappearing under the waves as Mother Earth attempt to repair the damage from the rogue wishing.

"I don't think it was tough enough actually… perhaps we should've went with border line mortal enemies?" Eden said as the ocean's waves began to even out again.

Iago appeared in a burst of flame with Sa'd al-bari's lamp clutched in his talons. Cassim rubbed the lamp and Sa'd al-bari materialized out of a puff of smoke, his arms crossed and giving both Cassim and Genie a slight glare.

"I had to cause a seismic shift in the Earth's plates to stop the lava flow…" The relatively young genie pointed over at the space that once held Atlantis. "In the process it ended up sinking the entire island!"

Dandji had been working with some people who were looking into building underwater boats at the time the disasters struck, so she wasn't as sure about the sequence of events leading up to this particular moment. "So, what exactly did they wish for to cause all this?"

Cassim and Genie began whistling tunelessly and looked anywhere but the others. Harry raised an eyebrow and sighed. He began explaining to Dandji exactly what had happened after she and Eden had approved the two potential masters….

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Atlantis, 1 year 6 months earlier…**_

"They seem alright to me… Eden? What do you think?" Eden, who was disguised as a mortal rubbed her chin as she discreetly watched the two candidates in question. Cassim and Genie had both brought the names of the potential masters to Dandji and Eden at the same time. The two females had been spending the week observing them to see if they were good master material. For Eden however, something seemed to be nagging her about them, but she couldn't, for the life of her, figure out what it was. She squinted, hoping it would help her discover this unknown flaw of the men.

"Well? Did we do alright?" Cassim was getting slightly impatient as Eden was still stalling with her opinion. Genie was also getting slightly impatient, but knew better than to rush Eden, especially when she was a female genie with phenomenal cosmic powers compared to his semi phenomenal, nearly cosmic powers…. Speaking of which, Cassim found himself suddenly falling through the air and into a lake of water near them.

As the non-magical immortal made his way back to their group he could be heard muttering about genies and magic in general. Dandji and Sa'd al-bari grinned at each other, but didn't say anything out loud for fear of being soaked as well.

Finally, Eden sighed and nodded her consent. "These two will do… but they still have to pass the test. The first one to pass will get to make his wishes first."

The normally green genie turned her attention toward Sa'd al-bari, "Are you ready for this?"

He nodded, "as ready as I'll ever be I guess… we do need to do this, so we might as well get it over with." /Besides… what's the worse that could happen?/

"Let the games begin!!" Genie's exclamation and hand punch in the air did little to alleviate Eden's nagging feeling.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Night had fallen around the city and the oil lamps, placed around the cobble streets where providing a gentle cascade of light for those still traveling at the late hour. However, no one was out and about which suited Genie just fine.

Genie glanced around him to make sure no one was around, and poofed into the small building where his "friend," Tobius, worked with little problem. The place was empty, as Genie had already checked in with his friend earlier that day to make sure he went home for the night. When Genie reappeared he was in a small archive type room that was full of scrolls and tablets documenting the history of Atlantis and its great inventions. Genie discreetly placed the map within the archives he knew Tobius would be working on within the next few days.

The friend he was leaving the map for was actually the person he thought would make a good master for Sa'd al-bari. The blue genie had hoped that they wouldn't have to take steps like this, but knew logically that it was the best option available to them to keep Sa'd al-bari with their little group.

Humans may have three rules limiting their wish making, but genie's had a whole world of unspoken rules governing their lives. Like the unspoken rule that if a master dies before making his three wishes then the genie is whisked away to a cave of wonders somewhere in the world, waiting for a "Diamond in the Ruff" like how Aladdin had found Genie.

However, if that didn't happen, then the magic binding the genie to the lamp would emit an unconscious feeling for a human, any human, to pick up the lamp. It wouldn't matter if that human was magical or not, good or evil, child or adult, just that they would want to pick up the lamp and perhaps rub it for some unknown reason.

/By choosing potential masters for Sa'd al-bari,/ reflected Genie, /he has less of a chance of having a master who was more evil thinking./

Genie took one more look around the room, making sure nothing else was disturbed in his appearance. When he was satisfied with the scene, Genie poofed himself back to the others. /I wonder how Cassim is doing with his little task…/

Across the same square that Genie was in, another man with a red bird on his shoulder was finishing up his own task. The pair glanced around to make sure no one was looking and suddenly went up in flames.

When the flames cleared there was no sign of the man or bird anywhere.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tobius was up early the next morning, hoping to find the papers on crystal and diamond drilling in the archives he was looking through. He had a feeling he was on to something yesterday, but was unable to keep working when night fell. His wife would've maimed him for not being home to spend time with the family.

He walked into the archive room and bee lined straight for the scrolls he had been working with yesterday. /If I can find the scroll that documents how we drilled for the crystals, I'll be a hero! /

He was so focused on his work that he didn't notice Genie stop in to say hi. Genie, or Genus as he called himself around Tobius, for his part just smiled and left his friend work in peace.

As lunch time rolled around, Tobius picked up one final scroll and walked over to his work bench. He began unfolding his lunch bag and munched on the food distractedly. His attention kept falling back on the scroll sitting at his desk. For some reason he had a feeling that particular scroll had the answer he needed.

After Tobius finished eating he quickly wiped his hands and went over to his desk with the scroll. A sense of anticipation seemed to settle in his stomach as he unraveled the scroll. But that anticipation quickly turned to lead when he saw what was actually written on the scroll.

/A map? Of the island? What in the…. / His train of thought was quickly stopped when he noticed the words written on the bottom of the scroll.

_Follow this map and you will find_

_Something to satisfy your heart and mind_

_The trail is dangerous, the road unsure_

_But at the end, lies something pure_

Tobius looked over the map, studying it intently. /Perhaps the scrolls I am looking for are not here. Perhaps they were hidden and this map left to show those searching for the answer the way… Or maybe it's something even better! /

Tobius gently rolled up the scroll, and glanced around the room. He knew nobody would be coming through looking for him. The others were all in different parts of the building doing their own research. Tobius nodded decidedly and walked towards the door, unsure of what he would find.

Three hours later, Tobius stumbled into a small clearing breathing hard. He was soaking wet, and had small rips on various spots on his clothing. "Stupid monkeys… Who would've thought there were monkeys on this island?"

Something growled from behind him, which had Tobius spinning around quickly and backing up more into the clearing. He picked up a large stick in one hand, keeping the other tightly wrapped around the map. No large animals came charging at him after a couple minutes, so he lowered the stick and opened the map.

Tobius glanced at the map one last time then glanced around the small clearing. "This should be the place…."

The clouds moving above the clearing cast a bit of shade over the young man. Something sparkled out of the corner of Tobius' eye in the moving sun light, and caught his attention. He turned to look closer at where the shine came from and saw something small and gold.

He walked over to the small object and picked it up gingerly, "a lamp? That's it? What in the world is going on here??"

He gave the small lamp a closer look, "Is that writing? I can't make out what it says…" Tobius rubbed the lamp, hoping to get a better idea of its secrets.

However, he almost dropped the lamp when smoke started spewing from the spout. "What the-"

Anything else he was going to say was cut off by his coughing fit as smoke filled the clearing.

When the smoke cleared and Tobius was able to breathe without coughing up a lung, he straightened up, and turned his attention to the strange lamp, "What in the world are you?"

"I am a genie." The unexpected voice had Tobius jumping three feet in the air and giving a very indignant squeal. He clutched the lamp to his chest and glanced at the being a few feet away from him. Floating in the air was a silver being with pointy ears, black hair and a smoke tail. The… genie… had its arms crossed and a hint of an amused smile on his face. But when Tobius looked closer the amusement had seemingly vanished.

"A genie?" Coherent thought seemed to be eluding the young scientist.

The silver being nodded, "my name is Sa'd al-bari, the genie of this lamp. You, having found and rubbed it, are now my master. I am here to serve in the form of granting you three wishes; with only a few guidelines, or rules, limiting what you wish for."

Harry stopped momentarily to see if this new master was following. Tobius was his name, if he was remembering correctly from what Genie had told him. "The first thing is you can't wish for more wishes. Secondly, you can't wish for me to kill anyone, or bring anyone back from the dead. And last, I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else. But other than that, you may wish for anything you'd like."

When Harry was finished, he observed Tobius very carefully. The young scientist seemed to be processing everything that Harry had said very carefully. After a moment of thought Tobius finally said, "So, you are a genie. And I can have any three wishes I want, if they aren't one of the things you just mentioned… yes?"

Harry nodded, and twisted his tail into a set of legs. "Do you have any ideas of what you would like to wish for?"

Tobius shook his head no, /I have a genie…. I can have almost anything I want…. There are so many possibilities!!/ His mind began working in over drive, thinking of all the things he could possibly wish for.

"Master?" After ten minutes of silence from the human, Harry was starting to get slightly worried about the man, /perhaps Genie's choice wasn't that good after all…? /

"Master?" He spoke up a little louder, which seemed to pull Tobius out of his thought processes.

"Tobius." He turned his attention to Harry.

"I'm sorry?" Harry was somewhat sure what the young human meant, but he wanted to ask just in case...

"My name is Tobius. You don't need to call me master." Tobius gave Harry a small smile, which Harry returned.

The sun was getting low on the horizon, which caused Tobius to frown, "My wife is going to be mad at me if I am late getting home… perhaps I will save the wishes for another time."

He moved to place the lamp on the ground but Harry stopped him, "Take the lamp with you. That way you can just call on me if you want to make your wish."

Tobius nodded and started back the way he came. He stopped when he reached the edge of the clearing and turned to Harry, who was walking next to him, "You wouldn't be able to get us out of here would you? I don't particularly want to go back the way I came…"

Tobius shuttered at the thought of going near those monkeys again.

Harry thought it over for a moment, "Well… I do know a short cut we could use, if you don't want to make an official wish…" He raised an eyebrow at Tobius.

"Short cut is fine. As long as there are no monkeys…" Harry shook his head and turned in another direction. He began walking back towards where the lamp was hidden. There was a small, nearly unnoticeable trail hidden behind a small bush that would lead them back to the city limits.

As they walked, the pair struck up a conversation about the possibilities of the three wishes Tobius would be making.

Back in the clearing was another man, also holding a map similar to Tobius'. He glanced at the map and back at the retreating backs of the genie and his new master. "So… Tobius also found a map for this treasure. I think I'll wait to see what he wishes for and out do his wishes… yes that sounds good."

Almost two hours later, the pair found their way back to the city limits. Harry turned to Tobius, "I am going to go back into the lamp now. To reach me you just have to rub the lamp again. It would be best if kept it out of sight, least someone try to steal it away."

Tobius blinked and found himself alone on the path. He glanced at the lamp still in his hand, and pulled some cloth off his already ripped up clothes. He gently covered the lamp in the cloth and made his way back to his house. "My wife's going to kill me when she sees my clothes like this!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

One morning, almost a week later, found Tobius sitting in his office, with the newly found lamp placed carefully on his desk. He kept turning his attention between the lamp and the scrolls he was looking through. After an hour of not really reading the same scroll and staring at the lamp he finally made a decision. The scroll was gently rolled up and placed back on the pile. He moved to his desk slowly, and carefully picked up the lamp.

Knowing what happened the last time, when rubbing the lamp brought forth a smoke screen; Tobius held his breathe and rubbed the lamp. The smoke field that happened the first time didn't happen again. Instead a small trail of smoke snaked its way from the lamp's spout. Sa'd al-bari seemed to materialize from the smoke trail.

"Have you decided on your first wish yet?" Sa'd al-bari glanced around the office upon asking the question taking notice of all the scrolls and tablets lining the walls.

Tobius nodded, "I want to have all the knowledge about the crystals that help power our island; including how to drill for them and how to access that power."

Sa'd al-bari raised an eyebrow at the potential wish, "Do you really? You have all the information you would need on that endeavor here in this room," He waved his arm and the scrolls that held the information flew out of their hiding spots in the piles. They floated around the pair seemingly moving on a gentle wind, "Why use a wish for it, when you are well on your way to finding that information on your own?"

When he finished speaking, Harry waved his arms again and the scrolls and tablets returned to their original spots, like they had never moved in the first place.

Tobius rubbed his chin in thought /I could continue researching for them, but that would take time. Then we would need to build the drills and wait for the drills to reach the crystals… Perhaps I can cut out the middle part and have Sa'd al-bari create a drilling machine for me, to begin the process now while I continue working. /

He glanced at all the spots the scrolls and tablets had come from in the room. "Yes, you're right about that. Perhaps it would be better if I modified the wish some… I wish for you to create the drill we would need to mine the crystals at the spot they would need to be mined at."

Harry nodded, "As you wish."

He moved his arms to weave magic into the room. When the magic touched the scrolls it transmitted the information they held into Harry's brain. He then used the magic to recreate the drilling machine and poofed it into existence at the required drilling spot; about two hundred and fifty yards away from the base of the volcano.

"It's done." Sa'd al-bari barely finished saying that when Tobius quickly grabbed his lunch, hid Harry's lamp within the satchel, and made a run for the door.

"Take me there please!"

Harry nodded, "Head to the outskirts of the city into the forest, I will meet you there." The silver genie disappeared in a puff of smoke, but Tobius was already at the front of the building and making his way towards the woods at a quick jog.

Three hours later had Tobius out of breathe and hunched over trying to regain air into his lungs. He only had eyes for the strange drill a few feet away from him, which seemed to be working its way into the ground. "I wish there was a quicker way for me to get here!"

The words left Tobius' mouth before he realized what he said. Sa'd al-bari nodded and turned to a near by tree. He created a doorway within the tree that glowed briefly before disappearing into the bark.

"This tree," Harry pulled Tobius' attention to the seemingly normal tree, "is a doorway between your office and this spot. Should the drill move to another place the door way will move with it. You just have to pull the lowest branch downward and the door will open. To gain access from your office, you just have to pull a specific scroll off a shelf. I will show you which one when we return."

Tobius blinked when he processed what the silver genie just said. /No!! I didn't mean to make that wish!! /

But it was too late, the damage had been done. Tobius thought it over a little more, /this will save me time if I need to travel here and back… AND it will give me more time in the office to look over the scrolls… hmm/

With the knowledge that he wouldn't need to continue making these long treks into the woods, Tobius nodded his thanks to Sa'd al-bari. "This means I only have one wish left. I'll have to make sure I use it wisely."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Five Months later**_

Finally, after five months of looking through scrolls, checking on the drill, and just generally gaining anxiety over the lack of progress, Tobius had his first crystal mined with the drill. Sa'd al-bari had to keep reassuring his master that the drilling would take time, but without that little gem, Tobius was having a hard time believing him.

Tobius thought about using his last wish to speed up the mining process, but Sa'd al-bari assured him it would be a really bad idea to do and that when he finished researching about crystal mining he would understand why.

But when the first crystal was finally in his possession, all thoughts of speeding the drilling up were long gone. He brought the crystal to the city counsel's weekly meeting, which had all the officials stunned and ecstatic about the possibilities of the newly continued drilling.

By the end of the week, Tobius was a hero among the citizens of Atlantis for his discovery. There was a large celebratory festival held in Tobius' honor that lasted from dawn to dust and everyone wanted to shake hands with the man who would help Atlantis progress even more.

"Tobius!" The young man turned towards the voice calling his name. It was his friend Genus, "Congratulations on the discovery! How long have you been working on that project now? Three years? That's great!"

"Hi Genus! Thanks. The big developments didn't actually happen until recently, but it was a lot of work to get everything together."

"Let's go get some lunch with your family! I bet your wife was proud when she found out…Oh! Have I introduced you to my girlfriend Eden?" Genus, or Genie, lead the young man through the crowds over to the tables set up for lunch. Tobius was so busy with the festival that he completely forgot about the lamp sitting innocently in his office desk.

Another man, who had been in the forest when Tobius found the lamp gave a small smile and began walking towards the archive he knew Tobius worked at. Everyone would be busy with the festival, and no body would notice someone going into the facility to work.

The man casually made his way down the halls towards Tobius' office. When he reached the door he glanced around to make sure no body would see him, and walked into the room. "Now… If I had a magical lamp, where would I hide it…"

The man checked through the shelves and piles of scrolls, only to come up empty handed. He gave another look around the room and his eyes landed on the desk. He walked behind the desk and began opening the drawers. The bottom drawer on the left was were he found the object of his search.

The man picked up the small golden lamp and placed it into his pocket, making sure to close the drawer and the door on his way out of the office. As he made his way through the halls, the man tucked the lamp into the folds of his cloak. /I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer…/

When he exited the building, the streets were still filled with the sounds of people celebrating the mining of the crystals. The man was not disturbed as he made his way into the forest and to the small clearing where he first saw Tobius with the genie.

Three hours later, found the sounds of the festival long gone from his hearing range and the small clearing filling his sights. When he was sure he was alone, the man removed the lamp from his cloak and rubbed it, careful of the smoke screen he was sure would happen.

The smoke didn't disappoint as it began to fill the clearing for a second time in less than a year. The man was able to last through the majority of the smoke field, and only took a breath as the smoke began to lift, causing only a little coughing.

Sa'd al-bari spoke as the man regained his breath, "You are not Tobius."

The silver genie had his head tilted to the side slightly and his arms crossed at his chest. The man shook his head no in response. "My name is Alexander. I also found a map that lead to this clearing, but was the second person here when you were first discovered."

Harry nodded at the man's words. He remembered Cassim telling their group about Alexander and matched the name with the face in his memory. "My name is Sa'd al-bari. And it would seem that you too will be able to make three wishes, with only a few exceptions. The first thing is you can't wish for more wishes. Secondly, you can't wish for me to kill anyone, or bring anyone back from the dead. And last, I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else."

Alexander nodded as he heard something similar from the genie when Tobius first rubbed the lamp. "Well, I believe I know what Tobius did for one of his wishes… and it had to do with the crystal drilling that the city is celebrating right now. I've been trying to think if something I could do to top that wish, and I think I have an idea of how I will do that. The city has large airships that can coast over the island, and out over the ocean, but if the weather turns bad when they are there, the ships will usually crash into the waves and the people on board will die…

"I wish for a way to know how the weather will change over the course of a couple days so that those who are manning the ships will not be killed if they go out to sea."

Harry paused as he let that wish sink in. The magic at his command began weaving as he remembered what he learned about the weather from primary school and how the people of this city lived and worked. His magic began filling in the blanks for him on the differences and the best way to grant the wish. After a little thinking Harry snapped his fingers, "That's it!"

The young genie began weaving the magic more intently around himself as he worked on his creation. After what felt like hours for Alexander, but was really about ten minutes, Harry finished weaving his magic. With a flourish of his arms he exclaimed, "Ta da!"

The unusual contraption left Alexander blinking in confusion. Between the two of them was a table that held different crystals, diamonds, and other assorted gems. Attached to the stones where a series of pulleys, levers, and other such mechanical things that were then attached to a set of long strings held taunt in the shape of ears. "Uhh… that's it?"

The young Atlantian had never seen anything like this before, and wasn't sure if it would work, or even how it would work if used. Harry wasn't too disappointed by his master's confusion. In reality the machine was something from his own time that he was masking as this strange contraption with magic. The machine would detect any changes in the weather and magic would translate it to something the people of this century would understand.

It was masked because Harry didn't want these people to get too advanced for their time. He still didn't know how this island would one day become a legend and he didn't want the people using technology they weren't ready for to be the cause.

Harry nodded at the confused inquiry and began explaining how the contraption would work.

By night fall, Alexander was better able to understand how the machine worked and turned it on with the hope of finding out if his this belief would be proven by fact.

The machine began pulling levers and turning gears. After about a half hour it predicted that in three days time it would begin raining and it would continue to rain for another two days.

Three days later when it began raining and continued to rain for the following two days, Alexander was ecstatic and could be seen jumping for joy around the streets of Atlantis.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**January, 1988**

**Undisclosed Desert Location**

A shadowy figure crept across the desert sand towards were it knew a strange being to be hiding in a small crevice. "Interesting… You are gone… and yet you are still here, tied to the land of the living in a way not many have been able to achieve..."

The figure's words were spoken with a raspy whispered voice that barely carried over to the strange beings hiding place. The being did not respond, but moved into a coil, similar to how a rattle snake does before it strikes at a victim.

The figure laughed in that same raspy whisper at what it knew the being was trying to do. "You will not win if you make that choice spirit."

There was a slight pause as the cloaked figure seemed to read the mind of it's would be attacker, "Ah yes, I see what you are searching for. You are close to what you desire but will not be able to obtain it without a proper body. Lay claim to that first and return to these parts. If you are able to gain entry into the Black Sand Desert then your greatest desires will be at your finger tips."

There was another pause as the figure blinked reminiscently, "I give this advice because you remind me of another whose desire matched yours, only some many years before. Perhaps you will not suffer the same ill fate that befell such a talented young man of the dark arts…"

Sand began swirling around in a desert sand storm, seemingly hiding the shadowy figure from sight. The figure began laughing again, which faded away into the winds of the storm. When the sounds of the laughter stopped, the winds of the storm died down as well. The being hiding in the crevice did not move from the spot it was in, but instead began formulating a plan to somehow get to this strange desert mentioned by the shadowy figure.

He might not have a body right now, but Lord Voldemort knew that would be simple enough to gain. This desert however, that was what he needed to find in order to gain what the cloaked stranger spoke of.

But really… for Voldemort, it was just a matter of time.

-End part XII-

_**Author's Note Take 1:**_ It's alive… ALIVE!!!! Mwuahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha –**Coughs**- yes. Well. Sorry about the delay with this. I thought the last chapter was a pain???… Yeah. It was NOTHING compared to this one. –**Stabs the chapter with a pen**-

….NOTHING!!!!!

…However, now that I have this thought process flowing a bit better from my brain onto paper; I should be able to finish the rest of this a tad quicker. And I have some ideas for the next couple of chapters as well… -**glares at the chapter some more**-

_**Author's Notes Take 2:**_ If any of the Aladdin the animated series followers want to take a guess as to who that shadowy figure was… good luck!

_**SHE**_ was in some of the episodes and would probably be a bit on the powerful side to be able to detect Voldie's spirit form…. –**Whistles innocently and sneaks away plotting ways to make the muse for this story cooperate a little better­**-


	14. How to Sink Atlantis: Wish 3

Title: Harry Potter; Sa'd al-bari of the Lamp

Author: Little Angel

Pairings: none right now….

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! NOTHING!! …not harry potter OR Aladdin.

Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command…. A genie.

Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover….

/thoughts/

"**Genie conversations"**

Sa'd al-bari is Arabic for "lucky star of the excellent one"

Part XII: How to sink Atlantis in 3 wishes or less Part 2

Atlantis, Post Sinkage:

"Wait, hold up, back up a second… Why didn't you tell us that Alexander stole the lamp away before Tobius finished his wishes?" Dandji was confused, it was very unlike Harry to not mention something that important.

Harry's eyebrows shot up, "I did! I talked to Iago that night, he said he would pass on the message…."

The girls shot the phoenix in question an accusing glare. For his part, Iago had the grace to look sheepish, or as sheepish as a phoenix can look. While, at the same time, Cassim and Genie began whistling tunelessly… again.

Eden began to piece together what had happened faster than Dandji, "He told you two, and you decided that you could handle the situation on your own!! Genie, I thought you knew better than that! What in the WORLD were you thinking??"

"Well, we were the ones to pick them in the first place, so we knew them pretty well. We thought we would be able to handle it on our own!!" Genie was backing away from his ...irritated… love, with his hands up in a surrender position.

Cassim decided to add his own two cents to their defense, since it seemed Eden wasn't buying what Genie said, "The plan was to let Alexander make his three wishes then return the lamp to Tobius so he could make his final wish. We didn't want you guys to think we made a mistake with the people we chose for Sa'd al-bari's masters…"

Dandji decided to let Sa'd al-bari finish his story before she and Eden gave Genie, Cassim and Iago the third degree. She was almost certain Cassim was the one to talk Genie into that decision, even with his thousands of years experience with mortals. "So, the weather machine explains why the Atlantans began sending out airships and boats on longer expeditions to visit other cultures. What else did he wish for?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Atlantis: One week earlier…**

Alexander looked out over the clearing. It had been a little over a year since his first wish. The weather machine had been a huge success with the counsel. They had begun sending out air ships and boats to different parts of the world in an effort to learn more about the different cultures also thriving on the planet.

The Atlantean wasn't sure why he had decided to come back to this clearing to make his second wish. Perhaps it was because it was so well hidden. Or maybe it was the nostalgia factor… with a shrug Alexander rubbed the lamp for the second time since acquiring it from Tobius. Thankfully there was no smoke and Sa'd al-bari just appeared.

The genie stood with his hands on his hips as he spun in a circle looking around the clearing. When his sights returned to his current master he dropped his hands and raised an eyebrow in question. "Back at the clearing?"

Alexander just shrugged at the immortal being, not sure how to answer. Harry cracked a smile to let Alexander know he was fine with the choice of location. "Have you decided on your second wish then?"

The young Atlantean nodded, "With the help of that odd weather reader you made for my first wish, we have been able to travel farther and farther to learn of other cultures. But there are some problems with the navigation of our boats and air ships when the skies are to cloudy or when the sea is to foggy, which is slowing us down. I wish for a navigation device that can stay with the captains of the air ships and boats so they can navigate through all kinds of weather."

Harry thought for a moment about that wish. He knew of the present day compasses and how they looked, but also knew that the Atlantans weren't quite ready for that technology either… His magic informed him of a crystal which would be able to always find north, no matter the weather. It also informed him that it could be found in the land of the vikings, as they would be discovering it in the next fifty years or so and would be traveling to present day North America.

The young genie nodded to himself, "I've got just the thing."

He poofed himself out of the clearing and instantly reappeared where the crystals would be found by the vikings. He magically mined enough to assist the present number of airships and the larger boats, then reappeared back in the clearing with the find.

"These crystals," he brought one up to show Alexander, "will allow the person using them to navigate to always find north, just like the stars. The difference is they will work even when the sun is clouded and the seas are foggy. I have only enough for the air ships and the largest of your boats. I do not believe you need more than that. Unless of course you want to wish for them as they can not be found here on this island."

Alexander gently handled the crystal as if it would break if he squeezed it to hard. Harry explained to him how the crystals worked and how the islanders could us them to navigate. He then momentarily blocked the sun with some clouds and fogged up the area so his master could see how the crystals worked in previously un-navigatable weather.

Alexander was positively glowing by the time he made it back to the main city to share his "discovery" with the counsel. He knew he only had one wish left and he would have to use it wisely. /Perhaps I will get something for my wife that she has always dreamed of having…./

With that thought Alexander nodded to himself. He would bring the lamp home for the first time since getting it from Tobius and ask his wife to tell him her greatest desire so he could fulfill it for her. /After we put Jonus to bed I will ask her… Maybe I will take her out for the evening first… yes that sounds good./

By the time Sa'd al-bari's master made it home for the evening he was considered a hero to the counsel for his "inventions" and "discoveries." He and his wife made arrangements to go out for an evening alone about a week later, to celebrate his success. Alexander planned to ask her what her deepest desire was, then have it granted when they got home. /I can hardly wait for this week to pass!/

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you sure we should be leaving Jonus by himself?" Alexander's wife Morgana,, like any mother, was very nervous about leaving their son alone. The boy was almost five years old, which Alexander thought would be old enough to be in the house alone.

"He'll be alright. It's not like we'll be gone for the whole night. And besides, he's sleeping and hasn't had night terror's to wake him up since he was two." Alexander spoke softly, least he wake the child in question, as he gently guided his wife out the door of the house.

The pair was taking a picnic dinner out on the beach. The sun had just set, which triggered the lighting of the crystals all over the island, including the beach. It wasn't very often that the two of them got away for a while, and they both wanted to treasure the time they spent together in celebration of Alexander's achievements.

Alexander had left Sa'd al-bari's lamp at their home, hidden in the kitchen with the other pouring jugs and glasses the family owned. That way, if a certain rival was to try to break in to find it, he would hopefully over look it in the kitchen.

However, it wouldn't be until later that Alexander would realize how badly his plan would backfire on him in his placement of the lamp…

"Mother!!! Mother!!!" The calls of the small boy echoed through the mostly empty house. Jonus, Alexander's son had fallen out of his bed and hurt his knee on the hard floor. "Mother? Father?"

Jonus called one more time, in the hope of his mother coming to make his bruised appendage better, but there was no answer. He sniffled pitifully and slowly got up, in hope of finding his missing parents before going back to bed. He hobbled out of his room and across to his parent's room, with the dramatic flair only a five year old with a bruised knee could muster. When he opened the door to an empty room, he decided to check in the rest of the house in case his parents were playing a game of hide and seek with him.

When a trek of the house revealed no one, the small boy decided he was hungry and momentarily gave up his search for his parents in hopes of filling his belly. He rummaged around the kitchen looking for a snack but did not find anything in any of the places he could reach. He pulled over a stool and began climbing it to get to some of the higher shelves were he knew his mom kept some of the really good dishes.

As the small boy was reaching for something on one of the higher shelves, something shiny caught his eye. He blinked and turned his head to look toward where the object was and saw a golden lamp sitting innocently behind some other jugs similar to it. What caught his attention though, was the lamp twinkling again as he was looking at it.

Being a small child, shinny objects still attracted his attention rather quickly. Forgoing his search for food and his parents all together, he turned his attention to the lamp. Small hands reached for the object, careful to not knock anything else over. He knew from experience that his mother would not be pleased with him if the things in her kitchen were broken by his hand.

As Jonus' fingers closed around the handle of the lamp, the stool he was standing on began to tip a little towards the way he was leaning. Jonus quickly grabbed the shelf with his free hand, just as the stool toppled over completely. Unfortunately for him, Jonus wasn't quite strong enough to hold onto the lamp and shelf at the same time, so his grip on the shelf began to loosen.

Without warning the small boy found himself on the ground, tightly clutching his prize, and surrounded by the bits and pieces of all the other things that had been on the shelf with the lamp. Luckily there was many a time when he had fallen out of trees and the like while playing with friends and wasn't hurt from this little adventure.

Yet.

"Mother is going to kill me…"

Jonus gulped audibly, but knew there would be no escaping his punishment for this, no matter what he said to placate his mother. She always told him not to be doing this type of thing in the house, least he get hurt or break something of value. Jonus sighed again and turned his eyes to the gold lamp still clutched in his hand. It continued to twinkle innocently, even though there was very little light coming into the room from the crystals in the street.

Jonus brought the lamp closer to his face in his examination of it. He peaked into the spout, but was unable to see anything with the lack of light around him. He tried to take off the lid, but it wouldn't budge.

"It must be stuck or something…" He mumbled to himself. The small Atlantan noticed a small dark smug on the side of the lamp and used his sleeve to wipe it off. He was hoping to see it twinkle again in the low light. However, he was caught completely off guard when smoke started spewing out of the spout. Jonus' eyes widened in alarm and he began coughing and choking in his panic.

Out of no where a wind seemed to pick up in the house, which thankfully for Jonus, got rid of all the smoke surrounding him. "Are you alright?"

Startled, because he knew _**he**_ hadn't said anything while he was coughing up a lung, Jonus jumped about three feet in the air and twirled in a circle looking for the owner of the voice. As far as the five year old knew, he had been completely alone in the kitchen just a second before. And the voice didn't sound anything like his parents or any people he knew in the city.

Jonus' eyes widened dramatically and his jaw hit the floor when he caught sight of the silver being…_**/he's flying?!?!/**_… in the air a couple feet away from him. He had a strange smoke tail that was stuck into the spout of the lamp which Jonus had dropped when he spun around, and the being's eyes were looking him over in concern.

"You… you're flying!" Jonus seemed to be stuck on that particular trick of Harry's, which had the young genie cracking a smile. He remembered the first time he and Genie had interacted and how he had reacted similarly to Genie's being blue.

"Would you like me to stop?" Harry didn't wait for a reply as he quickly morphed his legs into existence and dropped to the ground. His black cloak covered most of his silver body, which made the room seem darker because of it. Harry twitched his fingers and some oil lamps appeared, floating at different heights and casting some light into the room.

Jonus' eyes seemed to get wider at the display of magic, "wow…."

He also seemed to be stuck on one and two word syllables. Harry's smile got a little bigger and he repeated his first question from before, "Are you alright?"

Outwardly Harry was putting up a calm facade for the young boy, but inside he was slightly panicking at the turn of events. /I need to warn the others again. This was definitely not part of the original plan and now_** both**_ Tobius and Alexander still need to make their last wishes!/

The small boy seemed to shake himself out of his dazed state and nodded his head in an affirmative to Harry's question. He glanced around the room at all the oil lamps that were floating in mid air casting shadows around the room, but also adding some light as well. Jonus' eyes drifted over the mess that was the kitchen and his eyes got big again when he remembered the trouble he would be in when his parents got home. "Oh no!! I wish there was some way to fix this before mother gets home…."

Unfortunately for him, he didn't quite realize the implications of his words.

"As you wish." Harry twitched his fingers and the mess seemed to clean itself up. The pieces of kitchen were pulling themselves back together and returning to their rightful places in the room. /One down two to go. I better go over the rules with him just in case. Although he's way to young for the bringing dead people to life and love potions ones. Let's stick with the killing people and extra wishes then./

Jonus' eyes were huge again and his jaw was currently trying to clean the floor. "Wow…."

He also seemed to be stuck with single word syllables again, which confused Harry a little. /Wait…. Does he even know what he's done? Did his father explain it to him?… uh oh…/

"Why don't we start with some introductions. My name is Sa'd al-bari. I am a genie, or a being that can grant wishes. You've just made one of your three and only have two left to make before I return to my lamp and don't answer when you rub it. What's your name little one?" Harry smiled at the name Genie used to call him, when they first met and he was being trained by the blue being. /This boy seems to bring about a lot of memories for me…/

"My name is Jonus… so you can really grant wishes?? What ever I want? That's great!! What else can I wish for….." Jonus put on a really thoughtful expression as he thought about all the things he could have…

"Woah there a second Jonus. There are a couple of limitations on those wishes. Things that you can't wish for because I'm not allowed to grant them. For example, you can't use one of your wishes to ask for more wishes. It would just waste the wish you used and you won't get anything in return." Harry pulled himself into a cross legged sitting position in the air and brought his body down closer to Jonus' level. He put his hands behind his head in a relaxed position, but was really secretly sending a message to Iago through magic letting him know of the change of circumstance… again. /Perhaps it we should've stayed in Agrahbah…nah…/

"Oh…" Jonus slumped his shoulders upset. He had hoped to use his second wish on more wishes. Now he would have to decide on just two things to get instead of lots. "Is there anything else I can't have?"

Harry rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment as he debated whether or not to add the forced love and bringing people back to life rules. "Well, I am not allowed to kill anybody, so hopefully you don't have any bullies to worry about."

Harry cracked a smile at his own words, hoping to help take the sting out of them. He knew how children could be at that age, they didn't quite understand about death just yet. The small boy got a thoughtful look on his face as he pondered that rule. Finally, he shook his head in the negative, "No bullies!"

"Great!" Harry paused for a moment then added, "So any ideas on what your second wish will be?"

Harry turned his legs back into a smoke tail and started floating around the room in different patterns. Jonus seemed to be thinking about his second wish and wasn't paying to much attention to Harry's antics. Being cooped up in the lamp for any period of time always had Harry antsy when he was out again. He didn't notice it to much when he was with the others… but ever since Tobius first found his lamp and he'd been restricted to the lamp, the lack of free movement seemed to get to him. He tried not to do too much noticeable magic in front of the small boy, otherwise Jonus might get some ideas for his wishes that Harry wasn't to keen on granting.

The gold lamp, which Jonus hadn't picked up since he rubbed it to let Harry out, seemed to twinkle again in the light of the oil lamps. Jonus' eyes fell to the lamp when it sparkled and his eyes seemed to light up. He ran to one of the windows at the front of the house, facing the main street and scanned his eyes around the street. When he spotted what he was looking for, his eyes lit up again when the object of his focus also seemed to sparkle like the lamp had. He also let out a huge yawn. He'd already been up longer than he normally was, and his lack of sleep seemed to be catching up with him.

Harry was curious as to what his young master was looking for, so he floated over to the window, ready to dive out of sight, least someone see him, and looked around the deserted street. He also noticed the yawn, but his curiosity and want for the boy to make his last two wishes, overrode his want for the small boy to get back to bed. "What are you looking for Jonus?"

Jonus didn't comment on the use of his name, probably because he didn't realize he could with his slightly sleep fogged mind, but instead answered Harry's question. "See the crystals lighting up the street? They are always shinning and sparkling… They look so pretty…. I want some of my own, but I don't want to take the ones we're already using in the city… Can you get me my own?"

Like any other small child, Jonus seemed to be drawn to shinny and sparkly objects.

Harry rubbed his chin in thought, "I could get you some, but it would take time… at least a couple months..."

Apparently, this was not the right answer for Harry to make. Jonus turned from the window and looking rather crabby, and sounding whinny said, "No! I don't want to wait that long!!!! I want them now! Can you get them now??"

Harry, trying to offset this tantrum, and unable to lie to his master answered, "I could get you some by morning but it's really not a good ide-"

"Then I wish to have my own collection of the crystals by the morning at the latest!!" Jonus crossed his arms and gave Harry a look that dared him to try to get out of granting the wish.

Harry gulped and began working his magic to grant the wish, "As you wish…" Over at the site of Tobius' first wish, the drill began working in overdrive to procure the crystals in question. Harry also worked the magic to send the crystals straight to Jonus when they came up.

Knowing he needed to ask, but afraid to do it, Harry gathered his courage and asked, "What of your third wish Jonus?"

Harry made his legs reappear and started pacing with his hands behind his back, trying to think of a way to stop the major catastrophe that was going to be happening very very soon. /Note to self, I need to learn to be more Slytherin in my responses to get around this no lying thing… Eden can help me with that if I ask her…/

An idea suddenly came to the young genie, /Jonus didn't say specifically how _**many**_ crystals… just enough to make a collection… Maybe I can avert this a little by giving him the minimum needed for a collection… He's a small child, so that shouldn't be to hard… And if I can get him to make his last wish before the crystals are mined, then he can't wish for more…/

Jonus let out another huge yawn, and his eyes seemed to be closing of their own violation. Harry began getting worried because the small boy still hadn't made his third wish yet and he really didn't want to have _**three**_ masters that needed to make their last wish before the disaster struck. There would be a much greater chance he would be stuck in a cave of wonders should something happen to them.

Knowing what he was about to do was pushing the boundaries of his wish granting abilities a little bit, but not able to think of anything else, Harry felt a little guilty about manipulating the small boy while he was falling asleep. "Jonus, do you wish for me to tuck you into bed? The sooner you get to sleep, the sooner you'll wake up to that crystal collection you wanted…"

Jonus, whose eyes were drooping closed nodded his head in agreement, "Yes. That would be nice. Thank you Sa'd al-bari."

"As you wish," Harry whispered to the small boy and gently picked him up, cradling him in his arms. Harry wiggled his fingers and the oil lamps disappeared, blanketing the room in almost complete darkness. The glow of his silver body producing the only light. Harry switched his smoke tail for his legs again, and his dark cloak muted the light his body produced as well. He quickly but quietly glided into Jonus' room and tucked him in as he wished. Minutes later the small boy was letting out soft snores, indicating he was asleep.

Harry poofed back into the kitchen and picked his lamp up off the floor, replacing it on the shelf where everything had fallen over in Jonus' attempts to get to said lamp in the first place. Harry knew Alexander would be home soon, so in a split second decision, he poofed over to their camp in hopes of finding someone to fill in on the situation.

When he got to the camp, the only two there were Iago and Cassim. The latter of which was sleeping. Harry didn't wait to try and wake him through normal methods. Instead he doused him with an ongoing stream of water that left the former King of Thieves sputtering and coughing.

"What in the-" he was cut off from his question by more coughing and a large gust of wind drying him off. "What was that for!?!?"

"Cassim! Iago, there's no time… Where's everyone else?" Harry was looking around and seemed to be slightly panicked about something. Iago's trilled response that Genie and Eden had taken the night out for a romantic evening and Dandji was staying with a friend trying to figure out underwater boat travel, left Harry more panicked than before.

"Iago, I need you to go find them now! This is important!" Harry's voice left no room for argument and Iago was disappearing in a ball of fire in the blink of an eye.

"Sa'd al-bari, what's the matter?" Cassim also noticed the extreme panic in the young genie and hoped that whatever the problem was, they would be able to fix it.

"I need you guys to find Tobius and get him over to Alexander's house as soon as possible. There's not a lot of time left before the island is hit wi-" Anything else he was going to say was cut off as his ear jingled and he disappeared again in a puff of smoke.

Moments later, Iago returned with Genie right behind him. The two of them looked around, but couldn't find their young friend anywhere. "What's up? Where'd Sa'd al-bari go?"

Cassim shrugged and proceeded to share with them what had happened between Iago going off to find them and Sa'd al-bari's mysterious disappearance. Iago also filled them in on the message Sa'd al-bari had sent him only an hour or so before hand.

Genie had left Eden back at their romantic get away spot, so he, after getting a run down of the events of the evening, proceeded to go back and let her know they needed to cancel for the night and ask her to meet up with Dandji. He also promised to explain the situation in the morning. When he finished talking with Eden, he returned to their camp and planned with Cassim and Iago on how to best fix the situation as soon as possible.

Genie would go try to find Tobius and get him over to Alexander's house as soon as possible, while Iago and Cassim would head to Alexander's to see if he could figure out _**why**_ Sa'd al-bari had been so panicked because the small boy had gotten a hold of the lamp. Carpet would go find Dandji, and try to let her in on as much as he could being a rug. Carpet saluted and immediately took off in his quest.

One poof of smoke and a burst of flame later, the camp was completely deserted.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"My love, if you could have anything in the world to make you happy, what would it be?" Alexander and his wife were returning to their home, having spent the evening just enjoying each other's company.

The evening started with a romantic picnic on the beach, followed by some cuddling, then a stroll along the waves and some more cuddling like activities. The pair were almost to their house when Alexander sprung the biggest desire question on his wife.

Morgana looked thoughtful the rest of the way home and Alexander waited in patient silence for her response. Finally when they reached the door and went inside, she know how she would answer. "I would like to have a larger family. Perhaps one or two more brothers or sisters for Jonus to play with…"

Alexander's heart constricted with her words. A couple years back, his wife had been pregnant with a second child. But due to complications during the birth, they were unable to save the baby. Since then she had been unable to reproduce any more children. It broke her heart because she had always wanted a big family with lots of children running around.

Alexander moved into the kitchen area, motioning for his wife to follow him. Unknowingly, he set the stool Jonus had used earlier, close to where his wife was standing and lead her to sit down. "This may be a little shocking, but there is a way for you to get that wish…"

Morgana gave him a wary look as he moved to the shelf with their jugs and other such jars. He slowly picked up the new lamp he had added to the shelf earlier that day and turned back to her, smiling.

"Honey, how is an oil lamp going to grant our wish?" Alexander's wife looked extremely skeptical at her husband. The newly famed celebrity just smiled mysteriously and rubbed the lamp. "Hold you breath for a moment dear…"

Nothing happened.

Alexander's wife crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow, letting out the breath she had been holding. Alexander himself was slightly confused about the lack of reaction.

He was about to rub it again, when smoke suddenly began spewing out of the lamp, completely filling the room. Alexander's wife gasped and immediately began coughing as the smoke filled her lungs in place of air. A burst of wind shot through the room clearing the smoke, which helped stop the coughing fit she was having.

"What in the world was that Alexander?" Morgana, rubbed her throat gently when she was able to breathe properly again. Alexander, who had not let out his breath like his wife, was fairing better than her.

A voice, which was not Alexander's startled Morgana and she almost fell off the chair when she saw the owner of said voice. "Alexander, I need to speak with you…"

Alexander was smiling disarmingly at his wife. He gestured to the silver being floating in the air near the pair of them. "Morgana, this is Sa'd al-bari. He's a genie, and has been the root behind my success this last year." He turned to Sa'd al-bari, "Sa'd al-bari, this is my wife Morgana."

Harry nodded at Morgana with a small strained smile. He was anxious to speak with Alexander, but wasn't sure how his wife would react to the news he needed to share. Actually, he wasn't sure how Alexander would take the news either, but as he still had a wish left, it was important he know so he could potentially do something to help stop the disaster from happening.

"Something happened while you and your wife were out this evening, and it's important that you hear it before making your last wish…" Harry paused for a moment to let him take that information in. Alexander narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the words his genie was speaking.

However, before he could respond, Morgana cut in, "Wait, you have a genie? A _**real**_ genie? That has been granting you wishes?"

She was looking between the pair of them awe struck. Suddenly the recent success of her husband made more sense. Alexander nodded to his wife in an affirmative to her questions, but turned his attention to Sa'd al-bari quickly, "What do you mean something happened? Has someone broken in here? Was Jonas in danger?"

He was afraid Tobius might have tried to break in to steal the lamp back from him. But his worries on that account were laid to rest with Sa'd al-bari's next words. "No. Nothing like that. Your son, Jonus, got a hold of my lamp and made his own three wishes. But there's a problem, one of the wishes he made is going to cause the volcano to erupt by tomorrow… by noon at the very latest!"

Alexander was disbelieving at Sa'd al-bari's claim and it showed in his next words, "Jonus? Made wishes? Nonsense! He should be in his bed sleeping. He's only five as it is and not nearly tall enough to get the lamp where it was hidden. Besides, that volcano has not once erupted since this island was created. It's written on all the scrolls and tablets detailing the city's history."

At the mention of their son, Morgana gasped and rushed out of the room to check on him. She came back minuets later with a relieved smile, "He's sleeping just as we left him."

Alexander nodded, "See? He's sleeping soundly, like any small boy his age would be. There's no way he could've done as you've said."

"But he-" Sa'd al-bari was cut off by Alexander.

"No. If Morgana says he is sleeping and I see nothing has been disturbed in the kitchen, then I would like to move forward from this and make my last wish. I promised my wife I would use it for her." Alexander raised the lamp a little, "I wish-"

He was cut off by a knocking on the door. "Alexander? Are you awake? I need to speak with you, it's very important."

"Is that Cassim? What could he be doing here at this hour of the night?" Morgana's question was mirrored by Alexander, although he didn't speak it out loud.

"Morgana? Will you get the door please?" Alexander spoke instead. She nodded and moved to open the door. "Best not to let him see you Sa'd al-bari. Back into your lamp please."

"Wait! I kno-" He was again cut off as the magic connecting him to the lamp answered Alexander's request and pulled him into the lamp faster than he could protest. Alexander was replacing the lamp onto the shelf just as Morgana opened the door for Cassim to enter.

Although, both husband and wife gasped in awe of the large bird, seemingly on fire, resting on his shoulder. "Wow. That is truly a magnificent bird you have there Cassim? Where ever did you find him and manage to get him to stay with you?"

Cassim shrugged, which off set Iago's preening at the comments and awed looks. He trilled annoyed at Cassim, but the latter ignored him in favor of answering his friend, "This is Iago. I met him when I lived in the desert across the sea and he decided he wanted to travel with me in my adventures. But enough about him. I really need to speak with you about something that's extremely important."

Alexander nodded to him to continue, even though his eyes kept returning to Iago. It was no wonder, as not many had ever seen a Phoenix before, left alone heard of one. "This may seem hard to believe, but I know about how you've been able to make those "discoveries" of yours this past year."

Cassim didn't change his facial expression as he said that, but did note that he now had Alexander's full attention. "What in the world are you talking about Cassim?"

It would figure he would play innocent about having a genie. Although, he was slightly suspicious of Cassim's motives now. Cassim didn't show any outward change of expression on his face as he continued speaking, "About a year and a half ago you received a map that lead you to a clearing where you could find an object that would bring you you're hearts desire...please don't try to deny it."

Alexander stopped shaking his head in denial at Cassim's words, "I know this because I was the one to leave you the map. At the end of the trail you found someone else had gotten there before you, with a similar map and managed to find the treasure inside. Then, about the time you started coming up with these discoveries, was when you decided to take this treasure for your own… yes?"

Morgana was giving her husband a dark look, "You stole the genie from this other man?"

Alexander threw his hands up in the surrender position and backed up a few steps from his wife, "Now Morgana…"

Before he could defend himself, his wife cut him off, "Don't you 'now Morgana' ME mister! You stole something just so you could get your own wishes as well? What were you thinking?? What kind of example are you setting for Jonus- should he find out what you did…."

Her rant was cut off as the Earth beneath their feet began to quake. It lasted less than thirty seconds before stopping abruptly, leaving both Morgana and Alexander confused. "What was that?"

"Didn't Sa'd al-bari explain to you about the volcano?" Cassim seemed confused for a moment. Surely Alexander wouldn't think Sa'd al-bari was lying about that. And as Genie had said earlier, their young friend disappeared from their camp so suddenly because he'd been called through the lamp, which meant he would've tried explaining to his master about his son's rogue wishing.

"Impossible! There's no way that my son could've done something like that!" Alexander was still in denial, even with the facts starting to seep into the light. Morgana was still angry at her husband for his actions in acquiring the lamp, and just sat back glaring at him disapprovingly.

Although, all of them jumped when suddenly there was a pounding on the front door, "Alexander! You thief! Open up this instant! I know you're in there!"

Tobius' angry voice carried into the room the three humans and one bird were in. Morgana moved to open the door for Tobius, against her husband's protests. "Don't you start arguing with me Alexander! You stole that lamp from Tobius and you will apologize if it's the last thing you do!"

Alexander smartly stopped his protests, and crossed his arms in a childish show of defiance. Morgana ignored his actions and opened the door anyway. The two guys might have had problems with each other, but Morgana and Tobius' wife were childhood friends and wouldn't let their husband's rivalry stand in the way of keeping in touch. "Tobius, it's nice to see you tonight, although I wish it could be under better circumstances."

Tobius, was about to bang against the door again, when Morgana had opened it, so instead he lowered the appendage to his side and greeted his rival's wife. "Morgana, it's nice to see you also. I apologize for bothering you at this late hour, but it seems your husband has taken something of mine and I would like it back."

A throat clearing brought both of their attention to Tobius' friend, "This is a friend of mine, Genus. He was the one to inform me of the theft."

Genie, in his human form, greeted Morgana with a small smile and nod. "it's a pleasure to meet you dear."

Morgana opened the door wider and moved out of the way so the pair of them could enter the house. Alexander didn't look at the new arrivals as they entered, but Cassim nodded in greeting to the two of them. Iago also trilled a welcome note, which doubled as a way for him to catch Genie up on the events since they left camp.

Tobius' attention was drawn to the trilling bird, just as Alexander's and Morgana's had been earlier that night. "Wow…."

However, a second quake, which lasted longer this time and felt a little more violent than the last, brought him out of his slight trance. Tobius turned and glared at Alexander, seemingly remembering why he was there in the middle of the night in the first place. "Alright. Where is it thief?? Where's the lamp?"

Alexander and Tobius were glaring at each other, each starting to talk in voices which were getting louder and louder as they went. "thief? Thief? I'll have you know I also had a map to that clearing-"

"So what? That makes it alright to _**riffle through my office**_ and take something that didn't belong to you!? I should get the guards here and have you arrested!"

Cassim and Genie shared a look that said perhaps they were in a bit over their heads with this one. Cassim whispered to Iago to find the lamp, while the two masters were continuing their argument. Morgana heard a noise that sounded like Jonas come from his bedroom and went to check on him.

Just as Iago was finding the lamp and grasping it in his talons, Morgana gave a shriek of surprise and ran back into the room carrying some crystals. Jonas, who had awaken upon hearing his mother's voice came in after her, "Mother! Mother! Look! They came! He said they would come and they did! Isn't that great?"

Jonas was carrying more crystals in his arms as he ran into the room. The small boy stopped short when he noticed all the people already there. "Hi! Did you see my crystals?"

"Teaching your son to be a thief as well Alexander? That's low, even for you…" Tobius hissed that so the small boy wouldn't hear it, but the others heard it loud and clear.

"Jonus, honey, were did you get these crystals?" Morgana was not happy with this situation or Tobius' accusation, but needing to know the truth.

Iago dropped Sa'd al-bari's lamp into Cassim's waiting hand before Jonus could answer his mother. Cassim then used his fingers to whistle as loud as he could to get everyone's attention. "Everyone hold on a second please. Everyone needs to calm down. We have a situation that needs to be addressed and we aren't going to get anywhere with all this yelling going on."

Alexander and Tobius both glared at each other, but before either of them could continue their argument Cassim continued talking. "Now. As I understand it, _**both**_ of you have not made your third wish yet. Is that correct?"

Both men nodded.

"And, somehow young Jonas here somehow managed to get a hold of the lamp and make some wishes that will cause the volcano to erupt in the not so distant future. But instead of trying to do something about it, you two are just going to stand here and argue like children!"

Genie also spoke up so Cassim wouldn't be the only one acting as a voice of reason in all of this, "Why don't we call Sa'd al-bari back out of the lamp so you two can make your last wishes and we might be able to prevent this eruption from happening."

"I'll do it. No you won't!!!" Both Tobius and Alexander answered at the same time and began arguing again, this time about who would wake Sa'd al-bari this time.

Cassim and Genie fought the urge to smack a hand to their heads in frustration. Eden was going to kill them when she found out about this, they were sure of it.

A third quake that lasted even longer than the last, sent things crashing to the floor all over the house, and the immediate departure of all the birds from the island was what finally stopped the two men's yelling match.

The sun was making it's way over the horizon and people were leaving their houses all over the street, trying to figure out where the quaking had come from. Tobius seemed to realize what the quaking and Jonus' collection of crystals meant as he began to pale drastically.

"Jonus, did you wish for new crystals?" Tobius asked the small boy.

Jonus, hugged his crystals close and nodded his head, "Yes sir. I didn't want to take the ones that we were using in the city and asked the silver floating guy to get me new ones."

"Tobius? What's wrong?" Morgana moved over to hug Jonus close to her as he was explaining about where he got the crystals.

Tobius looked over at her, then at Alexander, "Alexander. We're both going to have to work together on this. We only have one wish left each and I'm not sure if we'll be able to stop the volcano from erupting in time. We may need to evacuate the island."

Alexander couldn't speak. Sa'd al-bari had tried to warn him, but he wouldn't listen. Jonus had gotten a hold of the lamp… he hadn't been lying. "Let me call Sa'd al-bari out. I need to apologize for not believing him earlier…"

Tobius noticed the change come over his rival and nodded at Cassim to give Alexander the lamp. The apologetic father wasted no time in calling out Sa'd al-bari who spun once, taking in everyone in the room. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes, I'm… I'm sorry for not believing you before Sa'd al-bari." Alexander looked at the floating genie with guilt in his eyes. "Perhaps if I had we might've been able to avoid some of this-"

The rest of his apology was cut off as people started screaming from outside. Smoke was rising from the volcano and another quake was starting up, only this one seemed to be centered around the mouth of the volcano, which started pouring more smoke. Clouds were beginning to form in the sky and the water surrounding the island seemed to be bubbling.

"It's already started." Harry voiced the statement on everyone's minds. "Even if we managed to stop the volcano's eruption, there will still be a lot of side effects that will potentially kill anyone and anything still on the island.

Tobius and Alexander seemed to be thinking the same thing. The two of them nodded at each other, "You wish for the evacuation of the island and I'll wish for Sa'd al-bari to try to stop the volcano."

Alexander, who was holding the lamp did his wish first. He glanced apologetically at his wife as he said his wish, knowing she wouldn't be able to have any more children, "I wish for you to evacuate all the inhabitants of this island to a safer place."

He quickly threw the lamp to Tobius to make his wish before the young genie follow through with his task, "I wish for you to do anything necessary to stop this eruption from happening."

Harry nodded, "As you wish…"

The young genie began working his magic to grant the two wishes.

Genie, Cassim and Iago shared a knowing look. The girls were going to maim them when they found out about this...

-End part XII Pt. 2-

Answered Reviews:

To Dragon Master: I see what you mean about the shortening of Voldemort's name and at some point this weekend I will go back and fix that… promise! Thank you for sharing your thoughts on what you've read so far. :)

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay with this. I got back to work after our winter break and it was like I had a truck load of bricks dropped on top of me. They say bad stuff happens in groups of threes… and this was definitely one of those times. RL took a lot out of me and any time or effort I wanted to put towards my stories - let alone thinking or plotting these things out. Things have calmed down some and hopefully I will be able to get back into the swing of moving this story forward. I have that scene where everything catches back up with itself stuck in my head and I cannot wait to write it!

**Author's Note Take 2:** Also, everyone who guessed Mirage… was correct! :)


	15. A Hallow Remembrance

Title: Harry Potter; Sa'd al-bari of the Lamp

Author: Little Angel

Pairings: none right now….

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! NOTHING!! …not harry potter OR Aladdin.

Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command…. A genie.

Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover….

/thoughts/

"**Genie conversations"**

Sa'd al-bari is Arabic for "lucky star of the excellent one"

Part XIII: A Hollow Remembrance

Harry sat on the edge of a cliff in what would eventually become the Eastern Coast of Scotland, near were Hogwarts would be built. His gaze was on the horizon watching the sun paint the sky in a hue of colors as it progressed down into the sea. The waves crashing against the cliff edge far below had a calming affect on the silver genie. Although, currently he was in his human form incase there were humans in the area that might accidently stumble upon him.

/I wonder how long it's been?/ Time sometimes got away from Harry, as now it had little to no meaning to him outside of the realm of granting wishes and to the masters he served. But with each trip to a new place and the meeting of new people, Harry knew time was moving forward. If only because he could see the world was changing around him.

/I wonder how much I've changed? Will the others be able to even recognize me when time catches up to itself?/ These questions were constantly plaguing Harry. He was reluctant to bring them up with the others, for reasons he wasn't quite sure about. On some level, he knew Eden and Genie were guessing that something was bothering him, but they hadn't said anything yet. /They probably want me to come to them if it becomes to much./

"Sa'd al-bari!!" Dandji's voice broke him out of his musings. She ran up to him, Iago close at hand. "Where have you been?? Come on! We should head back to camp before it gets to late."

Dandji had a secretive grin on her face, but it was hard to tell in the light. Harry could've easily used magic to make it seem like he was still seeing in daylight, and indeed he'd done that on hundreds of occasions, but tonight he felt the urge to pretend like he was still human, even if for a little while.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." He pulled Dandji into a spontaneous hug, which she happily returned, bringing a hand up to run through his hair. The moment was interrupted however, with the sudden departure of Iago via his flame teleportation. With his departure what little light the couple had to see by was gone as the moon was barely a slit in the sky.

Such a move was completely normal for their winged friend and didn't cause any concern for the pair. Ever since Iago had mastered the ability to travel via fire, he would do it at almost ever opportunity presented. Indeed, for almost a hundred years he completely stopped flying and just flame teleported everywhere much to the amusement of the others.

The pair chuckled as they pulled apart and began their trek back to the camp. Harry poofed some fireflies into the air to give them some light to see by and create a romantic glow as he gently took Dandji's hand into his own.

As the pair approached the camp, there seemed to be a lot of excitement buzzing around the air, literally. "Genie's turn to set up camp then… right?"

Dandji nodded and giggled as she was caught up in the light hearted mood surrounding them. Although, she had seemed excited about something ever since she found Harry at the cliff's edge. "I think Eden helped him with it this time."

Harry nodded his agreement as he noticed Eden's touch on the tents. Iago flamed out of nowhere and began circling around Harry's head, blocking his view, "Ack! Iago!? What in the world are you-"

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!" A chorus of four voices, one amplified via speakers, rang out in unison, startling Harry. Said genie ended up jumping a foot into the air and floated to the ground amongst a shower of confetti, sparklers, pop corn, rice, and noise makers. To his amazement, the other members of their group had set up the camp with streamers, banners, fireworks, and party accessories all congratulating him on his One Thousand Year Old birthday.

Harry's jaw hit the floor as he took everything in. /So much for wondering how long it's been…./

"Come on Kiddo!" Genie grabbed his jaw off the ground and put it back into place. He then wrapped his arm around Harry's and began pulling him over to a grand thrown at a table filled with different foods from all the places they'd visited over the years.

Harry's face bloomed into a huge smile as he took everything in around him. As he sat on the thrown, more magic sprung into the air, wrapping around instruments set up to play without the help of musicians. All the members of their small group had a seat around the huge circular table. Genie, Eden, and Carpet sat on one side of the man of the hour while Dandji, Cassim and Iago sat on the other.

For the benefit of those in their group who needed to eat, food was served. As Harry's eyes took everything in, he noticed that the dishes were some of their favorites from all the places they had been all around the world. From their travels of the Seven Deserts, to Atlantis, to the great cities of Greece and Rome, and to the exotic far east. Each dish brought about fond memories from everyone in the group and within minutes they were taking a stroll down memory lane laughing at some of their funnier adventures.

"Wow," said Harry with true wonder in his voice, "I can't believe it's been so long…. How in the WORLD did you guys manage to pull this together???"

He was still trying to wrap his mind around that.

"Well," said Cassim, as he finished a chicken leg, "it wasn't THAT hard… I mean we have TWO sets of love birds in our group… while Dandji was off with you, we could get some planning done."

Iago let out an annoyed trill about the term "love birds," as he still remembered their encounters with the his on and off girlfriend Thundra, the bird in charge of the weather all over the world. Of course, being a fire related bird, Iago had a hard time staying in the rain forests that she inhabited for long periods of time, but he made it a point to visit her whenever he got the chance.

The others of course would constantly tease him about said relationship whenever they could.

"Enough with the feasting already!" Eden exclaimed as she flew out of her seat, "Let's par-tay!" She used some magic to change the style of music being played to something more upbeat. Genie joined her in the air and the two began to dance. Carpet flew over to Dandji, and offered her a tassel. She giggled as she accepted it and the pair began dancing on the ground.

Harry, with his very limited experience with dancing to that of the Yule ball his fourth year at Hogwarts and as a genie, elected to stay on the sidelines.

Cassim noticed and decided to get some teasing in, "Your gonna let your girl dance with that enchanted rug and not you?"

"Ha, I don't see YOU out there either." Harry teased back.

"The only one I've ever danced with was my wife all those years ago. I think I'll pass for now." Cassim let his eyes wonder over to Iago and the trio started up a quiet conversation of nothing particular.

Genie and Eden however, were not content to let them stay on the sidelines, "Come on you wall flowers!"

Eden grabbed Cassim and Iago, while Genie pulled Harry up. "It's not that hard! You need to relax!"

Genie flew Harry over to Carpet and Dandji then let him float on his own. Dandji grabbed his hand and pulled him down to dance with them. Satisfied Genie went back to dancing with Eden, Cassim and Iago.

The group ended up dancing, playing games, and just talking until the sun was completely over the horizon the next morning. With tired waves, the humans left their genie companions to get some shut eye before they went off on their next big adventure.

Sitting alone with Carpet, Eden and Genie, Harry's thoughts from earlier came crashing back to him, /Now's as good a time as any to talk with them about it…/

"Has it really been a thousand years already?" Harry's soft voice broke Genie and Carpet out of the circle flying contest they were having. Both of them were staggering as they set down on the ground. Although they were quick to recover as they joined the pair sitting around the remains of the evening's bonfire.

Eden, who had been sitting next to Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Yeah kiddo…. It's hard to imagine sometimes isn't it?"

Harry shook his head, "I didn't even realize it'd been that long." He let out a humorless chuckle, "that's kinda ironic really… a *genie* not knowing how long they've been imprisoned."

"No, it's alright to want to forget that sometimes." Said Genie from Harry's other side, "An eternity of servitude is a long time, no matter how one looks at it. And even for a free genie, you still have the whole eternity thing looming over your head. Mortals don't really, *truly* understand what that means. Since you were once mortal, it's going to literally take a few thousand years for you to get used to the idea."

Harry leaned into Genie for a moment. "Your right I guess… But what happens then? Do I stop being *me* and start being the genie I was turned into? When that finally hits will I lose my sense of mortality? Will my mortal friends and family even recognize me? Will they *want* to recognize me? Will *I* want them to know this version of me?"

Being a female, Eden was more perceptive of what Harry was asking and could follow his logic perfectly. She moved from her position next to the young genie, to right in front of him. Genie's arm took the spot where hers was resting around his shoulders.

"Harry, all genies are created based on the mortals we serve. We have the ability to feel the emotions they feel, understand the way their minds work, and delve deeper into their psyche than they ever could in order to grant them their wishes. Your once mortality is a double edge sword. You know what it supposed to feel like to eat food, to sit on this log, to truly feel the warmth of a fire. But at the same time you can't anymore and that's a hard reality to deal with. Genie and I will never be able to know that, never be able to feel that and it's easier for us to deal with because of that.

"But the stuff inside that makes you who you are, the stuff that makes you *Harry* will always be there. Because that's who your genie is based off of. You're still the same personality you were before you were changed-"

"Only now you have some really cool, phenomenal cosmic powers to go with that great personality!" Genie cute in at the end with a sheepish grin as Eden gave him a look. He then proceeded to mess up Harry's hair.

"Ack! Genie!" Harry attempted to wiggle away, but Genie was having none of that.

Eden snapped her fingers and a battering ram poofed into existence. It proceeded to knock Genie half way across the continent.

However, Genie's antics had the desired affect and Harry was smiling slightly. "So….even though I'm a genie now…. I'm still *me*?"

Eden nodded encouragingly, "Yep… you still have the same heart and personality that you did when you were mortal."

"But what if my friends and family can't accept that? What if they can't see *me* anymore?" The worry was back in Harry's eyes.

Genie had poofed back in time to hear that comment and added his own two cents before Eden could… although he was fairly certain she was going to say the same thing he was, "Well, that wouldn't make them really good friends and family would it? Besides, you would still have us!"

Carpet, who wasn't able to contribute much to help alleviate Harry's concerns, nodded enthusiastically. Harry looked at the three of them, then at the tents that housed Dandji, Cassim and Iago. He was smiling as he turned back around. "You're right again. Thanks."

The concern Harry was feeling earlier started to leave him, and retreat to the back of his mind. The future was definitely uncertain right now, but that didn't mean he would be alone when the time caught up with itself. Harry was sure that if his mortal friends and family couldn't accept this new part of him, then he would be upset, but he would have his *true* family to stand by him and help support him.

Harry knew he would never be alone.

* * *

**350 B.C In the area that would later be called Germany**

An elderly father and his three grown sons walked leisurely along the bank of a very deep and large river. The group were all trained wizards, but the father would not let the boys use magic to get across the river. "If you use magic to much, you'll become lazy! You need to remember that not everything can be solved with the wave of a staff or wand!"

Their father, however, was getting very old and he often require a long break to rest and recover in order to continue their journey. Unfortunately this was another one of those moments. "Ah, my old bones… they're just not what they used to be."

The elderly father sat down on a stump near the water, watching the current rush by. The men shared a look at their father's uselessness and came to a silent agreement- they would travel down stream, make a bridge with their magic, and tell their father they had 'found' a way across. "Father," the eldest son spoke up, "We're going to trek down stream a little more… see if we can find a shallow spot to cross or a bridge or something."

Their father waved them off with a wave of his hand. His eyes were still on the soothing rush of water. After the man's sons had been gone for almost an hour, the elderly father saw something floating down the river. It was rather shinny and oddly shaped. Something in his mind said he should grab the object quickly… before it got away. He knew he wouldn't be able to jump in the water for it. Nor could he reach in and grab it.

That left only his magic.

Coming to a decision, the man pulled out a small wooden stick and spoke a quick incantation. The object in the water instantly changed route and came straight for him. The man caught the...lamp? Bowl? Tea pot? As it came into range and held it out at arms length, looking it over. /Strange looking tea pot if you ask me…/

The man rubbed his arm along the sides of it, trying to dry some of the water off and polish it up a bit. Perhaps they could sell it when they got to the next town.

Smoke began filling the area immediately surrounding the man and stump. He began coughing up a lung, which had a slightly negative affect on the rest of his body. When the smoke finally cleared, and the man stopped coughing, he knew on some level this would be his last day on Earth. He could feel the negative affects the coughing had on his already old body.

A throat cleared near him, and the man was brought out of his musing by the sound, "What in the world?"

Standing… no floating two feet away from him was a strange silver creature with green and gold specked eyes, and unruly black hair. The man's jaw almost hit the floor when it started speaking and he could understand it.

"Hello master… My name is Sa'd al-bari, I am the genie of the lamp you are currently holding. I am here to grant you three wishes...so long as I have the power to do so and they don't break the rules that bind me."

/A *real* genie? HERE? How is that possible? I've only ever heard stories of them as a young boy…./ The man's thoughts were interrupted as Harry spoke again.

"There are a couple of things I'm not allowed to do… for instance I can only grant you three wishes… and not wishes that will get you more wishes. I can't make people fall in love, and I can't kill anybody. I also can't bring a person back from the dead."

Harry, on the other hand, was trying to figure out how he had gotten separated from the others. They had been in what would later be France, when one night his lamp had mysteriously disappeared out of their camp. The group had thought it had been secured, but apparently not well enough. Harry had been having a night out with Dandji, while Genie and Eden had also been having some alone time up on Jupiter. Iago had been spending some time with Thundra and Cassim had been at the camp with carpet.

When Genie and Eden had gotten back, they noticed carpet missing, Cassim sleeping, and a whole bunch of the items from around the camp also gone- including Harry's lamp. That had been two weeks ago.

Carpet had gotten away rather quickly, but wasn't able to get the lamp back. When Carpet had lead them back to where the bandits were, the lamp was still missing- as was one of the bandits.

The man in front of Harry wasn't well enough to be able to steal the lamp, which made Harry wonder how he'd gotten a hold of it, and what had happened to the bandit.

The young genie was brought out of his own musing as his new master spoke, "Three wishes? They'd be wasted on me genie. I'm old and at the end of my life. I have no use for such things."

A look of alarm entered Harry's eyes, /if he doesn't make those wishes… and dies… I'll be heading to that cave of wonders!!!! Bugger! I need to make him change his mind./

"Surely there's *something* you want? Perhaps to live a longer life? A cherished childhood momentum? A large house for which to spend your last days?" Harry tried to keep his voice steady as the man kept shaking his head in the negative as a response.

Finally, when Harry thought he'd have a panic attack, the man's eyes lit up with an idea. He, like some fathers, dearly loved his children and was blinded to their faults. In his old age he didn't wish to look upon them and know they had turned out differently from the vision of them in his head. "Very well… I'll make those wishes. But I will get something for my three boys- men now really, but still boys to me."

The man thought very hard for a moment, "My eldest son is very competitive and loves to use magic… I wish for a wand that is the most powerful in existence. Something he can use that will help him be the best."

Harry thought for a moment and pulled down a branch from a near by tree. He fashioned it into a wand and levitated it over to the man. "Here you go master, this wand shall have no equal in all the world and all time - But remember, if word of this wand got out, then your son may have a tough time…" But his master dismissed his warning with a wave of his hand.

Harry sighed, "What would you like for your second wish?"

His master's brows furled together in thought, "My middle son has lost his wife and children to a terrible disaster. I wish for him to have some way to speak, hear, see touch them again."

Harry hesitated, "Master… I can not bring back the dead… not truly…. It's not a-"

Again the elderly man dismissed his warning, "Grant the wish genie… it is what I want!"

Harry stumbled back slightly at the harshness of his master's voice. He knew he couldn't truly bring back the dead… but maybe…. He glanced around with his brows furled trying to grant the wish. Suddenly the information came to him as it was prone to do. He picked up a stone off the bank of the river and held it tightly, concentrating his magic into it.

When Harry finished, he actually felt slightly drained magically. The moment passed quickly and Harry again levitated the completed wish over to his master. "Master, please, you must listen… that stone will let your son view the ones he's lost, but they won't-"

"Enough genie. If this stone will grant my son's desire then so be it! For my third wish, my youngest son has always liked being unnoticed, and invisible. I wish for you to give him a way to do that whenever he pleases!"

A distant memory was poking at Harry's consciousness. He dimly remembered his first christmas at Hogwarts… and how he had come into possession of his father's invisibility cloak. Harry used the knowledge of the cloak's power and gift to fashion one exactly like the one in his memory. And again floated it over to his master.

He didn't even bother with a warning this time. The man was to blinded by his love of his children to see the danger in his gifts to them… /It's a shame. I wonder if Vernon is somehow related to him? Or maybe he's the reincarnation…/ Harry shuddered at his train of thoughts.

/Okay… time to make a get away…/ "Well then, that's all I can do for you! Good luck with everything!" Harry dove up into the air and bee lined for the spout of his lamp, which the man had put down in order to hold his new gifts for his children. As Harry entered the lamp, his momentum from flying that fast, knocked the lamp back into the water. Harry used a bit of magic to contact Genie and Eden, who he hoped would pick him up before he was "found" again.

Back on the bank the man was startled enough to drop the three gifts by his genie's sudden departure. By the time he bent to pick up a wand to levitate the lamp back, it was long gone down the river. Pulled along by the high speeds of the current.

The man sighed and bent to pick up the other two gifts to his sons. As he was straightening he heard talking coming from the direction his boys had gone. Sure enough, the three of them emerged through the trees and stopped talking when they saw what he was holding.

Without explaining how he came upon these gifts, the men's father handed one to each of them explaining what they were and their purposes. He didn't bother with the stupid warnings from the genie. His sons were almost perfect! Really, there was no need to burden them with such silly tales spun by a creature he once thought to be mythical in nature.

Their father, also told them that he knew his time was ending and the men also decided to make camp there for the night. They made sure the were with their father for his last breath, which happened about an hour after sun set. The two oldest boys had no idea that their greed and arrogance would have them meeting the same fate as their father in a under a month's time. The third, and youngest brother, also turned out to be the wisest of them all. He used his gift for the exact purpose it was given to him for. He managed to evade death for a very long time with it. But eventually, his mortality caught up with him and one day, almost two hundred years later, he took the cloak off for the final time to join his family in death. Eternity by himself was something he was not looking forward to and he welcomed the blackness that crept upon him with a smile on his face.

Cassim and Dandji would spin a tale about the three brothers meeting death on a magically created bridge that would hide the truth of how these three power objects came into being. It would be almost two thousand years before Harry would have any contact with the objects again… much to his own surprise.

* * *

**Summer 1993 Egypt**

Ron let go of the international port key with a groan. That type of travel *always* made him feel sick to his stomach…

Luckily he wasn't the only one to feel that way, "Gred,."

"Ugh...yes Forge?" The twins were a mess as well.

"Why did we let mum and dad choose that type of international travel to get here again?"

"I don't believe we had a choice, brother mine…" The pair of them slouched together groaning and moaning.

"Well, come along boys! We haven't all day to fret around the port key site! We're here to visit your brother Bill!" Molly Weasley, pulled the twins up with one hand and Ron with the other. "Ron, dear, please don't forget to check in Scabbers with security… you know what Bill said, and I don't want your rat causing trouble for us on this vacation!"

"Yes mum." Ron's stomach was starting to come back together, but he also knew better than to argue with his mother about this. Two wizards, one with an unusually large chin and the other with a full beard and grey streaks one the sides of his head, were standing at the pet check in desk. The two shared a look and took the rat.

"We'll have your pet back to you in no time! Don't you worry a thing about it! Why… he'll feel like he was human with the care we'll give him!" The wizard with the large chin spoke.

The other wizard elbowed him in the ribs, earning a grunt from his companion for his efforts. Turning, he spoke with Arthur, "Please leave us the address you'll be staying at so we may contact you when it's safe for you to collect your pet."

The Weasley patriarch nodded and quickly wrote out Bill's address with the offered quill. The wizard took the paper, looked it over and nodded. "Thank you, you are free to leave. Please enjoy your stay."

The family left without glancing back. If they had, they might've been slightly alarmed with the evil grins the two wizards were sharing and the panicked rat squeaking madly in his cage trying fruitlessly to get away from the pair.

Little did the rat know, those two wouldn't be the *only* ones he would have to deal with on this strange trip… and if he did, he probably would've taken the pair of them over the other option.

In a dark corner of the large room another interesting being watched the rat with an evil gleam in his eyes. /Good...another ssssservent issssss here to ssssserve. Letsssss sssseee if he will be able to achieve the task I will ssssset for him./

The being had been so close to gaining his true form. He had exhausted his patience, had waited until the time was right, had been so close… and that *boy* had ruined *everything*…AGAIN! /The next time we meet he will not be so lucky… I will make sssssure of it… and I… I ssssshall have *exactly* what I wisssssssssh./

The pair holding the rat's cage, hid a shutter. They knew the spirit was back in that corner. And knew of it's intentions. But now was not the time to be stopping it. They had also been waiting a *very* long time. They could wait a little bit longer for the confrontation they knew would be in the very near future.

In the mean time, they had work to do with a certain man hiding as a rat in the cage Cassim was holding.

/This will help make the waiting well worth the effort/ the not quite mortal thought maliciously as they headed off to join the others in their little band of misfits.

The spirit went off in it's own direction. It had things to do before it could get a hold of his servant.

-End part XIII-

_**Author's Note**_: Okay… I would like to say… before you try to kill me…. That RL, since my last update, has been impossible. It's not an excuse, just a fact, and I would like to apologize for the delay, but really, there was nothing I could do about it. I can say that when **** hits the fan… yeah… it hits really hard and fast.

_**Author's Note take 2**_: Anyone catch the Deathly Hallows "retelling"? I figured… hey! I'm altering the course of history… why not spice things up a bit?

My brain is totally on track with the story again- so you won't have writers block delaying things… but I can't say for sure the next chapter will be out any faster… just giving you a heads up about that. Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me as I try to work this all out!! I'm not giving up on the story… it's just going to be slow going. Again, I'm sorry! But I do hope you enjoy this newest edition to the story!


	16. Setting A Firm Foundation

Title: Harry Potter; Sa'd al-bari of the Lamp

Author: Little Angel

Pairings: none right now….

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! NOTHING!! …not harry potter OR Aladdin.

Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command…. A genie.

Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover….

/thoughts/

"**Genie conversations"**

Sa'd al-bari is Arabic for "lucky star of the excellent one"

Part XIV: Setting A Firm Foundation

Some years after the turn of the new calendar, where people started marking time based on the "birth/death of Christ" as they called it, Harry had told the others his complete life story in as much detail as possible. They were trying to work out a plan on how to approach the whole Voldemort issue, and knowing as many details about Harry as they could would certainly help them in that respect.

Was one of them present at Hogwarts, unbeknownst to the young mortal Harry? Did someone stop the Dursley's from going to far in their abuse of him as a boy? Were they possibly *in* the graveyard the night of the ritual? When Ron and his family went to visit Bill in Egypt did one of them somehow tip off Wormtail of Voldemort's intentions for the following year?

The group was able to conclude that yes, Dandji *had* been able to threaten the Dursley's from taking their abuse to far. And Iago had been at Hogwarts for a long time in the form of Albus Dumbledore's phoenix "Fawkes." And his presence was *crucial* to Harry's mortal self in his second year at the school.

They couldn't find any evidence of Cassim or Genie being a part of young Harry's life, but that was probably because Genie was working on "observing" Voldemort in his spirit form, for when he attempted to mimic his magic so they could release Harry to be a free genie.

"Perhaps I was posing as a Death Eater or something?" Was Cassim's thought, but they all ruled that out, as Cassim wasn't the type to bow down to anyone. He was, after all, the King of Thieves in his once fully mortal life. They concluded that he was definitely working with Genie in some capacity, just not the exact way.

Eden was also mysteriously absent from Harry's memories, but now that he thought of it, some of those "accidental" magic incidents in grade school might not have been so accidental after all. Eden had jumped for joy when they figured that portion out.

At some point the group of genies and non-mortals believed they had a pretty good workable plan. However, unbeknownst to the group, their plan was going to be missing one vital piece of the puzzle.

**940 A.D Scotland**

"Why are we here again?" The forest surrounding Dandji was beginning to give her the creeps. It was a magic forest, of that she was sure. They could all feel the energy and power radiating from the trees, animals, and land itself. It attracted all kinds of creatures from the deadliest to the most innocent. Plants of the best healing quantities grew along side the most deadly of their brethren.

Dandji knew, really, that they were safe. Being surrounded by three genie's was proof of that. But that didn't stop the creepy feeling from traveling along her arms and her back.

Harry answered her question, letting her focus on him and not the forest around them. "This is the general area where they're going to be building the castle."

"And," Eden added from her spot hovering next to Genie, "we still don't know how Voldemort is going to learn about his little ritual. So we're going to watch how the founders put together the castle and try to find a way to plant something if need be."

It was an odd feeling for Harry, knowing he might or might not be creating the situation in the future that would lead to his imprisonment. A strange paradox in the making, but one that might need to be made.

No one in their group wanted to think about the disaster that would ripple from time itself if the ritual didn't take place. The genie's could fathom it, only because of their affinity with knowledge and magic. But even then it was a lot to take in and a hard reality to swallow.

/No/ Thought Harry, /it's better this way… I don't want to be responsible for completely altering the time/space continuum… And besides, I wouldn't have met the love of my life!/

Harry's eyes looked over at Dandji, who could sense he was watching her and turned her glaze to meet his. They joined hands, and Harry's fingers caressed the ring adorning her left ring finger. /I would never have had the chance to marry my beautiful wife./

"If ….helping...Voldemort learn of this ritual lets me spend an eternity with you then I can stand a little pain and suffering as a mortal…" Dandji blushed and squeezed Harry's fingers. Part of her wished her love wouldn't *have* to go through that. But she also knew that she wouldn't have meet him other wise, and she would've suffered a fate worse than death herself for however long it would've taken Eden and Aladdin to find her all those years ago when she was almost kidnapped.

"Besides," said Genie, "It'll be really cool to see how mortal magic users build a castle of this size and magnitude with only their own magic!"

So far, their plan to defeat Voldemort was relatively simple: plant something within the walls of the castle, in a place where only Voldemort would be able to find it, that would point him in the direction of the ritual he would later use against Harry in the graveyard at his resurrection.

A sudden, loud, piercing scream broke the group out of their conversation.

"What in Allah's name was that?!" Cassim was turned in the direction of the sound, looking off in the distance trying to figure out what or who it could've been.

"Helga!" Another voice, belonging to a male, called out near the voice that screamed.

"We should go check this out…." Harry's voice broke the group into action. Carpet swept up Dandji and Cassim, while Eden, Harry and Genie and Iago flew as birds to the spot they heard the voice. Carpet kept Dandji and Cassim at a distance so they could watch without being seen while the genies and Iago, flew up close to a near by tree.

What they saw shocked them.

A young version of Helga Hufflepuff was laying on the leaf ridden ground, surrounded by a basket of herbs and plants. She had a large bite mark on her right arm, that looked like some kind of snake. Next to her were two men, both of noble decent. One was trying to stop the bleeding, while the other had a sword out looking around for the animal that bit her.

"Godric… this is a poisonous bite. If we don't get her back to the site now she's going to die from the poison running through her veins." However, even as the man said that he knew they wouldn't make it. The poison was spreading far to quickly for them to really do anything to help.

Neither man paid any attention to the strange birds surrounding them.

Up in the trees, the bird genies and Iago were having a very fast conversation. "**Iago, can you use your tears to save her? Helga Hufflepuff is one of the founders, we can't let her die before her time!**"

"**Is that wise? Perhaps the other humans will be able to build the castle without her assistance….**" But even as he made the comment, Genie knew it wasn't true.

Helga Hufflepuff wasn't supposed to die in these woods at this time. They needed to do something.

Iago trilled his agreement and flew down to the trio on the ground. The one called Godric made a swipe at him with the sword, before realizing what he was. Iago made an indignant trill of protest, before settling on the ground near Helga's infected arm. He trilled angrily at Godric before turning his attention at Helga.

She was not well off. The poison was spreading quickly through her body, and her breathing was very labored. She was unconscious, but her face was still scrunched up in pain.

Whatever type of snake bit her, it was extremely deadly.

"Wait Godric, I think it's trying to help her." The other man, who was holding Helga's hand, said. Godric lowered his sword and watched the phoenix as well. Little was known of these creatures as they were very reclusive and rare as a species. Iago lowered his head to Helga's arm and tipped it sideways. He cried a couple of tears into the wound. To the astonishment of the two men, the skin around the bite began to turn back to it's regular color. Helga's breathing began to even out and the look of pain crept off her face, leaving her in a peaceful sleep.

The two men were stunned. The one kneeling next to Helga was the first to regain the use of his voice, "Thank you Phoenix… For spearing my wife from such a terrible death. I am in your debt. Please, you are welcome here at anytime."

The Lord Harold Hufflepuff, dared not touch the bird that saved his wife, and tried to convey with his words, his sincerity at the gift given to him.

"Indeed, I am also truly thankful to you, and apologize for my actions against you earlier. I was only looking to protect my friend." Godric's words were also sincerely said.

A bird call that was distinctly Cassim's doing rang through the forest. Iago glanced in his direction before trilling at the two men and flying into the air. Lord Hufflepuff waisted no time in picking up his wife and carrying her back to the site. "Godric, please collect her herbs and plants. I know she was working on some very important potions with Salazar and I don't want her to have to come back into these woods to gather them again.

Helga Hufflepuff was brought out of her sleep by a loud argument going on around her. /I obviously can't be dead with the amount of yelling going on...my word! Wait...wasn't I bitten by a snake?/

The yelling around her stopped when she began to move around. She opened her eyes to see her husband and their friends around her, "What..what happened? Wasn't I bitten by a snake in the forest?"

Helga's husband Harold, was the first to answer her with his own concerned questions, "Are you alright dear? You don't feel any pain? Can you move your arm?"

Helga shook her head in the negative to the pain question and moved the arm that was bitten. She was slightly astonished to find completely unblemished skin and no pain, "I feel fine dear. See? Now, can someone tell me what happened please?"

"We heard your scream and found you laying in the forest, from the poison running through your system. We were going to bring you back here for Salazar to cure with a potion, but there wasn't enough time… we… we almost lost you." Godric answered the questions Helga had asked when it looked like her husband wasn't going to do it. He looked to upset to try to speak about the incident.

"Salazar wasn't able to cure me? So….how am I still alive?" Helga turned her gaze to her friend, and fellow potions master. He shook his head in the negative to her first question and gestured to Godric as way to answer her second.

Godric continued were he left off, "There was this Phoenix… it came out of the sky and I wasn't sure of it's intentions right away. I took a swing at it, but the bird landed next to you anyway. Your husband stopped me from further trying to harm the bird when he realized it might be trying to help you….It made some angry trill sounds, put it's head down near your arm and cried…. It's tears… they cleared up the wound and got rid of the poison. It saved your life."

Helga had moved into a sitting position on the bed as Godric told her the story. "Alright…. So why was there so much yelling going on here then?"

Rowena was the first to speak up as it seemed Godric and Salazar were going to glare at each other instead, "Salazar was upset when he heard what happened, and went off into a rant about the mundane's forcing us to build this school in such a dangerous place and how we should collect any wizarding children they have and raise them here before they are killed. Godric was trying to defend our choice for this location, and they began yelling at each other, which is what lead to you waking up."

Helga nodded and gave Salazar a sympathetic look. She knew precisely *why* he was so against the mundane, but it wasn't her place to tell the others. This incident would've set him off into such a rant for good reason, "Salazar, would you like to talk later?"

Salazar Slytherin glanced at her to make sure she was really alright. "No. I've had enough of *talking* for today. Perhaps another time."

He grabbed his cloak and stalked out of the tent and into the forest. Lord Hufflepuff moved to go after him, but Helga put a hand on his arm, "Leave him husband. He needs some time to cool down. He'll be fine."

She looked around the healing tent and smiled at the others, "shouldn't we get back to work? That castle's not going to build itself now will it!"

The group laughed and moved out of the tent to join the others working on the castle. They wouldn't let Helga do to much heavy magic, but she just shook her head at their antics.

It was almost dark before Salazar came back, being followed by a young boy with strange colored eyes….

* * *

As Salazar stalked through the trees of the dark forest, his mind kept going back to Helga's near death experience and the strange bird that healed her. Rowena was pretty sure it was a Phoenix, but without being able to see the bird herself, she wasn't one hundred percent sure it was the right assessment.

He also kept an eye out for the snake that attacked Helga. He'd always been fascinated by the darker magical creatures, ever since he was little. Snakes, in particular were some of his favorites, right up there with Thestrals. The strange winged horses would always hold a special place in his heart because of how he came to meet the creatures.

Because of his fascination with these dark creatures and his thoughts on the mundane, many thought Slytherin to be a dark wizard himself. Salazar didn't do much to dissuade their thoughts though. It brought the young wizard a sense of amusement to see others twice his age suddenly clam up when he was around, or stumble away in fear if he came to close when in one of his angrier moods.

A strange conversation broke Salazar out of his dark thoughts. /This language… it's not something I've ever heard before… I wonder what it could be…/

Following the musical conversation brought Slytherin to a small clearing with some strange birds… /Is that the Phoenix Godric and Harold were talking about?/

The birds all stopped their conversation when they noticed the human enter their clearing. The fire bird trilled again in that musical language, and the birds all took off into the sky, quickly flying out of sight before Slytherin could even open his mouth to say hello.

Salazar huffed in frustration and glanced around the clearing trying to get his bearings. The young wizard had apparently walked farther into the forest than he originally intended and he only had a few hours before the sun was completely set. /Well this is just wonderful isn't it…/

He turned to go back the way he had came when a small flash caught his eye from the other end of the clearing. Slytherin's curiosity got the better of him and he moved to get a closer look at the object.

Slytherin knelt next to a small bush which was surrounded by dark and ominous trees. He reached his hand into the bush and came out with a small golden lamp that was glittering in the setting sun. /What in the….a lamp? What is a lamp doing out in the middle of no where?/

There was a small patch of dirt on the one side of the lamp from where it was laying against the soil in the plant. Salazar took out a small cloth and rubbed the dirt off the lamp, restoring it to it's former sparkling glory.

Without warning a stream of smoke began spewing out of the lamp's spout, causing Salazar to begin coughing up his lungs. /A magical lamp?/ was the only thought the soon to be founder was able to make before coughing over came his body.

Gathering some sense, Slytherin used his wand to banish the smoke and got his breathing back in order. Keeping his wand out, Salazar glanced around looking for any dangerous creatures that might've been hidden by all the smoke.

What he saw shocked him enough to make him drop his wand.

Floating not three feet away from him was a silver creature, with no legs to speak of, pointy ears and strange green/gold eyes…. /A real live….genie…/

"By Merlin…." Salazar took a moment to process what he was seeing. He realized belatedly that he had dropped his wand and quickly moved to pick it up. Although he kept his eyes and his wand, when it was back in hand, on the silver creature the whole time.

The genie knotted his eyes in thought, at the strange actions of the first Slytherin of Hogwarts. "Master...are you alright?"

Slytherin ignored the question and asked one of his own. His mind was racing with the possibilities now open to him if his thoughts were correct, "You're a genie…. And I'm your master?"

The silver being nodded his head and floated a little closer to the ground. "My name is Sa'd al-bari… the genie of that lamp. Because you have found my lamp I will be able to grant you three wishes… there are some rules though on things you can't really wish for."

Harry, for his part, wasn't all that confused. Indeed, one of the founders finding his lamp may complicate their plans over all, but the chance to be up close to Hogwarts for the first time in a looong time was over throwing his more rational thoughts, even if the castle was only in the production stages.

The ironic part for Harry was that it was *Slytherin* who happened upon the lamp. Although, he had hoped it would've been Gryffindor or even Ravenclaw. /I guess that's what happens when your a genie…. The whole free will thing being thrown out the window.../

Slytherin processed everything the genie had said. Genies were thought to be mythical creatures, only found in fairy tales told to small children. For there to be one in the middle of an enchanted forest was extremely odd. Indeed, Salazar had traveled extensively while doing his potions apprenticeship with his master, and had never come across any type of creature remotely similar to a genie. "What in the world are you doing out here in this forest?"

His genie raised an eyebrow, "Where else would I be Master?"

Salazar narrowed his eyes at the non-answer but didn't elaborate with that line of questioning. Instead he went back to the rules the genie had mentioned. "What rules are you talking about then?"

Harry switched his tail out for a pair of legs. He then crossed them and continued floating in the air Indian Style. He leaned one elbow down on a knee and used his other hand to count some fingers. "Well, you aren't allowed to use your wishes to wish for more wishes. I will only ever grant you three. No more, and only less if you die before making your last wish. I can't kill anybody and I can't bring people back from the dead. I also can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else."

Harry gave the founder a moment to process everything he said before asking the standard question, "Do you have any thoughts on your first wish master?"

Salazar shook his head in the negative and thought over the rules laid out by the genie. /At least he gave a straight answer this time. Well there goes one wish idea…. I wonder what I'm going to do with him while I try to figure out what I want to wish for. I can't very well bring a genie back to camp… it'd cause an all out war between everyone trying to get a hold of it. And I also can't leave him out here. There's no way to know if a magical creature might try to take the lamp from it's hiding spot… oooh I have a wonderful idea!/

"Do you have a human looking form….Sa'd al-bari?" Slytherin asked as he worked out how he was going to explain the genie in front of him.

"I do master…" Without prompting Harry twisted around, melting into his human form which was a couple years older looking than his master.

"Hmm...can you make yourself younger?"

Again, Harry nodded and shrunk himself down to his fourteen year old self. He wasn't sure where the founder of Slytherin house was going with this but his curiosity was peaked.

"Good. Good. I can't very well bring a genie back to camp… but an apprentice… that would be a little more explainable. Do you think you can handle that?" Slytherin asked not unkindly.

Harry's jaw almost hit the floor when he realized what the founder wanted to do. Salazar Slytherin, one of the most world renown potions masters in the future, wanted to make *him* his apprentice. Granted it *was* to hide the fact that he was a genie, which would definitely cause *a lot* of trouble if the others founders caught wind of his true form… but still.

The irony of the situation was not lost on Harry as he thought back to Snape's assessment of his abilities in the subject. He had to fight himself from rolling on the ground in gales of laughter.

"Master...what of my name? It's not exactly normal around these parts…" Harry asked this when he was sure he would be able to open his mouth and actually speak instead of laugh. For the first time in a long time, the young genie was surprised at the actions of a mortal. /It's been a while since a mortal could surprise me… I wonder how this is going to work out?/

"True. I'm going to call you 'Al' that way we're not completely changing your name. And it's appropriate for an apprentice to call the one they are learning from 'master' so that won't seem to odd either." Salazar's statement caused Harry to grin at the memory of another 'Al' he knew from back when he first met Genie and the others.

/Yes… this should be very interesting indeed./ Thought the genie as the pair made their way back towards the Founders camp.

Harry couldn't wait to catch up with the others later to share this strange meeting with the most feared of all the founders.

* * *

**1994 **_**THE Graveyard**_

"Ugh… this place is giving _**ME**_ the creeps!" Eden was floating high in the air above the graveyard where this whole mess started. Flying on Carpet next to her was Cassim, holding her lamp. Genie was down on the ground, closer to all the action, so to speak, as he was still doing his part of "shadowing" Voldemort. That included being at ground zero for the ritual Voldemort was about to do.

"Yes. I do agree." Cassim shivered at the evil that was seeping from the area around Voldemort and tainting this place of death. "I'm very happy we wouldn't let Dandji come here. There's no need for her to see what's about to happen…"

Cassim and Genie, having witnessed the ritual through Harry's memories over four thousand years ago, knew it was going to be truly horrible to watch in person. As such, they were totally against Dandji being there to witness this event. Especially since Sa'd al-bari wouldn't be able to comfort her after it was all over. Iago, also, wasn't there, but that's because he was needed elsewhere to do other things as per the plan.

A woosh of portkey magic broke Eden and Cassim out of their musing.

It was about to begin.

They watched, both turning sickly green at the happenings below them. When the Death Eaters were called and the second ritual began, Cassim was clutching Eden's lamp with an almost death grip. As per their plan, Cassim would use Eden's genie magic and 'wish' for Harry's lamp to be sent to the past. Genie had wanted to do it, but as he only had semi phenomenal, nearly cosmic powers, they weren't sure if it would work properly.

By doing it with the full power of a genie via a wish, the group knew the desired outcome would be guaranteed.

"Thank the gods that Thundra was able to spare us some left over storm clouds to make this storm worse than it would normally be… it should be able to help hide the extra magic." The storm brewing below them was only partly a true storm, sent to them from Thundra, the rain bird in charge of the world's weather systems and Iago's partial girlfriend. The other part was being generated from the magic Voldemort was calling forth in his ritual.

Cassim and Eden waited with baited breath as Voldemort used his blood to light the seven candles. They shuddered as he spoke the final words of the ritual and they heard the pain filled screams of their presently, very young *mortal* friend.

When the screaming stopped and the only sound from below was that of Voldemort's evil laughter, the pair knew it was time to complete the cycle.

"Eden… for my final wish, I wish for you to send this newly created genie, known as Harry Potter back in time to a place where he will be found and cared for by my younger *mortal* self and Iago."

Eden nodded and gathered her magic in the form of a lightening bolt. Before Voldemort could place his hands on the lamp, it was struck by the magical lightening and sent back in time to the place where Cassim and Iago would find it on their raid and help the young genie begin his new journey.

As the enraged voice of Voldemort carried up to the pair, they knew they were successful in their endeavor. Eden returned to her lamp, drained from having to push the limits of her abilities to the max in order to grant the wish. She would be fine in a matter of hours, and her mild fatigue was something they were all expecting to happen.

"Let's get out of here Carpet, before it's to late." Carpet saluted with it's tassels and flew off towards their current hideout.

The cycle, for them at least, was complete and time was now moving forward outside of the loop they were previously a part of.

From this point forward certain things couldn't be taken for granted and nothing was left to help them define their choices as right or wrong.

The future was truly going to be a mystery.

-End Part XIV-

_**Author's Note**_: *grins evilly* I hope this helps answer some of those questions you all have had about the whole graveyard/other mysteries of the fic…. I'm of mixed feelings on this chapter. Part of me feels I gave a bit to much away, but at the same time I also feel it was necessary to help answer some questions many of you have asked in the previous chapters.

I also want to apologize if the founders seem out of character. The view we have of them from the books is from over a thousand years after their deaths. Things about their time and personalities are probably going to be exaggerated, as time has a tendency to do that… does that all make sense?

_**Author's Note take 2:**_ Also, I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed to the last chapter. Usually I try to take some time to respond to your reviews individually to say thanks and such, but my focus this past week or so has been on finishing this chapter of the story. Please except my apologies and I will try to start the process of responding to your reviews again because I really do appreciate it when readers take the time to make comments and such for my stories! :)


	17. Of Slytherins and Dark Lords

**Little Angel: *Holding heated cattle prod* **Out! Out with you! *pokes at the chapter with the prod, pushing it along* These people have been waiting FOREVER to read you! *Throws the chapter out for everyone to read* ... I hope you like it!

Title: Harry Potter; Sa'd al-bari of the Lamp

Author: Little Angel

Pairings: none right now….

Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING! …not harry potter OR Aladdin.

Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command…. A genie.

Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover….

/thoughts/

"**Genie conversations"**

Sa'd al-bari is Arabic for "lucky star of the excellent one"

Part XV: Of Slytherins and Dark Lords

**940 A.D Scotland**

_"Master...what of my name? It's not exactly normal around these parts…" Harry asked this when he was sure he would be able to open his mouth and actually speak instead of laugh. For the first time in a long time, the young genie was surprised at the actions of a mortal. /It's been a while since a mortal could surprise me… I wonder how this is going to work out?/_

_"True. I'm going to call you 'Al' that way we're not completely changing your name. And it's appropriate for an apprentice to call the one they are learning from 'master' so that won't seem to odd either." Salazar's statement caused Harry to grin at the memory of another 'Al' he knew from back when he first met Genie and the others._

_/Yes… this should be very interesting indeed./ Thought the genie as the pair made their way back towards the Founders camp._

_Harry couldn't wait to catch up with the others later to share this strange meeting with the most feared of all the founders._

* * *

**945 A.D Scotland**

Five years. That was how long Harry had spent in the company of the Founders. Five years pretending to be the apprentice of one Salazar Slytherin. The most feared wizard of the 20th century outside of the Dark Lord. Even in his time he was still given a wide birth by anyone who was not one of his closer friends.

It was a wonder the other Founders hadn't caught on yet. When Slytherin had returned from his walk all those years prior, the others were caught off guard by the fact that he had a boy with him. Granted, at fourteen, Harry was almost considered an adult in this time period, but the forest wasn't exactly the friendliest place to be on a good day. Rowena had been slightly suspicious at first, but then Harry weaved a story about being orphaned- his family being killed by the mundanes, and his close encounter with death, when they chased him into the forest. From then, she was content to know he was with friends now and subtly looked after him when she thought he didn't notice.

Helga had immediately taken to Harry, reminding him very strongly of Mrs. Weasely, and bringing up memories that helped add more emotion to his tale. "It's a good thing Salazar found you! You two make a good pair and can help each other."

That first night, after everyone in the camp had fallen asleep, Harry slipped out of the tent with a silent poof and meet with the others, who had been keeping an eye on the situation. They thought it would be a good idea for Iago to join the camp with Harry, and when Salazar made his third wish, collect the lamp before the other founders could realize what was happening.

That was the plan.

And yet, five years later, Iago was the new companion of Godric Gryffindor, Genie and Eden would sneak into camp as bugs to pester the pair, and Salazar had yet to make a single wish.

Harry was surprised at the fact that Salazar Slytherin, of all people seemed to be holding out on making his wishes. The young genie had brought it up once, asking if his master was ready to make his wishes yet. Salazar had gotten a strange look in his eye, before shaking himself off and giving a negative response. Harry hadn't brought it up again.

"I think we're ready to start bringing in students." Rowena's words brought Harry out of his daze. As Salazar's apprentice he mostly stayed in their shared tent all day working on a variety of potions that Salazar "taught" him how to make. Most of them were for medical things, and a few were for the castle itself. Part of what the founders were doing, with the building of the castle was to incorporate magic into it's very being. That included potions, which would help absorb the magic being used to create the castle's wards. It was all very complex magic, and Harry often wondered how it had been lost through the years.

"Do you really think that's wise Rowena?" Godric and Harold finished moving the stone from the potions tent towards the castle and took a break to speak with Rowena.

"Yes. They are going to be needed for the fall harvest in a few months and that will leave us only the winter to work with them before they will be needed again for the planting of the new crops in their villages. It would be better to take on some students now, and teach them what we are doing as their first lessons." Rowena's argument was meet with silence from the two men. Harry snuck out of the potions tent to better hear the founder's thoughts.

"It would be helpful for them to see how to create the wards and build them into their own homes so the mundanes will have a harder time weeding our kind out." Harold seemed to be siding with Rowena on the idea as he thought it over.

"We won't be able to teach them much else at this point. We're still working on creating the inside of the castle. And what of the children of the mundane that have magic? Where will they stay when their families realize they are different and turn on them?" Salazar and Helga came up behind the other three, having finished spelling the banquet hall's enchanted ceiling. Salazar was gearing up for his usual argument when it came to this.

"We won't know until we try, will we? And besides, they can stay here with us all year if it comes to that. We won't abandon the children, like that. You know that Salazar." Helga's voice had a slight scolding tone to it that Slytherin caught onto right away. He averted his gaze for a moment, before turning back to the others. They knew his views on this, and he wasn't going to continue arguing the same points.

"Fine. You all do what you want." He turned to Harry, who was still standing back watching the founders interact, "come apprentice, we have herbs to collect in the forest."

Slytherin stormed off into the forest, while Harry, used to these types of moments, just followed along behind his master after a slide glance at the other founders. The pair walked in relative silence for a while, when Harry heard the distinct sound of hissing.

"_Sssssstrange two lehhhgged creaturesssss. Cooooohhhhming baaaahck toooo mhhhhy nessssst." _Harry barely had time to register the language as that of the snakes before he was diving at Slytherin, and pushing him out of the way of a giant snake, with piercing eyes.

"Master look out!" Salazar felt the impact of the genie into his back, the the feel of falling as something else whooshed by the spot he had just been standing at.

"Sa'd al-bari! What in the world are you doing?" Slytherin tried to look at the creature attacking him, but his young genie kept a hand covering his master's eyes. His own protected by an enchanted pair of sunglasses he had poofed into existence. He knew the snake couldn't kill him, but it would suck if he was stuck as a statue for the rest of his immortal life.

"Sorry master, but if you look at this snake it will kill you… it's a basilisk." Harry barely had time to register that Slytherin couldn't seem to hear what the annoyed snake was saying as it was preparing for a second strike.

Harry watched the snake coil, ready to pounce at them again. As soon as it took off into the air, he was ready. He clicked his fingers, creating a cage around the large creature, stopping it mid flight. "_Pleeaaasssse, hhhhooold offff on yooourrr attaaahhcchhhkk. Weeeee meeeaaahhn yooooouuuu no hhhhhhaaaarm. Weeee aaaaaahhhhre collecting plaaaaahhhhhnts in thhhheeee fooooreeeeesssssst. Nooooohhhhthhhhiiing moooohhhhre."_

Salazar jumped and tried to turn towards the snake when Harry started talking in a strange language, he knew as Parselmouth. The genie however, kept a firm hand over his eyes. The founder heard another snapping sound and suddenly a strange object was covering his eyes, replacing the genie's hand. He blinked and looked around, noticing Sa'd Al-bari also had the strange contraption over his eyes as well.

"What in the world is going on here? How are you able to speak the language of the snakes?" Slytherin was confused, and still angry from his previous argument with the other founders.

Harry turned his attention away from the cage, content with the knowledge that the snake wouldn't be able to get out of it. The snake seemed as stunned as Harry's master that he was able to speak parselmouth and was watching the pair closely. Harry turned his eyes away from the snake, trying to ignore the random hissing coming from that direction and focused on answering his master, "Master, I am able to communicate in any language that a situation calls for. It is part of my nature. This snake is the same one that attacked Lady Helga when we first met. Apparently we are trespassing to close to the nest. She is trying to protect her young."

Salazar was stunned. Never had their been a being who could speak to snakes on the British Isles. Usually the speakers were from the area of the Romans and Greeks, where they had medusas and other such creatures living. A thought suddenly came to him, /I could be the first on the Isles to speak to snakes…/

"Sa'd al-bari, I want to make my first wish. I wish that I, and all the future generations of my family, will have the ability to speak Parselmouth." Harry narrowed his eyes slightly, he had always assumed it was a genetic trait for Slytherin… but this he wasn't expecting. However, there was no way he could deny the request.

"As you wish master." Harry put together some flashy magic, made it look like a snake, and pushed the ball of energy towards his master. The process only took a couple of seconds, but for Slytherin it seemed like much longer.

It only took a little longer, but suddenly the hissing sounds coming from the basilisk's cage made a whole lot more sense. "It worked…"

There was a hint of awe in Slytherin's tone, like he was expecting Harry to not be a true genie, or somehow twist his wish around. Harry ignored the implications and instead said, "Master, you have two wishes left. Would you like to make them at this time as well?"

Slytherin brought his covered eyes away from the deadly snake, and turned towards his genie. "No. We do need to be returning soon. Helga will be sending out search parties if we're not there by night fall."

"I shall release the basilisk when we are far enough away from her nest. Might I suggest we not venture to this area of the forest again?" The pair turned towards the site of the castle.

"For now… yes." They returned long before the sun set and all the founders went about working like there had not been an argument at all.

* * *

**975 A.D Scotland**

Another 30 years had gone by before Slytherin made his second wish. To Harry, it felt like something *wanted* him and the others to be around the founders for as long as possible. That was the only logical reason he could think of for his master to take so long making his wishes. No other human had lasted this long in their quest for the usual basics: power, money, fame, glory, etc.

It made all the genies wonder just how this would turn out. In the time that had pasted since the first wish, the founders had mostly finished the main construction of the castle. There were other ornamental and quirkier pieces of the castle that weren't put on as of yet, such as the moving stair cases and the room of requirement, but that was bound to happen at some point.

A lot had happened in that span of time. Salazar had taken Harry on an "apprentice's journey" which was supposed to give Harry an education in the different theories and styles of the potions masters of the period. In reality, Salazar took that time to catch up with old teachers and friends from his own apprenticeship. As it was, the trip only took about two years.

Upon returning to the castle, Slytherin made his gift of parseltongue known when he brought back an egg of a basilisk to the castle, as a way to add a measure of protection to the students when it hatched. Everyone became that much more fearful of the head of Slytherin house because of this act. But as usual, the founder used that fear to his advantage. Godric and he had gotten into a large argument over it one day towards the end of dinner, which ended up being witnessed by many of the students, which inadvertently feed their perceptions of the "dark" wizard and added some tension between the two houses.

It was actually the 25th anniversary of the castle's completion that everything seemed to go down hill very quickly.

A dark wizard, who apprenticed with Slytherin for a time was attacking the castle. He had become engrossed in the dark arts and somehow came upon the knowledge that Slytherin had some kind of "special powers" that gave him the ability to speak parsel tongue. He had also used some dark spells on the mundane's living in the country surrounding the castle, to make them a part of his army and used them as the front line in his attack on the castle. The dark wizard believed that whatever Salazar had used to gain his new ability, was located somewhere in the castle and he was determined to find it.

CRASH! A large explosion racked the foundation of the great castle of Hogwarts. The occupants in the castle were in the middle of dinner when suddenly the anti-mundane wards surrounding the castle fell, and boulders started hitting the battlements and towers.

The students were huddled together under the tables, the older ones hugging the younger close to keep them silent. The founders and their families had split, Godric going to find out what was going on outside, while Rowena, Harold, and Helga to look for stragglers who might be wondering around the higher levels. Salazar, and some others stayed with the children.

Godric was the first to return to the Great Hall. "Salazar! There's a whole lot of mundanes outside with catapults and ladders trying to get into the castle! There are some wizards as well, but one man seems to be leading all the mundanes- I couldn't get a good look at him, he was staying back in the shadows."

"We need to get the children to safety- quickly. The Chamber of Secrets is the closest room and it is underground- unlike the towers. They will be safest there." The two founders agreed quickly on this assessment and began herding the students to the second floor corridor which held the entrance to the chamber.

The oldest students wanted to help in the battle, but the founders persuaded them to stay with the younger children. Someone needed to keep them safe, especially if something or someone managed to get through and into the castle. Harry was pulled aside by Salazar after he had opened the chamber for the students.

"Master?" Salazar made sure the others were already down the passage and the children were making their way to safety before speaking.

"Can you find out who is attacking without getting caught?" Slytherin spoke softly, with his eyes watching the children, but Harry wasn't concerned.

Harry thought for a moment and nodded, also speaking softly, "I can, but I couldn't do much else unless you *wished* me to…"

The young genie trailed off knowing his master understood what he meant. Salazar nodded, "Do just that for now."

Harry nodded and, making sure no eyes were on him, poofed out of the castle. He reappeared in the forest surrounding the castle, as a small insect and proceeded to fly around trying to locate the person who was controlling all the mundanes. What he saw, was rather horrifying to say the least. He immediately poofed back into the castle to find Salazar.

"Master," Harry found him with Godric, Rowena and the other teachers working out the best way to save the castle, "A word please…. It's important."

The young genie knew he was interrupting an important meeting, but Salazar needed to know who their opponent was. The head of Slytherin house nodded at him, and the pair left the room. Harry practically dragged his master into a side room and without prompting, Salazar put up some privacy charms.

"What did you find?" Salazar watched his genie proceed to stand, float, stand and back again in his nervousness.

"It was… Thanatos master. (1) But he wasn't himself. He...his eyes… they were blood red." Slytherin felt his blood grow cold. Thanatos was a close friend whom Salazar had meet in Greece during his apprenticeship. They had apprenticed together and grew close because of their similar backgrounds. The Greek wizard had always had a fascination with the dark arts, more so than even Slytherin. When Slytherin had taken Harry on his "apprenticeship" the pair had meet up with Thanatos again, and the old friends caught up with each other. Slytherin had even confided in his ability to speak to snakes- something he couldn't do the last time the greek wizard had seen him.

Salazar's demeanor changed completely- turning very cold and distant. "Very well. Go retrieve your lamp. I will make my second wish."

Harry nodded and poofed to their room, making it back in under a minute. He handed his master the lamp and waited for the wish to happen.

"Come." Instead of making the wish right away, Salazar turned and left the room, ending the enchantments at the same time. He returned to the room holding the other founders and their significant others/fellow teachers. He entered the room and all conversation stopped when the occupants noticed the lamp in Slytherin's hands.

"Salazar, what is that?" Helga was the first to break the silence.

Slytherin, however, ignored her for a moment and spoke to his apprentice, or what seemed to be his apprentice, "Sa'd al-bari, I will make my second wish. I wish for you to give myself and my three friends the tools we will need to defend this castle against Thanatos and any others that would try to attack us. This is a place of learning, not a place of death."

"As you wish master." Harry began working the magic needed to grant the wish.

With those words brought the creation of the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, which granted enhanced wisdom to its wearer, enhancements to the Sword of Gryffindor, which Godric had received from the goblins a few years back, and the cup of Hufflepuff, a small golden cup that magically fills with the potion one would need to heal someone sick or injured. In order to follow the rules, Harry created the cup so it could not heal a person dying or already dead. Salazar's gift was waiting for him in the Chamber of Secrets- the basilisk egg had hatched and was ready to defend the students hiding in the Chamber's main room. (2)

The others were to shocked to say much of anything as Slytherin handed back Harry his lamp, and told him to poof back to his room to wait out the battle. There was no way Salazar was going to let Thanatos get a hold of *his* genie's lamp.

* * *

**1040 A.D Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts**

Harry sat beside the makeshift bed of his dying master, slightly concerned the the founder of Hogwarts had yet to make his last wish. He had told Slytherin what would happen if the wish wasn't made before he died, and with his master's condition deteriorating, he was getting slightly worried.

The young genie didn't particularly want to spend ten thousand years in a Cave of Wonders- thank you very much!

Salazar lasted another fifteen years working at the castle with the other Founders, following the battle that required him to make his second wish. Things were strained between him and the others because of his deception with the genie and the final straw was the death of his wife, giving birth to their second son.

Salazar was out with Rowena, bringing in two new students from a mundane village when it happened. By the time they got back to the castle, it was to late for Harry to grant a wish that would bring her back. Slytherin's hate for the mundanes grew because he believed them to again be responsible for the lose of his family. Upset over the lose of his wife, Salazar got into an all out duel with Godric, which ended in the darker wizard packing up his two children, one still an infant, Harry's lamp, and leaving the castle for what the others believed would be forever.

Now, at almost 150 years of age, Salazar Slytherin was back at the one place he truly thought of as home. Both his children had grown and were working in the castle, but unaware that their father was in the family's Chamber.

Slytherin wanted to keep it that way as he still had something that needed to be taken care of. His final wish.

"Sa'd al-bari, I want to make my final wish." The elder wizard knew his time was short, so he made this as quick as he could, "The House of Slytherin is going to be a house of refuge for those lost in the darkness. I wish for you to stay within the walls of Hogwarts Castle, coming to the aid of any Heads of Slytherin House that could use the magic of a genie."

Harry felt his heart dropping at his master's wish. It seemed his hopes of freedom would be long gone, as he felt his magic working to grant Slytherin's wish. "As you wish master. It shall be done."

With those words, Salazar took his last breath and Harry disappeared into his lamp, which began to shake and spin.

By the time Iago flamed into the Chamber to collect Harry's lamp, it had disappeared into the castle and the young fire bird could find no trace of it.

* * *

**1994 Summer Wizarding World**

_**Boy-Who-Lived Now Boy-Who-Kills? **_

_Harry Potter to be the next Dark Lord?_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Yes, readers, you have read this article's title correctly. I have been diligently working to find out the truth that others would have hidden away from you! The body of young Cedric Diggory, the TRUE Hogwarts champion in the Tri-Wizard tournament has been found in Godric's Hollow, next to the Port Key Potter used to escape at the end of the tournament. I have it on good authority that the boy-who-lived was working with the escaped Sirius Black, who he has been in secret correspondence with for the past two years. (To read more on Black and Potter's secret correspondence, turn to page 7.) The pair were going to make their escape at the end of the tournament, and young Cedric got in their way of possible world domination._

_This reporter always knew there was something off about the parsel mouth speaking Gryffindor, who illegally managed to put his name into the Goblet of Fire. How do I know it was the dark Gryffindor that killed Cedric you ask? Well, this reporter did some extra snooping when the body of Diggory was uncovered. Potter's wand was found in a neighboring town, in dreadful condition. When Aurors did a _Prior Incantato_ on the wand, the killing curse was the last known spell. Aurors have been working on the wand and have found dark magic residue all over the destroyed wand. Potter and Black needed to do some seriously dark rituals to get the wand in such a state._

_Obviously the fame of being "The Boy-Who-Lived" was not enough for this attention speaking Gryffindor. And the fame of being a Tri-Wizard Champion went to his head, giving him ideas of grander. He's combined his efforts with the dark wizard, Black and the pair were working on dark rituals to become more powerful. "I've always known Potter was an attention seeker," said Hogwarts student Draco Malfoy. "He's always doing his best to get his way, and when he doesn't he throws temper tantrums. It was just a matter of time before he went dark. This time he's taken it a step to far! Cedric did nothing to deserve his fate." Other classmates of Potter had similar things to say. Hogwarts Headmaster, Dumbledore refused to comment. (To read more on what the students and their parents think, turn to page 3.)_

_The Aurors are offering a reward to anyone who has information on the pair of escaped wizards. With your help readers, this malevolent pair can be brought to justice before anymore innocent people can be killed in their search for power! _

-End Part XV-

(1) Thanatos - Death (In ancient Greek)

I made up the stuff about the Hufflepuff cup. I do apologize if someone has already thought of something similar to this, I haven't read any(?) HP stories lately where these artifacts are mentioned outside of being horcruxes.

**Author's Notes: ***holding cattle prod and staring at the paper*…. Stupid chapter. It didn't want to be written at all. And was fighting me the whole way. I wanted to do more with the battle during Salazar's second wish… but no. It wasn't working at all. . Perhaps if someone is interested, they could expand it into a cookie or something and I'll just add a link or something at the end of this little note.

**Author's Notes Take 2:** Thank you again for everyone who has reviewed! I'm glad you are still sticking with me on this. I do apologize about the delay… it hasn't been pretty inside my brain trying to work this out! I may do a side story when this one is done expanding on Slytherin's motives and such for taking so long for his wishes, and expanding his childhood/other stuff that has been hinted at in this and the previous chapter.

The next chapter should be the one everyone's been waiting for…. Harry gets reunited with the future… Next chapter's title: "Deja-WHO!"


	18. Déjà WHO?

Title: Harry Potter; Sa'd al-bari of the Lamp

Author: Little Angel

Pairings: Genie/Eden; Dandji/Harry (Sa'd al-bari) – all het

Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING! …not harry potter OR Aladdin.

Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command…. A genie.

Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover….

/thoughts/

"**Genie conversations"**

Sa'd al-bari is Arabic for "lucky star of the excellent one"

Part XVI: Deja-WHO?

_**1040 A.D Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts**_

"_Sa'd al-bari, I want to make my final wish." The elder wizard knew his time was short, so he made this as quick as he could, "The House of Slytherin is going to be a house of refuge for those lost in the darkness. I wish for you to stay within the walls of Hogwarts Castle, coming to the aid of any Heads of Slytherin House that could use the magic of a genie."_

_Harry felt his heart dropping at his master's wish. It seemed his hopes of freedom would be long gone, as he felt his magic working to grant Slytherin's wish. "As you wish master. It shall be done."_

_With those words, Salazar took his last breath and Harry disappeared into his lamp, which began to shake and spin._

_By the time Iago flamed into the Chamber to collect Harry's lamp, it disappeared into the castle._

_

* * *

_

**1995 Wizarding World- England **_**The Quibbler**_

"_**King of Thieves" Found in England**_

_**By: Xenophilius Lovegood**_

_Arabian Wizarding Government Officals port-keyed into the ministry yesterday in an attempt to apprehend a criminal who they believed to be hiding within our nation. They say the famous "King of Thieves," who made himself known to their nation in the summer of 1993, was found to be a wizard of the British Isles. The Arabian Government was very close to declaring war on our country for harboring such a dangerous criminal, but the words of Albus Dumbledore, helped dissuade them from such a course of action._

_The headmaster, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, came to the ministry, when the Weasley Family was brought in for questioning. Apparently, their children were "unknowingly" harboring the fugitive at Hogwarts for years. "He was a family pet," said head of the Weasley family, Arthur Weasley, "we never really thought about how long he was with us, just that he might be magical in some way to have such a long life span."_

_When the youngest Weasley son was questioned about the family's pet rat, he let on knowing that the rat was an __**illegal**__ animagus, but because of extenuating circumstances, he got away before he and his friends- Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger, could bring him to justice. He also gave the name of this mysterious thief to be one __**Peter Pettigrew**__._

_The Ministry was in an uproar over this announcement, but after both the Weasley Monarch and his son agreed the boy could be questioned with Veritaserum, the British Ministry was left scrambling to pick up the pieces to this mess._

_At the moment the relations between the two wizarding countries is very tense. The Arabian Ministry will not rest until their "King of Thieves" has been found, and the British Ministry trying desperately to come up with some plausible explanation for all of this._

_See page 3 for more on the problems plaguing the British Ministry stemming from this upset._

_

* * *

_

**July 13, 1996 Hogwarts Castle**

Severus Snape stormed through the castle and into his dungeons, muttering darkly under his breath. Once again, the Headmaster was pulling some blatant favoritism for the House of Gryffindor and putting the needs of his snakes to the back burner. It didn't matter that Draco Malfoy was given an impossible task, by a Dark Lord the wizarding world still refused to acknowledge had returned. Or that he was in charge of making sure the task was completed in a "timely" manner or they would all be "disciplined."

No… all that mattered was the bloody Gryffindor Golden Boy. Who had been missing since the fiasco known as the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

The wizarding world at large believed that Potter was on the run with Sirius Black, working as the next Dark Lord. Indeed the "random attacks" happening in secluded muggle towns and villages all over England, reeked of the work of a Dark Lord.

To the people who knew the truth about the Dark Lord, and how he somehow came back to life, it was a matter of finding the bloody Boy-Who-Would-Be-Their-Savior. It was brought up that the Dark Lord might be "holding" the Boy-Who-Lived, in his dungeons, but when Severus discreetly questioned other Death Eaters, who he knew were witness to the events of that fateful night, all he would get was a flinch and the other minion muttering about having to be somewhere else and leaving VERY quickly.

Indeed, even a brief search of the dungeons brought up no promising results.

What worried the Potions Master the most, was the Dark Lord didn't even seem that worried about his enemies whereabouts. Indeed, he had Severus and several other key Death Eaters looking for a small, gold, inconspicuous lamp.

The Dark Lord believed the lamp to be hidden away in Hogwarts, which was what brought Snape to his current predicament, involving one Draco Malfoy, and an uninterested Headmaster.

As Snape opened the door to his rooms, tried from a long day at headquarters and an even longer meeting with the Headmaster, he stopped short as the door closed behind him.

Sitting innocently on his coffee table was a small, golden lamp.

Severus had a very keen sense of Déjà vu wash over him as he looked at the lamp, remembering a similar situation happening over twelve years prior. Still being the paranoid spy he was, Snape pulled out his wand and cast a bit of magic over the lamp to see if it was a threat in any way, shape, or form.

Again, the results baffled him and left him more paranoid than before. The lamp was indeed the **exact same** magical item as before- AND, like last time, the wards protecting his rooms had not been disturbed at all since he last left them.

Severus had two thoughts that basically summed up his confusion. /Is this the lamp that the Dark Lord is looking for? / And then, / What in the WORLD is it doing in my rooms? … Again? /

Remembering what happened the LAST time he had tried getting rid of the lamp Severus slowly made his way to the fireplace and picked up some floo powder. Feeling rather stupid he addressed the lamp, "Don't move. I'm not going to destroy you."

He then fire called Dumbledore, who, Severus found out rather quickly, was on the receiving end of a rather loud rant from Black, while Lupin tried to calm the annoying mutt down.

"Headmaster." Severus believed this was more than worthy of interrupting Black.

"Ah, Severus, my boy, what do I owe the pleasure of your company again so soon this evening?" The Headmaster's twinkling eyes looked over at him, while he affectively cut off Black's continued rant with his hand.

The one that was not blackened and decaying from dark magic.

"Do you remember me mentioning that object the Dark Lord has been searching for? It seems I may have found it." He waited for Albus to catch his meaning.

Realization dawned on the aged headmaster's face rather quickly. "Are you sure? How did you come by it?"

"I am not one hundred percent sure, and it is sitting on my coffee table. I have no idea how it came to be here." Severus was counting in his head when Black or the Wolf would interrupt the cryptic conversation.

"Well my boy, I know how you value your privacy, so perhaps you should bring it up here so we can take a closer look at it. See if we can figure out why the Dark Lord is searching for it." Severus nodded. He would rather traverse back upstairs than have the Headmaster, and possibly Black and Lupin come into his private quarters.

"Very well. I shall bring it up in a moment." Severus ended the fire call to hear Black begin another rant, "What in the world are you and the bat going on-"

Severus straightened into a standing position, truly expecting the lamp to have disappeared again like last time. However, when he turned he was surprised to see it still sitting on his coffee table.

It seemed to flash in the torch light around the room, but that was it. The Head of Slytherin house hesitated for a moment. He knew the lamp wasn't a port-key; he'd tested that earlier in his scan. But he was still hesitant to touch the stupid thing. He finally decided to levitate the lamp in front of him on his trek to the Headmaster's office. Feeling stupid again he again addressed the lamp, "This is a levitation spell so I can move you."

Again, there was no response, not that Severus was expecting one really. /It's a stupid lamp. WHY do I feel the need to address it like a living being? /

Nevertheless, Snape flicked his wand and the small lamp began levitating into the air. He had a moment of hesitation, thinking the lamp might do something that involved him needing to duck and cover, or disappear again.

When nothing happened, he added a notice-me-not spell and began the trek back up to the Headmaster's office.

He could only hope that Albus would get rid of the mutt and wolf before he got there.

Apparently luck was not on the Head of Slytherin House's side today. When he opened the door to the Headmasters office, the pair of trouble makers were still there.

"Ah, Severus. Is that the lamp?" Albus asked, nodding towards the lamp levitating in front of Snape.

"Yes. I've done a wide range of scanning spells on it, but I can't figure out why it could be so important. There doesn't seem to be anything dangerous about it," Snape said as he levitated the lamp over to the Headmaster's desk, "and I know for sure it's not a port-key."

The headmaster waved his own wand over the lamp, performing some scans of his own. He frowned at the results. "Interesting, it seems the lamp is magical in nature, but I also can't figure out much about it either."

Remus, who was studying the lamp rather carefully, suddenly in hailed sharply, drawing the others attention to him.

"Remus? Do you know what this is?" Albus questioned.

Remus narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "I remember hearing about one of these types of lamps in my travels. They aren't very common, but natives that were telling the stories about the lamp believed it to hold a genie…"

"What! Impossible! Those are supposed to be just fairy tales made up for children. Not real magical creatures…" Black exclaimed, but he trailed off looking thoughtful for a moment.

"But what was it doing in your rooms Severus? And why would the Dark Lord be looking for something like this?" Albus questioned the Potions Master.

"I have no idea. All I know is it showed up in my rooms this evening, while I was out and that the Dark Lord described a lamp very similar to this in nature. It could be that He knows something about the lamp that we don't…" Severus was also trying to work out the mystery presented to them. It seemed very strange to the Potions Master, that such an object would be sought after by the Dark Lord, and also show up sitting on HIS coffee table. Twice.

He didn't feel like sharing that extra bit of information with the Headmaster though- especially not with Black around.

Speaking of Black, he grabbed the lamp off the table before anyone realized it was happening, holding it protectively.

"Siri! What in the world are you doing? We don't know for sure if that's a real genie lamp or not. Or if it's just a hoax and extremely dangerous!" Remus exclaimed, trying to get the lamp back from his friend.

Sirius was having none of that though. "No! I am willing to take that chance. What if it is a real genie! I can wish for it to find Harry! Finally bring him home!"

As he was speaking he was rubbing the side of the lamp. But it was to late for the others to stop him. Without warning a stream of smoke began filling the room from the lamp's spout. The wizards were to busy trying to clear their lungs, from the smoke, to notice the strange being that now joined them in the room.

As Albus finally cleared away the smoke, and they all stopped coughing, they noticed the strange silver being looking around the office at all the odd contraptions and gadgets the Headmaster owned. Three wands were immediately trained on the silver being. Black was to shocked to grab his wand. He hadn't believed that would actually work.

"Don't move!" Snape said to the being, who, merely turned around to take in the group behind him. When he noticed the wands pointed at him, his arms immediately went into a surrender position.

"Woah! I surrender! Don't shot!" His eyes, which were swirling gold in a sea of emerald green, had a hint of amusement in them. He had a smoke tail, pointed ears, and long black hair that could've been pulled back in a ponytail but wasn't. He looked like he was an adult, or would if he had legs.

"Harry?" Sirius' voice brought the attention of the genie towards him specifically, although he didn't put his arms down. The silver genie's eyes narrowed when he took in the man holding his lamp.

"My name is Sa'd al-bari master." He huffed and put his arms down when the wizards didn't respond.

"Look, your wands are not going to do much harm against me… unless my master wishes it to happen," Harry nodded over at Sirius, who he was secretly hyperventilating about seeing, on the inside of course. He couldn't let them know who he really was. It just wasn't safe yet. "You might as well just put them down."

To prove his point, Harry turned his back on the wizards and began examining the office again. This time he was looking at Fawkes perch, which was empty at the moment. /I wonder where he went? /

Albus and Remus seemed to put their wands at their sides, but Severus kept his pointed at Harry, not bothering to hide his distrust.

Sirius seemed to be getting over his shock at what the genie had said, "Can you find Harry then? Or bring him back here?"

Because Sirius was talking to him, Harry floated back to the ground and turned to face his master head on. He also switched his smoke tail for his legs and sat Indian style in the air. "That would only be possible master, if you," Harry began counting off on his fingers, "a) wished it to happened and b) it followed the rules that I am bound to. Before you say anymore, let me explain the rules to you. There are just certain things I can't do, no matter how badly you want it to happen."

Harry waited for Sirius to nod and continued, "First off, you can't use a wish to wish for more wishes. You are only allowed three. No more, and only less if you die before making your last wish. I can't kill anybody and I can't bring people back from the dead. I also can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else. Other than that- you can have whatever you want!"

Sirius seemed to forget everyone else in the room except the genie, whose lamp he was holding. He got a determined look in his eyes, "I wish for you to bring my godson- Harry Potter, here to this office."

"Very well! It shall be done." Harry poofed a large globe into existence in front of him, and began working some magic on the globe with his hands, "If you could please tell me a little more information about this Harry Potter, it would be more helpful."

Sirius nodded and began describing Harry, "He would be almost 16 years old now. His birthday is coming up in a couple days. He's got messy black hair, green eyes, and glasses. He's a wizard like us…"

The more information Sirius gave, the slower the globe was spinning. Finally it came to a complete stop and a large red X and some strange language began filtering out of the top. Harry scooped up the paper and began reading.

"Master…" He trailed off and looked up at Sirius with sad eyes, "The person you are describing does not seem to exist. There is no living or dead body, no ashes, no bones… nothing. Your wish can not be granted."

Sirius head the lamp even tighter to his chest, "He's…dead? Prongslet is dead?" There were sharp intakes of breath from both Albus and Remus at this news.

Snape, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes, "I think you are lying."

Harry's body tensed as he turned his attention to his once most hated professor. "Excuse me?"

"I think you are lying about the Potter brat being dead. How do we know your not working for the Dark Lord?" Snape held his ground when the silver genie lowered his legs to the ground and began _stalking_ towards him.

If looks could kill, Severus would be dead ten times over. Albus looked ready to intervene on Snape's behalf, but he also wanted to have the question answered. Remus was to busy trying to console Sirius to pay any attention to the conversation happening across the room from them.

Harry stopped when he was almost invading the Potions Master's personal space. "I am unable to lie to my master when it comes to granting wishes. And the only master I serve is the one who calls me from my lamp- no other. And I don't appreciate being called a liar by those who have no idea what they are talking about or who they are dealing with… Do you understand mortal?"

Snape gave a small nod and the silver genie poofed away from him and back to his original spot in the room.

"Good." Anything else he was going to say was cut off as Sirius seemed to get over his shock.

"I wish to know what happened to my Godson, for you to show me what happened. The last time anyone saw him was two years ago at the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament." Sirius had a determined look in his eyes. He didn't believe his Godson could be dead.

"As you wish master." This time, smoke filled the office quicker than before. When the smoke cleared, both Sirius and Harry were gone.

Along with the lamp Sirius was holding.

"That idiot!" Remus exclaimed. "Where are they!" But the others didn't have any idea either… all they could do was wait and see if the duo returned.

After over a half hour of waiting, the three wizards were becoming very impatient. Fawkes had come back into the office during that time, but was only greeted by Dumbledore. The firebird noticed the pensive atmosphere, and cooed a small song to try and uplift their spirits, but even that didn't help them relax very much.

As the clock struck the new hour, signaling it was almost one o'clock in the morning, there was a strange sound and the missing wizard and genie popped back into the office.

Sirius was on his knees, clutching the lamp like a lifeline with tears streaming down his face even though his eyes were tightly closed, and even the genie looked upset by what was shown to his master.

"Siri?" Remus knelt down next to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder, "What happened? What did he show you?"

Sirius shook his head and attempted to answer, "Harry… He's gone. Truly. I thought there might be a chance… but Voldemort did something… I don't know what- I couldn't understand the ritual… but he was in so much pain… oh my god- I couldn't help him. I-he's gone…" Sirius couldn't speak anymore, just continued clutching the lamp and crying.

Wordlessly, Snape handed Remus a calming drought to try and get something more reasonable out of the distraught man. Maybe he could explain a little more about the ritual or something equally helpful.

Fawkes let out a trill to help sooth Sirius' nerves, which brought the genie's attention to his feathered friend. Harry looked over at the perch and, upon seeing the firebird, immediately shot up and grabbed him into a hug. "Fawkes!"

The bird let out a squeak but let his friend continue the hug. Albus let out an amused chuckle, "You two know each other than?"

Harry finally let his friend out of his embrace and nodded at the headmaster, "Yes. We've known each other for a very long time."

Severus brought up another line of questioning that brought the attention of both the headmaster and genie towards him, "Why would the Dark Lord be looking for you then, if you don't work for him?"

"That's a silly question! I mean, who WOULDN'T want the phenomenal cosmic power that a genie possesses? The ability to have anything your heart desires… within the rules though… All mortals seem to want to harness my power as their own. It is the curse that comes with being a prisoner of this lamp." Harry had moved away from Iago, and while he was answering Snape's question, he was having a silent conversation with his friend. Iago trilled to answer the unspoken question and Harry turned his full attention back to the mortals around him.

Sirius had finally calmed down some; thanks to the calming drought Remus forced him to drink. Upon hearing his genie's response he came up with a crazy idea. "If you are the genie that the Dark Lord is looking for, then perhaps we should make it so he can't get to you at all."

Harry turned towards his master, and godfather, with a look of confused fear. He had an idea where this might be heading, and he wasn't sure he was going to like the wish about to be made… "Master…"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off with Sirius' next words, "I wish for the freedom of the genie Sa'd al-bari from this lamp."

Nothing happened for a few moments, when suddenly the lamp began to glow a bright red and became extremely hot. Sirius let go of the lamp with a hiss, dropping it to the floor; the areas of skin where he was holding the lamp were extremely burned.

Harry had a look of expectant fear on his face, like he knew what was about to happen. The cuffs surrounding his wrists glowed red to match the redness of the lamp and he began screaming in agonizing pain. He fell to the floor withering in pain. The four wizards jumped up in alarm.

"Is this supposed to be happening?" Sirius asked. But none of them could give an answer, as they had no idea themselves.

Because he was no longer in control of his magic either, he reverted to the fourteen-year old version of himself that he looked like when Cassim and Iago first found him. After what felt like an eternity to the now smaller and younger looking genie, the pain stopped and he began to disappear into his lamp- in too much pain to keep a corporal form any longer. The pain had been much worse than the last time, but he thought, fleetingly, that it was because Genie wasn't there to help soften the affects.

Before Harry could completely disappear into the lamp, a hissing voice seemed to fill the room, sending shivers down everyone's spines and looking around for the source of the voice. "**Foolissssh child… did you think I would let anyone but myssself releasssse you from your imprissssonment? You will be free **_**only**_** when Lord Voldemort wisshessssss it." **The voice laughed cruelly as it faded away into nothing.

Fawkes, trilled angrily and flew down to the disguarded lamp on the ground. When he had a good grip on the lamp, he burst into flames, leaving only four very confused and stunned wizards alone in the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, in Riddle Manor, the Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort stopped what he was doing suddenly. "Potter… I know you're out there somewhere… I will find you soon."

The Death Eaters guarding the doors to the room the Dark Lord was occupying, suddenly shivered violently at the sound of their lord's cruel laughter.

-End Part XVI-

**Author's Notes Take 1:** To anyone wondering, Sirius only used 2 of his three wishes. The first one was like the one Jafar used in the first Aladin movie- where he wanted Jazmine to fall deeply in love with him. Genie couldn't grant it because he couldn't make people fall in love. For Sirius' wish, he was describing his Godson- Harry Potter, a soon to be 16 year old wizard, which as we all know – no longer exists, it would be an impossible wish to grant.

**Author's Notes Take 2**: If anyone is disappointed in the dialogue/reactions for Harry and the others, remember he is trying to keep his cover with this- trying to make everyone believe he is NOT the Boy-Who-Lived then turned into a genie. As for Sirius, he basically saw the same thing as the others in chapter 5- minus the part where they saw the lamp at the end of the ritual. Harry basically showed Sirius everything from his own point of view, and because he had more control over everything at this later point in time, was able to make the scene go black at the end of the ritual, before Sirius saw the lamp. Sirius, on the other hand, has spent a looong time in jail that's affected his mental health, AND has just witnessed his Godson "die." I would be in tears over that as well…

But! at least everything is all caught up again! *runs away hiding*


	19. The Order of Iago? er the Phoenix Part 1

Title: Harry Potter; Sa'd al-bari of the Lamp

Author: Little Angel

Pairings: Genie/Eden; Dandji/Harry (Sa'd al-bari) – all het

Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING! …Not harry potter OR Aladdin.

Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command…. A genie.

Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover….

/thoughts/

"**Genie conversations"**

Sa'd al-bari is Arabic for "lucky star of the excellent one"

Part XVII: The Order of Iag- er… the Phoenix Part 1

_Harry turned towards his master, and godfather, with a look of confused fear. He had an idea where this might be heading, and he wasn't sure he was going to like the wish about to be made… "Master…"_

_Whatever he was going to say was cut off with Sirius' next words, "I wish for the freedom of the genie Sa'd al-bari from this lamp."_

_Nothing happened for a few moments, when suddenly the lamp began to glow a bright red and became extremely hot. Sirius let go of the lamp with a hiss, dropping it to the floor; the areas of skin where he was holding the lamp were extremely burned._

_Harry had a look of expectant fear on his face, like he knew what was about to happen. The cuffs surrounding his wrists glowed red to match the redness of the lamp and he began screaming in agonizing pain. The four wizards jumped up in alarm._

"_Is this supposed to be happening?" Sirius asked. But none of them could give an answer, as they had no idea themselves._

_Because he was no longer in control of his magic either, he reverted to the fourteen-year old version of himself that he looked like when Cassim and Iago first found him. After what felt like an eternity to the now smaller and younger looking genie, the pain stopped and he began to disappear into his lamp- in too much pain to keep a corporal form any longer. The pain had been much worse than the last time, but he thought, fleetingly, that it was because Genie wasn't there to help soften the affects._

_Before Harry could completely disappear into the lamp, a hissing voice seemed to fill the room, sending shivers down everyone's spines and looking around for the source of the voice. __"__**Foolissssh child… did you think I would let anyone but myssself releasssse you from your imprissssonment? You will be free **__**only**__** when Lord Voldemort wisshessssss it." **__The voice laughed cruelly as it faded away into nothing._

_Fawkes trilled angrily and flew down to the disguarded lamp on the ground. When he had a good grip on the lamp, he burst into flames, leaving only four very confused and stunned wizards alone in the Headmaster's office._

_

* * *

_

Dandji paced around their small camp, creating a small line in the dirt. Iago had just left to head back to the castle after making his report that Harry's lamp _still_ hadn't shown up yet. /Where could he be! It's been two years since the ritual… /

The young, not-quite-mortal was turning into a nervous wreck. Harry's lamp had been stuck at Hogwarts since his time with Slytherin almost a thousand years prior. Almost two hundred years passed the missed pick up with him and Iago, Harry had mysteriously appeared at their camp to explain what happened. After that Head of Slytherin House had made his three wishes, Harry's lamp was once again forced into the castle, making it impossible for any of them to find.

So the rest of them did what they could to pass the time. Whenever Harry's lamp reappeared, which wasn't very often, he would send them a message and they would revisit their hidden camp in the Forbidden Forest to meet up with him.

Severus Snape, the head of the snakes for over ten years now, had numerous instances where he might've needed Harry's magic. But for whatever reason, their friend was still missing. /I hope he's alright…/

Iago suddenly flamed into their camp, carrying a familiar lamp. Cassim and Eden, who had been silently watching Dandji pace, jumped up when Iago appeared. Carpet also started flying around him excitedly. Genie was still keeping an eye on Voldemort, so he wasn't there.

"Iago! What happened?" Eden was the first to notice the distressed babble coming from their feathered friend. It was very unusual for him to be this panicked.

Cassim was the first to realize what happened, having seen a similar reaction from Iago when he made first wish… to free Harry from the lamp. "Oh Allah! They didn't… did they?"

Iago's sad trill was his response. Cassim immediately grabbed the lamp and rubbed it. "They tried to free him! Eden quick! I'm going to need your help!"

Smoke sputtered out of the lamp, but barely enough to let Harry take form. When he did materialize, he was groaning on the ground, holding his head. He also looked like a fourteen year old genie.

"By the gods!" Eden began working some magic to help Harry heal, just as Genie had done originally. It took a moment, but Harry began to come to his senses.

"Sirius?" Was all he whispered when he could make a coherent thought.

"No kiddo, it's us… Dandji, Cassim, Iago… do you remember what happened?" Eden put a hand on his shoulder and helped him into an upright position.

Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes, then looked around at his surroundings. "I was in the headmaster's office… Snape had _finally_ decided to take a chance with the lamp and brought it up there. Sirius and Remus were there as well… Sirius grabbed the lamp before they realized and rubbed it. He… he wished to have my mortal self brought to the office so he could see him… make sure I was safe… but I couldn't grant it."

A look of deep sorrow came over Harry's features, as he remembered the events that had just happened. He could feel the tears in his eyes, but refused to let them fall. He felt Dandji's hand on his shoulder and looked up at her. /Wait… looked up? /

He then realized he was a lot shorted than when the night first started. As he resized himself, to an "adult" genie, he wrapped his arms around Dandji in a hug.

"Was his next wish about your freedom then?" Cassim probed when it seemed like their friend was ready to continue.

Harry shook his head. "He wanted to know what happened to me… THAT night. He wished it. I had no choice; I had to show him…"

He had to stop talking again, this time giving into his tears. This time it was Eden bringing him into a hug, "That's horrible kiddo. I can just imagine how much that would hurt him too."

Harry shook his head, "I could barely keep it together when we came back to the office. I didn't show him the end of the ritual, just faded it to black, to make it seem like I had _died_, without actually _saying that_ at all! And luckily Iago tried to help him feel better, so I could focus on him and not Sirius, and then Albus and Severus started asking me questions about how I knew "Fawkes" and why the Dark Lord might be looking for my lamp, which helped me focus on _them_. But Sirius didn't like my answers. He wanted to help- make it so the Dark Lord couldn't use me to gain power."

He pulled away from Eden then, "and the pain… it was even worse then when Cassim made the wish. I thought I was _dying_- I didn't realize how much Genie had helped me that time back then. And the next thing I knew; was being here with you guys."

"Maybe it wasn't that Genie was helping," Cassim was rubbing his chin, like he usually did when deep in thought, "Perhaps it was because time has caught up with itself, and Voldemort has more of a hold over that part of the ritual than before."

Having seen the ritual twice, once through Harry's memories and then in person, Cassim had time to focus on the nuances of such a ritual and it got him thinking. When Harry's godfather made his wish, it seemed to prove Cassim's theory.

"Guys!" Genie poofed into the camp suddenly, making everyone jump in alarm, "Voldie! He knows that Sa'd al-bari's lamp is being used-"

Genie suddenly noticed Harry surrounded by the others and grabbed him into a hug, "Kiddo! Are you okay? Who wished for your freedom?"

"Wait a sec Genie!" Said Eden, "how do you know about that? And how does Voldie know about it?"

Genie began pacing the camp, "Well, one minute Tommy-boy was working on a raid, when there was this strange surge of power around him. He began going on about knowing where the lamp was and his attempts at freedom were futile… He laughed himself to sleep and I poofed out for a moment to come check to see if Kiddo made it back here or not."

"Sirius tried to free me Genie," said Harry somberly. Genie winced sympathetically. He knew when time reoriented itself and Harry had to be near his mortal family again it was going to be difficult.

Cassim began filling Genie in on the events of that night, with the others adding points every now and then. When he was finished, they all were in agreement that they needed a plan.

So began the brain storming of ideas that lasted until the first rays of sun began peeking through the trees and a suitable plan was in working order.

"So," Said Genie, "We're all in agreement on this?"

When everyone nodded, Genie began again, "Ok! Let's get this party started!"

Genie poofed back to Voldemort's hide-out, Iago grabbed Harry's lamp and the pair of them flamed off back to the castle and the others began making arrangements for the next portion of their plan.

Hopefully _this_ one would work a little better than the last one...

* * *

Severus wasn't a morning person on a good day- and today was not going to be anywhere _near_ a good day, he could already tell. Last night, after a long meeting with the headmaster, a chance encounter with a mysteriously magical lamp, _another_ long meeting with the headmaster involving said lamp, and the stupid mutt and his keeper that ended abruptly…

Albus had kept them in the office after the mutt made one of his wishes that involved the genie rolling around in fits of pain, worthy of any Cruciatus Curse the Dark Lord had ever given out and said Dark Lord's voice filling the office with a threat and laughter as the genie disappeared. Followed by Fawkes teleporting him _somewhere_… and the Headmaster wanting to discuss what the implications of all that were. The Headmaster felt it best to wait and reconvene in the morning when they were all a little more rested and Fawkes might've returned with the lamp.

Hogwarts Potions Master felt a head ache coming on. It was almost dawn by the time he had made it back to his rooms and subsequently his bed, before he awoke to his wards chiming that something had entered his rooms some two hours later.

Muttering torture curses under his breath, Severus stalked into his living room, wand at the ready. Fawkes trilled at him in greeting before teleporting out of the room. Something twinkled in the torchlight, catching Snape's attention.

Sitting on his coffee table for the third time, was that stupid lamp.

Severus was torn between going back to bed, and making sure the genie inside the lamp was okay. Curiosity overrode his need for sleep and sensible thought patterns, as he walked further into the room, carefully picked up the lamp and rubbed it.

As the smoke began to fill the room, Snape was ready and flicked his wand to disperse it away from his face. The smoke cleared completely, which let Snape see the genie from the night before floating in the air, looking around the room in wonder.

The genie looked like it did when Black first rubbed his lamp last night. There were no traces of the pain inflicted on it, which left Snape wondering what exactly Fawkes did last night with the lamp. He cleared his throat to gain the genie's attention.

"Master! You look terrible! When was the last time you slept?" The genie's attention snapped right to Severus, just like he had to Black. Snape wondered if that had anything to do with him being the genie's master.

"I was sleeping, when my wards alerted me to Fawkes' entry into my chambers. I admit I was curious to see if you were alright after Black made his last wish." Severus normally wouldn't be this forth coming, and he blamed it on the lack of sleep and the insane events from the night before.

"Never better! See?" The genie proceeded to do a lot of magic, making things appear, disappear, changing his shape, changing other objects shapes- all at an alarmingly fast pace.

Severus felt his headache become a little worse. "Enough!"

The genie winced slightly at his tone and made everything he was magically playing with disappear instantly, "Sorry master."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Look. I am going to go back to sleep. Can I trust you to stay in these rooms and not roam the castle in any way, or do I have to order you back into your lamp?"

"I'll stay in here! Promise! Do you wish for me to wake you at a certain time?" Harry gave a very slight smile, not sure if he could get one up on Snape or not.

The Potions Master narrowed his eyes at the wording of that phrase and thought it over a moment. "No, thank you. I am more than capable of waking myself up."

Harry pouted slightly that the Slytherin was able to catch onto his little game, but his attention was turned towards the bookshelves along the back wall of the room. Snape ignored him and made his way back to bed.

Almost three hours later, a refreshing shower, and the thought of caffeine, brought Snape out of his bedroom and towards his small kitchenette and, subsequently, coffee. The suite was oddly quiet...

...It seemed almost too quiet.

With a mug in hand, Severus returned to his living room. The lamp was still in his bedroom, on the bedside table where he had left it, but there was no sign of the genie that lived in said lamp. The room looked undisturbed, with no traces of anything indicating where his genie was.

A small explosion came from his potions lab, which had Severus narrowing his eyes and moving in that direction. As he opened the door, he was not expecting the mess surrounding one of his previously empty workbenches. "What in the world are you doing?"

Harry was in front of a small cauldron, which was smoking. The entire area, genie included, was covered in black soot.

The genie poofed the cauldron and soot out of existence and turned towards his master, "Sorry master. I was bored and thought I might try one of the potions Salazar taught me when he was my master. I think I added something out of order though…"

Harry rubbed his chin, noticing he was also covered in soot and poofed in a towel to wipe off the black dust. He glanced at his master and tried not to smile at the raised eyebrow combined with an angry stare.

Severus, for his part, wasn't sure if he should be angry at the genie for playing around in his lab, or intrigued at the mention of this Salazar. /Could he mean _the _Salazar _Slytherin? / _

"First off, don't come into this lab again without my permission. Secondly… do you mean Salazar _Slytherin?_ One of the founders of Hogwarts?" Severus nodded towards the living room and turned to move in that direction. The genie seemed to get the hint and followed his master out to the main room.

"Yes. He found my lamp when he and the other founders were building the castle, and took me in. He's the reason my lamp keeps appearing in your rooms." Harry was floating near the fireplace sitting with his legs crossed, while Severus sat in a lounge chair and sipped his coffee.

"And why would that be?"

Harry glanced at Severus, and switched into a different floating position with his eyes closed. He laid back and looked like he might be lying in a hammock. "Salazar wished for me to come to the aid of any Head of Slytherin House that would need the magical assistance of a genie." He paused for a moment and, opening an eyelid, added, "Like you for instance. This was the second time I've come to help you and only now have you accepted it."

Severus almost choked on his coffee. The idea of using a genie to stay out of Azkaban… It was almost too good to think about. /How might've things changed? /

Before the conversation could continue, a note flamed into existence on the coffee table. The script was that of the Headmaster's, probably telling him that they would hold the next meeting _there_. As he picked up the note and confirmed his suspicions about the meeting place, he glanced at the genie hovering in front of him. /I wonder…/

"Genie-" Severus put the note back on the table and turned his attention to the lounging being in front of him.

"My name master, is Sa'd al-bari. You don't need to call me that- but genie is such a generic name… no real imagination behind it… don't you think?" Harry had opened his eyes fully, with his attention completely on the potions master. Severus found this particular gaze slightly unnerving, but he would not say that out loud- especially to the genie.

"Very well ...Sa'd al-bari... the Headmaster is requiring I attend a meeting within the hour. I am curious to know if you would be able to go, or if you would need to be left here." Severus was being rather vague, he knew. But without the Headmaster's permission, he wouldn't be able to reveal anything specific about said place or said meeting.

Harry seemed to catch onto his meaning well enough and went back to lounging with his eyes closed, "I am able to go to any place that you bring my lamp master… Or wherever you _wish_ me to go… although the two do not necessarily need to be interchangeable."

Severus nodded in understanding and called for a house-elf to bring him some breakfast. He could tell this was going to be a long day.

Forty-five minutes later, Severus had the lamp tucked away into his robs with the genie back inside, and was making his way out of Hogwarts towards the edge of the wards. When he was clear, he apparated to London - specifically, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. He again passed through the wards with no problems and made his way into the kitchen area, where he could hear arguing happening between the younger Weasleys, Granger and the Headmaster.

With a smirk, the feared Slytherin burst into the kitchen, scaring the teens in the room with the entrance. None of them noticed the small bug like creature fly out of the lamp hidden in his robs, that made it's way up the stairs and onto the second floor of the hideout, looking around with curiosity.

"Arguing with the Headmaster. Why, if we were at Hogwarts, I would be taking 10 points from each of you for such behavior." Severus drawled. It had the desired affect of making Ron turn red in the face, while Ginny and Hermione both elbowed him to stop him retorting.

"Now Severus," Albus interrupted in his grandfatherly tone, "The children were given a bit of upsetting news and were merely expressing their disbelief and anger. There is no harm done."

Indeed, when Severus surveyed the group more closely, he noticed they all seemed to be teary-eyed. Before he could say any more Remus made his way into the room as well.

"Ah, Remus, my boy. Any luck on getting Sirius to come downstairs?" Albus asked the werewolf as he sat at the table.

Remus looked more worn than usual and shook his head in a negative manner. "No Albus. He won't move, won't talk and won't eat. There's nothing I can say or do to change his mind. Although, considering the night he had… I don't blame him."

"This is all very touching Headmaster, but I believed you called me here for a meeting. Unless you are going to let the students stay to hear what the Order is up to, I suggest they make their way out of the room. I do have more important things to do than watch Gryffindor theatrics." Severus wanted to get this over with, as he had an idea of what the Headmaster would want to talk about and wasn't to keen on giving into the old coots demands.

"That's true children," Said Molly Weasley, as she wiped away her own tears from the news, "We'd best go back upstairs, there are plenty of rooms that need to be cleaned and made ready for others."

She began herding the children out of the kitchen and through the hallway. Their voices were lowered because of the picture of the late Mrs. Black, but the adults in the kitchen still heard them, especially the voice of the youngest Weasley male, "There's no way I'm cleaning right now! Not after what Dumbledore just said…"

Their voices faded as Severus closed the door behind them, placing silencing charms around the door and walls. He turned his attention to the headmaster and Lupin, and waited for the inevitable questioning. He wasn't disappointed.

"So, Severus, my boy. Did Fawkes return your genie to you this morning?" Albus was speaking directly, and not with his twinkling eyes and grandfatherly tone. Remus and Snape both knew the conversation to come was going to be very serious indeed.

Severus nodded, "He did. The genie appeared to be unharmed from the… incident last night."

"Did he say anything? About what happened?" Remus seemed anxious to confirm their suspicions about this mysterious genie.

Severus shook his head, "he said he was fine, and there were no lasting effects from the wish. He also seemed much more playful than last night… younger even, in his attitude."

Albus stroked his beard. "Do you believe it could be Harry? Sirius mentioned a little bit about the ritual Voldemort did and we are positive it was his voice we heard last night after his wish failed to work correctly."

The potions master narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment. If it _was_ Potter, than how could he have known one of the founders of Hogwarts? And, indeed, how would he be able to appear in his rooms over twelve years prior when Potter was just a small child?

This whole thing seemed to be a giant contradiction. "It is hard to tell for sure. He made mention of being the genie of _THE_ Salazar Slytherin, back when the castle was being constructed. So how would it be possible for him to be alive back then, when he wasn't even born until sixteen years ago?"

"He doesn't smell like Harry either Albus. He seems to smell almost like…well, what I imagine _magic_ would smell like. Wouldn't it stand to reason that if he was Harry than he would still smell at least a little like our cub?" Remus added to the conversation.

"Hmm…" Albus thought for a long moment, taking in all the information they had gathered thus far. "It _is_ possible, that _magic_ could've sent Harry back in time to somewhere. Or it is possible that this genie is _not_ our Harry Potter at all and at some point long ago, there was another version of Voldemort that lived and did something to this genie's lamp."

"Perhaps it would be best just to _ask_ him?" Remus mused out loud.

"AAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" Two very loud girlish shrieks came from a bedroom on the second floor, interrupting the wizards talking in the kitchen and setting of the portrait of the late Mrs. Black on a loud rant of her own.

As Severus canceled the privacy charms around the kitchen, and the three wizards dashed out to try and figure out what was going on upstairs, as well as shut up the portrait of Mrs. Black, he felt his headache from this morning returning.

He _knew_ this was going to be a bad day and he privately wondered how it could _possibly_ get _any worse_…

-End Part XVII-

**Author's Notes Take 1:** I do want to apologize profusely to all die-hard Severus fans out there… _especially _if he totally/completely/mildly/slightly out of character… I'm sorry!

**Author's Notes Take 2: ***cackles evilly and runs away* Mwuahahahahahahahahahah


	20. To Remembrall or to not Remembrall

Title: Harry Potter; Sa'd al-bari of the Lamp

Author: Little Angel

Pairings: Genie/Eden; Dandji/Harry (Sa'd al-bari) – all het

Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING! …Not harry potter OR Aladdin.

Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command…. A genie.

Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover….

/thoughts/

"**Genie conversations"**

Sa'd al-bari is Arabic for "lucky star of the excellent one"

Part XVIII: To Remembrall or to not Remembrall… THAT is the question (an interlude conversation between Harry and Sirius)

_Forty-five minutes later, Severus had the lamp tucked away into his robs with the genie back inside, and was making his way out of Hogwarts towards the edge of the wards. When he was clear, he apparated to London - specifically, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. He again passed through the wards with no problems and made his way into the kitchen area, where he could hear arguing happening between the younger Weasleys, Granger and the Headmaster._

_With a smirk, the feared Slytherin burst into the kitchen, scaring the teens in the room with the entrance. None of them noticed the small bug like creature fly out of the lamp hidden in his robs, that made it's way up the stairs and onto the second floor of the hideout, looking around with curiosity._

* * *

As Harry made his way through the house in bug form, he noticed a lot of the magic sticking to the structure of the house was tainted and almost evil in nature. What was once a true dark magic house, had been warped into something terrible. /I wonder who was responsible for that? /

As Harry had that thought, a door opened at the far end of the second floor. Harry made his way closer in time to hear, "Alright Siri. You don't have to come downstairs, but at least eat **something** on the tray. It's not going to do you any good to waste away to nothing. The Order still needs your help."

There was no reply from inside. Intrigued Harry made his way into the room before Remus could shut the door. He was careful not to touch the werewolf, or any part of the room- the floors, walls, ceiling, furniture. /I don't like the feel of this house… not one bit. /

He shuddered as the door was closed, and turned his attention towards Sirius. His godfather. For some reason that time seemed so far away for Harry- another lifetime, even though he knew intellectually it was only a few years for the mortal across from him. He poofed into his genie form making sure to keep his appearance that of an adult genie, and looked crestfallen at the sight of his godfather. He almost wished Genie was in the room with him, for support. But he knew this was something he needed to do alone.

Sirius, for his part, looked worse off then Harry's third year, when he was on the run from the dementors. In less than twenty-four hours, Sirius went from hopeful and optimistic, to dreary and despondent. He looked like death warmed over, a shell of the man he could have been, if there was still hope to find his godson. His entire posture was defeated. His hair was limp and greasy and his eyes had big dark circles. His shoulders were slumped, and it was like the dementors had come in the night and stolen his soul.

Harry floated a little closer towards the bed, and Sirius still didn't acknowledge he was in the room. Harry twitched his hand and put up a privacy ward around the room. He wasn't sure who all was in the house, and he didn't want this conversation to be overheard by anyone. When he was almost touching the bed where Sirius was slouched over he spoke, "Sirius?"

Sirius didn't so much as twitch.

"Sirius? It's me, the genie…Sa'd al-bari? Do you remember me?" Harry floated up over the bed, facing Sirius head on.

Still nothing from his godfather.

"Look, I'm sorry I showed you what happened to your godson last night. I didn't want you to have to go through that… ever. But I couldn't stop the wish from being granted… I… I want to share something with you. But I can't do that if you keep acting like I'm not here… It's about... well… It's about something really important to you… Harry."

THAT got Sirius' attention. He drew his eyes together and looked, well **glared** up at the genie floating in front of him. Harry tried very hard not to flinch back under the glare being directed at him by his godfather, and meet his look head on. "And **what** could you **possibly** have to tell me about my DEAD godson!"

His voice was like ice, and this time Harry did flinch back a little. But instead of answering verbally, he produced a small glowing red ball very similar to the remembrall that Neville had in Harry's first year at Hogwarts. He floated it over to his godfather and pleaded with his eyes that he grab it.

"You have to hold this… otherwise I can't tell you what I need to. Please… do this for Harry." Harry held his non-existent breath and waited for Sirius to either take the ball, or call for help.

Very slowly, after what felt like an eternity, Sirius reached up and took the ball. It glowed brighter and felt warm in his hand. Harry exhaled and smiled a little. "Thank you. This means a lot to me."

"What is this ball?" Sirius took his eyes off the genie and examined the ball warming up his frozen hand.

"It's a remembrall- but it can be used in more than one way… Many of the ball's secrets have been lost to the wizards of today. While that ball is glowing and warm in your hand, any conversation we have cannot be seen, heard, or thought about after you put it down. It's like we didn't talk at all. Nothing anyone can do can make you remember it, or steal it from you, unless your holding the ball again later, and have activated the memory."

Sirius drew his brow together again, but this time in confusion, "But why-"

"Because your godson- Harry Potter, did not die in the ritual performed by Voldemort that night at the grave yard." Harry drew his arms across his chest and waited for a response from his godfather.

"_**WHAT**_!" He wasn't disappointed. The emotions thrown together into that one word were overwhelming to Harry. There was so much anger, fear, longing, denial, and even a little hope all mixed together. The hand clutching the ball, tightened to the point of cracking it in half. Luckily, Harry had anticipated something like that, and made the ball unbreakable.

"That night… Voldemort wasn't looking to kill Harry. He was trying to turn him into a weapon. Something all powerful, but still tied to his whims. Something that could level the world if he wished it… Something that couldn't deny him **anything** he wished of it actually. And… it… well… it worked- but backfired at the same time…" Harry trailed off and looked carefully at his godfather, slightly scared about how he could react. /please don't hate me… please don't hate me…/

Sirius thought over what the genie was saying and the pieces began to fall into place. The wish that couldn't be granted last night… the voice they heard when he tried to free the genie… the genie's reaction to that wish… the strange markings and sand used in Voldemort's ritual… the little ball he was grasping like a lifeline right now… the slight resemblance to James- now that he was looking for it /Oh… by the _**gods…**__ no…_/

"Harry?" Sirius' voice was so soft, he wasn't sure if he even said his godson's name out loud. He was staring at the genie in front of him with such intensity, that he didn't miss the slight nod of his head in response to the softly spoke name.

"I-" Anything Harry wanted to say was cut off as Sirius tackled him in a fierce hug- clutching Harry to his chest, one hand behind his head and the other tightly wrapped around his body.

Sirius was crying and babbling "I'm sorry's," and other things that Harry couldn't quite catch- being smushed up against his godfather like he was.

After a couple minutes Sirius regained control of his voice, and loosened his hold on Harry enough that he could move- some.

Harry looked up at his godfather, hopeful that he was reading his reaction right, but needing to hear it from *him* before he relaxed. "Padfoot… you… you don't hate me, do you?"

Sirius sucked in a sharp breath and pulled Harry close to him again, "Oh, Prongslet… I could never hate you… **never**- remember that."

Harry nodded against his godfather, and wrapped his own arms around him. He tried to ignore the fact that this hug felt so much different from the hugs Genie, Dandji, and Eden would give him- because his godfather was a **mortal**.

After what felt like an eternity, but was only a span of a couple minutes, the pair separated. Harry sat crossed legged, floating a couple inches above the bed, next to Sirius, who pulled his own legs out straight. He had been sitting slouched for so long, he needed to get the feeling back into them and stretch them a little.

"I'm sorry I couldn't say anything last night… But we didn't want the others to know. If Voldemort found out- it could be horrible for them! And I wouldn't be able to stop him- **especially** if he had my lamp! But because of your wish, the one to set me free, and the ritual, Voldemort knows that I was at Hogwarts last night."

"Then it's not safe for you there anymore! I'll speak with Dumbledore- you can stay here with me… this safe house is untraceable and undetectable- it's like it doesn't exist to those who don't know about it already. You will be safe here, until we can take care of Voldie." Sirius made to get up, but Harry twisted the blankets he was sitting on to tangle around him, trapping him in place.

"No Sirius. That's not an option. For one, Severus is my master now- not you. And the only way that would work is if **he** wished it. Besides, there is more going on here, than you or anyone else knows about. Severus needs my help and I will help him, that's what I am meant to do. Voldemort will make his move soon enough, and I need to be there- Trust me."

Sirius looked like he wanted to argue with that. Indeed there were a couple comments that he didn't like at all- like Snivellus being anywhere near the lamp housing his godson. However, the look on the genie version of Harry's face was enough to make him stop and think- something that didn't happen often.

The face looking back at him wasn't that of his sixteen-year old naive godson. It was the face of someone who's been through more hardships than any mortal man would know. Seen and done things in the world that he couldn't even begin to imagine. And held a wisdom that comes with living for an eternity.

Looking back at him was the shadow of his godson, combined with the wisdom and knowledge of a being locked in a cycle of change, adversity, and danger.

"Well then, I would hate to be Voldie when you get finished with him. Just keep enough of him intact for the rest of us…yeah?" Sirius smiled at Harry, who smiled back.

Message received and acknowledged. Sirius was on board with their plan, even though he didn't know it yet, or the role he would soon play.

Harry poofed a watch into existence to check the time. Surprisingly, not too much time had passed since his arrival at this house and the present. Deciding not to push his luck on when Severus would be finished with his meeting, although Harry thought he made his clues confusing enough to keep the Headmaster locked in thought for days at the least, he knew it was time to end this little meeting.

"Padfood, there's one more thing you need to know. When you put the remembrall down, yes you won't remember this conversation- BUT when you pick it up again, it will all come back to you. And, while you might not remember it consciously, deep down in your subconscious you'll know that everything is okay. It will just be a feeling- that no one else will be able to pick up on and you won't be able to explain."

Sirius nodded in understanding, "What about when other people pick up the ball?"

"Then it will act just like they know remembrall should work. By glowing red to show they've forgotten something, or do nothing at all if they haven't. It will also seem boring and they'll have the urge to put it down right away. It will only work this way for **you**."

Sirius nodded again, but hesitated, "I… will you do one thing for me? I know I'm not your master anymore… but I was hoping… could you show me Harry? What he would look like today?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "That's an easy one!" He did a superman turn, just for the show factor and when he stopped spinning, he looked like the sixteen-year old version of his human form.

Sirius blinked back tears again, and clutched the ball to his chest, trying to memorize the details of his godson. "Thank you Harry."

Harry nodded and poofed back to his normal form, "I have to go Siri, but remember to keep that somewhere safe, even though no one will be able to see what you see in it."

Sirius nodded distractedly, and Harry used that moment to turn into his fly form again and continue his explorations of this strange, tainted house. He slipped under the door, barely escaping from touching the floor or door itself, and made his way back down the hall way.

Coming from one of the other rooms, down at the other end of the hall, were strange strings and whispering voices. Harry recognized the voices straight away and smiled mischievously. He thought a little fun was in order after that emotional conversation with Sirius.

Harry carefully made his way into the bedroom, again not touching anything that was tainted magically, which was everything that wasn't human. /Genie would be so proud…/

-End Part XVIII-

**Author's Notes Take 1:** Hallo all! This is a mini update… I'm being slammed with grad school work and WORK work… it's not pretty. But I came back from a mini vacation today, and decided to heck with it! And just whipped out this little conversation, which was only supposed to be like THREE pages in the rest of "The Order of Iag-er the Phoenix Part II" but well… it took on a life of it's own- so I thought I should post it. :X

SO what you have is an interlude(ish) chapter, that's about as long as a regular chapter, but sitting BETWEEN the previous chapter, which was part one, and the completion of the second part of that chapter- which is the next chapter… does that make any sense? Anyone?

I feel very Dan Brown/ Angels and Demons(ish) right now. x_x;;;

**Author's Notes Take 2:** I can't guarantee **when** the next chapter will be out… but I will say this: If it's **NOT** out by July 4th, then it will probably be out by mid-august. Sorry about the delay, but July is a big hunk of time that I can't mess with…it's really bad as is… crazy grad school.


	21. The Order of Iago? er the Phoenix Part 2

Title: Harry Potter; Sa'd al-bari of the Lamp

Author: Little Angel

Pairings: Genie/Eden; Dandji/Harry (Sa'd al-bari) – all het

Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING! …Not harry potter OR Aladdin.

Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command…. A genie.

Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover….

/thoughts/

"**Genie conversations"**

Sa'd al-bari is Arabic for "lucky star of the excellent one"

Part XIX: The Order of Iag- er… the Phoenix Part 2

_Coming from one of the other rooms, down at the other end of the hall, were strange strings and whispering voices. Harry recognized the voices straight away and smiled mischievously. He thought a little fun was in order after that emotional conversation with Sirius._

_Harry carefully made his way into the bedroom, again not touching anything that was tainted magically. /Genie would be so proud…/_

8888888888888

"I can't believe what the headmaster is telling us!" the enraged voice of Ron Weasley cut through the tears and sniffling of Ginny and Hermione in the otherwise quiet bedroom. After Molly Weasley had left the children at the second floor landing, the twins had apparated off to some other part of the house, while Hermione, Ginny and Ron went into the girls shared bedroom to digest what Dumbledore had told them. The trio had sat in silence for only a few minutes before Ron started pacing and ranting about everything they had just heard.

"Ron, it makes sense. Have you seen how upset Sirius has been since the meeting with Dumbledore last night?" Hermione was not happy about the news, but was trying to rationalize it as much as possible. Ginny, on the other hand was still in shock, unable to say anything about the death of her childhood hero and friend.

Ron was cut off from further ranting with the sudden double popping sounds of two cars backfiring, and the appearance of the twins. Ron yelped and jumped away from Fred, who was inches away from him when he apparated into the room.

"Greetings-"

"School going-"

"Siblings-"

"And Hermione."

The twin's odd way of speaking a sentence together barely fazed their younger siblings, or Hermione. The smartest witch of their age was more interested in the strange ears that Fred was holding to reprimand them on their speech patterns.

"What in the world? Why are you holding a set of ears? You better not have-" She was cut off by the twins,

"Hermione!"

"We're offended that-"

"You think so little-"

"Of us! Don't-"

"Even finish that thought."

"These lovely ears-"

"Are the greatest, most fabulous, invention-"

"To come out of our lab-"

"EVER!" The pair finished together.

Ron couldn't hide the disbelief on his face if he tried, "Ears? Really?"

"Not just any ears!"

"No, these are EXTENDABLE ears!" They held them up in a flourish, clearly expecting the other three to catch onto the genius of their invention.

They were met with blank stares instead. The twins sighed and each took an ear in hand.

"Watch-"

"And learn." They put a finger to their lips, and snuck out of the room. Bewildered and more than a little wary, Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed behind. The five of them snuck down the stairs. Fred and George put their ears up to the privacy ward surrounding the kitchen. As expected they didn't hear anything.

The twins nodded, and gestured for the other three to copy their position near the door. Completely confused the three Gryffindors also put their ears against the door. Ginny was about to speak, but George put a hand over her mouth, and the one holding the ear up to his lips. He then gestured up to the room they just vacated and the bewildered trio followed the twins back upstairs.

Before heading back into the room though, Fred and George dangled the end of the nearly invisible string down over the side of the railing and let it slide down to the door of the kitchen. They then walked backwards into the room, and let the string fall under the door as they closed it up behind them and their younger friends.

"Now can you tell us what is going on?" Ron was angry enough as it was, he wasn't sure how much more of the twins antics he could take.

"Why, yes!"

"We can-"

"Brother dearest."

"These ears will-"

"Let you listen-"

"Through _**ANY**_ type-"

"Of privacy ward!"

"Listen!" The pair of pranksters said together. They handed the youngest male Weasley an ear, and shared the other one between themselves.

Ron blinked at the ear sitting in his hand before putting it up to his ear. "Bloody Hell!"

"Ron! There's no need to be cursing!" He ignored his friend, with a shushing sound, and pulled her closer to the extendable ear.

Hermione's jaw dropped open as she began to hear the conversation happening in the kitchen- through _**Dumbledore's**_ privacy wards. Not to be left out, Ginny moved over to the older pair and sat as close as she could, so she could also hear what they were talking about.

The five Gryffindors were able to listen to a whopping two minutes of the strange conversation, before a strange static-y sound started to make the private conversation begin to fade.

"Great invention guys! It barely works!" Ron threw the ear to the ground when the static took over completely and they couldn't hear anything anymore. He crossed his arms in a huff, "now I'm even MORE confused by what's going on then before!"

George picked up the ear and started reeling in the nearly invisible string. After a couple seconds, there seemed to be a tugging coming from the string. "What in the world?"

The string was seemingly caught on something. George tugged harder on the string. The string tugged back, startling the young inventor, "Forge! Come help! The string is caught on something!"

Fred came over and held onto George, they counted to three together and pulled. The string gave some, but suddenly stopped again abruptly before being pulled back the other way, sending the pair toppling onto each other. "Iiieee!"

"A little help here please?" When George and Fred finally detangled from each other, they grabbed Ron, Ginny, and Hermione and created a human chain.

"On three."

"One."

"Two."

"THREE- Pull!" The five of them pulled, and pulled. They seemed to be getting somewhere, but whatever they were pulling against was strong.

"I swear if it's that stupid house elf…" Ron growled from behind Fred.

"Ron, don't even finish that sentence!" Hermione was gasping from both pulling and reprimanding Ron at the same time.

"Hey! We've almost got it! One more huge tug everyone… ready… NOW!" Ginny noticed whatever was tugging against them was slowly making its way under the door.

There was a sudden POP and the five Gryffindors suddenly toppled backwards into a heap of arms, legs, and curses, when the tugging force working against them suddenly let up.

When they were all untangled from their heap on the floor, there were a couple jaws dropped and some gasping.

"What is that?"

"Awww! It's so cute!"

"It's eating-"

"Our extendable ears!"

"Quick! Grab it!" The twins said together and made to grab the small, silver, furry creature munching away on the string from the extendable ear.

The creature scurried away, faster than the twins, which ended in the pair in another pile on the floor. Muffled cursing filled the room.

"It looks a little like a gerbil…" Hermione was leaning close to the creature looking it over. It turned giant eyes on her when she heard him speak, all the while still munching away on the string.

"It's so cute!" Ginny went over to the… gerbil… and trailed her fingers over his fur.

"Ginny stop it could be dangerous!" Ron pulled Ginny away from the strange creature after a second, and pulled her back to the bed. The twins were again untangled and had their wands out and trained on the small creature.

"Cute or not-"

"It's eating our invention!" The twins shared a look and at the exact same time, shot spells at the strangely colored gerbil.

It let out a yelp and turned its giant eyes on the twins, complete with little tears, but seemed to be otherwise unaffected by the magic. The twins narrowed their eyes, leveled their wands, and even against the cuteness of the teary eyes, shot another spell at the creature. Ron had also snuck up on the creature and poked it with his wand.

In turn, the creature stopped chewing the string, making one final bite and cutting the string in half. It swallowed what was still in its mouth and narrowed his eyes at the boys.

The pranksters had enough brains to begin to feel worried. "I think-"

"We made-"

"It mad…" The gerbils nose twitched and he sneezed. The humans in the room let out a collective breath that they had been holding. Ginny and Hermione were cooing over the cute creature and the boys were trying to figure out why it looked so smug.

A strange scratching noise caught their attention. It seemed to be coming from the fireplace… the dresser… and from the chests at the ends of the beds.

"Uhh… guys? Didn't we clean this room already?" Ginny and Hermione pulled out their wands just in case.

"Yeah Gin, we did! What's with the noises?" Ron got closer to the girls in a hair brain attempt to keep them safe from the mysterious scratching.

Fred and George had no sense of self-perseverance and moved towards the dresser and chests. Hermione realized what they were trying to do a second to late, "No don't-!"

She was to late. The twins had opened the dresser and one of the chests… setting off a chain reaction of small silver furry creatures that looked exactly like the one sitting near the door to come flying from their hiding places. The twins were once again tackled under the sheer amount of small furry creatures mobbing them.

The opening of those two objects sent the creatures from the fireplace into the room, and the other chests to open of their own accord. In no time, the entire room was covered in small silver gerbils that were swarming the boys and licking at them with little tongues.

The boys let out startled screams, but the girls were even louder.

They in turn, heard the portrait of Mrs. Black go off in the downstairs hall, which lead to the small creatures letting out small screams of their own and causing the boys to let out girly screams also.

By the time Remus, Dumbledore, and Snape made it to the upstairs room, Sirius had come tumbling out of his room and the four adults threw open to the door that all the students were in wands at the ready- but they were totally unprepared for the chaos that met them.

They were perhaps, expecting some kind of death eater attack- what with all the noise coming from the room. But the scene of complete insanity that met them had all their jaws hitting the floor. With the exception of Snape, who had a good idea of what, or rather WHO was responsible for the large gerbil population currently turning the Weasley boys into little Slytherin mascots- completely green and silver in color, or climbing all over the girls sitting on the bed together, trying to keep away from the strange little creatures.

Snape could feel his headache from this morning come back full force. His eye was twitching something horrible and if looks could kill, every living being in the room would've keeled over in seconds. His voice took on a very dangerous edge, "What in the world is going on up here?"

All activity in the room froze, and you could've heard a pin drop in the dead silence that followed his sentence. The gerbils turned, as one, to look at the four adults standing in the doorway, taking on a slightly sheepish look in unison.

Sirius choked on a small laugh, his lips twitching into a smile. He glanced around the room, taking everything in and within seconds was rolling on the floor, tears in his eyes, as he laughed so hard he was having trouble breathing.

Severus' eye twitch became worse, while Remus and Dumbledore began to chuckle into their hands. They attempted to hide it away with a cough, but the end result was the same. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like mad.

Seeing Sirius in such good spirits seemed to lift the somber mood of the teens, who all began talking at once trying to explain what happened.

Dumbledore let the chaos go on for a couple minutes, the adults only catching a couple words like- gerbils, magic, ears, and invisible string, before holding up a hand to stop the students from explaining any further. He was closely watching the gerbils, and he had a fairly good idea of who was responsible for the mayhem happening in the room.

"Severous, my boy, do you mind?" Dumbledore turned his twinkling eyes to the potions master. The students were confused, and slightly afraid they were about to get in serious trouble when, "Sa'd al-bari remove the rodents. Now."

There was a sigh, followed by an odd poofing sound, which had the students jumping in surprise, when all but one of the gerbils disappeared.

Said gerbil and Snape seemed to be having a starring contest, or silent conversation. Either way, the students were beginning to get apprehensive. What type of creature was this rodent anyway?

Snape narrowed his eyes; the gerbil narrowed its eyes.

Snape crossed his arms. The gerbil huffed, then poofed out of existence with a large puff of smoke. Something else reappeared in it's place- floating in the air, arms crossed, and looking highly amused. It had a tail of smoke, green/gold eyes, silver body, and long messy hair.

"Bloody hell!" Ron's exclamation sent the creature into a more amused facial expression. The young Gryffindor turned star struck eyes towards Severus, for probably the first time in his entire life, "Is that… you have… a _**real**_ _**genie**_?"

The other Weasley's gasped, their facing taking on a similar star-struck expression.

Hermione, ever the skeptical one, narrowed her eyes, "Ron, what makes you think this creature is a genie? All he did was make some gerbils disappear. I thought genie's didn't exist either!"

The genie, if it could be considered one, raised an eyebrow at the young witch but didn't say anything. He instead turned his attention to the potions master, wondering how the adults would handle this conversation.

Severus, for his part, ignored the Gryffindors in the room and instead asked the being responsible for the chaos what the hell he was thinking. "Explain yourself. Now."

Harry, debated for a millisecond on whether or not he wanted to tease Severus like earlier that morning, but decided against it in the end. The potion's master looked a tad twitchy as it was. There was no need for him to further annoy his master.

Yet.

"The twins shot magic at me. I retaliated." He switched his smoke tail for legs, and sat Indian style in the air, waving one arm around in the general direction of where the boys were still situated on the floor. "The other one poked me with his wand."

Severus turned his glare on the male Gryffindors, who shrank back under the look. They all started talking at once, but again no one could understand a word they were saying.

Remus was starting to get a slight headache, even though he still found the entire situation amusing. He decided to help Severus out, even if the potions master would never acknowledge it in any way shape or form. "Alright boys. Stop for a second."

The werewolf turned his attention back to the genie, "Could you please explain why they did what they did?"

Harry shifted his attention between the boys and adults. He shrugged, held out his hand, and coughed up the almost invisible string he had been chewing on when he realized what the twins had created. "They were using the ears in their hands, combined with this string to listen in on the private conversation you were having downstairs. At least, I assume it was supposed to be private, with the amount of magic you had surrounding the room you were in."

The students knew they were busted when all four adults turned angry or disappointed stares at them. "Indeed, and what exactly did you hear from the conversation."

"Ah, professor Snape, sir," Hermione drew the attention away from the boys, making everyone turn to her, "You were talking about the ah… the genie…," her hesitance spoke of her skepticism on whether he actually _**was**_ a genie or not, "and if he was still hurt from a wish you had made… and how he seemed to be better off today than yesterday. After that it got a little fuzzy because _**he**_," she pointed at Harry, "was chewing on the string, making it so we couldn't hear very well… something about Slytherin I think."

"Thank you Ms. Granger for your honesty." Dumbledore spoke up before Severus could give the students a year's worth of detention for what they did, "Now, we have some serious misdeeds happening up here and we need a serious punishment to make you understand the gravity of the situation we find ourselves in. Fred, George, while the invention you have no doubt created can be very useful in our fight against Voldemort, how you went about using it, to spy on _**secret**_ Order business, showed a dangerous lack in judgment. We will be discussing this with your mother to come up with a suitable punishment for you five."

"Come on kids, lets go get some sandwiches and see about sorting out your cleaning schedule for the next week or so." Remus spoke up and turned towards the door. The adults filed out and turned expectantly to the students, who all got up and death marched their way down to the kitchen.

Sirius and Sa'd al-bari shared a chuckle at their expressions and the fact that the boys still didn't realize they had a paint job.

Before leaving the room Ginny turned towards Snape, "will Sa'dle…err.. the genie be joining us for lunch professor?"

Said genie shrugged and looked over at Severus to see his master's reaction. He could be slightly miffed about that little prank and send him into his lamp. Although he _**was**_ doing them all a favor by chewing up the strings.

"It might be a good idea Severus," said Remus, "since the students know about him now they are going to be asking a lot of questions. Best to let him answer some as well, don't you think?" The unspoken, _perhaps we can get more information out of him than last night_, went unsaid but both Severus and genie caught the unsaid sentence.

/Good luck with that…/ Harry was up for a challenge today, he gave a secretive smile. Severus nodded to allow it, not noticing the look on the genie's face and followed the students back down to the kitchen.

Harry took one more look around the room and poofed himself down to the kitchen. He made the twins yelp with his entrance, which in turn made Ron chuckle and mention something about payback.

Molly Weasley came into the room with Dumbledore, who was explaining Sa'd al-bari's presence to her, which made it to she didn't scream upon seeing him. She did however get the same star-struck look in her eye with seeing a genie. The headmaster then proceeded to explain the commotion that went on earlier and the Matron Weasley gave all the students a lecture of her own on spying and staying out of the Order's business, while making everyone sandwiches and getting them drinks.

"What kind of sandwich would you like dear," she was speaking to Harry, who, upon realizing this fact, stopped analyzing what appeared to the humans, as seemingly random parts of the room. What he was actually doing though, was inventorying the areas of the house that had the largest concentrations of evil magic tainting them.

"Oh, nothing for me thanks." He turned to look at his old friend's mother, because he knew she would be persistent.

"Nonsense dear, everyone needs to eat!" She began putting a sandwich together for him.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm not a wizard, nor a human really. I have no reason to eat food and I do not want to waste something that could be used later. I will not eat what you put in front of me unless my master wishes me to." He was amusing himself by flying around upside-down and making smoke animals with his tail in the air.

"It's fine Molly, do as he says." Severus nodded at her.

Molly huffed and put the ingredients away. She then turned her attention to the children, "we will be discussing your punishment after you all get washed up after lunch. Especially you boys- you are such a mess!"

The young Weasley males, noticed for the first time that they were completely covered in green and silver, the colors of their rival house, let out a yelp of surprise. This in turn sent the adults in the room to break into varying levels of amusing looks. Ranging from chuckles (Sirius and Harry) to sneers (Snape).

Conversation at the table was mainly about how Snape came into possession of the lamp, and some of the things discussed last night by the four adults, including how they came upon the news of Harry's death. This led to Hermione wanting to see proof that he was an actual genie, because he could just be working for Voldemort right?

With some prodding from Dumbledore, Snape took the lamp out of his robes, setting it on the table for the young Gryffindors to see. Ron and Ginny explained the Hermione the significance of the lamp, which led to Sa'd al-bari explaining the rules and limitations on his wish granting ability.

"With the exception of those rules, I must grant whatever wish my master wants," Harry said with a shrug. It had been a long time since he'd interacted with his mortal friends, but he also knew about Hermione's crazy scheme last year to try and free the house elves. Around Halloween last year, Dobby, the Malfoy house elf had been tortured and killed, his body port-keyed into the Great Hall during the feast with a note that read _These creatures have outlived their usefulness. Surrender or be turned into the new generation of house elf slaves._

It had been left unsigned, leaving everyone speculating on whether it was Voldemort, or as Rita Skeeter had been writing in _The Prophet,_ "Harry Potter and Sirius Black working to overthrow the wizarding world."

After what had happened with Cedric Diggory's body, most of the wizarding world- those who knew nothing of _The Order of the Phoenix_, believed it was Harry and Sirius.

Hermione went into a rage at the treatment of house elves in most wizarding families, and made it her personal mission to free as many as she could. It made a lot of people in their house extremely upset with her, especially when the house elves began flat out refusing to go anywhere near their house.

After the stunned silence of Harry's statement wore off, Hermione, as he had guessed, wanted to do something to help. "What! Professor, please! You have to free him! That's horrible- no creature should be put to use the way… Sa'd… Sa'dleberry is!"

Harry chuckled as she messed up his name, "Sa'd al-bari actually. And that would be my master's choice to make. I can not push my own desires into his wishes, it's against the rules."

"Indeed Granger," Snape spoke up, casually putting the lamp back into his robs. He knew how the smart witch's mind worked and wouldn't put it past her to try to make a grab for the lamp just to "try for herself to make sure he was telling the truth about the genie," "Black over there already made an attempt to free the genie. As you can see, the attempt failed."

Harry nodded in agreement.

During all of this, the twins, who had been mysteriously quiet through the conversation, pulled out their wands in unison. No one knew what was happening until they heard them both mutter, "_accio lamp_."

Before anyone could react, Harry's lamp went flying out of Severus' robes. It was snatched out of the air and held onto in a vise grip.

Looks of horror, disbelief, anger, and slight amusement (Harry), were turned onto the twins.

"WHAT, do you think you're DOING?" Was the enraged yell from Snape, which inadvertently set off the portrait of Mrs. Black…. Again. The noise for Harry, who'd never been here before and had only heard the portrait from upstairs, was three times louder than before. That faint trace of evil magic, which saturated the house was ringing through the room, from the yells of the portrait. He began screaming as well, like upstairs but only louder because he couldn't block out the noise at this proximity, and made a dive for the lamp, still held by his new master.

Noise in the lamp was damped out enough for him to catch his bearings and not feel like he was being torn in two. It wasn't as bad as people trying to wish for his freedom, but it was definitely high on his list of stuff that melted his brain.

Harry's amusement from the twin's earlier trick was completely gone. /This year is going to be _interesting_… I can already tell…/

-End Part XIX-

_**Author's note**_: …wow. So yeah… I figuratively died. It wasn't pretty. I thought to myself, "self? This year (2011), is your LAST YEAR of the complete insanity that is the first three years of your master's program… you'll have _PLENTY_ of time to work on stuff for work… and finding a house… and writing the rest of this chapter… after you finish classes in July…" Ha! HA, I say! It was all an delusion. A sad, sad delusion that I had a life outside of the program. BUT my thesis is turned in… all 9inches of binder of it… (don't ask…trust me)… and I CAN BE FREE! FREE I TELL YOU!

I know it's been forever, I do apologize… I really thought I might have a bit of time to write… but having to spend so much time on the computer writing/analyzing/organizing, I couldn't make myself do anything outside of read fanfics or fantasy books b_b or watch the insanity that is _A Very Potter Musical_ and it's sequel on You Tube (shameless plug right there… have _**you**_ seen them yet?)

_**Author's note Take 2**_: On a random side note- this chapter totally took on a life of it's own when I started writing it. Like the entire last 3 pages TOTALLY did not happen in any way shape or form of how it looked in my brain. I don't even think I was consciously writing any of it at one point- just letting my fingers type out insanity. So, sorry if it sucks on top of being totally late… That thing with the portrait at the end came about because there is this incessant BUZZING coming from somewhere around my apartment building- like someone is trying to blow up an air mattress but left the stupid thing going for the last 2 HOURS. Yeah. I might have to stab something soon if it doesn't stop. _**Twitches…**_

_**edit to ANT2-**_I've come to find out that someone was having some kind of carpet cleaning take place in the next building over. SERIOUSLY? carpet cleaning AT NINE O'CLOCK AT NIGHT? WTF PEOPLE? omg.


	22. Mischief Managed?

Title: Harry Potter; Sa'd al-bari of the Lamp

Author: Little Angel

Pairings: Genie/Eden; Dandji/Harry (Sa'd al-bari) – all het

Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING! …Not harry potter OR Aladdin.

Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command…. A genie.

Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover….

/thoughts/

"**Genie conversations"**

Sa'd al-bari is Arabic for "lucky star of the excellent one"

Part XX: Mischief Managed?

_During all of this, the twins, who had been mysteriously quiet through the conversation, pulled out their wands in unison. No one knew what was happening until they heard them both mutter, "accio lamp."_

_Before anyone could react, Harry's lamp went flying out of Severus' robes. It was snatched out of the air and held onto in a vise grip._

_Looks of horror, disbelief, anger, and slight amusement (Harry), were turned onto the twins._

_"WHAT, do you think you're DOING?" Was the enraged yell from Snape, which inadvertently set off the portrait of Mrs. Black…. Again. The noise for Harry, who'd never been here before and had only heard the portrait from upstairs, was three times louder than before. That faint trace of evil magic, which saturated the house was ringing through the room, from the yells of the portrait. He began screaming as well, like upstairs but only louder because he couldn't block out the noise at this proximity, and made a dive for the lamp, still held by his new master._

_Noise in the lamp was damped out enough for him to catch his bearings and not feel like he was being torn in two. It wasn't as bad as people trying to wish for his freedom, but it was definitely high on his list of stuff that melted his brain._

_Harry's amusement from the twin's earlier trick was completely gone. /This year is going to be interesting… I can already tell…/_

* * *

Remus, who had spent the majority of his life as a werewolf, knew to trust his instincts. In Harry's third year, he didn't follow this tried and true philosophy and it nearly cost him, the students, and his peers their lives.

So, when Remus' instincts started going haywire when Severus walked into the Headmaster's office holding that strange lamp, he didn't know what to believe. This genie, who they were all confused about, seemed to be hiding something… but Remus couldn't figure out WHAT that was.

There was something about the way he spoke, acted, and his general mannerisms just seemed off from how he thought a genie should act. Granted, he'd never seen, let alone met a real genie, so his perception was based solely on folk lore and stories.

But there was something that wasn't adding up and he just couldn't put his finger on what that was.

The puzzle gained more pieced when the screams from upstairs brought all the adults running, to find mass chaos worthy of a Marauders prank! Only to find Sa'd al-bari in center of all the chaos.

As Albus marched the teens down to lunch, Remus noticed the intense silent conversation happening between the twins. Something about the way they were looking, complete with the star struck look when one finds a genie… had Remus keeping a close eye on them over lunch. If there was one thing Remus had learned over the years, was looks like the ones the twins shared meant nothing good for anyone.

Therefore, the werewolf did something that he hadn't done three years prior and followed his instincts.

They lead him to sitting between Severus and the twins, where he could keep a discreet eye on them while Severus and Albus talked with them all.

Warning bells went off in Remus' head as through the conversation the twin pranksters were very quiet…

A little too quiet really.

Remus narrowed his eyes when the twins shared a look and drew out their wands- simultaneously casting the _accio_ spell, aimed at the lamp Severus had just put into his robes.

Using the heightened reflexes that came with being a werewolf, Remus- who was never so grateful for such a fate as that very second, snatched the lamp out of the air and held onto it with a vise grip in the chaos that followed.

Severus' yelling, set off the portrait of Mrs. Black, which in turn set off the _genie_? With cries of pain and a dive into the lamp- still held in Remus' grip, the genie was gone. As was some of the noise deafening the room.

The teens looked shell shocked at the twins actions, while Molly and Severus where to busy yelling at said pair to do something about the noise. Remus would have gone to shut up the portrait, but he didn't know if the genie would be able to handle being that close to it. Obviously something about the portrait caused the genie pain and Remus was hesitant to hurt him anymore than they had in the past twenty four hours.

Sirius jumped up and moved to open the door, making the noise that much louder in the room, before closing it and trying to close the curtain around the portrait.

Albus attempted to quiet the noise, mostly yelling happening between Molly, Severus, and the teens, who were trying to both defend and encourage the twins actions.

A bang from Albus' wand took away the noise from the room, including the voices of everyone involved in the argument. And after a few minutes, and some muffled curses from Sirius, the portrait was quiet as well.

Blessed silence filled the room, making Remus sigh in relief. Without thinking, Remus' thumb rubbed over the side of the lamp, almost as if he was trying to comfort the genie, who was still held up in the lamp. A small string of smoke came out of the lamp, turning into a note addressed to Remus.

Said werewolf glanced around, but everyone still seemed to be in a silent argument and a bit to busy to notice him. He picked up the note and opened it with one hand, the other still firmly holding onto the lamp.

_Master, _

_I will be able to assist you with wish granting in a few minutes. If you would, please allow me a moment to gather myself back together from the evil magic inflicted from close proximity to that portrait. I would be very grateful._

_Sincerely,_

_Sa'd al-bari_

_Genie of the lamp_

Remus nodded and, like magic, the note disappeared. Sirius came back into the room and put up some privacy wards, so as to not disturb the portrait again. Albus nodded to the ex-convict as he sat down and turned towards the Weasleys and Severus.

"Now," he began, voice grave and not holding any of the grandfatherly characteristics it usually held, "I'm going to remove the silencing spell from all of you. If you insist on yelling, I'm afraid I will need to put the spell back on."

Severus was the first to speak, "You idiots! What did you think you were doing? This genie is not a toy for you to play with and have answer to your whims!"

"I agree with Severus," said Molly Weasley a little more rationally then before, "You boys are in huge amounts of trouble for these stunts you're pulling today! Starting with your wands. Now."

The twins shared looks of out rage, "But! We-"

"No gentleman," Said Albus interrupting whatever they were about to say, "Sirius is graciously allowing you and your family to stay here at the Order's Headquarters. Normally I am happy to see a few light hearted pranks being played, however you are showing that you are not to be trusted. Perhaps I need to rethink your presence here."

Without anyone realizing it, Sa'd al-bari, made his way back out of the lamp again. There was a slight ringing in his ears, but the majority of the pain had faded away. As he was shaking out his ears, he saw the twins hand over some fake wands to their mother.

"Those are some really neat fake wands guys! They look just like the real thing!" He spoke up from behind Severus and Remus.

The twins glared at him and Molly boxed their ears. "Ow!"

With reluctance they handed over their real wands to their mother. "We will discuss your punishment in the library. Now… all of you."

"What!" came from the other teens in the room.

"It's either that or one hundred house points taken away from each of you and a month's detention with Filch." Came from Severus, who was still silently fuming.

Reluctantly the teens all made their way out of the room. Harry looked ready to dive back into the lamp again, incase they set off that stupid portrait again.

"I'll be along shortly Molly," said Albus, "I want to see about Sa'd al-bari."

Said genie was back to his normal antics and was currently floating upside to amuse himself.

When the door was closed, Sirius replaced the silencing wards and everyone turned their attention to both Remus and Harry.

"Nice reflexes their Moony! I didn't know you had it in you!" Sirius reached across the table and patted Remus on the back.

"Indeed Remus, I must commend you on that. I can only imagine what the twins would've done with the lamp had they gotten a hold of it." Albus nodded towards Harry, "How are you feeling my boy?"

Harry brought his eye brows together, "I'm not your boy headmaster."

He turned his attention back towards Remus, "So, master, what would you like to wish for this afternoon?"

Severus turned his glare towards Remus, "Really Lupin? You had to rub the lamp?"

Remus looked sheepish for a moment, "it wasn't a conscious decision Severus, honestly."

"Either way, what's done is done. Perhaps Sa'd al-bari could explain why he reacted as he did upon hearing the portrait's wailing?" Albus didn't look deterred from Harry's earlier dismissal of his nickname, mostly just curious to hear his answer.

Harry studied the adults in the room carefully for a moment before turning towards Remus, "Does my new master wish me to answer the headmaster's question?"

Remus narrowed his eyes at the genie, after spending years with James and Sirius he knew the genie was trying to trick him, "I'm not going to wish for it, no. But I would like to hear your answer as well, seeing as the portrait has caused you pain, twice in less than an hour. Also, you can call me Remus."

That last bit he added as an after thought, but it felt right somehow. The genie's eyes lit up slightly, and he floated a little straighter at Remus' answer.

"This house has been bathed in evil magic. The portrait in the hallway is where most of the evil resides, which is why it causes me pain when I hear her screams. I can not touch any surfaces for fear of having a similar fate, everything has been tainted by the magic coming from that portrait." Harry brought his hands behind his head as he waited for Remus to make a decision. He could see it in his eyes that his new master was thinking about how to get rid of the evil magic in the house.

"Would you be able to remove the tainted magic without it hurting you?" It seems the ex-professor was smarter than Harry thought.

"I can- if that is what you wished..." Harry nodded.

"Then I wish for you to remove the tainted magic, that's been causing pain and suffering from this house." Remus said as he gripped the lamp a little tighter.

"As you wish master," Harry geared up and started working his magic on the house. He started with the portrait, sending a slicing charm at it to shut it up, and moving on to the rest of the house. It only took about a minute for the adults in the room to notice a physical change in the walls, floors, and objects in the house.

When Harry was done with the house itself, he turned his attention to the three adults in the room with tainted magic as well. Dumbledore's left hand, was corrupted and decaying before his eyes. /Remus made his wish ambiguous enough for this… this should be fun!/

Harry grabbed the Headmaster's arm and examined the hand more carefully, keeping his grip tight when the older man tried to pull his arm away. Harry made his hand glow and sucked the dark magic out of the wound, causing the headmaster's hand to tingle, before returning to it's normal, non-blackened, state, abet a little weaker than before.

He ignored the surprised gasp from Albus and moved onto Severus' dark mark. Grabbing the potions master's left arm, he moved his hand over the dark mark- causing a tingling to start at the mark itself and moving up his arm. When Harry was done with his magic, the mark looked the same as before, "I've removed the pain factor. You are no longer going to feel pain when he calls, only a tingling in your arm. If he is ever killed, your mark will completely fade."

Without waiting for any thanks, Harry moved onto Remus. The werewolf narrowed his eyes at his genie, unsure what he was going to do, and not daring to hope for what he thought was about to happen. Again, Harry waved his arm over Remus, and just like the other two, Remus felt a strange tingling sensation. Only his was around his whole body. A mist came out of his body as the genie pulled his hand away and Remus suddenly felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

He felt lighter somehow. /Could it be…? He didn't… did he?/

"All done! Finally! I can touch the ground without burning my feet!" To reiterate his point, Harry spun his legs into existence and touched the ground for the first time in the house. He started playing with the magic he had pulled from Remus' body, shaping it into a dog like fog, and adding some of his own magic to it to give it life.

"Sa'd al-bari...what did you do?" Remus was quiet in his question, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer or not.

"What you asked master...sorry Remus." He glanced at said master before turning his attention back to the magic he was playing with and shaping. "You wished for me to remove the tainted magic in the house. I was able to remove almost all of it. Including what was plaguing you, the headmaster and potions master, as you all had some tainted magic lingering in you that was causing you pain... If you want more specific results, perhaps next time you should narrow down your wish paramaters."

Sirius' jaw hit the ground, "Moony… does that mean-?"

"He's no longer a werewolf no," Harry was finished playing with the magic and flourished his hand out at his sides in triumph. The small dog like mist barked appreciatively at him.

"Is that it?" Remus was almost to shocked to speak, but disbelief had him asking that anyway.

Harry nodded, "Yes. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to keep him… He's really cute don't you think?"

Harry raised twinkling eyes to the ex-werewolf, "How about I call him Moony?"

Remus could only nod. 'Moony,' barked again to show he liked his name.

Harry gave his new mist dog a large bow and a note, and poofed him back to the camp where Dandji and the others were hiding. /Cassim will find some amusement from this... I'll bet money on it./

"He's a gift for a friend." Harry said as a way of explanation when the others looked like they were going to ask where the dog mist went. His tone left no room for further questioning on the subject of the were-mist or where it was sent.

"So Lupin," Severus began with a narrowed eye look, "is no longer going to be affected by the full moon? I'm no longer going to be plagued by my dark mark and the head master's hand will be fine?"

Harry narrowed his own eyes at his ex-master, "You doubt my abilities?"

"It just seems extremely convenient that you were able to pick up on all of those traces of dark magic. Especially without having prior knowledge of them." Severus had never mentioned his dark mark and no one had made reference to Remus being a werewolf.

"I am a genie. A _**GENIE**_ that has been at Hogwarts since the Founders built it. I have an infinite knowledge of whatever my master wishes, and I have an unmatched knowledge of Hogwarts and the things that go on inside her walls. Do not presume you know anything about my abilities Snape, especially when it comes to magic." Harry had his arms crossed and eyes narrowed at Severus. The look was on par with the glares the potions master would give to students in his classes.

Said potions master nodded, and crossed his own arms, but didn't make another comment.

Sirius, on the other hand, was to busy jumping up and tackling Remus to be of help in the conversation in any way shape or form, which was probably a good thing in general.

Albus, however was fixating on something that Harry had said earlier, "Sa'd al-bari, you mentioned you were able to get _**almost all**_ of the magic. What weren't you able to fix?"

Remus, who had detangled from Sirius, was also curious to hear his answer. "I...thank you. That was more than I have ever hoped for."

Harry smiled at him briefly before answering the headmaster. He knew this would come up at some point, it was just a matter of when.

"I wasn't able to remove the tainted magic from this item." He poofed a small locket into the room with the letter 'S' carved into the side.

"Sa'd al-bari," began Remus, as he examined the locket, "why weren't you able to remove the tainted magic?"

Albus, sensing similar magic to what was in the ring that he'd destroyed previously gasped in surprise. "It was here this whole time…"

Harry glanced over at Albus before turning back to Remus, "It's part of the rules Remus, I'm not allowed to kill any living being."

Dawning lit up the faces of the four adults.

They had found another Horcrux.

Then another thought hit them all at once as well…

They wouldn't be able to use the genie to destroy the horcruxes.

Which meant they couldn't use the genie to destroy Voldemort either.

...So how were they going to win this war?

-End Chapter XX-

**Author's Note**: Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the others... and that it took forever to write. Grad school is again kicking my butt! I mean... it's supposed to be EASIER this year... EASIER I SAY. GAH *dies* I hope you liked this chapter... Was anyone expecting that little twist there with Remus and the twins? Anyone? *listens to crickets and people getting torches and pitch forks together*... eheheh...

**Author's Note take 2:** Happy Easter to ALL... and to all a good night! XD


	23. A Plan in Motion- Maybe?

Title: Harry Potter; Sa'd al-bari of the Lamp

Author: Little Angel

Pairings: Genie/Eden; Dandji/Harry (Sa'd al-bari) – all het

Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING! …Not harry potter OR Aladdin.

Summary: What happens when Voldie decides to NOT duel Harry Potter in the grave yard, but instead invokes archaic magics that turn him into something that would bow to his every wish and command…. A genie.

Harry Potter/Aladdin Crossover….

/thoughts/

"**Genie conversations"**

Sa'd al-bari is Arabic for "lucky star of the excellent one"

**Author's Note:** Hi, first off sorry for the lack of updates, this chapter was just finicky and there was a LOT of things going on. Let's just assume I'll update at LEAST once a year and go from there… sorry to all my die-hard fans if that upsets you… but I will do my best.

See the next bit? That's really important- so please read that first. I don't want people to be surprised when reading this chapter….

_**THE REALLY IMPORTANT PRE-READ INFO IS HERE…PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!**_: As I was writing this chapter, I felt like the tone of my writing seemed to change. I want to apologize now that the characters might seem OOC- especially the conversation between Kreacher and Sirius… or all the Snape fans. I just want you to know that I have a reason for all that is written in here tone-wise, characterization-wise, etc… but I don't want people to read this and be like… "wth happened here… is LA on crack?" That being said; sorry if you don't like the chapter….

**Part XXI: A Plan Set in Motion... Maybe…?**

_Albus, however was fixating on something that Harry had said earlier, "Sa'd al-bari, you mentioned you were able to get __almost all__ of the magic. What weren't you able to fix?"_

_Remus, who had detangled from Sirius, was also curious to hear his answer. "I...thank you. That was more than I have ever hoped for."_

_Harry smiled at him briefly before answering the headmaster. He knew this would come up at some point; it was just a matter of when._

_"I wasn't able to remove the tainted magic from this item." He poofed a small locket into the room with the letter 'S' carved into the side._

_"Sa'd al-bari," began Remus, as he examined the locket, "why weren't you able to remove the tainted magic?"_

_Albus, sensing similar magic to what was in the ring that he'd destroyed previously gasped in surprise. "It was here this whole time…"_

_Harry glanced over at Albus before turning back to Remus, "It's part of the rules Remus, I'm not allowed to kill any living being."_

_Dawning lit up the faces of the four adults._

_They had found another Horcrux._

_Then another thought hit them all at once as well…_

_They wouldn't be able to use the genie to destroy the horcruxes._

_Which meant they couldn't use the genie to destroy Voldemort either._

_...So how were they going to win this war?_

* * *

In Malfoy Manor, Voldemort's current hide out, Genie felt the familiar pull of magic surrounding him and knew what was happening. He was slightly thankful that Voldie was distracted, but also regretful about the method being used to keep him distracted.

There was a build in the magic again, which meant it was time to act. The screams coming from the wizard being tortured for information hid the two small pops of magic happening behind Voldemort. The timing was perfect- not ten seconds later Voldie signaled for the wizard to be killed.

Said evil wizard gave an angry hiss and reached down to stroke down Nagini's back, a calming motion that allowed him a moment to decide how they would display this new kill for the Light. Perhaps in the fountain in the Ministry, or maybe somewhere on the route taken by the Hogwarts express…

Nagini gave a hiss of agreement and curled around the bottom of her master's chair, daring any of the Death Eaters to attempt to get closer to him.

Genie felt a moment of pity for the tortured wizard, but pushed it aside quickly. _**Now**_ was definitely **not** the time to be getting sentimental.

* * *

Around the same time the wizards sitting in the Order Headquarters kitchen realized the severity of Sa'd al-bari's words, Kreacher popped into the kitchen.

"Master's locket! Filthy blood-traitors, Master Regulus entrusted that to Kreacher! Keep your hands off it!" He made a few desperate attempts for the locket, which was still surrounded by Harry's magic; but the genie was quicker. He moved the locket out of the elf's reach, glancing at Sirius to see if he could be of some help.

Sirius was about to lay into the crazy house elf, when he felt compelled to take a closer look at the retched creature. Kreacher seemed different somehow, and it took Sirius a minute to figure out what it was.

The house elf had a different air about him. More determined, but also fiercely protective of whatever that locket entailed. Sirius realized that the elf was mirroring him in some ways. After he got out of his funk from learning about Harry, Sirius found he was acting the same way as the house elf- determined and fiercely protective.

"Kreacher, why did Regulus entrust that locket to you?" Sirius used a firm voice, which caught the elf's attention immediately. Sirius knew that Regulus was a Death Eater, but he also knew his brother had been having doubts towards the end of his life. Sirius was never able to figure out how he died, but he thought it had something to do with the Dark Lord.

"Master Regulus wanted Kreacher to help him make things right, but the locket can not be destroyed, no matter what Kreacher does. Filthy blood-traitors shouldn't be touching this. Master wanted Kreacher to destroy this!" Kreacher was also trying house elf magic to get the locket away from the genie, but none of his attempts were working. The more his attempts failed the more distraught and desperate he became.

"Kreacher, stop!" Sirius commanded the elf using the firmest voice he could.

Immediately the elf stopped making attempts to get the locket, but he also didn't take his eyes off of where Sa'd al-bari was levitating it in the air.

"Kreacher," Harry said, "the Headmaster has a way to destroy the locket."

The elf looked extremely skeptical at the genie's statement, while Albus looked shocked.

Harry ignored the headmaster and again addressed the elf, "what if he brought the sword that can destroy the locket here, and you can do the honors of making sure the task is completed. That way we aren't taking the locket from you, it can stay here."

Kreacher looked a little relieved at the solution, but also still very skeptical.

"My Bo- sorry, Sa'd al-bari, what sword are you talking about?" Albus was pretty sure he meant the Sword of Gryffindor, but was confused as to how he knew it could destroy the Horcrux.

Harry glanced to Remus then looked towards the headmaster. "The Sword of Gryffindor of course. The one you used to destroy the Gaunt Ring."

Both Severus' and Albus' eyes widened at that, they hadn't realized the genie meant what he had said earlier about knowing things about Hogwarts.

"Albus," said Remus, "why don't you go get the sword from your office and bring it here. That way we can get this Horcux destroyed."

For once both Severus and Sirius agreed on something, and nodded along with Remus. The old wizard couldn't find any fault with their logic and agreed. Not five minutes later he was flooing to his office to get the sword.

Severus' thoughts were on over drive. Not only had the genie managed to get rid of the evil from his dark mark, he was able to purify a whole house, **cure** a werewolf, and heal the Headmaster's decaying hand… none of which wizards had been able to do since the discovery of magic! On top of that he might have vital information regarding Voldemort's other Horcruxes…

"Sa'd al-bari, you mentioned having a vast knowledge of Hogwarts and it's occupants," he waited for Harry to turn his attention fully on him.

Harry nodded, amusement in his eyes, "I believe the phrase I used was 'unmatched knowledge' but vast works as another strong descriptor as well."

"Would you know what else Tom used as a Horcux besides that locket?" The potions master was starting to develop a plan of action in his mind. It was just a matter of gathering all the information and executing said plan.

Harry drew his eyebrows together, as if trying to figure out what Severus was talking about. In reality he already knew the answer, as Genie had been tailing Voldemort since he was a child and later reported back all his attempts at Horcrux making. He even reiterated what he had said back in Cassim's cave all those years ago about Harry being connected to Voldemort. Apparently the young wizard was made into a Horcrux the night his parents were killed. Now Genie was able to give an "official" name to that connection.

The night Iago brought him back to camp was the first chance the others had to fill him in on the details Genie had collected over the years. Thus _their_ plan was born- which the mortals, Harry's old family, friends, and teachers, were playing right into. /perfect…/

After a few moments to contemplation on Harry's part he answered, "Well Tom wanted to have things that were important artifacts of history in the wizarding world. Things that could be traced back to the founders. But at the same time, he also wanted ones that would be of a personal history to him."

Remus and Sirius were following the conversation with growing understanding. They both looked closely at the locket, still held in Harry's magic. The "S" carved into the side started to make sense.

"Slytherin… that has to be his locket!" Remus' thoughts started going into overdrive at what else Voldemort could've used as a Horcrux.

Harry nodded in confirmation, "It's a shame… Master Slytherin had given this locket to his youngest child as a reminder of his mother; she died within a week of his birth."

At that moment Dumbledore came back through the floo network, Gryffindor's sword carefully held in his hands. Harry's last comment and the pervious conversation were put to the back burner, as the group got ready to destroy the locket. The others turned their attention to the aging wizard, but Sirius was the first to speak.

"Albus, pass Kreacher the sword please. I would like for him to be able to destroy the locket. It was important to both him and my brother." Sirius' words were firm and left no room for argument. Kreacher looked ecstatic at being able to finally fulfill his dead master's request.

"Kreacher, I must warn you that the soul in that locket will try to fight you. You must be strong and don't listen to what it has to say." Albus seemed reluctant to turn the sword over. Sirius cleared his throat, which prompted Albus to sigh and hand the house elf the sword.

Harry carefully floated the locket down to the ground, and looked over at the elf. Kreacher had a look of pure determination on his face. He nodded at Harry, who in turn used his magic to open the locket and moved away from it into the corner of the room.

The locket started to shake, a mist forming above it. The voice of Voldemort himself began speaking to Kreacher… trying to promise him things like freedom from his servitude, death to the blood traitors roaming his mistress' house… the list went on.

But Kreacher was not to be deterred. He lifted the sword over his head and with as much strength as he could muster- both physical and magical- he plunged the sword right into the heart of the locket.

The mist gave an ungodly shriek, which was heard all over the house- despite the privacy wards Sirius had set up. The fidelius charm was the only thing stopping the yell from being heard in the surrounding neighborhood.

When silence finally descended the locket was in two pieces, Kreacher was breathing deeply from the force of his blow with the sword and everyone's ears were still ringing from the noise.

For the first time since his mother considered Sirius a blood traitor, Kreacher willingly acknowledged him as his master, "Master Sirius, thank you for letting me fulfill master Regulus' last request to me."

"Thank you for helping him." The words were spoken softly, but with sincerity. The odd pair seemed to have finally come to an understanding of each other. Kreacher nodded, put the sword onto the table, and popped out of the room to other parts of the house unknown. He still didn't like the blood traitors being in the house, but he would respect Sirius' wish for them to be there.

Harry carefully picked up the now destroyed locket and passed it to Remus.

"Why don't you keep it?" Remus handed it back to the genie, "You mentioned Slytherin was an old master of yours. This can be something to remember him by."

Harry blinked, not sure what to say. "I… thank you Remus."

The genie very carefully enveloped the locket with his magic, and poofed it out of the room. He knew exactly what he would do with the locket, or rather, _who_ he would give it too.

"Headmaster," said Severus, "do you know exactly how many Horcuxes Voldemort has made? Or how many we have already destroyed?"

"Well my boy, it's hard to say for sure how many Horcruxes the Dark Lord has created. But I can say for sure that three have been destroyed."

A very loud alarm went off in the room, complete with siren lights and Harry wearing a police officer uniform. "Lie detected. Alert! Alert! Lie detected!"

The wizards all grabbed their ears the moment the strange muggle noise started blaring in the room.

"Sa'd al-bari!" Remus yelled over the noise, "What in the world are you _doing!?_"

The noise suddenly shut off, but the lights and weird muggle police outfit stayed. "Really Headmaster? As the leader of this little group dedicated to stopping the forces of evil- I would think you would be more honest with them."

The glare the genie was casting the old wizard was positively poisonous.

Albus kept up the grandfatherly twinkling in his eyes, "Whatever do you mean my boy?"

The genie's glare turned lethal, "I'm **not** your boy Dumbledore. Do stop addressing me as such."

"Albus, if you know of more Horcruxes, then why would you keep that from us. Especially with Sa'd al-bari here. He could help us get rid of the Horcruxes for good!" Remus was bewildered that the Headmaster would keep this from them. Especially with what he was able to do with Remus' last wish. He would ponder over the genie's apparent dislike of Albus at a later time, when they weren't attempting to destroy dark artifacts.

Harry removed the siren lights, and his police uniform from the room, crossed his arms and leaned back against the door. If Albus didn't say something then he would. /I wonder what the old man _will_ say…/

Albus let out a sigh; "I didn't want to upset Sirius with the information I suspect about one of the Horcruxes."

Sirius' eyebrows shot up his forehead, "Me…? What would you have to say that would upset me?"

Albus nodded as if coming to a personal decision, the twinkle in his eyes diming slightly, "I believe very strongly that Harry unknowingly became a Horcrux the night his parents were killed."

Sirius and Remus inhaled deeply. Sirius had a strong urge to go back to his room and pick up the remembrall hidden in his dresser. He fought the urge for now- he could always go get it later. Right now he _needed_ to hear what Albus had to say.

"Why?" His words were barely a whisper.

"Ever since Harry was a first year, he had an unusual connection to the Dark Lord. He told me at the end of the year his scar had been hurting in the presence of Quirrel- who we came to find out was actually harboring the missing part of Voldemort's soul. I suspected that Lily's death and sacrifice, which helped create the blood wards also created a link between Harry and Voldemort. The link being an unknown Horcrux residing in Harry and manifesting itself through the famous scar on his forehead."

Sirius sat heavily at the table. The news was a lot to take in and cope with. Remus and Severus were able to stay standing as they processed everything, but they were both still having trouble taking that in.

Severus was the first to recover, having to deal with these kinds of intense bombs being dropped on him regularly by the Dark Lord.

A hand on Sirius' shoulder from Remus helped get the ex-con back to the present.

"Albus," Remus started, "we can have Sa'd al-bari locate all the remaining Horcruxes for us. That way we won't have to go searching for them."

"Why stop at just locating them," Sirius questioned. "He can bring them here and we can destroy them."

"Those are excellent points gentlemen, but what about wards or obstacles surrounding the Horcruxes? Surely the genie will have trouble getting through those."

"While this sounds like a good idea, what if the Dark Lord is keeping one very close to him. He will notice if it suddenly disappears from his person." Severus was thinking of Nagini, the Dark Lord's pet snake. He seemed a little closer to the snake then usual- but that could also just be because it was his familiar.

"Excellent point my boy! Remus, we will need to consider somehow creating a replacement to stop Voldemort from suspecting something happening to the pieces of his soul. There would be no telling what he would do in that case." Albus added, trying to regain some control of the situation.

Remus nodded, "Sa'd al-bari, I wish to know exactly how many Horcruxes the Dark Lord created and their exact locations at this moment."

Harry stopped leaning against the door and stood up straight. /Finally! I forgot how long it could take mortals to make up their minds!/

"As you wish Master," Harry weaved some smoke into the air in front of him, and began listing off the locations of each Horcrux, "Voldemort created Seven Horcruxes in total, but you have to add into the equation the piece of soul that was still connected to him, making a grand total of eight soul fragments. Four of the pieces of his soul are still active at this moment- three of which are Horcruxes. He used Ravenclaw's Diadem, which is located in the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts; Helga Hufflepuff's cup, which is located in Gringotts bank in the vault belonging to one Bellatrix Lestrange; his familiar Nagini, who resides with him at his current location- residence unknown.

"The destroyed soul pieces include three inanimate objects: Riddle's Diary, Slytherin's locket, and Gaunt's Ring- all of which are at Hogwarts; and one human wizard host- Harry Potter- which was destroyed in the graveyard at Little Hangleton, in June of 1994 by Lord Voldemort himself."

Each time Harry named off one of the Horcruxes and their location, he used his magic to show a picture of the location, and the item itself. As Voldemort had his current hide out under a fidelius charm as well, the location was cloudy to the wizard's viewing it in the smoke. Likewise Harry was unable to give the location as Malfoy Manor for the same reason. Some magic's had the ability to over ride each other- the fidelius charm being one of them.

The four wizards took a minute to process all of that information. Sirius and Remus were slightly distraught over hearing about Harry again.

Remus thought over the information provided, "We can have Sa'd al-bari bring the items here so we can destroy them… but Voldemort will know something is up if Nagini suddenly goes missing…"

"What about a decoy for all the Horcruxes…Like the Headmaster suggested?" Sirius spoke up quietly from where he was still sat at the table.

"Could you do that Sa'd al-bari?" Remus questioned, not sure if he could pull all that off in one wish.

"I could if my master worded his wish correctly." The genie stated, while he moved back to a floating position, hands behind his head, just watching and listening to the conversation flow around him.

Remus nodded and thought over the wording to his wish, /something that will bring the Horcruxes here… but also plant a decoy…/ Luckily his years of being friends with both Sirius and James were again coming in handy.

"Sa'd al-bari, I wish for you to switch the three remaining Horcruxes with believable decoys, bringing the originals here to this room."

Harry nodded and began weaving his magic on the remaining Horcruxes, making copies and removing the originals from their current locations.

/I hope Genie is ready for this…/ He thought as he pushed and pulled his magic to bring his Master's last wish to fruition.

When Harry was done, there was a series of pops happening in the room- helping to signal the completion of the wish.

Harry's lamp, which had been held in Remus' arms the whole time, suddenly disappeared from the ex-werewolf's possession and reappeared in Severus's hands.

Before any of the wizards had a chance to figure out why that had happened, a _very_ angry hiss echoed around the room.

Apparently Nagini was a tad…upset… about her sudden change in location. Her single hiss was the only warning the wizard's and genie had before she moved to strike the wizard's surrounding her in revenge.

"Watch out!" Harry shouted as he moved for higher ground. He wouldn't be able to help if Severus didn't wish for it. His only hope was that said wizard wasn't killed. Otherwise it would be back to Hogwarts for him and there was no telling what would happen with Voldemort OR his friends before he next made it out of the lamp.

-End Part XXI-

**Author's Note:** Just to reiterate what I said above, I do apologize if you didn't like the tone of this chapter. The conversation between Kreacher and Sirius happened the way it did because of the conversation Harry had with Sirius back in chapter 20. By giving the Remembrall to Sirius, and explaining what happened, (and maybe subtly using a little magic on him), it really helped Sirius' grasp on reality. So while he doesn't actually _like_ Kreacher, he was able to see some parallels between him and the house elf… hence the reaction he had.

I'm also going to apologize if the characters seem OOC at all. I _**will**_ actually be explaining Harry's dislike of Dumbledore in an upcoming chapter- which was hinted at as to _**why**_ that might be, in this chapter.


End file.
